


【德哈】choices（中长篇HE/正剧向）

by yukinoharuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 173,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinoharuka/pseuds/yukinoharuka
Summary: 孙世代的孩子意外穿越回了父母的三年级，看着与他们相差无几的哈利等人，阿不思和斯科皮商量着准备干票大的。有德哈的孩子私设，及为剧情服务的全孙世代性格私设和世界观私设。中长篇HE，有思蝎，罗赫等cp提及（等等看能不能写到GGAD）德哈感情上应该不会虐，全文唯一的虐点大概就是这个私设中的孩子。本人坑品奇差，建议随缘追文，看到哪儿算哪儿，不要强求。（先把flag立在这里：是个坑，写到哪儿算哪儿，绝对写不完。以及算是雷点预警：我流德哈的崽是个疯批美人（黑切黑，脑子有点问题的那种），后期有涉及三观崩坏以及致郁和自我伤害部分，建议这方面卡的很死的读者放过这篇（虽然也不一定写得到那儿（狗头）Ooc不可避免，介意右上红叉叉请
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. 第零章

那是类似幻影移形的感觉。  
如同巨大的鱼钩在小腹处一瞬地撕扯，痛觉未袭来前能感受到的是脏器短暂的挤压与扭曲。  
可那没有带来痛楚，微弱的眩晕之后浮现在眼前的是一片黑暗。

毫无边际的黑暗。  
时间与空间的概念被无限压缩，感官与意识也失去了它原本的意义。感受不到自己的身体，觉察不到自己的呼吸，像是被束缚着沉入海底，无光无影，无声无息。

这是在哪儿？  
……  
我为什么会在这里？  
……  
这究竟……

伴随着思绪浮现的是一瞬间的光影，在这片无波无澜的黑暗晃出海浪般的涟漪。暗色的潮汐扑面涌来，死死挡住光亮的同时又紧紧附住了他的口鼻，类似窒息的错觉使他下意识的挣动，却又很快在那片黑暗包裹下再次沉寂。

不对，这不太对  
……  
好奇怪，太奇怪了  
……  
得快点，快点醒过来  
……  
快，不然……

他茫然的在暗色中挥动着手臂，一次次尝试合拢指节抓住的却只有大片的虚无。

得快点离开，快一点  
……  
还不行，现在还不能  
……  
我还没有……

浅金色的光球突兀的从掌心升起，黑色的潮水刹那间向四周崩涌散去，如同有意识一般仓皇逃窜。  
少年拼尽最后一丝力气将那点微光抓在手心，在一片白光中彻底晕了过去。


	2. 第一章

最先恢复的是嗅觉。  
南瓜汁的甜香掺杂着一丝黑咖的涩苦，霍格沃兹特制水果馅饼的清甜搭配上枫糖浆的醇厚，馥郁的果香顺着热气直达胃底。  
接着恢复的是触觉。  
掌心所触及的是身上斗篷轻薄的布料，已然湿透的外袍在指尖地轻压下渗出了一摊冰凉滑腻的水渍。  
之后是听觉。  
刀叉和桌椅轻微的碰撞声唤起谁人小小的惊呼，身边人杂乱的呼吸侵扰着还无法正常运作的大脑，而后便是突然出现在身侧，刻意放缓的脚步声。  
最后是视觉。  
遮掩在兜帽下的双眸缓缓睁开，那双翠青色的瞳孔划过一丝浅浅的茫然，他捏紧手边湿透的袖摆，无意识的将其缠绕在苍白纤细的指尖。

熟悉的礼堂。这是霍格沃茨。  
并不熟悉的布置。这不是他知晓的霍格沃兹。

他没有抬头。  
耳边几人的呼吸声愈发的急促，无法平复的喘息彰示着内心的紧张和畏惧。来人踏着沉稳的步伐一点一点向他们靠近，明明面对的是所谓“未知”的危险——未知的时间，未知的地点，未知的世界，来人也并非是他所熟悉知晓的任何一方。  
但他没有抬头。  
这是绝对的威胁，对方只要怀揣一丝恶意，那么现在他轻而易举就能要了他的命。

可他没有抬头。

打破这片死寂的是老人一声轻声的呛咳。  
“well，我想想，或许我们能先请这几位远道而来的朋友自我介绍一下？”温和的，带着些许调侃的声音在左前方响起，“觉得怎么样？你们几位？”  
“……好吧当然，”接着响起的是熟悉的声音，“但或许，在此之前您能先回答我们一个问题？”带着的少年人特有的清朗声线和强行伪装的沉稳，站在最前的金发少年压着嗓子里的一丝颤抖开口问道，“现在是什么时候？”  
“1993年。”  
“……”  
敏锐的察觉到身边几人的慌乱，终于将意识理清的少年松开被扯得有些褶皱的衣角，轻轻叹了口气。  
维持着低垂着脑袋的模样，他拽住一旁差点跌坐在地上的红发少年，在众人警惕的目光中缓缓向前一步，魔杖顺势从袖口轻轻滑落，继而被牢牢扣在掌心。  
这只是一种警示，他没有将魔杖指向任何一人，也没有任何多余的威胁的动作，但在他迈出步伐的瞬间，原本端坐于教师席上的几位教授都下意识的拔出了魔杖。

那一瞬间的所展现的，是不亚于在场任何人的威压。  
即便他从头到尾都没有抬头看一眼周围人的打算，即便眼前这个瘦弱纤细的身影怎么看都还像是未成年的孩子。

“等……等等！”/“喂！”  
左右两边的手臂先后被拉住，被拽的微微踉跄了一下的少年歪了歪头，安静的将目光放在自己身侧的同伴身上。  
“……冷静点啊，诺尔”方才开口提问的少年轻声安抚，小心地把人往后拽了拽，“还什么都没确定，你怎么就一副要打起来的样子啊”  
“……”  
被叫做诺尔的少年默不作声与他对视良久，最后轻轻点了点头，将魔杖收了回去。

危机解除。  
明显是松了一口气的样子，金发少年轻咳一声将众人的目光重新吸引回自己身上“……好吧，感谢您的解惑，先生。我叫作斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福（Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy），我想您可以直接称呼我为斯科皮。”  
“……马尔福？”/“什么？这不可能！！！”  
回应他的是两声语气截然不同的惊呼和宴席间猛然嘈杂的低语，不过内里所包含的意义倒是相差不了太多。  
“安静。”面前的老人用声音洪亮压下教师和学生间的窃窃私语，他抬眸看了看眼前人标志性的金发，眨了眨眼睛露出一个了然的笑容，“好的，斯科皮。那么我想，你也可以为我们介绍一下你的这几位朋友对吗？”  
“……”  
“阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特（Albus Severus Potter）”上前一步站在斯科皮身边，留着棕黑色短发的男孩牵住斯科皮伸过来制止他的左手，直视着面前的老人轻声道，“阿不思·邓布利多校长，很高兴见到您。”  
“……”/“什……等等我没有？？”  
无视了礼堂重新开始的喧闹，阿不思侧过身快速的对邓布利多道，“这位，莉莉·卢娜·波特（Lily Luna Potter）”他摸了摸身边小女孩蓄着的红色长发，“我的妹妹。”  
“这两位”他指了指站的略远的红发少年和他身边的少女，“雨果·格兰杰·韦斯莱（Hugo Granger Weasley）以及他的姐姐罗丝·格兰杰·韦斯莱（Rose Granger Weasley）”  
“哈？？”/“……”/“哇哦~~~”  
不得不再次用声音洪亮压下（以韦斯莱双子为首）起哄的众人，邓布利多有些意外的看着眼前这个几乎可以说是坦诚的少年，“非常感谢这位…小波特先生”他古怪的咽下了那个奇妙的重名，又在阿不思平静的注视下，将疑问抛向了那个从最开始就一语不发，遮掩着大半张脸的“危险”的少年，“那么这位……”  
“诺尔（Noll）”斯科皮飞速将问题拦截，“您只需要叫他诺尔就好。”  
“……”敏锐察觉到那句简短回答中掩饰的急促，邓布利多的目光闪了闪，继而挂上了一如既往温和的微笑，“当然，那么也请多多关照，诺尔。”  
带着兜帽的少年沉默依旧，安静的仿佛一尊毫无生息的雕像。  
“好吧，虽然还有许多疑惑，不过考虑到时间问题，我们现在可以先用一点晚餐，相信大家一定也都饿了”邓布利多拍了拍手，将长桌上的杂物撤下，又在转身的同时冲几人笑着挤了挤眼睛，“我们几位远道而来的小客人，我想你们可以先坐到你们父母的身边去？”  
“……”  
“当然。不过我相信您也不介意我们按自己的学院去坐对吗？”斯科皮回了对方一个温和的笑脸，却在转身的瞬间将假笑连带着礼貌的神情一齐褪下。  
他和阿不思对视一眼，不等邓布利多回答便极度默契地回身拉起站在一旁的诺尔走向斯莱特林的长桌。

这大概是霍格沃兹史上最安静也最诡异的一次晚餐，原本喧闹的礼堂在几位小小的客人落座后便安静得针落可闻。  
格兰芬多的桌边，哈利好笑地看着面色通红的好友一边手忙脚乱的替那位名为罗丝的少女在桌面整理出一个可以放下餐盘的空位，一边支支吾吾前言不搭后语地询问她还有什么需求，哈利无奈的扶额，一时间也不知是该先感叹自己的两位好友在最后居然真的能成，还是应该先帮着赫敏制止太过激动的罗恩迷糊地将他已经啃过一口的鸡腿塞给他可怜的小儿子雨果。  
但最终，格兰芬多温柔的救世主还是带着轻笑默默收回了目光，将视线挪到了不远处斯莱特林的长桌上。  
黑发的少年抱着娇小的红发少女坐在软椅上，长相与自己死对头并无二差的金发少年正温柔地用叉子卷起一点奶油意面喂进少女的嘴里。  
多么美好的画面，多么温馨的场景。但可惜，一旦转换画中的主角与时间地点，这副柔软温和的人物画就会彻底变化为血腥暴力的禁图。  
看着阿不思面对马尔福温柔而放松的姿态，哈利放下手里被叉子戳得七零八乱的牛骨排，目光有些晦暗不明。

“……所以，你们真的是来自未来？”  
“我想是的，母亲。”即使是面对的是此时与自己同龄的母亲，罗丝却一如既往挺直了自己的后背礼貌地使用了敬语，……虽然我并不清楚理由，不过我想阿不思他们会有头绪的。”  
“阿不思……额，我是说，真意外哈利的孩子会叫这个名字。”赫敏回头看了一眼斯莱特林长桌上的少年，微微撇了撇眉，“他和斯莱特林的关系很好？”  
“事实上那是他的学院。”罗丝轻轻眨了眨眼，“他当然喜欢自己的学院，不过如果您指的是单独的某人……阿不思确实非常的喜欢斯科皮。”她带着善意的调笑，咬重了非常二字。  
“天，我难以想象你的孩子居然会和马尔福交朋友，还是个斯莱特林。”罗恩皱了皱鼻子，“不过算了，比起这个我更好奇未来的波特夫人是哪一位？”他搞怪的冲哈利挑了挑眉，突然捂住心脏做出一副沉醉的模样，“我真是好奇谁会是那个抓住救世主真心的女孩，她可真是幸运的令人嫉妒不是吗？”  
“那个啊……”雨果小小的声音从模糊的咀嚼中传出，却又在众人即将察觉的瞬间，被姐姐突然伸出的手摁回喉咙。  
“别闹罗恩。”丝毫没有注意到两人的动静，哈利拍开好友勾住自己肩膀的手臂，无奈道“未来的事我们还是不要去打听为好。”  
“只是一个问题而已……”  
“别说一个问题，你现在多吃一粒米都会给未来带去极大的变数”赫敏放下手里的刀叉，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，“听哈利的，罗恩”  
“唔，好吧好吧……”

“……”  
确认已经将这个问题带过，罗丝松开手，轻飘飘地看了弟弟一眼，给了一个警告的眼神。

“太莽撞了。”  
坐在斯莱特林长桌的一角，端着假笑的斯科皮插起一小块切好的羊排，眼睛都没抬就冲对面的人嘲讽道“阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特先生，你的脑子是被巨怪给吃了吗？……快把小番茄吃了，你这个挑食怪。”  
“这句话我建议你自己留用。”阿不思微笑着将小番茄拨到莉莉面前，歪着脑袋“斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福先生，最先开口的人有资格教育我吗？……有本事你也别把生洋葱挑出去啊。”  
“呵”斯科皮将洋葱丝划到一边，“就算不报姓名我也会被察觉，马尔福的特征实在太好辨认。但是这位平平无奇的波特先生，只要您闭上您的嘴，我敢保证，绝对没人能分辨出您和普通麻瓜的区别……别把奇异果泥喂给莉莉，她上次吃完这个就拉了肚子！”  
“那我还应该感激马尔福先生的保护了？”将勺子塞进自己嘴里，阿不思有些咬牙切齿，“将自己一个人置于危险之中，我倒是不记得您有这大公无私的品质……别喝那杯南瓜汁，里面加了冰。”  
“马尔福这个名字就是保护…起码在‘现在’这还有效。”放下手里的玻璃杯，斯科皮摩挲一下冰凉的指尖，忽然突兀的开口，道了声歉，“抱歉，我知道这太乱来了。但是……”  
“嘘，我知道…别紧张斯科皮”飞速的制止了斯科皮，阿不思轻轻摇了摇头，摁住他微凉的双手，“事实上我并没有怪你的意思……好吧，可能有一点。但是没事的，放心吧，已经可以确定了。”  
“……‘已经可以确定’？”  
“当然，毕竟我这边也不是完全的在赌……我还是有好好征求过意见的”冲他身边的人抬了抬下巴，阿不思眨了眨眼，“来自聆听者大人的肯定。”  
闻言斯科皮微微一愣，转头看向坐在自己身边的少年。  
依旧未曾摘下那大到能遮盖住整张脸的兜帽，察觉到身边之人目光的诺尔指尖轻动，浅金色的线条在空中缓缓划出一句“yes”。  
即使是在这样温暖的礼堂，少年的周身依旧漂浮着寒凉的空气，连带着呼吸都似是泛着白雾，像是附着着一层化不去的冰霜。察觉到对方单薄的身体隐隐有些颤抖，斯科皮茫然一瞬，很快就意识到这并不是他的错觉，他难以置信的伸手抚了一把，指尖湿润冰凉的触感清楚的告知他，这身黑袍一直是这样湿透冰冷的状态。  
“这tm怎么回事？！”斯科皮险些嘶吼出声。

复数的干燥咒和温暖咒叠加到身上，因为寒冷一直都僵硬着坐姿的诺尔松开扣紧的指节，微微放松了身体。失去了水分作为黏合的几缕金发随着主人塌下肩膀的动作轻轻从兜帽间滑落，诺尔抬了抬眼睛，向两人表示了谢意。  
“我简直难以置信”斯科皮有意的压低嗓音，猛地摁住了他的肩膀，他用力瞪大双眼试图传达自己的气愤，“你明明就可以先处理 这个 。”  
“……”  
浅金色的线条再次浮动，缓缓化为一句“sorry（抱歉。）”  
“……”被对方明显是敷衍的道歉打败，斯科皮鼓着腮帮坐回原地，愤愤的戳了戳盘中剩下的一小块面包边，“不许有下次了……好吧，我知道和你说这也没什么用，但是！不许有下次！”  
面对小蝎子难得爆发的怒火，诺尔安静地舀起一勺奶油浓汤，再次敷衍地点了点头。

“我说德拉科，你是真的不好奇你未来的孩子什么样儿？”  
抬头看了看刻意离得他们老远，隔着好几个座位的“来自未来的小小马尔福先生”，布雷斯兴致盎然的冲身边的青梅竹马开了口，“说实话，虽然确实没想到你居然还能有结婚生子的一天，但是那孩子怎么看都只会是你家的吧，”他指了指两人相似的发色“这标志性的金发，还有那个表情，和你还真是一模一样。不过你这家长当得是不是有点不行啊，那孩子怎么感觉是在躲着你呢……”  
“……如果特制的羊羔排都不能堵住你的嘴”德拉科低垂着眼睑，一反常态地沉下脸，“我不介意熬制一瓶强效蛛丝粘合剂给你灌下去。闭嘴，扎比尼。”

他强迫自己不去注视那个自称马尔福的少年。  
对方并没有说谎。无论是发色还是外貌，德拉科无比确信这个突然出现的孩子确实是个马尔福，那双与自己相似的灰蓝色双眼和熟悉的伪装式微笑……以及最重要的，他的名字。  
斯科皮。  
德拉科不得不承认，在那些无聊的童年幻想中，他确实有想过为自己未来的孩子取下这个名字。

但那都是过去。  
德拉科放过盘中碎成一摊的派饼酥皮，闭了闭眼睛。

“几位，晚餐觉得怎么样？” 老人的声音在礼堂重新响起，这位无论在哪段历史都显得极为重要伟大的校长先生此刻正含着一块酸涩的柠檬雪宝，懒懒地倚在教师席上，“如果大家觉得差不多了，我想可以请几位先移步到校长室吗？——和你们的父母一起。”  
他抬眼看向微微撇起眉的斯科皮，轻笑“毕竟我还是需要确认一下，几位的来历，以及……更多的事情。”  
“……”  
没有忽略老人眼中闪过的一丝狡黠，斯科皮和阿不思对视一眼，默契地一起站起了身，“既然没有选择……那么，请吧。”

校长室。

“别这么紧张各位，”端上温热的红茶和一些零碎的糖果，邓布利多伸手拍了拍茶几边一张小小的圆椅。小小的板凳很快变化为一张柔软的沙发，他先一步坐下，冲呆站在原地的几人微笑，“坐下吧孩子们，站着聊天可不是什么舒服的事情。”  
“……”几人面面相觑，老实的坐到了沙发上。  
“嗯很好……让我想想，我们可以从什么开始聊起呢……”老人抿了一口红茶，在氤氲的热气中微微眯起眼睛。  
“那个……邓布利多校长”赫敏如同在课堂回答教师提问一般举起了手，“我们没有必要去询问未来发生的事不是吗？”她看了一眼低着头似是在沉思什么的哈利，小声的提醒，“未来发生的一切都是以现在作为基础，如果我们过多进行的干涉，或者先一步去探寻什么，会不会……”  
“不不，你不必如此紧张”邓布利多安抚道，“怎么说呢，很高兴你能想到这些，格兰杰小姐，我想想……格兰芬多加五分？”他微笑着，带着调侃的腔调加了一句，随即正色道，“事实上，我将你们叫过来并不是想问这些。”  
邓布利多将目光转向一直沉默的斯科皮，“我相信，斯科皮明白我是什么意思，对吗？”  
“……不，先生。我不明白。”拒绝对方的暗示，斯科皮下意识的抓紧身边之人宽大的袖摆，眼神满是警惕，“我并不觉得我还有什么是有必要告知的。”  
“是吗……”邓布利多有些可惜的轻叹，“你也这么觉得吗？阿不…小波特先生。”  
“……”阿不思低着头，一语不发。

“哎……”老人似乎有些苦恼，他扶了扶半月型的镜框，有些头疼的摁住了额头，“这可真是…这并不是什么难以启齿的事情不是吗？……过度保护可没有任何好处。”  
“……”  
现场陷入一片诡异的沉默，不明所以的父辈相互对视，一时间完全没有明白发生了什么。然而看着神色晦暗的阿不思和斯科皮，哈利和德拉科隐隐察觉出一丝不对。

最终打破这片寂静的是靠在阿不思怀里莉莉轻声的呼唤。  
早在用餐前就有些困倦的少女在进食后就蜷入了兄长的怀中补眠，即使是在不熟悉的环境，身边之人所带来的的安全感依旧使她安心的放任自己陷入沉睡。而在此刻，即使是在睡梦中也隐隐感知到周身紧张的气氛，少女迷迷糊糊的惊醒，敏锐的察觉到兄长不快的低气压。  
如往常一般遵循本能，尚未清醒的女孩先一步喊出了能让她安心的名字。  
“诺尔哥哥……”  
已经来不及制止莉莉口中的呼唤，阿不思和斯科皮下意识往前一动，将诺尔严严实实地整个挡在背后。

“……”  
像是无奈，也像是嘲讽，被两人保护的少年发出一声若有若无的叹息。他拨开阿不思和斯科皮筑起的人墙，并未在意旁人落在他身上复杂的眼神。他小心地将少女搂到怀里，顺着对方贴近的动作轻轻拍了拍她的背脊，他轻柔地抚摸着莉莉的发丝，温柔地安抚着被兄长吓到的女孩。  
饶有兴致地看着面前温馨的场景，邓布利多将茶杯搁到桌边，也开口喊了他一声  
“诺尔。”  
少年安抚的动作微微停顿，伴随着他抬头的动作，邓布利多勾起了一个意味深长的笑容。无声的对视，在老人愈发明显的笑意和斯科皮惨白的脸色中，诺尔安静地抬起双手摘下了头顶的兜帽。  
浅金色的长发从堆叠的帽檐垂落，少年银白的羽睫下是一双如琉璃般澄澈透亮的双眸，翠青色的瞳孔在光线下泛着莹莹微光，宛如两枚价值连城的祖母绿宝石。并不在意身边几人慌乱的神情，他指尖轻动，给出了自己的回应。  
「满意了吗？」  
葱白的指尖在在空中划下浅色的痕迹，少年低垂着眼睫，目光清冷。  
「既然您早就已经确定，又何苦再多此一举，还去吓唬斯科皮他们。」丝毫没有一点犹疑，也懒得再去注意邓布利多的表情，少年支起身，干脆地抬眸注视着从刚刚就僵在原地，一动都不敢动的格兰芬多以及在场唯一的，面色苍白的斯莱特林。

「初次见面，我叫作诺尔。诺尔▪波特▪马尔福（Noll Potter Malfoy）」  
浅金色的文字散去，又很快在空中重新组合拼凑出了另一句话。

「很高兴见到你们，我的父亲。」


	3. 第二章

黎明将至。  
一夜未眠的哈利此刻正倚在床头静静地看着天边泛起的微光。

说不清是因为什么而失去了睡意。  
他的三年级从开始就灾难连连。无论是假期遇到似是“不祥”的黑犬，还是特快上突如其来摄魂怪的袭击，亦或者是今晚那些突然出现来自未来的孩童——尤其是那个拥有马尔福标志性的金发却长着一双同自己一模一样绿瞳的清冷少年。太多不可思议的事情接连地发生，直到现在他都没能好好缓过神来。  
昨晚的一切都仿佛是一场闹剧，是仲夏之夜迟来的黄粱一梦。他由衷地祈祷天明之后所有的一切都会恢复原状，却又在心底某个角落无比清晰的知晓，那些都是真实。剧烈鼓动的心脏或许是因为愤恼，他难以置信自己居然还会和那个马尔福拥有一个孩子，然而始终无法平息的心跳与大脑杂乱纷扰的思绪却让他不得不丧气的承认，今晚确实会成为他在霍格沃兹头一个不眠之夜。  
他气鼓鼓地翻了一个身，烦躁地用枕头摁住脑袋。

霍格沃兹的清晨总是忙碌且静谧。家养小精灵们匆忙的身影时不时出现长廊或大厅，旧时定下的规矩使他们只有在这等无人之际，才能去清理小巫师们打闹玩乐时留下的污渍与痕迹。猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀穿过空旷的魁地奇球场，阳光顺着格兰芬多塔楼唯一微敞的窗棂落下一地细碎的金光，温暖的公共休息室内，一夜长燃的壁炉发出一丝碳竹炸裂的噼啪声，阿不思卷着厚重的毛毯和斯科皮蜷在沙发脚边，此刻正睡眼朦胧地相互揉着酸痛的手臂。  
相对柔软宽敞的沙发被两人绅士的让给尚且年幼的莉莉和身为女性更需要被照顾的罗丝。两人在一片金红的装饰中眯起眼睛，后知后觉地想起昨晚发生的一切。

摘下了兜帽，表明了身份，全然不在意在场众人的震惊与尴尬，诺尔不以为意地用着平静的口吻向邓布利多表达了“很累，需要休息，有事明天再说”这一思想主题。直到邓布利多以暂时无法整理出空房间为借口将众人带到格兰芬多的公共休息室，斯科皮才在大脑的一片空白中恍惚地意识到，他们似乎又被人牵着走了。  
草，所以说最讨厌和心脏的人一起玩。  
真是一不注意就被安排了。

试图在房间搜寻那个熟悉的身影。沙发，沙发边，壁炉旁，楼梯口，墙角，目光一处一处仔细地扫过，却一无所获，觉察到诺尔不在此处的两人心下一惊，彻底地清醒了。  
“等……诺尔呢？”斯科皮摇醒一旁软椅上的雨果，“你看到诺尔了吗？”  
“唔……嗯？没有啊”带着困倦的音调，雨果揉了揉眼睛，“昨晚上不是还在呢吗？”  
“昨晚……确定昨晚诺尔和我们是一起在这里入睡的，对吧！？”斯科皮慌张地拉住雨果，“确定吗？”  
“冷静点，斯科皮”将弟弟从少年的手里解救，罗丝撩了撩挡在眼前的额发，“昨晚诺尔是和我们一起的，可能是醒的早了点，出去了吧。”  
拦住闻言慌忙想往外跑的两人，罗丝心下无奈，“你们这时候就算出去也不一定能找到人啊……先去礼堂等吧”她将外袍披到迷糊坐起的莉莉肩上，搂着人轻声叹气，“不会出事的，那可是诺尔啊。”  
事实也确实如此。等到几人洗漱完毕匆匆赶到礼堂，诺尔已经安静地坐在了斯莱特林长桌的角落。脱下了遮掩的兜帽，浅金色的长发被主人用发绳松松地束在脑后，几缕扎不进的鬓发贴着侧脸垂到肩头。察觉到来人动静的诺尔抬眸，给了一个安抚的眼神。  
「早上好。」浅金的文字浮动，缓缓转化为一句惯例的问候，「睡得还好吗？」  
“如果没有在起来的时候发现你不在的话，”阿不思叹息，“还行吧。你呢，没睡好？”  
「只是醒的早，而且……」诺尔冲他们摊开掌心，露出几朵小小的白花，「礼物。特地送过来的，总不能不去拿。」  
“啊……”几人对视一眼，有些无奈地笑了笑。

对于巫师而言，出生就奠定的除却外貌性别血统这类能在浅显的表面察觉判定的东西，还有一样更深层也更特殊的存在——天赋。  
天赋不同于魔法，那是无法依靠后天的努力或训练而得到的东西。就拿诺尔所拥有的被称之为“聆听者（Audientis）”的能力来说，那是一种能与世间万物交流沟通，并被万物尊敬善待的特殊的天赋能力。聆听者天生就能不依仗任何媒介直接与动物植物对话交流，也不需要警戒那些在普通人看来极度危险的动植物。

虽然听起来可悲又可笑，但人，生而不平等。有的人自出生就为世界所爱，天生就能拥有旁人穷极一生都未必能得到的东西；而有的人生来平庸，一生都将碌碌无为平平淡淡；还有的人，被唾弃被厌恶，从出生就不被人接受不为人所爱，仿佛世间所有的恶与黑暗都聚集施加在他一人之上。  
这是世界的规则，众生万物皆是有得有失。  
不过就是“失”，未必一定抵“得”，而“得”，未必一定偿“失”罢了。

“它们很高兴吧，毕竟很难得才能碰上一位聆听者……”  
摆手制止了罗丝未出口的话语，诺尔将花朵别到她和莉莉的发间，轻轻替两人理顺了有些杂乱的鬓角，「他们所拥有的时间远比我们要长久，所以不存在什么难得不难得……他们只是单纯的喜欢，而且高兴罢了」  
「Just because like me,so want give me the best.（仅仅只是因为喜欢，所以想把最好的给我）」诺尔勾起一抹温柔的微笑，捏了捏莉莉微红的小脸。「So do I（我也是）」  
瞥见对方难得一见的柔软神情，从刚才就一直紧绷着身体不敢放松的斯科皮靠在阿不思背后微微松了口气，闭了闭眼睛。

温馨的气氛并未持续多久，随着更多学生的落座，以及偷偷投向这边越来越多的视线，诺尔再一次恢复了最初面无表情的模样，他示意罗丝带着雨果回到格兰芬多的位置上，随后伸手拉住了坐在身边的斯科皮。  
「我和邓布利多先生说过了，早餐之后你和阿不思他们直接跟着父亲一起去上课。」看着对方瞪大的眼睛，他轻轻摁住斯科皮的肩膀，「别紧张，只是早上意外碰见了，所以干脆聊了几句……现在你们依旧需要学习，为了自己，为了未来，也为了你们之后想做的事。」  
察觉到身边人的僵硬，诺尔移开自己的目光，避免给他带来更多的压力。  
「斯科皮，说实话你们所做的一切都太过鲁莽和天真。」  
「太不理智了。我甚至难以想象这居然会是你们这两个斯莱特林做出的决定。」

他低垂眼睫，尽力遮掩住眼底的烦躁和怒意。

「没有下一次。」

“抱歉。”  
并不意外这件事会被察觉。  
早在斯科皮和阿不思策划这场“意外”的时候，他们就确定了这一切都瞒不了太久。什么“坏掉的时空转换器”，什么“不明的黑魔法道具”，什么“意外的时空虫洞”，这种忽悠人的说辞在诺尔面前根本没有任何的用处。  
他一眼就能看穿他们所有的伪装。

是的，这场突如其来的穿越时空并不是什么意外，那完完全全就是斯科皮马尔福和阿不思波特刻意的安排。

“诺尔一定会生气的吧。”行动前，两人还曾在私下悄悄的讨论过这个问题。

废话，他当然生气。前一秒还老老实实走在自己身前的人突然在眼前消失，慌张的还来不及做出什么反应，下一秒自己也陷入了一片黑暗。全身像是被沉重幽深的海水包裹，仿佛要就此被拉扯着沉入海底……而等到再次睁眼，他发现自己回到了过去，罪魁祸首紧张地在身侧质问着时间，得到确切的答案后又不可避免的被吓到六神无主，为了避免他们受到伤害，他不得不先演一场戏将所有威胁揽到自己身上。如果说最开始只是怀疑，那之后两人的态度与行动就是直接确定了他心中的疑问。  
这两个小混蛋从来就不知道消停！  
即使在心中如此怒骂，诺尔依旧无法真正的对他们生气。他知道他们这么做的理由，所以无论他们的所做作为有多不可理喻，他都只有放任，并帮着承担之后的一切责任。

当然，那是在能确定他们安全的情况之下。他们的安全永远排在第一位。

接受了诺尔“无情”怒火的两人蔫呼呼地吃完了早餐，老实地跟随大部队一起出了礼堂。但在瞥见候在门口的两位父亲时，他们又不约而同地露出了生吞了十几只鼻涕虫一样便秘的表情。无他，这两位全霍格沃茨公认的，见面一分钟不吵起来就是太阳坠落前兆的死对头，此刻遵循着某种奇妙地生物本能，又一次掐在了一起。  
“让开，别在这儿挡路，破特”斯莱特林毒舌的小王子叉着手，懒懒地倚着石墙，“格兰芬多什么时候开始又充当起门神的角色了？”  
“闭上你的嘴马尔福”救世主揉了揉青筋跳起的额角，满脸都是烦躁，“滚开，今天我不想和你吵。”  
“……”原本还想再呛上几句，但在目光触及到对方青黑的眼圈后，德拉科顿了顿却是真的安分地闭上了嘴。

“早上好父亲”  
避免了沉默的尴尬，阿不思拉着斯科皮上前一步冲两人打了一声招呼，“您也早上好，马尔福先生。”  
“……早。”简短的嗯了一声，哈利挠了挠头顶凌乱的黑发，模糊地回应一句，并未注意阿不思句尾那不同寻常的称呼，但德拉科却意识到了什么，他僵硬一瞬，难以置信地将目光投掷到斯科皮身上。  
“……早上好父亲，以及波特先生。”并不去回应父亲的注视，斯科皮握紧身边人的右手，语气低缓，“今天就麻烦您们了。”  
“……”

波特先生。  
确定那不是错觉，察觉到斯科皮有意识的将称呼加重，德拉科喉头微涩，险些将手里的占卜课课本摔到地上。他仔细地盯着斯科皮的侧脸，少年完完全全的继承了自己的样貌，浅金色的短发，灰蓝色的双眸，微薄的下唇。那是一个马尔福应该拥有的长相，但那也只是马尔福的长相。  
他又不受控制地把目光转向阿不思。  
棕黑的头发，浅蓝的瞳色。后知后觉的意识到这双清澈的蓝瞳原本应当属于谁，德拉科终于在心底将那点最后的违和感理清。

他有点想笑。

喉头的苦涩压得他声音发哑，可他完全抑制不住自己那宛如嘶吼的冷笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”他捂着肚子，全然顾不得周遭异样的目光，眼底泛起的水雾在心底凝结成冰，“真他妈可笑……真的，太可笑了。”  
甩开妄图来搀扶他的潘西的手，德拉科扣着斯科皮的肩膀，眼中一片血红，“真可笑，对吗？”他用冰冷的指尖触碰斯科皮的眼睫，“你明明知道……你明明就知道，可为什么呢？”  
他看向站在身边的阿不思，“你的母亲呢？为什么不去找你的母亲？她明明也在该这里。”  
“……”

“你们在做什么？大难不死的男孩又一次举办了个人的粉丝会吗？”斯内普教授的出现成功打断了这疯狂诡异的一幕，斯科皮回头，并不意外的看到了跟在斯内普身后出现的邓布利多和诺尔，“阻碍道路畅通，格兰芬多扣五分……还有德拉科，你跟我过来。”  
收回自己的双手，德拉科低垂着脑袋一语不发，沉默着走到斯内普身边。  
“我不得不提醒，孩子们，你们上课快要迟到了”邓布利多在不远处冲他们挥了挥手，“现在，你们该准备着去各自的教室，而不是呆呆地站在这儿。”  
“……当然。”哈利犹豫的点点头，又把目光放到邓布利多身侧的诺尔身上，“那个……”  
“诺尔今天不参加你们的活动。”邓布利多眯了眯眼睛，冲他们安抚的笑了笑，“当然，之后他会有和你们一起上课的机会，不用心急哈利。”  
“不，我不是……”  
“好了，去吧。”不再多说什么，邓布利多和斯内普一起，带着诺尔和德拉科消失在走廊的尽头。  
“该走了哈利。”赫敏拉了拉他的衣摆。  
“嗯。”收回追寻的最后一抹目光，哈利拍了拍阿不思和斯科皮的肩膀，轻声道“走吧。”

魔药室，同时也是斯内普教授的个人办公室。

清苦的草药香漂浮在空中，邓布利多看着一进屋就拉着教子消失在内室尽头的斯内普，有些无奈地摇了摇头。熟稔地跨过地上散落的手稿和空置的玻璃瓶，他拉着诺尔落座在桌边唯二空闲的两张陈旧木椅之上。老人捻了捻扎在花白胡须上显得有些可笑的小蝴蝶结，目光深沉，“太聪明了，不是吗？”  
「当然。」完全理解老人那句意义不明的叹息，诺尔动了动手指没有任何犹豫，「那可是我的父亲。」  
“……就不担心吗？”  
「没有必要。」他嘴角带着浅浅地笑意，「他会想通的。一定会。而等他想通了，他就会再一次做出相同的选择……再次做出 那个 选择。」

“……”察觉到什么的邓布利多放弃了和他继续探讨这个问题的后续，老人双手交叠，转换了自己的话题，“还是先继续早晨未能结束的话题吧——你的天赋，聆听者，关于这个你还有什么是能说的？”  
「没有太多了。」诺尔晃了晃搭在桌边的小腿。  
「如同先前告诉您的，聆听者的能力——在与动物植物，魔法生物等等类似的事物接触时，能清楚感知到他们的想法感情，能够与他们直接的交流沟通——即使我们的语言并不相通，即使，我并不能发出实质的声音。」  
「基于本能，他们天生就对我抱有好感，且绝对服从我的一切，永远都不会尝试伤害我——无论我做了什么。」  
「这是世人对聆听者最常见的描述……当然我并没有否定的意思，那确实是事实，一部分的事实。」  
诺尔拨了拨手边的一个空瓶。  
「但就我的感受，这种能力其实并不仅仅作用于动植物或魔法生物这一类“生命体”，它还能够作用于“非生命体”……当然在最后呈现的效果上并不怎么相同。」  
“比如？”  
「我没有合适的例子来向您证明。」他抬了抬眼，「事实上，这也可能只是我想的太多，或是太过敏感。」  
「我不建议您去深入研究这个。无论有没有结果，结果又是如何，那都是与您无关的东西。」

他跳下凳子，直视着面前的老人。  
「您知晓的已经足够多了。物极必反，有时候愚蠢也未必是一件坏事。」  
「您不可能明白所有。这世间没有谁能真的全知全能。」指尖划下一个个凌乱的字符，诺尔将未尽之言深埋进手中的最后一笔。

「我们都只能看到自己想看到的，人人都是如此。所谓真实，从来都不是真实。」

「停在这里就好，阿不思·邓布利多先生。在这里停下才是最好的。」  
他收回自己的指尖。

与此同时，魔药室内室。  
与外边一样严静肃穆。德拉科端坐在斯内普教授的对面，躲避着自家教父有些可怖的眼神。  
“你的礼仪呢？德拉科。”  
漫长的沉默后，斯内普率先开了口。他轻轻拍打着外袍上不慎沾染的灰渍，目光幽深，“在礼堂前和人争吵，甚至还起了实质的肢体冲突……这是身为一个马尔福该干的事吗？”盯着眼前一语不发的教子，斯内普伸手摁住对面的椅背，凑过去压低了嗓音，“或许是卢修斯对你的管教松懈了，怎么，需要我去特意提醒你的父亲加强对你的家教吗？”  
“抱歉，教授。”德拉科眼睫轻颤，抿了抿嘴角，“不会了。”  
“哼。”松开对对方的桎梏，斯内普冷哼一声，“老实点，呆在这儿冷静一下吧。”

“已经结束了？”看着斯内普关上内室的石门，邓布利多挑了挑眉，“那孩子……应该没有必要关禁闭吧？”  
“让他冷静冷静总不会出错。您这边呢？”斯内普抬了抬眼，将目光放到斜倚在桌面的少年，“问完了？”  
“啊，大致的情况差不多都了解了。”邓布利多摸摸自己的下巴，“和我想的也差不了太多。”他拎起手边的一本魔药认知丛书随意的翻了翻，又补了一句，“甚至比我想象的要来的好。”  
“那么……我的疑问，可以请您解答了吗？”  
“……”老人翻书的动作一顿，眸光闪了闪，神色有些犹豫。

「不是最完美的结局。」  
金色的文字代替老人做出了回答，诺尔转着指尖的试管，凑到一盆开得茂盛的琥珀晶前，「但也算是个好结局。」  
不费吹灰之力接下半管半透明的棕红色汁液，诺尔将试管口封死，而后将其递给了愣在原地的斯内普，「琥珀晶其实不适合养在室内，无太阳光照射会增加植株体内拟光菌的活性，降低原液提取时的产量和质量……但琥珀晶也无法饲养在野外，他们脆弱而敏感，抵抗不了野草的侵蚀，一旦被杂草占据生长环境就会迅速枯萎。」  
「保护有的时候的确会成为一种伤害，但最终他们会明白这份良苦用心。」

「您所做的没有白费，别担心。」  
「都会好起来的，教授。一切都会好起来。」  
那双温柔的，与记忆里的女孩极为相似的绿瞳平静地注视着自己，斯内普心尖微颤，终究还是转开了双眼。  
“希望如此。”他如此回答道。


	4. 第三章

“她究竟什么时候能不再说起这个？”  
从北塔楼顶鱼贯而出，哈利等人抱着占卜课用的课本走在队尾。罗恩几乎在出了特里劳妮教授的视线范围之后，就忍不住地开口咒骂出声，“老天，又一次，她确定每次上课之前都要先提一嘴那个所谓的“不详”吗？”  
“也可能只是想提醒我们注意安全，”哈利拍拍好友的肩膀，“不用那么在意，罗恩，听过就算了吧。”  
“我只是忍受不了她一次又一次的重复。”罗恩撇撇嘴，“况且她的语气，比起提醒那听上去可能更像是诅咒，天，我究竟为什么要选择占卜课。”  
“可能是选课时一不小心被芨芨草糊住了脑袋？”哈利调笑着撞了撞他的肩膀，“好啦，现在已经没有选择了，先乖乖上完这一年的课程吧。”  
“哎……真是难兄难弟，朋友。”

跟在他们身后，阿不思拉着从刚才就心不在焉的斯科皮躲过身侧墙壁突出的一节浮雕装饰，他无奈地将人半搂进怀里，轻轻敲了敲对方的脑袋。  
“看路，斯科皮。”他无声地叹息，“你要摔下去了。”  
“……父亲他知道了。”心思完全不在这上边的斯科皮面色茫然，语气惶恐，“怎么办？我没想到他会那么……可之后该怎么办？！”  
“冷静点。我们不是没有考虑过这个。”他抬眸看了一下走在不远处但并未注意他们的哈利，趁着几人低头的空档，拽着人飞速躲进了转角处的阴影，“马尔福先生当然会生气，好不容易燃起的希望瞬间落空，他当然接受不了这份落差——尤其他现在还不是那个喜怒不形于色的马尔福家主。他也才13岁。”  
“你总是这样，越是在意就越是小心，几乎看什么都是草木皆兵。”  
“别担心，他会想通的，就像过去那样。但这次我们不会让他再做出 那个 选择。”他抱住微微颤抖的斯科皮，像是安抚也像是保证，“还来得及。现在什么都没有发生。”  
“我们，还有他们，一切都还有选择。”

神奇动物保护课。  
“嘿，各位快来。”靠在猎场小屋门前的围栏上，在今年任教神奇动物课的海格此刻正拎着一袋切好的肉块，招呼着学生往不远处的禁林走，“哦哈利，你们到的有点迟了。”他凑到三人组身前，“说实话，一直看不到你们来，弄得我心里有点紧张。”  
“抱歉，因为途中耽搁了一下。”哈利回头看了看走在身后的阿不思，深怕这两孩子又一次一声不吭地跑开，“别紧张海格，就像平时的那样就好。”  
“没错，别太担心”赫敏拍拍他的手臂，“会成功的，大家一定会接受并喜欢这堂课的，对吧，罗恩。”  
“当然！”罗恩重重的点头。  
“谢谢，听你们这么说我感觉好多了。”海格揉揉鼻子，“那么先走吧，去禁林。”  
“……”老实地跟在队尾，刚被三人组训过的阿不思和斯科皮对视一眼，悄悄压低嗓音，“好像就是这儿吧？马尔福先生被抓伤的地方？”  
“嗯，不过这次父亲又不在……应该不会有冲突了吧？”

与记忆别无二差。看着又一次被推上前当做小白鼠的救世主，阿不思不自觉地躲在众人身后默默捏紧掌心。即使知道他不会受伤，知道巴克比克在之后甚至相当喜欢自己的父亲，也帮助过他们不止一次，但在现在看着他这样小心翼翼地靠近那个危险的庞然大物，阿不思还是不由自主的出了一身冷汗。  
好在，救世主的鞠躬非常的真诚。伴随着小小的惊呼，哈利被海格抱着坐上了这头鹰头马身有翼兽的后背，混血巨人的大手轻轻一拍很快就让这一人一兽消失在众人的视线之中。  
“哇酷~”人群接连发出这样的赞叹。

与飞行课或是魁地奇截然不同的感受。拥有自我意识的魔法生物并不完全受巫师的控制，突如其来的俯冲加速为这次奇妙的体验增加了更多的刺激和危险，也因此给哈利带来了更多的飞翔的乐趣。  
他尝试着张开自己的双臂。裹着露水的强风从身侧刮过，黑湖在身下泛起层层涟漪，时不时从云层间洒落的阳光为浪花镀上一层金边，这是独属于霍格沃兹的风景，也是他记忆里见过的最美的风景。  
收到召唤的巴克比克绕回了禁林，扑棱着翅膀降落在学生的不远处。再次被海格抱下，哈利露出鼓励的笑脸。  
“非常棒！”他如此夸赞到。  
收到鼓舞的海格赶忙招呼着其他学生上前。没有受伤的德拉科作为转折，大多数的学生在浅浅地犹豫之后都愿意尝试着去接触一下这个漂亮又厉害的大家伙。  
“所以，应该没事了？”斯科皮拉了拉阿不思的衣角。

当然不是。  
他们还是太年轻，要知道梅林既定的世界线哪有那么容易转变。

“等等！别再过去了！！”  
突如其来的一声叫喊，众人甚至来不及注意是谁发出的这一声警告，下一秒，一个金色的熟悉的身影就突然出现在巴克比克的身后。  
“父……！！”  
早就已经超过了安全距离，被冒犯领地的鹰头马身有翼兽不满地撑开了翅膀，发出一声锐利的嗥叫。  
“德拉科快回来！！！”身着黑色长袍的魔药课教授第一次在学生面前仪态尽失，他惊慌地喊着教子的名字却已经赶不上将人拉出兽类利爪所及的范围，无奈之下，他只能飞身抱住对方将人挡在身下，急急地喊出一句咒语，“盔甲护身！！”  
“盔甲护身。”  
相同的魔法从两根不同的魔杖尖流淌而出。匆忙跟在斯内普身后，邓布利多挥着老魔杖在揽住教子的男人身前施下一重保护咒。想象中剧烈的冲击和疼痛并未袭来，茫然抬起头的两人只来得及看清巨兽在眼前一晃而过的巨大翅膀。  
邓布利多收回魔杖，看了一眼蹲在不远处的少年。  
“没事吧？”老人低声的开口，“西弗勒斯，德拉科有受伤吗？”  
“不，没有。”斯内普低头看了看面色苍白的教子，“只是有点被吓到了，回去喝点缓和剂就好。”  
“那就好。”邓布利多点点头，回身冲来人道了句谢，“诺尔，辛苦了。”  
「……不客气。」早被巴克比克的亲近暴露了位置，诺尔从树丛间走出，轻轻抚摸着对方凑到身前的灰黑色鹰喙。  
他抬眼看了看因为惊吓脱力，此刻正被阿不思搀扶着靠在树干上的斯科皮和刚刚被斯内普扶起，面色惨白眼神微滞的德拉科。  
葱白的指尖轻轻施力将野兽高傲的头颅摁下，巴克比克在他掌心乖巧得宛如一只家养的幼鸟。诺尔压低身子，将它整个脑袋贴近地面，遮掩在羽睫下的绿色双眸冰冷一片，受到惊吓的鹰头马身有翼兽发出哽咽般的悲鸣，翅膀不住地拍动像是想挣脱，又像是在抗议，但很快这些挣扎和抗拒就在聆听者漠然的目光中转变为瑟缩和恐惧，它放弃一般地松开了身体，直直地倒在了地上。  
“你对它做了什么？！”海格略带愤怒的惊呼传来。  
「只是一点警告。」诺尔松开手，看向气势汹汹的混血巨人，「说实话，我不建议您把他作为教具。鹰头马身有翼兽性情骄傲，即使他愿意短暂地接受学生们的礼貌与示好，也改变不了那生来便埋藏在骨子里的凶狠与叛逆。」  
“巴克比克才不会……”  
「‘会不会’这件事并不由您决定。事实上，他刚才的确有攻击的意图。」  
“那是因为小马尔福突然出现，它被吓到所以才……”  
「所以我说了，他并不适合用来作为教学的一部分。您总得为学生的安全考虑。」不想再在这个问题上多做纠缠，诺尔转开眼神，带着些许询问，将目光放到斯内普身上，「您还想去取狼尾草和银边丁香吗？……虽然我更建议您先带着德拉科去医疗翼看看。」

倒是真没想到取个魔药材料都能折腾出这种事。  
因为对聆听者能力的好奇，在结束了魔药室内的谈话和德拉科短暂的禁闭之后，斯内普就和邓布利多带着诺尔和德拉科一起前往了种植草药的温室。亲眼见证了满屋植株近乎狂乱的欢迎，斯内普看着进屋就被各种鲜花、果实、藤蔓、嫩叶包围缠绕的诺尔，终于在邓布利多“慈祥”的注视下，发出了自己的组队请求。  
「狼尾草和银边丁香啊……您这是要做狼□药剂？」有意识的将某个单词模糊，诺尔抬了抬眼，露出了然的神色。  
“……”几乎算是默认，这位伟大的魔药大师发出一声轻哼，“Just answer yes,or no.”  
「yes.」诺尔无奈，「我又没有拒绝的可能。走吧，去禁林。」

于是这才有了刚才惊险的一幕。  
如果提前知道会在这儿碰上巴克比克，诺尔怕是被刀架着脖子也不会拉着人来禁林。

“我先把他送到医疗翼，”似乎还是不愿意放过这个机会，斯内普犹豫一瞬便下了决定，“我马上就回来，稍等。”  
“等等，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多拦住他将行的步伐，“让那些孩子带他去吧。”冲僵立在不远处的阿不思招招手，他像是征求意见一般回头看了诺尔一眼，“可以吗？”  
「您决定就好。」诺尔低下头，又补上一句，「让斯科皮一起，请庞弗雷夫人也为他检查一下。」  
「他应该也需要缓和剂，而且……刚刚可能伤到手了。」搓了搓冰凉的指尖，他目光微沉地注视着地面的碎石。  
他记得他刚不小心踉跄过一下。  
“好。”邓布利多点了点头。

看着海格组织学生们一一离开，邓布利多拉着诺尔倚靠在不远处的一截枯木之上。刚刚被少年恐吓过的巴克比克此刻温顺地趴伏在两人身边，即使知晓这是少年的能力使然，老人还是忍不住缓缓开口：  
“这么生气？”  
「为什么不？」  
「……之前就说过了，那是我父亲。我不会看着他在我面前受伤。」他轻声叹息，揉了揉巴克比克脖颈间柔软的羽毛，「同样，我也舍不得看着这孩子被人处死……但这和我生气又有什么冲突？这次的确是他意图伤人在先不是吗？」

「他必须学会承担自己的所作所为，如果他还想待在这里。」  
「这里是霍格沃茨，不是什么未开化的无人荒林，更不是他们族群生来所在的栖息之地。这里不属于他们，不为他们支配，所以他不可能真正的自由——你们也不能放任他的自由。」  
「有舍有得，只要他待在这儿，那他就必须学会收敛放弃一部分东西。例如天性，例如族群，亦或自由。」

「您不能总是包容他的错误。要知道，如果不去提醒，他可能永远都意识不到，这其实是个错误。」

“……即便这个错误的最初就由我们产生？”  
「那也好过这个错误最终也没能得到修正。」

“你所知晓的比我想象中要多得多”邓布利多合拢十指叠成塔状，“也比我预料的要聪明得多。”  
「我以为您对此早就深有体会。」  
“但你总能一次次刷新我的认知，孩子。”邓布利多微笑，“和你聊天总是非常有趣。”  
「如果可以，我倒是不想再和您玩这类文字游戏。猜谜始终都让我倍感疲惫。」  
“哈哈，那么就作为今天结束的最后一个问题，”邓布利多放下双手，眸光深邃，“你能给出的‘最大’的承诺？”

「该做的能做的，该承担的该负责的，我都不会推脱。」诺尔莞尔一笑，眼神却闪过一丝诡异的冷光，「而我想要抓紧的，想要保护的，无论什么我都会拼尽全力，哪怕最终要为此舍弃一切。」  
「我向您保证，我们的目标最终会是一致的。」

终究是结束了这纷乱芜杂的一课。  
因为邓布利多的要求，哈利赫敏罗恩没来得及安慰海格几句，就不得不先退回城堡。看着不远处被两个孩子扶着走向医疗翼的身影，罗恩的喉咙里发出一声类似嘲讽的冷哼：  
“真是活该，巴克比克怎么就没一爪子呼死他呢？看看他被吓得那个样子，天，我能靠着这个吃下三碗饭你们信吗。”  
“罗恩！”厉声制止罗恩的冷嘲热讽，赫敏严肃地瞪视他一眼，“你在胡说些什么？！这是非常危险的事情，你不能拿同学的安危来开玩笑！！”  
“可那是马尔福……”  
“是谁都不行！况且你有没有想过如果巴克比克真的伤到人，它一定会被追责，情节严重的话甚至很有可能被罚处死！！”  
“要真是这样，你知道海格会有多伤心吗？”  
“……”罗恩鼓了鼓腮帮撇过头去，却又突然像是想到什么，猛地跳了起来。  
“等等，说起这个！”罗恩拽住哈利的兜帽，把视线转向赫敏，“以那只雪貂的恶劣，你们觉得他会因为没有受伤就轻易地放过巴克比克吗？！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“天，要是被他爸爸知道了，那巴克比克绝对保不住了！！”罗恩捂住脑袋，蹲下身，“完蛋，为什么偏偏又是这个小混蛋！！想想一年级的诺伯，海格绝对又要大哭一场了啊！！”  
安慰地拍拍罗恩的背脊，哈利无声地抬眸看向长廊的尽头。瘦削高挑的身影已然消失在医疗翼的门后，但那张毫无血色的面庞还牢牢地刻印在脑海的最深处，他压下心头一丝莫名的惶恐与担忧，假装随意地开口：  
“那要不要一起去看看他？”  
“……兄弟，你认真的吗？”  
躲闪着赫敏犹疑的眼神，哈利装作不耐烦的样子拨了拨手边的课本，“阿不思不是还陪着他吗，我们总得先把他接回来。”  
“行。”最终还是点了头，赫敏示意着罗恩跟上，“记住管好你的嘴，罗恩。”  
“只要他不先挑衅。”罗恩耸了耸肩。

医疗翼  
“……一点点惊吓加上掌心的擦伤，没什么大问题。”庞弗雷夫人塞过去一瓶缓和剂，“把这个喝了然后休息一下。孩子，下次记得要小心，在禁林中受伤可不是什么好玩的事情。”  
“谢谢您，夫人。”替坐在床上发愣的人接过药剂，阿不思轻声问道，“马尔福先生怎么样？”  
“情况差不了太多，甚至没有多余的外伤。”庞弗雷夫人拉起隔壁床的床帘，“但精神状态很差，脸色也很不好，我让他先喝下药剂去休息了。”  
“这样……谢谢，麻烦您了。”  
“不客气。”  
躺在隔壁的男人神色安静，呼吸轻缓，已然是陷入了深眠。金色的眼睫随着气息微微颤动，如同飘然而至的羽蝶轻落在花瓣之间，即使知晓这位的本性并不如外表看起来那么柔软乖巧，但看着这样堪称恬静的睡颜，阿不思还是不由自主的叹息，马尔福一家真的个个都是美人。  
替人将遮挡的床帘合上，又把缓和剂给斯科皮喂下，他拉住身边这个属于自己的马尔福，十指相扣。

哈利三人到来时看到的就是这样的场景。

“额，斯科皮还好吗？”  
陷在自己的思考之中并未注意到来人，直到哈利忍不住开口叫了他一声，阿不思才勉强回过神来，他抬头看了看面色尴尬的父亲，并未松开握紧的双手。  
“没什么大事，刚刚喝下缓和剂就睡了。”他轻轻摇了摇头。  
“啊……那就好。”失去话题的房内重新陷入另一重尴尬的寂静。  
并不知晓该如何和这些孩子相处，也完全无法做到和赫敏罗恩一样的泰然处之。哈利其实多多少少能察觉阿不思和斯科皮有意的远离和躲避，但却并不了解这其中深藏的原因。从小缺失家庭庇佑和父母爱护的救世主完全不知道该如何去和青春期的孩童相处，尤其，他们现在还算是同龄。  
“马尔福……我是说德拉科，他呢？还好吗？”  
“……”还没来得及回答什么，阿不思未出口的话语被隔壁的一声闷哼打断。  
“多谢关心。”清冷低沉的男声从低垂的床帘后传来，不知何时清醒的德拉科倚在床头缓缓道，“就是可惜还没死，失望吗？”  
“……”习惯了这人开口就是嘲讽的语气，哈利摁下有些不满的罗恩，不咸不淡的回了一句，“那可真是太好了。”  
“亏得你还有闲心来关心死对头的安危，我们伟大的救世主，你难道就不关心……”德拉科微微一顿，突然嘟囔了句什么，翻了个身用被子蒙住脑袋，“算了……圣人波特。”

早餐时受到的冲击和愤怒已经褪去，冷静下来的斯莱特林恢复了以往的理智和聪慧，但也因此产生了更大的疑惑。  
将原本快要脱口而出的嘲讽咽下，德拉科决心将自己所察觉到的真实隐瞒。可他依旧不明白，如果未来确实如自己所猜想的那般发展，那么那个名为诺尔孩子又是怎么一回事。他不相信自己会在救世主“另有所爱”的同时还和他保持某种不可见人的暧昧关系，马尔福的骄傲不会让他做出这等自降身份的蠢事，可他也真的非常好奇，他和这位救世主在未来究竟会有什么样的联系，甚至能够留下一个诺尔这样身份特殊的孩子。  
有意去寻求一份真相，却又不受控制地回想起斯科皮悲伤的眼神和禁林中诺尔冷漠的目光。

暂时闭上嘴比较好。  
那应该不会是什么令人愉快的答案。他如此确信。

从医疗翼出来，格兰芬多三人组又在前往变形课教室的途中撞见了带着莉莉和雨果参观校园的罗丝。  
从母亲口中得知了同伴的踪迹，罗丝点了点头，“阿不思陪在那儿就行。相比起这个，父亲，您知道金妮小姐的具体课程吗？”  
还不太习惯父亲这个称呼，罗恩面上一红，支吾地开口“不……金妮？这我不太清楚，你们找她有事吗？”  
“啊……可以说是有吧”罗丝躲闪着转开视线，“没关系，那我们再找找吧。”  
“别乱跑打扰到别人。”赫敏伸手撩了撩少女落下的鬓发，温柔地拍了拍她的肩膀，“小心点，去吧。”  
感激的冲母亲展露一个微笑，罗丝还未来得及向几人道别，就被突然出现的双子吓得猛地一个激灵。  
“看看，这是谁！”  
“当然，是我们最小的弟弟和他最好的朋友。”  
“哦，也许也可以说是女朋友~”  
“喂！！”气急地喊了一声，罗恩耳根通红，“瞎说什么呢！！”  
“瞧瞧，我们的小罗恩脸都红了，乔治。”  
“不不，那是爱的痕迹才对，弗雷德。”  
“别闹了啊！！”气恼地将书拍到哥哥身上，罗恩根本不敢看向一旁的两位好友，“真是，你们突然蹦出来干嘛啊。”  
“哦，当然是为了给我们的小侄女一点提示了。”  
“没错，关于我们的妹妹——也就是金妮小姐，她现在正在前往草药课的路上。”  
“如果现在过去，你们应该还能赶在上课铃响的前一分钟拦住她。”  
“万分感谢。”冲双子鞠了一躬，罗丝挥手告别父母，匆匆拉着莉莉和雨果前往草药课的温室。

“真是的……都怪你们，要是被那孩子讨厌了可怎么办啊”罗恩苦着脸转向哈利，“我看上去是不是超逊，兄弟。”  
“没有这回事。”哈利无奈，“他们很喜欢你。”  
“……不过为什么要找金妮？”赫敏歪了歪脑袋，有些疑惑的看向几人跑开的方向，“有什么是金妮才能解决的问题吗？”  
“也可能只是单纯的关系好。”罗恩不以为意，“毕竟金妮还是很招人喜欢的，不是吗？”  
“……”  
最终也没弄明白罗丝找金妮到底是有什么事，赶在迟到的最后一秒，几人气喘吁吁的跑进了变形课的教室。

漫长且多事的一天终于是结束了。  
回到格兰芬多的塔楼，哈利拉着罗恩坐在公共休息室的门口等待阿不思他们回来，两人那副孤寡老父亲一般的模样逗笑了不少进门的学生。不太好意思的缩到角落，两人对视一眼不约而同的在彼此眼中看到了点点窘迫。  
“……为什么不能去找妈妈？罗丝姐姐”忽然传来莉莉天真的嗓音，哈利微微一顿，刚想起身迎接却又听到之后那一句略带疑问的抱怨，“明明刚刚都看见妈妈了啊，妈妈还和罗恩叔叔打了招呼的，为什么莉莉不能和妈妈打招呼？”  
“听话莉莉。”罗丝安抚地摸了摸莉莉的脑袋，“现在还不行，你知道的，妈妈现在还不认识你呢。”  
“那莉莉和她见面了她就认识了呀”莉莉不依不饶，“为什么爸爸可以认识我，妈妈就不可以呢？”  
“为什么？明明妈妈一直都在，刚刚吃饭的时候我们还都看见她了”莉莉委屈的争辩，“哥哥也是，好像从来就不想去找妈妈，他明明也很喜欢妈妈的啊”  
“莉莉……”  
“……不是的，莉莉。不是这样。”罗丝似乎也有些不知所措，“只是暂时还不行，暂时，还不能让妈妈知道你们是她的孩子。”  
“为什么？我们就是他们的孩子呀，是哈利波特和金妮韦斯莱的孩子呀。”  
“！！！”  
“什么？？！！！”被少女的最后一句惊到蹦起，罗恩难以置信的看向僵在原地哈利和面无血色的罗丝。  
“父亲……”  
“她……他们，是，是你和金妮……”完全无法说出整句的疑问，罗恩只能在喉间断断续续的发出一两个音节，“什……开什么玩笑……”  
他像是完全无法接受的退了两步，又猛然想起了什么突然冲过去一把抓起哈利的衣领，“那个孩子！！”他愤怒的咆哮着，像是一只突然暴起的雄狮，“那个孩子！！你居然……你居然敢在和金妮在一起之后，还和那个混账有了另一个孩子？？！！”  
他的双眸布满血丝，眼白肿的通红，“你居然敢做出这种事？！你居然敢……你甚至还敢留下那个雪貂的孩子？！！你还留下了那个——”  
“不，父亲！！”/“别说！！！”/“韦斯莱！！”

“——杂种！”  
终究还是未能制止那个词从他口中蹦出。站在公共休息室的门口，诺尔目光森然，一语未发。  
“闭嘴，闭上你的嘴！！！韦斯莱！”斯科皮几乎快要控制不住自己的怒意。他嘶吼着，彻底丢掉了那点贵族的礼仪，“别听他的！诺尔”他猛地拽住身后一动不动的少年，近乎祈求的开口，“别听他的，你不是，你真的不是。”  
“诺尔……”同样尝试着拉住他的手腕，阿不思的指尖带着细密地颤抖，语速飞快，“你知道的对吗，你不是，你当然不是。”  
“求你，求你了。”斯科皮带着哭腔，“真的不是那样的，你真的不是……所以不要，不要……唔。”  
并未等他说完自己的请求，诺尔张开手直接一把捂住了斯科皮的嘴。  
掌心紧贴着对方微颤的唇瓣，诺尔轻轻眨了眨眼，蓦然露出一抹微笑，他掐住少年柔软的脸颊，轻轻往自己眼前一提，原本清澈透亮的翠绿双眸此刻开始从深处泛起冰冷的墨色，他丝毫不介意斯科皮沾染到自己指节间的泪水，反倒是顺着眼泪淌落的痕迹轻轻蹭了蹭少年微红的眼角。

「邓布利多的传话。」他抬了抬眼，目光冷漠地扫过僵硬混乱的众人，「‘礼堂见。’」


	5. 第四章

挥灭了浮于穹顶之下长燃不熄的烛火，霍格沃兹巨大的礼堂此刻唯一的光源仅仅来自那一盏点燃在教师席上的昏黄油灯，多余的学院长桌被晚餐后前来打扫的家养小精灵支起靠在墙边，邓布利多站在演讲台前目光深沉地看着底下面如菜色的众人。  
将几人带到厅内就忽然失去了踪影。明明知晓对方无法在霍格沃茨校内使用幻影移形，但看着突然消失在眼前的诺尔，邓布利多还是下意识地检查了四周残留的魔法痕迹，得到的答案是意料之中的“nothing”，知道这孩子还留在这儿，邓布利多无奈地揉了揉额角，不再执着地去探寻他的具体位置。  
已经从罗丝口中得知了大概的经过，即使是提前预判了这些小家伙可能的反应，这位伟大的校长先生也没能想到会从罗恩口中得出这样的发言。  
杂种。  
即使知道这只是太过在乎家人而口不择言，但这句不经大脑的回应对于那个孩子还是太过残忍了。  
“罗恩，”老人尝试着开口劝解，“我想，你可能需要道歉。为那句辱骂。”  
“……”  
“我知道你在乎家人，在乎你的妹妹，可那不是你侮辱咒骂他人的理由。”邓布利多温声安抚，“就像你在乎金妮，不希望她被伤害被欺骗一样……那个孩子的父母也不会希望自己的孩子被人这样称呼。”  
“你需要道歉，孩子，那样我们才能继续之后的谈话。”  
“需要道歉的只是我吗……他的父母？是啊，他的父亲不就在这儿呢吗？”罗恩冷声开口，几乎嘲讽地看向哈利，“不是都好好地站在这儿吗，他的……两位父亲。”咬牙切齿地加重某个数词，他瞪了一眼靠在不远处的德拉科，“他们是不是也还欠我，欠金妮一句道歉？明明已经有了各自的家庭却依旧选择生下那个……”  
“罗恩！！”/“你他妈再敢提起那个词试试？！！”  
邓布利多的警告和斯科皮的嘶吼同时响起，罗恩愤愤地瞪了他们一眼，却也停下了那句未尽之语，闭上了自己的嘴。  
松开放在身侧的拳头，阿不思拉住又想冲上前去的金发少年，给了对方一个“禁止”的眼神。“阿不思邓布利多先生。”他将依旧愤愤不平的斯科皮拉到身后，直直地注视着面前的老人，“非常感谢您对诺尔的维护，但我想，道不道歉其实都无所谓了。”  
“伤害既然已经形成，那之后所有的补救都是无济于事。”他看了罗恩一眼。  
“他并不是第一个骂出这个词的人，事实上在过去……不，应该说是在未来，诺尔曾经历过更加残忍和恶毒的诋毁与咒骂。所以，道歉与否真的一点都不重要，”阿不思沉下眼，“……他早都不在意这些了。一直以来在乎这个的都是我们，也只有我们。”

想起那些不堪入耳的评价和讽刺，阿不思心底一片冷然。

“我需要提醒诸位的只有一句，这件事背后牵扯着非常多复杂纠缠的因果，那根本就不是一句先后对错能解释清的”他闭了闭眼，有些自嘲的开口，“况且，如果当真遵循着先来后到的规则，我，斯科皮，莉莉，我们才该是这段关系里‘后来的’‘错误的’存在。  
他上前两步，直直地对上父辈的几人。  
“所以别把一切都当做是他的过错。”他看向面色不善的罗恩，沉声警告，“那些都与诺尔无关，别把莫须有的罪名和毫无道理的指责施加在他的身上。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“没有谁的诞生会是一场错误。”他静静地将目光放到神色不明的哈利和低着头沉思着什么的德拉科身上，“就算有，错的也绝不会是那个孩子。”  
“被双亲抛弃，于荒林生长，被野兽抚养……这绝对不是他的错。”  
“这不是他的错误，更不是他的选择。”斯科皮轻轻开口，目光空洞地盯着昏暗的墙角，“如果可以，谁会希望自己生来便不知双亲，生来就流落荒林，自有意识起便是孤身一人甚至在未来受尽世间唾弃？”  
“他的出生明明就是因为爱，是因为曾有谁期望于他的诞生，他才能来到这个世界……但在最终他却偏偏承受了的这世间最绝望也最残忍的恶意。”

“他才是这场荒唐闹剧中最无辜的一方。”

“孩子……”邓布利多微微张口，似是有些震惊，“诺尔，他……”  
“……其实这些事原本不该由我们来说明。那是逾越，甚至可以说是对在场大多数人的不敬和指责……”阿不思闭上眼睛，“但大概，如果我们再不将部分事实告知，你们就将会作出更多不可逆转也无法原谅的选择。”  
“……诺尔曾无数次的尝试过自杀。”阿不思微微抬头，加重语气的重复了一次，“无数次。”  
“蜇人咒，刀砍咒，神锋无影，钻心剜骨。”  
“我甚至见过他对自己施展索命咒的样子。”他指了指自己的脖子，“对着这里，一道绿光直冲他的脖颈而去，那次，我以为他真的要死了。”  
“可没有。您们知道为什么吗？”阿不思忽然笑了一下，眼尾透出一抹病态的红痕，“因为这个。”  
他撩起自己的袖子，蜿蜒在手臂上的是一截诡异妖冶的红色铭文。  
“牢不可破的誓言——我私下改良过的版本。”阿不思笑得苍凉，“我和斯科皮强行拉着诺尔一起立下的誓约——‘不可以在阿不思波特和斯科皮马尔福不知道的情况下去死。’如果他在我们双方不知情的情况下死去，那么我们就会和他一起堕入万劫不复的深渊。”  
“那道索命咒最终蹭着他的耳根闪过，打在了身后的石柱之上。”阿不思拉住斯科皮冰冷的左手，“他不能死，因为我们。”  
“我把他的命和我们的捆在了一起……”

“如果他不想害死我们，他就只能选择活着，或者——当着我们的面死去。”

“这是一场双方都知情的利用，也是一场决定生与死的博弈。”斯科皮把头埋入少年的颈间，用力抱住面前之人汲取一丝温暖，“我们知道这很残忍，但已经没有别的办法了。”  
“威逼利诱也好，欺瞒哄骗也罢。”阿不思抬头，“只要他能多活一天，那就是我们的胜利。”

“……为什么呢？”突然轻声地发问，一整晚都缄默无言的哈利声音沙哑，“为什么那么执着的要让他活着？”  
“……”  
「因为亏欠。」不知何时出现在礼堂的角落，诺尔的身影隐匿在光源无法触及地黑暗之地。金色的文字落在眼前，少年亲手书写的花体流畅而飘逸，「因为他们自觉亏欠，所以，这是他们绞尽脑汁想出的补偿。」  
「单纯而直接，那可真是非常格兰芬多的决定。」  
“或许是吧……”阿不思突然笑出了声，“但你也没有拒绝不是吗？”  
“你总是不擅长应付这个，只要是我和斯科皮的请求，无论有多不合理，你都无法拒绝。”他摸了摸怀中人金色的短发，声音柔软而低沉，“但我真的很高兴你能接受这个提议……即便本意并不是为了你自己。”

“就像我刚才说的，你活着就好。”  
“我们想要的只有这个，而其他的，什么都无所谓。”

「……自说自话的孩子。」伴随着一声若有若无的叹息，浅金的文字飞速变换，「别总是对着我撒娇啊，阿不思。……真是麻烦。」  
“嗯，抱歉。”阿不思点点头，意有所指地再次道，“——我真的非常抱歉。”  
「……什么时候意识到的？」  
“今天下午神奇动物保护课的时候。”松开环住斯科皮的双手，阿不思似是有些懊恼地揉了揉头发，“本来能够更早的，你表现的已经那么明显……但或许真的是因为成功回到了过去而放松了警惕吧，我们都下意识地忽略了你那点不同寻常的态度。”  
“罗丝她们也就算了，可我和斯科皮确实不应该没有任何察觉……这是我们的疏忽。”  
“温柔谦逊，聪慧有礼，时至今日都恪守成规，未有过一丝疯狂之举……这是诺尔·波特·马尔福该有的样子吗？”  
似乎也意识到了什么，斯科皮难以置信地抬起头，诧异的目光越过阿不思的肩膀直直投向不远处静止的人影。他忍不住爆出一句粗口，“操，诺尔你又……”  
“嘘。”制止斯科皮未出口的话语，阿不思温柔的捂住他的双唇，看着来人继续道，“这是张好看的面具，我不能昧着良心说我不喜欢……但你会很累。”  
“已经够了诺尔。”他冲黑暗中的少年伸出手，目光带着纵容和安抚，“斯莱特林最神秘的天才美人是个哑巴，也是个疯子。这种事在未来人尽皆知，没什么可隐藏的。”  
“哪用得上什么多余的伪装，你在这里，这就足够了。”

「虽然还是弄错了一部分事实与因果……但，完美的演说。」  
终于从阴影中走出，褪去了先前刻意伪装出的温和无害，诺尔不再收敛自己满目的冷然与厌意，他懒懒地看了一眼震惊无措的众人，在喉间滚出一声如若嗤笑的气音，「希望你在面对身后这些人的困惑时也能给出同样完美的解答，阿不思……还有，别过来。」  
“……”僵硬地顿住脚步，阿不思喉头哽咽“……为什么？”  
「如果你能保证不给我一个昏昏倒地，或者在那儿先把手里的魔杖收起来，我倒是不介意你的靠近……乖，等我说完了你再动。」毫不在意地甩开掌心的餐刀，红色的血线随着人挥手的动作淌落在地面，不去注意旁人口中的惊呼，他看着明显失神的阿不思和斯科皮，叹了口气，「别露出这幅表情，你总得让我保持着理智来和你们交谈。」  
「本来还以为能再瞒一会儿，」他干脆地转开视线，只专注地看向面色微沉的老人。  
不再时刻注意自己落下的笔迹，浮空的字型已然脱离主人先前有意克制的规整，肆意而放纵的笔势在字里行间挥洒的淋漓尽致，「不过也无所谓了，反正该传达的该警醒的也都差不多了。」  
「事实上您也已经发现了对吗？」他歪了歪头，「虽然我也没有隐瞒的多彻底，但今晚的事情又有多少是在您的计划之中呢？」  
“……”  
「其他的我或许不敢确定，但有一点应该是彻底出乎您的预料的吧？」他笑了笑，「关于我的那一部分。」  
「虽然不知道在您的设想中我会是怎样出生成长，又被世人赋予什么样的身份，什么样的责任，但…… 那边 可从没有人觉得我的出生是件好事，当然，我也一样。」  
“诺尔！”阿不思皱着眉厉声喊道。  
「……不过，这些事你明明就可以直接来问我，邓布利多先生。」不去理会那声带着斥责的叫喊，诺尔眯起眼睛，「您明明可以直接来找我确定，而不是去试探斯科皮他们。」

「……我希望，这是最后一次。」

或许真的是难得一见有人敢来威胁自己，邓布利多差点就顾不得在场严肃的气氛直接笑出声，但很快，他就收敛了那零星的一点笑意。明白了少年冷漠威胁下的深意，别说微笑，邓布利多甚至都无法撑起往常安抚学生时一贯的慈祥之色——他必须把所有的注意力用来控制自己不在少年面前流露出那些多余的同情和哀伤。  
“……抱歉。”他只能回答这一句。

一如当初几人到来时他所给出的评价——过度保护。  
那确实是过度保护，但可惜被保护的一方并不是他以为的诺尔，而是阿不思和斯科皮。少年在这方面处理的太过完美，完美到那两个孩子甚至都没能察觉自己其实一直被对方圈在羽翼之下。  
“你知道自己在做什么对吗？”邓布利多不得不多嘴提醒。  
「当然。」诺尔抬头，眸光深邃，「我从不违背自己的本心，无论何时。」

“不……什么？等等，你们到底在说些什么？”终于忍受不了这样诡异又微妙的气氛，罗恩忍不住开口，“从刚刚你们就到底在说些什么？什么错误，什么亏欠？为什么我好像什么都没有明白？那个孩子他究竟……”  
「德拉科马尔福和哈利波特的孩子。」诺尔并没有看向他，「我确实是您最好的兄弟和他的死对头所生的孩子，这点毋庸置疑。」  
“那……”  
「但他们并没有插足对方的婚姻，也没有做任何对不起您或您的家人的事……我得警告您，虽然我确实不怎么介意那些侮辱（尤其您所拥有的词汇量还那么稀疏薄弱）但再有下次，我就直接打掉你的舌头。」  
“什，你！！！你敢！！”  
“罗恩！”赫敏赶紧拉住捏起拳头的罗恩，“你疯了吗？！在这里对一个孩子动手？”  
「你可以试试。」完全没有被吓到的迹象，诺尔懒懒地瞥了他一眼，「我的愈合咒和魔药成绩都非常出色，我不介意替您将售后一起包……啧。」字符的最后一笔纠缠在一起，他瞪了一眼身边黑着脸，沉默着执起他手臂查看的少年。  
「……至于吗？我以为你们都该习惯了。」  
“闭嘴。”根本抑制不住双手的颤抖，斯科皮脸色奇差，努力稳定着用魔杖对准血肉模糊的伤口，“愈合……愈合如初。”  
重复了两次才勉强成功。浅粉色的新肉在手腕处薄薄的皮肤下翻覆，血肉粘结着飞速愈合，很快这几道狰狞的创口就只留下一点浅浅的凸起的痕迹。  
“……我以为你答应过 这个 ，”阿不思声音低沉，松开了捏紧他手腕的指节，“起码，这次你应该是不用做到这个程度的。”  
「你认真的吗？」嘴角勾着嘲讽的笑意，诺尔抱起双臂，「别闹了阿不思波特，你明知道这根本不可能。」  
「这始终是最快的方法。一直以来我都是这么处理的，别在这时候和我说你们不知情。」他半阖着眼睛，「况且——你说的，“不用伪装”。」  
“你知道我不是这个意思……明明就有别的方法。你说过的。”  
「那你也应该记得，我也说过那已经没有用了。」突兀的沉下脸，诺尔猛地掐住他的手腕，看向阿不思的双眼毫无温度，「我警告过你们别再提起这个。」  
原本通透的绿色双眸已然被墨色混染，他丝毫不掩饰其中如有实质的冰冷和锋芒。  
「闭嘴，阿不思。」

“……停下，你们。”已经不想再在这个夜晚增加更多的烦恼和疑问，邓布利多在熄灯铃响时结束了一切，“到这里结束吧。已经很晚了，你们该回去休息了……今晚还是继续在格兰芬多的休息室将就一下，你们的房间还没……”  
「我去禁林。」诺尔面无表情的松开手，「这种情况下，你们难道还指望我再回那个狮子窝？」  
“……”/“不行！！”/“开什么玩笑？！”  
出乎意料的，沉默不予回应的一方是斯科皮和阿不思，而直接开口阻拦的却是站在一旁的德拉科和哈利。察觉到这点的两人尴尬地对视一眼，却依旧未有松口的打算。  
“太危险了，就算你不愿意去格兰芬多，那不是还有斯莱特林或是别的学院吗？”/“为什么一定是禁林？你明明还有别的选择。”  
「……」  
总是在这种时候意外的默契同步。诺尔烦躁地捏了捏自己的手指，眼中浮现大片晦涩不明的阴影。  
“行，你去禁林。”  
敏锐察觉到他的不快，阿不思拦住焦急的众人飞速下了决定，“但，老规矩。明天的早餐时间你得来礼堂露个面。”  
「……成交。」

最终还是看着他一人离开了礼堂。确认那道纤细的身影彻底消失在眼前，阿不思几乎是在他离开的瞬间就脱力地跪坐在地。  
“阿尔！”斯科皮猛地拉住他的手臂。  
“……没事，”他摊在地上，捏了捏发软无力的双腿，语气满是无奈，“太久没直接面对他的怒气了，有点不太适应。”  
“真的是难得见他这么生气……不过幸好，发现的还算早。”他拍了拍斯科皮的肩膀，示意他把自己扶起，“暂时都别招他了，先让他自己调整恢复吧。”  
“真的不要紧吗？”略带疑惑的开口，赫敏看起来有些局促不安，“他刚才，我是说他的伤……”  
“不至于再来一次，”阿不思摇摇头，“起码今晚应该不会了。当然，具体情况还是要等明天早上再看，不过……”他沉默了一瞬，“以之前的经验，这次的安全期应该只有三天。”  
“安全期？”/“只有三天？”  
分别捕捉到了不同的重点，跟在几人身后的哈利和德拉科同时开口，“那是什么？”  
“您们可以理解为绝对的理智期，或者冷静期。”阿不思回头，“在这段期间内，诺尔能保证自己的负面情绪不会支配他的思考和想法，也能相对冷静的处理一些平时他无法冷静看待的问题……虽然这些都是用自我伤害的方式换来的。”  
“只有三天又是怎么回事？”  
“根据压抑的时长和伤害的程度来判断……”阿不思挠了挠头发，“哎，这个也没有什么依据，都是我和斯科皮这些年观察总结出来的，只有参考作用。”  
“那，那他平时……”  
“刚刚说了，疯子。”阿不思苦笑，“我可没有一点夸大事实的意思，别被他之前刻意的伪装骗了，他的确不是什么正常人，您们最好还是注意一点。”  
“……”几人在楼梯间顿住脚步。

“喂，够了。”斯科皮给了他一肘击又瞪了他一眼，“吓唬谁呢？真欠揍了是怎么的？……回去睡觉了！”  
“好好。”阿不思揉了揉他的脑袋，回身对众人挥了挥手，“那么晚安了，父亲，还有各位。”

“……愿您们能有一个好梦。”

说不清最后的那句告别是嘲讽还是诅咒，当夜近乎无人入眠。

躺在寝室柔软的大床之上，德拉科无论如何都无法将少年血肉模糊的手臂从脑海中抹去。午间休息时想到的一部分猜测被证实，可他不仅没能从这部分事实中寻到最终的真相和安慰，反倒是被方才阿不思和斯科皮透露的更多的信息给砸的头昏脑涨。  
抛弃。荒林。只这两个词就足够让他的大脑彻底宕机。  
生活在卢修斯和纳西莎的宠溺和保护之下，从来被当成宝贝小少爷的德拉科完全不能想象一个孩子从小被丢在野外，无人救助无人管教，从野兽口中夺食，与草木一同生长的模样。  
他甚至不敢相信那个孩子居然能在那种情况下活下来。  
但同时，他也想起了救世主的过去。大难不死的男孩在击退了黑魔王后便失去了踪迹，谁都没有想到他居然被邓布利多藏去了麻瓜世界。已经从父亲和斯科皮口中得知了一部分的真相，他从不知道那个‘伟大的’救世主居然在孩提时期过着这样的人生。  
麻瓜亲戚豪无理由的谩骂，同龄少年无穷无尽的虐待，身边知情人无可奈何的漠视。他的童年被禁锢在楼梯下一间小小的壁橱之中，只有在夜深人静酣然入梦之时才能从黑暗里摸索出一丝微弱的星光。

德拉科从未想过，对于他而言可能是生命中最特殊也最重要的两人，居然有着那样残忍相似的童年。

他翻了一个身，努力把脑袋埋进柔软的羽毛枕中。


	6. 第五章

人群似乎是在吵嚷喧闹着什么。  
阳光正好，空气中漂浮着百合与月季的清香，初夏时节的暖风从身侧拂过，卷起地面大片散落的彩带碎片和花瓣。台上的男人羞涩地低垂着脑袋伸出手掌，任由对面身着洁白婚纱的女子微笑着替他带上素简的银戒。  
他站在人群的不远处，听着神父高声的致辞，听着宾客善意的哄笑，听着两人郑重的起誓。  
他听到自己在说……“Yes.I do.（我也是）”

德拉科猛然从梦中惊醒。  
熟悉的帷幔和床铺，斯莱特林标志性的银绿交织在一起。轻薄柔软的毛毯搭在他的胸前，又顺着人起身的动作滑落至腰间，德拉科将额前蓬乱的刘海捋到脑后，执起枕边的魔杖挥出一个显示时间的魔法。  
五点三十，还太早了。  
本以为经历昨晚那疯狂诡异的一夜，无论是怎样神经大条马虎粗心的人都不会再在当晚陷入深眠，但德拉科却在床间翻覆的思索中意外的熟睡，甚至还做了那样一个荒唐可笑又可悲可叹的“噩梦”。  
真就是受到的打击太大而胡思乱想到这般地步吗？德拉科怎么都没能想到自己居然还能在梦境中体验一场救世主的婚礼。  
明亮宽敞的礼堂花园，华丽夺目的水晶灯饰，鲜艳芬芳的装饰花柱。非常映衬“救世主”身份的高调，但却一点都不符合哈利自身给人的印象。

温柔的，勇敢的，如同太阳一般耀眼的。  
鲁莽的，愚蠢的，总是不懂得照顾自己的。

那是哈利波特，那才是哈利波特。

轻手轻脚地起身，同寝室的布雷斯显然还未苏醒。以防万一再在他的四周施下几道静音咒，无论是出于什么目的，德拉科都不想在这时吵醒这位过于“热心肠”的室友。洗漱完毕又换好了衣服，德拉科小心地拉开房门探出头去，仔细地确认这时是否有人在廊前经过。明明是在自己的地盘却又谨慎地像是某些误闯禁区的小兽，他迈着无声的步伐走出了斯莱特林的地窖。  
第一次在这般清晨漫步于霍格沃兹的城堡。深秋时节寒凉的西风刮着他裸露在外的皮肤，面上微微的刺痛感使他不由自主的瞥起眉，最终还是放弃一般地躲入了带有遮蔽魔法的外廊之中。  
他慢慢悠悠地走过几节长廊，看着作为信使的几只猫头鹰飞过空旷幽静的中庭，一时间感受到了久违的祥和与清净。

“……早上好，父亲。”  
被一声问好打断，德拉科茫然地停下脚步，视线四处搜寻了好久才在楼梯间的角落看到蹲在台阶上斯科皮等人。他颇有些无语的抽了抽嘴角，忍不住道“早……你们在那儿干什么呢？”  
“睡不着所以出来走走……结果没想到会这么冷，”斯科皮抽了抽鼻子，“阿尔去给莉莉拿衣服了，我们在这儿等他。”  
“……”无奈地抽出魔杖给可怜兮兮的几人加了几重保暖咒，德拉科揉了揉自己的脑袋，“我现在开始怀疑你是不是和波特家的孩子一起待太久了导致大脑也退化成巨怪模式……斯科皮，你还记得自己是个巫师吗？”  
“……”羞赧地缩了缩脖子，斯科皮微微鼓起嘴，“那不是因为答应了你们不再随意使用魔法嘛……”  
“只是不许你们使用伤害类的咒语。”德拉科低下头，替他整了整松开的围巾，“又没有禁止其他的，况且这也是为了避免你们在这里产生不必要的冲突……你们的耳朵是被炸尾螺塞住了所以才没听清人话吗”  
“可万一要是别人先动手呢？”无视句尾的那句嘲讽，罗丝突然开口，“如果不能反击，我们岂不是很被动？”  
“……虽然我不觉得会有人胆大到在霍格沃兹对你们动手。”他睱了她一眼，缓缓垂下眼睫，“但如果真的是别人先出手，相信邓布利多和教授他们也不会为此来苛责你们——”  
“——打回去。”他直起身懒懒地靠在墙边，“这只是我的建议，我也不能保证你们不会因此受到惩罚。但如果是我，我一定会尽数奉还。”  
“确实是相当马尔福的行动。”不知何时出现在身后，阿不思牵着莉莉的小手缓缓上前，露出一个礼貌的微笑，“不过别担心，斯科皮他们应该只是在逗您玩而已——我走之前他们还好好地用着保暖咒和防风咒。……早上好，马尔福先生。”  
“我知道。”德拉科轻轻点了点头，“毕竟他散开的围巾都还是暖的……早上好。”  
“……”一绿一灰的两双眸子对视一眼又突然直直地转向自己，斯科皮眼皮一跳，赶紧举起双手认错，“我知道！不会再有下次，我保证！”

礼堂。  
这或许是霍格沃兹第一次在早晨6点前打开礼堂的大门。  
昨夜靠边放置的长桌已经归位，地面也干净平整，不见一丝杂物碎屑，但空空荡荡的桌面，零散堆叠的座椅，以及家养小精灵们时不时抄着拖把抹布突然在堂内蹦出的身影，还是明明白白地告诉他们，他们来的太早了。  
犹豫着还是没选择落座，几人站在墙边面面相觑一时间也有些不知所措。  
“……太早了。”  
“确实，太早了。”阿不思和斯科皮对视一眼，都在对方眼里看到明明白白的无可奈何。

根本做不到在那种情况下入睡，即使回到了温暖明亮的休息室，阿不思和斯科皮也没能从那片黑暗血腥中回过神来。  
不是第一次见到他的自残行为。在过去，诺尔确实有过无数次不加遮掩也不与解释的自我伤害，那往往都是理智与感情被逼至极限后，为了防止自身情绪崩溃与魔力暴走的，状似自我调节与保护的条件反射。  
但昨晚的情状又与那些并不相同……类似昨晚这般带着报复意味的，的确还是头一次。  
是报复，也是警告。  
诺尔在用这种方式告诫他们，他们已经触到他的底线了。

“啊，你们也……”打散了两人脑海中的思绪，赫敏拉着罗恩悄悄进门，在看清厅内的几人后露出一个了然的神色，而跟在他们身后，哈利顶着一头杂乱的黑发和两个黑青的眼圈站在那里，“额，早上好？”  
察觉到几人飘向他头顶有些不忍直视的视线，哈利红着脸有些不好意思地伸手抓了抓头发，“这个，昨晚躺在床上没怎么注意就变成这样……也没什么办法了。”  
“……不，没事。”强行逼着自己把目光挪开，斯科皮善意地提醒到，“您可以和阿不思去盥洗室整理一下，他对这个其实很有研究。”有意地瞟了一眼身侧少年的黑发，斯科皮假装没有看清阿不思眼中的不满，“反正这里还没准备好，也没到用餐时间。”  
“啊，啊嗯。”哈利含糊地点点头，神情却有些犹豫，“但……”  
“走吧。”打断了父亲的支吾，阿不思叹了口气，“您确实需要打理一下。”

“毕竟……还太早，这样干等着也没什么用处。”

眼睁睁看着时钟的指针转过一圈又一圈，秋日迟来的晨光沿着窗棂的轨迹洒落在落地窗前凸起的石阶之上，小巫师们打闹交谈的声音不时从远处的走廊传来，斯科皮靠坐在长桌之上，一语不发地盯着那扇微敞的木门。  
几乎是精确到7点整的那一秒。诺尔推开礼堂陈旧的大门，面无表情的对上神色各异的众人。  
原本那身宽松简洁的黑袍不知为何被撕得稀碎，残留下来的几节破布被他拢在一块虚虚地搭在手腕之上，白色的衬衫皱皱巴巴地搅在一起，领带不知所踪，扣子也崩掉了不知几颗。从锁骨到胸膛，大片白皙的皮肤裸露在外，更映衬得他身上那些血色的伤口愈发刺眼。  
“!!!”  
“……你，你！！”震惊到瞠目结舌的几人根本没法成功将舌头捋顺，所有的质问与关心都卡死在嗓子里，噎得他们险些喘不过气。  
「停。」  
察觉到这群人的崩溃与焦急，诺尔赶紧挥手制止他们上前的动作，「先让我说完。」  
「首先，这不是我弄得。」他看向斯科皮和阿不思，「你们俩知道的，我一般不会开这么小的口子，也不会把伤口弄在胸前后背这种微妙的地方，还弄得那么密集。」  
“……”  
「这是毒龙卷导致的伤口。昨晚上在禁林陪几只飞鼠玩了一会儿，结果他们太激动，一不小心跑过头蹦到毒龙卷的陷阱里去了。」他言简意赅的解释道，「这是为了救他们才受的伤。不是我故意折腾出来的。」  
“……”  
「事实上他们也不是故意的。在我跑进去之后，那几株毒龙卷就没有再抽动过枝条，也没有了进食反应，但那些倒刺已经钩进肉里很难一一取出，所以我干脆就让他们像往常捕食那样直接连着碎肉把藤蔓收回去了。」他指了指身上的伤，「这些就是这么来的。」  
「这是当时最好的处理方式。」  
「而且之后他们为了道歉赔罪还把这个给了我。」他举起右手，一大把毒龙卷的藤蔓被碎裂的布条捆在一起，「……说起来，这个你们要吗？」  
“……”  
「不要的话我一会儿给就都教授拿去了，他肯定会需要这个。」并不在意他们的缄默，诺尔没什么表情的抬眸，「……还有什么要问的吗？」  
“……一个问题。”比起太过震惊而大脑完全宕机无法重启的斯科皮和阿不思，以及谈话途中就不明所以完全没听明白关键信息的罗恩和哈利，作为魔药课上唯一不会成为扣分点的魔药小天才——德拉科马尔福眼睛一眯问出了最重要的一点，“你之后有去服用解毒剂吗？”  
「……」心虚地眨了眨眼，诺尔转开了目光。  
“……草。”全然没有顾忌地咒骂一声，德拉科上前两步拽起面色无辜的少年，“医疗翼，或者教父的魔药室，你选。”  
「魔药室。」  
“行。”德拉科点了点头，回身看了一眼依旧定在原地的几人，“我带他去魔药室，你们呢？”  
“……不，什么？”终于是反应过来察觉到有什么不对，哈利上前拉住德拉科，“等等，他怎么了？为什么要……”  
“如果我没记错，魔药课似乎是我们一到七年级全年级的必修课之一。”冷冷地嘲讽出声，他面无表情地看着那双绿色的双眼，“回头好好去看看二年级草药课和三年级魔药课的课本，破特。”  
“毒龙卷，肉食类植物，通常生长于干燥阴凉的环境之中，花卉果实含有剧毒。它们擅长捕食昆虫和各种小型动物，例如老鼠、野兔，甚至蛇、壁虎等等，”他示意哈利看向诺尔，“它们的藤蔓上布满尖锐的倒刺，且分泌的汁液含有麻痹作用，人体如果过量摄入甚至会有致盲的风险。”  
他伸手在诺尔眼前挥了挥，果不其然的没有得到少年的任何反应。少年眼神微滞，却又察觉到什么一般忽然勾起一个笑，冲着他们的方向歪了歪头。  
“所以，我假设救世主大人能听懂人话，也听到了我刚刚所说的……”他转过头将唇瓣凑到哈利耳边，微微压低嗓音，“放开，波特。……我还想留下他的眼睛。”

已然丢失一部分视觉，诺尔的行走仅仅只能依靠眼前那点微弱的光斑。  
鬼知道这人是怎么自行走出的禁林，哈利和德拉科看着身前险些摔下阶梯的少年，惊慌不已的同时又满腹焦躁，他们齐齐地伸出手，干脆一左一右地搀扶着人往魔药室走去。  
将人送进教授的办公室，了解了大致情况的斯内普发出一声冷哼，正欲嘲讽些什么就被诺尔手上的那一大卷藤蔓枝条吸引了注意。趁着教授两眼发光没空顾及他们的行动，诺尔冲围在门口几人招了招手，示意他们可以先一步离开。

回到礼堂。  
已经到了日常的用餐时间，学生们陆陆续续地跨入礼堂的大门。

“嘿！哈利，还有罗恩！！”不知为何聚集在一起，格兰芬多的长桌之上罕见的挤满了其他学院的学生，西莫从人群的重重包围中挤出一个脑袋，招呼着几人过来，“快！来看看这个！”  
摊在桌面的是一张今日发售的预言家日报，在版面的最中心，衣衫褴褛的青年被遏制着压在座椅之上，神色疯狂地冲镜头咆哮着什么。阿兹卡班无尽地折磨与岁月无情的蹉跎磨去了他当初满身的桀骜不羁与气宇轩昂。男人如同一只困兽，被永久的囚禁于过去的黑暗与痛苦之中。  
小天狼星·布莱克。——置于胸前的木牌写着男人的名字。  
“看这里！”西莫指了指相片下方的报道，“他之前似乎有在达夫镇附近活动的迹象。”  
“……天！那不就是在霍格沃兹附近嘛！！”不知是谁尖叫一声，“他会不会已经进入霍格沃兹了！！”  
“不会吧……这不可能，”一位高年级的拉文克劳开口安抚，“别忘了，还有摄魂怪守在校外。”  
“那种东西真的会帮我们拦住布莱克吗？”几个低年级的小巫师躲在人群之后，“他们之前不是还帮助过……”  
“别说了！”赶紧拦住那几个口无遮拦的小巫师，赫奇帕奇的几个高年级学生冲哈利颔了颔首，“抱歉，我们先回我们自己的位置去了。”  
看着人群一点点散开，最开始就坐在斯莱特林桌前的阿不思看了看站在那里面色不善的父亲，轻轻把头靠到斯科皮肩上叹了口气，“糟了，把这个给忘了啊……”  
“小天狼星……”斯科皮摸了摸他的脑袋，“波特先生一直都很后悔吧。”  
“他很爱他。”阿不思闭上眼睛，“那是他的教父。也是当时唯一不需要条件理由就会去爱他的亲人。”  
“但在最后，他还是……什么都没能护住。”

“总是在得到和失去。”斯科皮低下头，“世人总是不明白，所谓万人敬仰的救世主其实也不过只是个普通人罢了。”

黑魔法防御课。  
不知为何等在教室里，斯内普坐在窗边的一排木椅上，没什么表情的看了一眼僵在门口的学生们。卢平教授矮着身子从人群的缝隙间挤入，直直对上那双毫无波澜的黑眸，露出一个微笑。  
“……东西在衣柜里。”斯内普起身拍了拍自己的外袍，无视了对方的问好，“我不会留在这儿，剩下的你得自己看着办。”  
他大步从学生的身侧走过，像是急于离开，却又在经过哈利和德拉科身边时微微停下了脚步。  
“不会瞎。”他意有所指的缓声道，“但下次我希望你们能在发现的第一时间把人拎过来治疗，而不是在那里浪费时间的瞎废话。”  
他冷哼一声白了两人一眼，反手关上了门。

“咳……”卢平轻咳一声将众人的注意力唤回，“那么可以开始我们今天的课程了。”  
他拍了拍手，示意学生们看向放在教室最前方的衣柜，“我们可以先来猜一猜，谁知道我们这堂课的主题是什么？”  
“——博格特，先生。”  
“没错，托马斯。”卢平缓缓踱步至衣柜前，“那么谁能告诉我博格特长什么样？”  
“没有人知道它们的长相。”不知何时出现的赫敏开口道，“博格特会根据所见之人心中最深的恐惧变化自己的形状，人们的恐惧不同，他们的模样也不尽相同，所以他们总是那么的……”  
“那么的恐怖，对，没错。”卢平赞赏的点了点头，“事实上我们有个非常简单的咒语可以击退博格特——滑稽滑稽”他微笑着看向众人，“或许我们可以先练习一下，请放下你们的魔杖。跟着我念——滑稽滑稽。”  
“滑稽滑稽。”众人齐声开口。  
“响亮一些，发音也在清晰一些，听好——滑稽滑稽！”  
“滑稽滑稽！”  
“很好！”他笑着鼓了鼓掌，“当然，仅仅只凭咒语还远远不够。我想想，我们或许可以实际操作一下面对博格特时需要做的——纳威，请你过来。”  
“……”有些慌乱的走了两步，纳威僵在那里有些犹豫。  
“别紧张孩子，过来。”卢平冲他伸出手，安抚的拍了拍他的背脊，“告诉我，你最害怕什么？”  
“……”  
“什么孩子？”  
“……斯内普教授。”纳威低着头小小声道。  
“哈哈，确实，或许大家都会有些怕他。”卢平哭笑不得地摸了摸鼻子，“我想想……我记得你和你的奶奶住在一起对吗？”  
“是……但我不想把教授变成我奶奶的样子。”  
“不不，事实上我只是想让你思考一下奶奶平时的穿着。”卢平笑着挥挥手，“只想着这个，”他凑到纳威耳边，“想象斯内普教授穿着你奶奶的衣服，可以吗？”  
“……？”纳威茫然的抬头。  
“好了，那么，魔杖准备。”也没管纳威还有些不知所措的模样，卢平退开两步摸出怀中的魔杖，“一、二、三。”

随着“咔嚓”一声，衣柜门被魔法缓缓拧开，身着黑袍的魔药教授冷着脸从柜中走出，面无表情地扫视着学生众人。  
“就是现在！快！纳威。”/“滑稽滑稽！”  
伴随着纳威的一声呼喊，博格特飞速变换着，为那位“斯内普”教授换上一身皮草制成的绛紫色女士长袍，众人一下欢笑出声，又在卢平教授的指挥下很快排好了队。然而，并未注意其他人的行动，一直在思索着发呆的德拉科并未注意到以往团结的斯莱特林五人小团体只剩下他一个呆站在一边。等他回过神想补救，却也已经来不及把自己藏进克拉布和高尔的身后了。  
于是，理所应当的被卢平抓了现行，德拉科不得不被推到最前方，在众人或嘲讽、或担忧的目光下，成为第二只无辜可怜的小白鼠。  
“准备好……”卢平冲他笑了笑，“那么，开始。”

同样是飞速扭动变换着模样，德拉科看着面前还未成型的博格特，一时间也不清楚自己内心的恐惧究竟会是什么。  
脑海中闪过很多很多的画面。三岁时看到的绘本上可怕的神秘人，五岁时遇上的追逐自己还咬伤自己的烈犬，七岁时险些溺死自己冰冷刺骨的湖水，以及十一岁时，被救世主拒绝否定的那句话语。

最深的恐惧……那会是什么呢？他看着隐隐成型的博格特，突然感到一阵莫名的心悸。

似是随着抛起的角度缓缓落下，展现在众人面前的是一束由百合与白色月季制作而成的简洁而又精美的新娘捧花。  
德拉科愣在原地。


	7. 第六章

捧花。  
这是谁都没能预料到的东西。德拉科马尔福，马尔福家的独子，斯莱特林私下公认的毒舌小王子，虽说也确实称不上天不怕地不怕吧，但你说他会害怕一束捧花？说真的，这说出去谁会相信？基本上是个人都会怀疑你是不是喝多了假的福灵剂搞的脑子都不太清楚乱说胡话。  
人群理所应当地陷入一片诡异的寂静，众人都不受控制的露出一副“你在逗我吗”的表情。  
而短暂的愣神过去之后，德拉科眼中也浮现一丝堪称呆滞的茫然神色。没有一丝恐惧，也没有一丝慌张，他歪着脑袋看向同样茫然的卢平教授，似是在等待他的解答。  
“这是什么？”他尝试着用相对礼貌的语气对卢平发出疑问，“……博格特出错了？还是说这玩意儿是真心觉得我会害怕这个？”  
“……虽然我很想否认，”也有些不明所以，卢平看着少年略带嫌弃和不满的神情，有些无奈地开口，“但这次可能真的出了些许问题。”  
“所以？”  
“先用咒语击退它。”卢平示意他看向前方，“总之先完成这次练习吧，小马尔福先生。”  
“……啧。”转头看向那束依旧落在地面的捧花，德拉科咂了咂舌，伸出魔杖，“滑稽滑稽。”成功将花束转变为一只洁白的纸鹤，德拉科满意地点点头，看着精致的纸质物扑棱着翅膀飞到衣柜顶端。  
“很好。”卢平鼓励地拍拍手，目光却仍旧疑惑地看向准备靠到一边休息的德拉科。他并不怀疑他的行动，少年的眼神坦坦荡荡，全然没有一丝隐瞒和怯惧，无论怎么看，那束捧花都不像是马尔福所害怕的东西。  
究竟是怎么一回事呢……卢平在心中沉思，难道还真是博格特出了什么问题？  
意识到这时候想的再多也未必能得到解答，在学生的提醒下，卢平回过神轻咳一声，喊出了下一个学生的名字。

与此同时。早在上课前就停留在窗边一节枯萎的藤蔓上，拥有白色羽毛和圆滚滚身形的山雀突然发出一声鸣叫，蒲扇着翅膀向禁林飞去。

只有在这种时候才能意识到人类的恐惧也多种多样。阿不思和斯科皮一起站在哈利身后，歪着身子看向最前方不断变化的生物。  
蜘蛛，巨蛇，蠕虫，千奇百怪却又有迹可循。他们甚至能看到上一个学生将刚将他所恐惧的蛇怪变化为晃动着身形的小丑，下一秒，那只小丑就成为了别的学生心中最深的噩梦。人们心中的恐惧大都来源于自身对危险的本能反应，那可以是未知不明、不曾探索的事物，也可以是如有实质、确实经历的过去。  
如果是他们，他们会看到什么呢？两人拉紧对方冰冷的手指，并不意外的在彼此眼中看到了相同的答案。

课程依旧在哈利看见摄魂怪的那刻结束。  
看着被同学好友围绕，被教授安抚保护的父亲，阿不思在面露担忧地同时又确实在心底松了口气。

幸好没有轮到他们。

清楚的知晓他们会看到什么。阿不思甚至能毫不费力地想象“他”会拥有的样子——状似六七岁的，身形瘦弱的孩童，穿着破旧褴褛的衣衫，留着凌乱的短发，裸露在外的皮肤满是细小皲裂的伤口和脏乱黑黝的污泥，熟悉的绿色双眸暗淡无光，内里满满都是空洞死寂。  
他会面无表情的对着自己，一语不发，然后抬起那双血肉模糊的双手施下一个个无声的咒语……裹挟着伤害的恶咒会割开他单薄的胸膛，会划下一道道深可见骨的创口，会淌落一地粘连着碎肉的鲜血，而他，会毫不在意地看向自己，带着一丝疯狂病态的笑意，闭上他的眼睛。  
这不是空无凭据的想象，这是他们确实经历的过去，也是阿不思波特和斯科皮马尔福至今最深刻的恐惧和永久无法忘怀的噩梦。

这是他们不能在众人面前展现的，一生最为痛苦的记忆。

被卢平教授送出教室，几人跟在队伍的最后，布雷斯勾住德拉科的肩膀，带着调侃的声线问出了众人都十分好奇的问题。  
“……所以，德拉科你是真的会去害怕一束捧花？”  
忍不住偷偷竖起耳朵，在狭小的楼梯间原本就显得有些拥堵的队伍，在众人刻意放慢脚步的动作下愈发的迟缓。哈利借着转角的弧度，偷偷抬起眼睛，看向还位于上一层阶梯的德拉科。  
“如果你愿意先和我们解释一下自己为什么会害怕一套连衣裙的话。”带着标致性的假笑，德拉科丝毫不掩饰自己眼中的恶意，“扎比尼先生，那是您哪位前女友与你约会时穿的漂亮服饰？”  
“……哈哈。”飞速地转开目光，布雷斯带着心虚的表情瞅了一眼一旁的潘西，果断转开话题，“开玩笑的啦，想也知道你不会害怕那种东西。”  
“那可真是谢谢您的理解。”成功堵住好友的嘴，德拉科懒得再管吵吵闹闹的几人，抬腿就往下走去，低头的瞬间正好触及到救世主还没来得收回的关注的眼神，“……怎么？救世主先生也对我的喜恶这么好奇？还是说你是想打探清楚死对头的弱点好方便以后借机报复？”挂着一如既往恶劣又放肆的笑容，他两步蹦下台阶，稳稳地落到哈利眼前，“真是可惜啊傻宝宝波特，我并不害怕那个，不过……”  
忽然低下头凑到哈利耳边，德拉科呼吸间吹出的热气尽数扑打在他的颈侧，“你要是愿意拎着一束捧花来找我，我也一点都不介意啊。”  
全然没有顾忌少年瞬间通红的耳根与脖颈，德拉科的眼中带着明媚真实的笑意，侧过身从他身边穿过，很快消失在楼梯的尽头。  
而躲在人群之后，目睹了全程的阿不思和斯科皮面色复杂，一时间居然有种哭笑不得的无奈之感。  
“原本以为我们是来牵红线的。”阿不思小声的在斯科皮耳边道，“现在看来，我们想做的反倒是有些多余？”  
“……如果真的多余，那未来就不会是我们所经历的那样了。”斯科皮叹了口气，并没有那么乐观，“比起这个，那束捧花。”  
他抬眼观察了一下四周的人群，确认没有人注意到他们的谈话，“没记错的话，那应该是……”  
“啊，没错。”阿不思皱起眉，神情渐渐严肃，“那是父亲结婚时用的，百合和白色月季制成的花束。”他看了一眼哈利，“父亲要求的、特别定制的捧花。我见过他们当时的照片，所以很确定。”  
“百合和月季。”斯科皮靠到墙边，似乎有些疲惫，“使用百合是因为‘Lily’这个我知道，那月季呢？”他看向阿不思，“玫瑰不是也差不多吗？”  
“不知道。”阿不思摇头，“这点是真的不清楚，可能只是父亲一时兴起的要求。月季有什么特殊的含义吗？”  
“……不，”斯科皮叹气，“没有任何含义，但就是因为没有任何意义才很奇怪。”  
“什么？”  
“大多数时候，婚礼上使用的捧花都会选择玫瑰作为主要花卉。”斯科皮低下头，“毕竟你知道的，玫瑰一般都表示爱情。但刚才博格特所变化的那束，并不是玫瑰所制。”  
“虽然两种花卉非常相似，但花型的大小，根茎的颜色，叶瓣的数量——那明显就是月季。”  
“如果是曾经亲眼所见所以才能如此具体，那我无话可说，但”斯科皮面色苍白，神情严肃地望着众人离开的身影，“但，这时候的父亲他又怎么会知道未来波特先生婚礼上所用的捧花会是什么模样？”  
“……”同样是略带震惊地看向德拉科离开的方向，阿不思靠到他的身边，陷入了同样沉重的静默之中。  
「很聪明。」  
突然漂浮到眼前的金色文字，不知何时出现的诺尔迈着轻缓的步伐从台阶上越下。天窗中洒落的金色阳光落在他的身前，为他们划出一道黑白分明的分界线，「你们也确实该去考虑一下这个。」  
“什么？”两人茫然地抬头。  
「灵魂的唯一性。」并没有顾忌两人不明所以的发问，他面无表情地靠在楼梯边陈旧的扶手之上，「如果人可以拥有多个灵魂，那伏地魔又何必花费这么大的功夫，承担那么多的风险将自己的灵魂切割，划分出多个魂器？」  
「如果人拥有多个灵魂，他为什么要惧怕伤害惧怕死亡？他明明只需要想方设法的将其余的灵魂召集到一处，这样即使有人将他杀死，也会有其他灵魂继承他，替他完成所谓的‘遗愿’。」  
「如果人能够拥有多个灵魂，那这世间就不存在真正的死亡。——因为死亡便是夺取灵魂的过程。」  
「无论是谁都只有一个灵魂。」诺尔目光缥缈地看向他们的眼底，「那是从出生就与其绑定的，唯一的存在。」  
「他们都是独一无二的，在漫漫星河中漂浮沉淀，随着生命的诞生与逝去而凝聚或者消散——这就是灵魂的本质。」  
「你们应该好好考虑这个，阿不思，斯科皮。」他带着一如既往清冷的神色，眼神却透着隐隐的警告，「考虑清楚这个，然后你们就能知道，你们想做的，你们要做的，究竟……会导致什么。」

匆匆一眼的交谈几乎可以说是不欢而散，然而即使满腹疑惑，在那之后，他们也没能再次见到诺尔出现。

转眼到了霍格莫格日。  
得到了邓布利多的首肯，阿不思他们也被允许前往霍格莫德村进行参观——当然同样的，他们也必须得到监护人的签名才能获得这个资格。  
但事实上，几乎在拿到羊皮纸的下一刻，他们的通知单上就被签上了父亲或母亲的名字。看着默不作声地签完字将羊皮纸返还给自己的哈利，阿不思犹豫一瞬，转头给了斯科皮一个眼神。  
于是，到了周六那天，他毫不费劲地在校门进口那段悬空的长廊见到了孤身一人的哈利。  
“早上好，父亲。”一如既往的问候，他看着站在那儿有些震惊的父亲，忍不住笑出了声，“也没有那么意外吧？我还以为您多少能察觉到一点。”  
“不……为什么？”哈利茫然，“为什么不去霍格莫德村逛逛？你也应该是第一次不是吗？”  
“啊……嗯，话是这么说没错。”他凑到父亲身边，和他一起看向底下零星几个低年级小巫师匆匆跑过的身影，“但也无所谓，反正以后还有的是机会，想要的东西我都和斯科皮说了，也拜托了罗丝盯着让他少买点糖果给莉莉。”  
“……况且，我和斯科皮，我们总得有一人留下来看着诺尔。”  
“诺尔……”想起那个自礼堂早餐之后就再不曾见过身影的少年，哈利皱了皱眉，有些担忧地开口，“他还好吗？”意识到这话听上去似乎有些轻飘飘的，他赶忙补上一句，“我是说，我们似乎很久没有见到过他了。”  
“别担心。”像是了解他话语中包含的关心愧疚甚至是隐含的委屈，阿不思笑着抱了抱父亲的肩膀，安抚道，“他并不是有意识地去避开的您们，只是习惯了一个人待着罢了。”  
“一直以来都是这样，对于他而言，和周围所有都保持一定距离才是最好的。”阿不思意有所指，“不容易伤害到别人，也不会由别人伤害自己。”  
“……可他很亲近你们。”哈利补充道，“他非常喜欢，或者说在意你们——你，还有斯科皮。”  
“当然。”阿不思无奈，“或许您还记得，他在某种意义上是我们两人的兄长。”  
“是，这个我当然知道。”哈利点头，“但还是不太一样。”  
“他对你们和对其他的……比如，莉莉，”哈利歪了歪头，似乎是在思考自己的词措，“他对莉莉的态度和对你们的还是不太一样，当然也不是说他对莉莉不好的意思。”  
“我知道他也很喜欢莉莉，这看的出来。但比起是单纯的喜欢和爱护，他更像是……爱屋及乌的那种。”哈利笃定道，“他对莉莉的在意并不仅仅因为莉莉自身，起码有一小部分是因为你们。”  
“……”意外于哈利的敏锐，明明也才见过没有几面，甚至诺尔都没有在他面前显露出什么特别的态度，阿不思怎么都没能想到哈利居然还能在这种情况下发现诺尔那点微妙的掩饰。  
有些困扰地捂住额头，他叹息着却不知道该怎么解释。

诺尔对他们的态度不同是当然的，毕竟他们和他们的“起点”就完全不同。  
他们是至今唯一了解全情的一方。

“……我不能反驳什么。”最终阿不思如此回答道，“但请您相信，我，斯科皮，还有诺尔，我们绝对不会做出任何伤害家人或是朋友的事情。”  
“我并没有这个意思，”哈利也很无奈，似乎意外于自己的话语会被这样误解，“好吧，先不说这些严肃的话题了。现在的话……我想想，谈谈斯科皮怎么样？”哈利突然冲他挤挤眼睛，“从你们来的第一天我就听罗丝说了，你非常的喜欢他。”  
“……当然。”本以为自己已经不会为了这种事害羞，但在父亲带着善意调笑的目光下，阿不思还是微微涨红了脸，“不会有人不喜欢他的。”  
与德拉科马尔福仿佛是两个极端，斯科皮一直以来都显得谦逊有礼，也非常受人喜爱。虽然不排除家族没落和双亲教育的原因，但阿不思更相信斯科皮的温和是与生俱来就刻在骨子里的。  
“这么说吧，”阿不思微微抬头，带着一丝怀念地开口道，“在我们入学第一天的分院仪式上，您知道的，我被分去了斯莱特林。”他轻笑着，低垂下眼睑，“在那之前所有人都觉得我应该是个格兰芬多——因为我是哈利波特的孩子，哈利波特的孩子怎么能去斯莱特林呢？大概所有人都这么想。”  
“……”  
“可斯科皮不，”阿不思微笑，“他大概是当时唯一真心祝福我，也相信我的人。”  
“只有他没有因为‘哈利波特’这个头衔而刻意靠近或是远离——当然这也可能是马尔福先生的要求。”  
“但也只有他告诉我——没有谁会是谁的副本。”  
“因为我是哈利波特的孩子所以就一定会去格兰芬多？从来没有这样的规定，我就是我。”  
“我就是个斯莱特林。”阿不思带着笃定的目光，对哈利沉声道，“我不喜欢魁地奇也不擅长飞行，更没有继承您身上任何格兰芬多的特质。”  
“我喜欢我的学院，喜欢魔药和黑魔法防御术，也喜欢在深夜披着您给我的隐身衣走过霍格沃兹城堡的每一处——和斯科皮一起。”他笑出了声，“这也大概是我唯一像您的地方。”  
“……阿不思。”哈利微微挑起眉毛，似是有些嗔怒，却在少年愈发张扬肆意的笑声中也转变为一个包容温和的轻笑。  
“当然，还有最重要的。”他带着笑意咬重最后一句，语气温柔而郑重，“我，喜欢斯科皮马尔福。”

“我从来不想做什么救世人于水火的救世主，我只想自私的，留下我所爱的。”

禁林深处。  
将手边的树果和几块烤制过的肉干麦饼塞入干净的蒲叶之中，诺尔用几节花径将包裹捆好又随手颠了颠，确定里面的食物不会因为颠簸从缝隙间漏出，他在结头的顶端打上一个圈方便克鲁克山能轻松的叼起这个略大的包裹。  
「你知道的，给那位黑犬先生。」诺尔摸了摸猫咪圆滚滚的脑袋，「记得到地方把包裹拆开再给他拿去，如果他问起就说是在厨房捡的。千万别提起我。」  
替他将说辞准备完毕，诺尔拍了拍猫咪蓬松巨大的尾巴，看着橘色毛绒绒的身影晃动着飞奔而去。  
垂在耳边的藤条亲昵的蹭了蹭他的脸颊。似是感知到了什么，诺尔眼神一顿，借着树木枝条的遮掩很快就消失在树丛的阴影之中。而坐在距禁林不远处的猎人小屋，邓布利多刚拿起海格为他泡制的一杯看不出具体物的不明茶水，还未来得及喝上一口就被诺尔突然推开门的动作打断。  
自礼堂后就未曾再见面交谈过的少年带着些许嘲讽的笑意靠在门边，却并未有进门的打算。  
“不进来坐坐吗？”邓布利多开口。  
「不用了。」诺尔眨眨眼，依旧懒懒地倚在那儿，「比起这个，好不容易才堵到我，邓布利多先生还是抓紧时间，把想问的要问的一次性问清比较好。」  
“……”明确的知道这次其实也是少年自己主动找上门而不是他们成功拦住他，邓布利多心下无奈，这大概还是他第一次体会到孩子太聪明也是一件麻烦事。  
“那么，”老人缓缓开口，“……那时的博格特是怎么一回事？”  
「灵魂的唯一性。」诺尔再次写下这行文字。

依旧是这番说辞，但很显然，比起看起来就一无所知的阿不思他们，见多识广的邓布利多明显要懂得多。老人皱起眉头，有些严肃的压了压嘴角，“确定吗？”他看向诺尔，“如果真的如你所说，那么其他的……”  
「不会如您所想的那么严重。」诺尔飞速截断他后半句话，「事实上也基本就到此为止了。」  
「之前就说过，父亲他太聪明了。」诺尔带着无奈的笑意，「太聪明了，以至于猜到了太多“准确的未来”——也因此，即使那些并不属于“此刻现在”，灵魂还是给出了相应的反应和答复。」  
「但之后应该就不会了……尤其是您所担心的那些，」诺尔收敛了面上的一点微笑。

「毕竟……我不会给他们机会想起来的。」


	8. 第七章

风声在耳边呼啸。  
难得狼狈地从葱郁茂密的树杈间奔跳越过，即使遮挡的枝条已然有意识地避让并为他开拓出一条相对安全平缓的道路，诺尔依旧无可奈何的在身上脸上落下许多在奔跑途中被碎石残枝划出的细小创口。他剧烈地喘息着，并不擅长长跑运动的少年很快就将体力耐力耗得一干二净。他踉踉跄跄地跑进禁林的范围，潮湿的土壤减少了地面的摩擦，他不慎脚下一滑，很快便被身后的野兽寻到了机会。  
喉间发出一丝压抑的嘶吼，巨兽的后腿一用力便是一个猛然地飞扑。随着一声重物滚落的声音，身形纤瘦的少年被巨大的黑影摁倒在地。  
月光从云层中缓缓垂落。正好处于没有树荫遮挡的范围，一人一兽的身影很快就暴露在朦胧的月色之下。看着身上呲出利齿，眸光暴戾的黑犬，诺尔歪了歪头，突然在这般危机的时刻笑了出来。

将时钟拨回六个小时以前。  
结束了一天快乐又疲惫的霍格莫德村之游，回到霍格沃兹的小巫师们脸上依旧还未褪去那层兴奋满足的神色。周边的同学聚在一起叽叽喳喳的交谈讨论着，听着他们口中那些稀奇古怪的商品店铺和充满甜香的糖果糕点，哈利忍不住也在这般放松温暖的环境中笑出了声。  
“嘿，哈利！”拍了拍他的肩膀，赫敏和罗恩一起拉住他的双手，“看，这是我们给你带的礼物。”她拿出一袋包装漂亮的点心，封口处系着一条金红相间的丝带，“蜂蜜公爵新出的糖果，我们试吃了一下，感觉还不错。”  
“下次再一起去吧，”她把礼物塞到哈利手心，笑容异常温柔，“下次一定可以一起去！”  
“当然。”哈利点点头，郑重的将包裹塞进口袋，冲他们道谢，“一定要一起去。”  
快乐的气氛一直到晚餐结束都不曾消退。走在回寝室的活动台阶上，阿不思好奇地凑到斯科皮捧着的一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋前，“这是什么？”已然从少年手中得到自己的礼物，阿不思翻了翻里面塞得满满的零食点心有些愣住，“不是不让你买这些给莉莉吗？”摸出好几包块状巧克力，他忍不住敲了敲面前金色的脑袋，“我还特意让罗丝盯着了，你这……”  
“别动，不是给莉莉的……”躲开他的手，斯科皮一脸无语地瞪着茫然的阿不思，“莉莉哪吃得了这么多，她的牙还要不要了。”  
“那……”  
“波特先生的教父。”刻意压低声线，斯科皮小声地开口，“小天狼星先生现在应该已经在这附近了……那这些能补充能量又不会变质腐坏的点心不是正好吗。”  
“啊。”终于反应过来，阿不思了然的眨眨眼却又突然浮现一丝窘迫，他摸了摸鼻子，小声道，“但，狗狗能吃巧克力吗？”  
“……”  
“……”成功从小蝎子手里讨到一顿打，两人带着爽朗的笑意从楼梯间跑过，直到撞见那扇破破烂烂的休息室大门。

原本作为看守的画像是被什么生生撕开，落在画布上的兽爪痕迹狰狞而可怖，往常出现在画中，身形丰满、笑容憨厚的胖夫人此刻也不知所踪。站在画像前的邓布利多回头看了一眼刚刚上楼的两人，略带探究的目光在两人身上扫过似是有什么疑问，但最终，他还是一语未发的转过身，继续等待幽灵们寻找的结果。  
很快就在五楼的某副风景画中找到哭哭啼啼的胖夫人，从皮皮鬼口中得知了小天狼星出现的邓布利多皱了皱眉，很快就将学生一齐聚集到了礼堂。简单地进行了解说和安排，从教授院长手中领到睡袋的哈利等人很快就在角落找到一个相对安静的空位。

“天，他究竟是怎么闯进来的？”罗恩坐在软绵绵的铺盖上，抓着头发满脸疑惑，“这儿可是霍格沃兹，门口可还有摄魂怪在守着！”  
“事实上他之前就曾突破过一次摄魂怪的看守，”赫敏坐进睡袋，撩了撩蓬乱的头发，“或许你们还记得，他就是从阿兹卡班里逃出来的。”  
“这真的太危险了。”罗恩皱起脸又很快想起什么似的看向雨果和罗丝，“你们俩没遇上什么事吧？”他微红着脸，严肃道，“太危险了，这段时间还是跟着我们一起行动比较好。”  
“没事的，父亲。”罗丝点点头，替雨果和莉莉把睡袋整理好，“我们知道，放心吧。”  
“……等等！”忽然意识到什么，哈利猛地从睡袋中起身，有些惊恐地看向身边的两人，“糟了，诺尔！！”他顾不得众人惊讶的眼神，手忙脚乱地往邓布利多的方向看去，“教授等一下！！还有……唔！”  
嘴被不知何时凑到身后的德拉科捂住，哈利惊愤地回头却只看到同样拉住自己的阿不思微微摇头的动作。  
“闭上你的嘴，破特。”在他耳边细声地低喃了一句，德拉科搂紧怀中人过于纤细的腰肢，“在我松开你之后也安分点。”轻轻放开堵住对方唇瓣的左手，德拉科借着人往后靠坐的动作和他一起跌在厚实柔软的睡袋之上。  
“你想干什么？”罗恩愤愤地瞪视着不请自来的斯莱特林，“这可是我们先占的位置。”  
“如果你们长了眼睛，就该发现这已经在斯莱特林的区域范围了——斯莱特林和格兰芬多的长桌本就相邻。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，冷笑出声，“不过算了，毕竟我们也不能指望红毛鼬鼠去发现记住这些——用它本就为数不多的脑容量。”  
“你说什么！？”/“比起这个……”  
全然无视了暴起的罗恩，德拉科转向哈利，“我试着找过他了。”他用眼神示意靠在一旁的阿不思和斯科皮，“和他们一起。”  
“只是在城堡大致搜寻了一下，在来礼堂的路上。”无奈接受来自父亲不认可的目光，阿不思举起双手，“并没有遇上任何危险，您放心……不过诺尔也似乎没有在城堡的迹象。”  
“您并不用担心诺尔，”靠在另一边的斯科皮微微抬头，“事实上，比起我们，他可能才是最安全的一方。”  
“只要他待在禁林里，就没有任何人能轻易伤害他。”阿不思点点头，“不会出事的。”

头顶的烛光被一一熄灭，哈利躺在地上呆呆地看着天穹顶端用魔法伪装变化出的星空和流云，仿佛在野外露宿的错觉又一次使他陷入了失眠之中。  
微微侧过头看向身边闭着眼睛仿佛已经入睡的德拉科。早在整理睡袋时就在四周布下多重的静音咒和混淆咒——金发的斯莱特林翻着一个并不优雅的白眼，警告哈利别在半夜吵醒他。  
闭上双眼的少年难得柔和了面部生冷的线条。从过去就觉得马尔福一直都是那般尖锐而刻薄的模样，然而看着此刻安静和顺甚至堪称温柔的德拉科，哈利不得不承认，他确实有一副非常精致完美的外貌。  
“……如果你还不打算闭上你的眼睛。”突然轻声的开口，德拉科睁开那双灰蓝的眼瞳，懒懒地睨了哈利一眼，“那就滚出礼堂，或者去请求教授让你也加入巡逻的一员，破特。”  
只一句话就将和平的氛围击碎，哈利气鼓鼓地白了他一眼，转过了身，“闭嘴吧，马尔福。”  
又一次被沉默笼罩，就在哈利忍不住想要跳起来要求换个位置的时候，他突然感受到身后男人微微蹭过来的一点重量。犹豫一瞬还是没有选择避开，哈利抿着嘴一语不发地和他背靠着背，两人就这样隔着两个睡袋的厚度轻轻贴在一起。

“……别太担心。”静默了许久又开了口，德拉科靠在那里像是自言自语一般的轻声安慰，“斯科皮他们总比我们了解他……不会有事的。”  
“……”  
“……波特，你觉得那是真的吗？”  
突然的发问。哈利茫然地回头，有些不明所以地看向马尔福耳边微微垂落的金发，“什么？”  
“那孩子的过去。”德拉科声音低沉，“‘抛弃荒林，孤身一人。’你觉得那会是真的吗？”  
“……什么意思？”哈利突然感到有些烦躁，“你是想在这种时候指责我不负责任吗？”  
“……傻宝宝波特。”并未如往常一般同他争吵，德拉科只叹息一声便继续道，“我并没有这个意思，况且真要探究起来不负责任的又何止是你——那也是我的孩子。”  
“我只是很好奇，”他转过身对上那双略带愠怒的明亮绿眸，“马尔福一家素来重视家人和亲情，无论怎样，只要他身上流着马尔福的血，即使他是个哑炮甚至是个混血，他也依旧会被马尔福接受——起码，不至于会沦落到在外和野兽争食的地步。”  
“同样，我也不觉得从小就失去双亲的你，会选择将他一个人扔在野外自生自灭，体验你曾经历的最黑暗的过去。”他伸手摸了摸哈利额角的伤疤，“你不会这么做，因为你深知那会是多么痛苦的事情。”  
“……”  
“很奇怪对吗？”他微微凑上前，“我并不觉得斯科皮和阿不思他们说了谎，就像他们自己说的——这没有必要。”  
“可诺尔又究竟是怎么一回事呢？”他勾住哈利的眼镜将它从少年的鼻梁上取下，有些好笑的补充，“说到底，我们都是男人，两个男人要怎么怀孕生子？”  
“不是有魔法和魔药吗……比如，你们特殊的纯血魔法？”  
“并没有那么神奇且方便的东西。”德拉科无奈，“魔法也不是万能的，波特。”  
“……”哈利没有出声。  
“一直以来我都在考虑这个，还有其他的。”德拉科躺回地上，“我一直没有明白那些孩子为什么会突然来到这里。”  
“是因为意外吗？可他们又没有露出急于回到未来的样子。”他看了一眼身边熟睡的斯科皮，“直到那夜的礼堂深谈，我才终于知道他们想要什么。”  
“他们是自愿来到这里的，为了一些事情。”他看向哈利，“那是我们至今都没有明白也无法探寻的、那些有关诺尔的疑团——也是关于我们的一些事情。”  
“什么意思？”  
“无论诺尔是怎样出生，有一点是可以确定且确信的。”德拉科突然支起身撑到哈利身上，“那是我们的孩子，‘我们’的。”  
“我们是怎么生下他，在未来又是不是真的抛弃了他，这些现在都无所谓，都不重要，现在最关键的一点就是，”德拉科微微压低身子与他鼻尖相触，目光直直地注视着僵硬尴尬地救世主，“我们。”  
“不排除还有其他可能，但斯科皮他们回来的原因有一部分应该就是为了改变诺尔的未来——为此，他们需要将我们撮合在一起，”他眼底带着浅浅的笑意，语气舒缓，而出口的话语却又有些恶劣狡诈，“那么，我们为什么不先顺着他们的意思演一场戏呢？”  
“满足他们想要的，同时得到我们想要的。”德拉科靠到他的身上，“各取所需。”

“所以波特……要试试，和我谈个恋爱吗？”

回到禁林那边。  
依旧被兽类的利爪禁锢在地，诺尔浅金色的长发四散着摊在脑后，澄澈的绿瞳不带一丝波澜地注视着身上危险的巨大黑犬。他尝试着动了动脖子，察觉“猎物”似有挣脱迹象的犬兽立刻施力将他所有的动作压回，甚至警告一般地用锋利尖锐的爪尖怼住了他的脖颈。  
诺尔依旧在那儿微笑，他甚至不带一丝畏惧的用手抚了扶巨犬瘦骨嶙峋的背脊。利爪随着他微微抬身的动作刺破皮肤，在颈间落下一道极长极深的伤口，小天狼星难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，看着少年依旧温和善意的微笑不自觉地缩了缩爪子。血液顺着爪尖收起的弧度滴落，诺尔闭着眼又一次躺回地面。  
「晚上好，布莱克先生。」勾起唇角露出一个乖巧温顺的弧度，诺尔全然没有顾忌身上犬类突然僵住的动作，「今天也是来找您的教子玩吗？」  
“……你是谁？”男人低沉的声音响起。  
「诺尔。」他歪了歪头，「不过这不重要，不是吗？为什么不去和您的教子打个招呼，布莱克先生？哈利他肯定会很高兴的。毕竟……」诺尔眯起眼睛。  
「……您大概是现在在这世上唯一会疼爱他的亲人了。」  
“什么？”小天狼星微微愣住，“什么叫做‘唯一会疼爱他的亲人’？”  
「您为什么不去找他呢？」并不回答他的问题，诺尔只重复着这一句话语，「您应该先去找他的……在您出狱之后，在您复仇之前。」  
“……”  
「为什么不先去找他呢？明明找到了他您就会知道很多……很多，您曾错过的事情。」  
“什……”  
「为什么您会觉得杀了彼得一切就都结束了？」诺尔微笑，「为什么您觉得杀死他就是赎罪，杀死他就是救赎？」  
“……”  
「这是谁的赎罪？又是给谁的救赎？」  
“……闭嘴”  
「您以为，杀死小矮星彼得之后，曾经发生的一切就都不会存在，曾经经历的伤害就都可以消失了吗？」  
“我让你闭嘴！！”猛地将少年摁住，不知何时变化为人形的男人压住诺尔的肩膀，小天狼星眼中通红一片，“闭嘴。你知道什么，你知道些什么，你明明什么都不……”  
「——是你害死的詹姆和莉莉。」诺尔冷冷出声，眼神一片冰冷，「是你，盲目信任了小矮星彼得并更换了保密人。」  
「也是你害的哈利失去双亲，只能孤独的在麻瓜世界被那些恶毒的亲戚收养。」诺尔面无表情，「我知道什么，您觉得我知道什么？」  
小天狼星彻底失去了动作。  
「怎么？觉得羞愧？觉得不堪？觉得自己对不起波特夫妇的信任？」仿佛嘲笑一般，诺尔写下一个个缥缈的文字，「这些年您在阿兹卡班的反省还不够吗？您还觉得这就是您一个人的错？」  
「……别开玩笑了。」诺尔依旧安静地躺在地面，鲜血顺着黑犬方才剧烈的动作浸湿了身下的草地，「您确实应该赎罪，但不是为了这个。」  
「出卖他们的不是您，害死他们的也不是您，让哈利孤独残忍地在碗柜待上十年的也不是您。」  
“……哈利。”男人微微回过神。  
「这不是您的错。所以您该找到那个真正有错的人。」  
「找到他，但不能杀了他——起码不能就这样杀了他。」诺尔看向他，「您需要为自己洗清罪名，需要让世人知道当初的真相，需要给哈利一个清白的教父和一个温暖的家。」  
「所以您需要留下他的命，让他在阿兹卡班偿还这十多年来的错误和当初他应得的罪孽。」诺尔扶住身形微颤的男人，「然后，再用您剩下的所有时间去陪伴哈利，去补偿那个，您已经错过多时的孩子。」

「要知道，他也已经等了您很多年。」

礼堂。  
在德拉科说完那句惊天发言后就彻底失去了反应能力，哈利僵在那里，连马尔福什么时候从他身上退开，什么时候躺回原处，什么时候陷入沉睡都一无所知。  
他只呆愣地看着那片虚假的天空，感受着胸口至今都未能平复的，剧烈波动的心跳。他从未想过有一天会从马尔福口中得到这样的话语，也从未曾想过自己居然会因为他的这一句严格意义上并不算是告白的建议而动摇到这般地步。  
从一年级拒绝对方伸出的手时就该既定的关系，从他拒绝成为这个自大毒舌的混蛋的朋友时就该奠定的未来，哈利终于后知后觉地意识到，原来他和他纠缠的人生还能有除了死对头以外的另一种解法。  
早先施在四周的静音咒依旧维持着效用，两人方才的动静没有惊动身边的任何一人。  
哈利看着那个缩在睡袋中有些凌乱的金色脑袋，忽然伸出手摸了摸那缕落在他侧脸的鬓发，指尖传来的触感顺滑而温暖，他轻轻叹了口气，“行吧。”

“各取所需。”  
他蜷着身体靠到德拉科的怀里。

半夜，前来巡逻的斯内普教授面色不善地站在那里看着和波特睡在一起的教子。原本能覆盖全身保证体表温度的睡袋被两人散散地扯开，因为夜间的寒凉而不自觉蜷起身子寻找暖源，此刻德拉科和哈利以一种状似勺子垒在一起的模样相互拥抱着，哈利的背部紧贴着身后人的胸膛，德拉科浅浅的呼吸尽数打在他的耳边。  
几乎是咬牙切齿的看着搅和在一起的两人，斯内普最终还是没有将他们分开。随手将手边的一卷羊皮纸变化为一床毛毯，他小心地替两人将被角压实，转身出了礼堂。


	9. 第八章

翌日清晨。  
“bloody hell！！”  
熟悉的尖叫声。连眼睛都不用睁开就可以确定这句惊叹来自于谁，哈利有些不耐地往身边的暖源蹭了蹭，没什么好气地开口，“安静点罗恩，大清早的吵什么呢……”  
面上触及的是并不算太熟悉的布料质感，睡意朦胧的救世主迷迷糊糊地张开眼看了看面前洁白的绸缎又伸出手抚了抚，一时间像是在疑惑自己什么时候换了床被单。指尖下划过的是丝绸滑顺的质感和另一种更加柔软温暖的感触，他茫然地抬头，正好对上自家死对头看过来的略带调侃笑意的眼神。  
“手感怎么样？”德拉科揉了揉怀中人凌乱的黑色短发，有些好笑地看着依旧迷茫的哈利，“……还没睡醒呢？”  
“唔……嗯？”迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，丢失眼镜遮挡的绿瞳干净而懵懂，哈利借着德拉科护在腰间的手起身，晕晕乎乎地往他身上一靠，“嗯没……德，马尔福？！”眨了眨眼像是突然反应过来什么，格兰芬多的救世主猛然从他的怀里直起身，涨红了脸，“不，不是，我……”  
“嘘……”做了一个噤声的动作，德拉科将脑袋搁到哈利耳边，悄声道，“昨晚说好的……忘了？”察觉怀中人一瞬间微微绷紧的肌肉，他抬眼看了看似是想扑上来扯开他们的罗恩和僵在原地面色复杂的赫敏，偷偷勾起一个笑，“看来是还记得……那么，做戏做全套——记得，你的朋友们也不能告诉哦。……我亲爱的男朋友。”他笑着松开禁锢对方的手臂，揉了揉哈利腮帮处压出的红痕，低下头道，“早上好，哈利。”  
“……”被男人扑面涌来的气息包围，哈利的大脑被那股浅浅的青苹果和薄荷香搅得混乱不堪，愣是没听清对方说了些什么就点了点头，呆呆愣愣的又被德拉科摸了一把头发。  
成功被怀里救世主小动物一般的表情取悦，马尔福大发慈悲地没有强求对方的回应，只抬眼对愣在那里的斯科皮和阿不思道，“你们也是，早上好。”  
“……早。”干巴巴地回上一句，斯科皮神情古怪的歪了歪头，“父亲，还有波特先生。”  
“唔，嗯。”匆匆推了推德拉科还拢在自己腰间的手臂，哈利脸颊通红地应上一句，并不敢去看同样面露疑惑的阿不思，“早上好。”  
“……”

尴尬的气氛一直持续到众人用完早餐陆续离开礼堂。  
大清早亲眼目睹格兰芬多的救世主在他斯莱特林的死对头怀里醒来的人不在少数，即使大多数人都礼貌地选择了不予讯问，那也改变不了两人突然成为全校焦点的事实。

哈利发愣地跟在罗恩赫敏身后。即使看起来受到打击更大的一方是早餐时差点把盘子连同烤饼一起切碎嚼下的罗恩，但更魂不守舍的却是造成这种现象的哈利本人。他头一次觉得伏地魔当初在他额头上留下那道闪电型的伤疤时可能也不注意的伤到了他的大脑，不然他怎么会在昨晚像是没过脑子一样的就这么答应了马尔福那个离奇的提议。  
并没有察觉昨晚马尔福其实早就已经陷入了熟睡，根本就没有听到自己的回应。成功被德拉科坑下一局的救世主还在为自己的决定苦恼异常。

谈恋爱？还是和他的死对头德拉科马尔福？

即使知道这是为了套取情报的伪装，哈利还是忍不住狠狠地拍了拍自己的脑袋，无奈的在心底叹息：梅林的吊带袜啊，但愿那个小混蛋以后不会拿这种蠢事来恶心自己。  
心不在焉的后果就是成功在转弯的瞬间迎面撞上前来代课的斯内普教授。看着那双冷漠的黑眸无情寂静地注视着自己，哈利不自觉咽下一口唾沫，再次为格兰芬多为数不多的学院分哀悼一声。  
“……格兰芬多扣十分，为波特先生冲撞教授的冒失。”  
“我很抱歉，先生。”哈利默默低头。  
“当然。”并没有就这么放过他的打算，斯内普看了一眼掌心的怀表，“如果我们的救世主先生再在门口浪费他和教授的时间，那么格兰芬多再扣十分。”  
“……”  
终究还是没能保住那另外十分，跟在斯内普身后踩着上课铃进门，哈利并不意外的接受到来自两位好友震惊的视线和自家死对头……好吧是（前）死对头，现男友一个意外的眼神。  
只剩下最前方——也就是教授的眼皮底下还留有一个空位，哈利不得不顶着斯内普教授的死亡视线僵硬着步伐走向那唯一的选择，落座的瞬间又有好几道视线定在他的身上，哈利忍不住把头往桌下一埋，恨不得就此钻入地底彻底失踪在这座巨大城堡的某处角落。  
“翻开你们的书本到394页。”冷冷地瞥了众人一眼，这位代课的教授先生面露不耐地敲了下身边的投影机械，“今天的内容是——狼人。”  
“……什么？”赫敏微微瞪大眼睛，“抱歉教授，但是我们才刚学到红帽子和欣克庞克，夜行动物可能还……”  
“安静。”并不理会赫敏的疑问，斯内普只轻轻睨了她一眼便继续自己的话题，“那么谁能告诉我，阿尼马格斯和狼人的区别？”即使发出了提问也并没有回头看看学生的打算，斯内普依旧我行我素，“好吧，没有人是吗？”  
“不……”/“相比起阿尼马格斯……”  
刚刚开口发出第一个音节便被旁人打断，赫敏有些愣住的回头，正巧撞上阿不思带着噤声意味的眼神。而坐在他身边，斯科皮微微抬着手依旧进行着自己的发言。  
“相比起阿尼马格斯，狼人并没有自主选择的权利。他们一到月圆之夜就会变身，并且会失去所有的理智，成为破坏这一词的本身。”斯科皮对上斯内普微沉的眼神，“同时，他们只会回应同类的呼唤而无法听懂人声，所以我们无法交流也无法救助，一旦遇上，最好的避险方式便是远离。”  
“很好，谢谢这位……小马尔福先生。”斯内普转过身，避开了最后排直直看向自己的两人，“但，其余的诸位。”  
“为了惩罚你们的愚昧无知，星期一早上每人交一篇论文，两卷羊皮纸，主题为狼人……”  
“等等教授！”哈利猛然抬头，“明天还有魁地奇比赛……”  
“那我建议你好好注意，波特先生”将双手支在桌面靠近哈利，斯内普盯紧那双翠绿的眼瞳，语调低沉，“断胳膊断腿你也还是需要将论文写完。以及，把书翻到第394页。”  
学生间发出几声抱怨一般的低叹，哈利看着手中的书本有些丧气地鼓了鼓嘴，而在这时，一只纸鹤飘飘悠悠地晃着翅膀向他飞来。  
漂亮地在空中打了一个圈，精致的手作物稳稳地落在他的掌心，被施以魔法的纸鹤用鸟喙轻轻啄碰了一下哈利的指尖。有些懵神地冲这只小东西的主人看去，德拉科撑着下巴冲他挑挑眉，眼神示意着让他打开手中的纸质物。  
折纸的中心绘制着笔触幼稚的儿童画——骑在扫帚上戴着眼镜的小人在飞行途中被一道闪电击中，吐着舌头露出一副痛苦的表情。若是以往定然会简单的认为他只是在挑衅，而现在多了一重“男朋友”的身份在，哈利却莫名的从这副并不怎么好看的画里看出一丝提醒和关心。  
摇了摇头将那些奇怪的想法赶出脑袋，哈利合上了手心的纸片。  
下课时又一次被斯内普教授留下要求打扫教室，哈利冲等在门口的好友和阿不思等人挥挥手，示意他们可以先走。将桌椅归置整齐，同时也清理完学生们残留的杂物垃圾，哈利关上黑魔法防御课教室的大门，背过身靠在那里疲惫地叹了口气。  
「啊……您好。」金色的文字突兀地飘到他的眼前，哈利似是被惊到一般猛然抬首，很快就看见了站在楼梯上的少年。  
依旧是那副波澜不惊的表情，诺尔抱着一大束像是杂草一般的残叶断茎从台阶上跃下，几片浅紫色的花瓣随着他的动作从怀中飞落，他歪了歪头，「下课了？」  
“啊，嗯。”哈利挠挠脑袋，“你也……你刚从禁林回来？”注意到他脸上细小而密杂的伤口，哈利皱了皱眉露出一个掺杂着担忧和生气的眼神。  
「对。」他冲哈利笑了笑，并不在意他眼中的不满，「想给教授送点素材，结果发现他不在办公室。」诺尔往前两步，「代课了吧？毕竟也快到……的时候了。」  
“……什么？”看不清那段刻意书写潦草的文字，哈利愣了愣，“对，斯内普教授确实替卢平教授代了课，好像说是教授身体不好请了假。”  
「嗯。」轻飘飘地点点头，诺尔并不在意父亲那副疑惑的表情，「那我去找教授了。」他冲哈利挥挥手，却在两人擦身而过时将一朵紫色银边的三瓣小花别到了他的衣领之上。  
直到下了楼才发现少年赠与的奇妙礼物。哈利小心地取下那截小小的花苞，不明所以的将花朵对准光线看了看，并未发现什么特别之处的他随手将它夹进了课本中。  
忍不住又抬头看了看早已不见身影的少年，哈利有些困扰地抿了抿嘴角。

魁地奇比赛当天。  
从伍德队长口中得知了临时更换对手的通知，所有队员都忍不住发出了一声夹杂着懊恼和不嗤的叹息。赛前换下了那副老旧的圆形眼镜，哈利带着一副改装过的护目镜——上面有阿不思施展的防水防湿咒，皱着眉看向窗外暴雨倾盆的天空。  
不知为何隐隐有些不好的预感，拿起自己的扫帚走向场中迎接风雨洗礼的瞬间，哈利下意识的抬起头往观众席间看去。即使在座椅四周都设有防风防雨的屏障魔法，大多数学生和教授也都带着遮雨用的外套和兜帽，也正是因为如此，在大片各学院标志性的布料之中，那几个特殊的浅金色的脑袋才显得那么的显眼明晰。  
斯科皮靠在斯莱特林学院席的最前排，身边跟着同样没带兜帽的阿不思和被两位兄长强行包裹整齐像个圆乎乎团子一样的莉莉，而在三人身后的不远处，德拉科坐在椅子上，一面躲过身边人群高声的欢呼，一面为最前方的几个孩子撑开足够大的遮风挡雨咒的屏障。  
似乎是察觉到场中人投射过来的视线，德拉科垂下眼睫，冲哈利露出一个状似安抚又像是嘲讽的微笑。  
‘加油啊，疤头。’他做着浮夸的口型，眼神却内敛温柔，‘别输了。’  
而在另一面观众席空无一人的最顶端，同样未带兜帽却也没有施展防护咒的诺尔坐在最靠边铜质的围栏上。浅金色的长发被狂风卷动着向后散开，他半个身子都像是悬浮在空中一般没有任何的支点，跟在他的脚边的黑色犬兽担忧地咬住他腿边过长的衣摆，似是担心他会随着巨风涌动而飞速坠落。  
诺尔轻轻瞥他一眼，毫不在意地勾起一个轻笑，支着栏杆晃动起自己腾空的小腿。

比赛意料之中的胶着且激烈，尤其是在金色飞贼被两位找球手同时发现并一齐追赶后，更是在瞬间进入了白热化阶段。哈利死死地捏紧手中的扫帚杆，过于冰冷的雨水早就让他的指尖僵硬而苍白，似是完全失去了控制的能力，可即使如此他也依旧不愿这样放弃获胜的可能。  
两人齐齐飞入雷光滚动的云层，高空的低压和愈发寒凉的水气压得他们几乎无法喘息，察觉到四周漂浮的那种不正常的冰霜，塞德里克微微一愣，下意识地先一步停下了追逐的动作。  
可那已经来不及了。  
突兀地在云层中出现，不知何时越过霍格沃兹边界的摄魂怪大批量地涌入学校的上空，此刻正毫无顾忌地追赶着哈利和塞德里克两人。  
一瞬间涌入脑内的是父母死前凄厉的哭声叫喊以及心脏处无可复制的撕裂疼痛，哈利拼尽全力地拉住身边失去意识摔下扫帚的塞德里克，终究还是没能敌过那片如有实质的悲伤之海。  
他在毫无边际的黑暗里彻底晕了过去。

察觉到情况不对的教师席间一片嘈杂，邓布利多神色冷峻的看着灰暗压抑的天空。而同时，在观众席的顶端，诺尔毫不犹豫地对突然疯狂的黑犬施下一个昏迷咒。  
抬头看了一眼自高空坠落的两人，诺尔面色一沉，还是冲着禁林的方向挥了挥手。巨大的鹰头马身有翼兽蒲扇着翅膀出现在魁地奇球场上空，随着邓布利多一声响彻云霄的“减震止速”，巴克比克飞速接过昏迷的两人，平稳地落到球场之中。  
尖叫和议论一声大过一声，确定阿不思和斯科皮已然匆匆赶至父亲身边，诺尔抱起瘫软在地毫无意识的小天狼星，消失在混乱的人群之后。

医疗翼。  
被慌乱的众人包围，刚刚苏醒的哈利靠在医疗翼的病床之上，没什么精神地听着身边人一句接一句的关心和提醒。混沌的大脑还无法好好接收和处理旁人给出的信息，察觉到父亲依旧空洞的目光，阿不思拦住身边人喋喋不休的话语，轻轻为他揉了揉紧皱的眉头。  
“能先让父亲好好休息吗？”阿不思拿起庞弗雷夫人放在一旁的睡眠魔药，皱着眉看向依旧不愿离开的众人，“毕竟他看上去还是一副没缓过来的样子。”  
“……不，没事的。”花了一点时间才勉强反应过来，哈利拉住阿不思的手，示意他自己并没有什么问题，“只是有点懵了而已，很快就好。”  
“……”  
“‘很快就好’？”咬牙切齿地男声从隔壁病床间响起，一把拉开隔离门帘的德拉科脸色铁青，“你是在看清自己那条腿之后才说的这话吗？圣人波特！”  
“……德，马尔福？！”震惊地看向吊着手臂的德拉科，哈利下意识的往他的方向动了动，“你，嘶……”腿部传来的剧烈疼痛瞬间将他的理智拉回，救世主眼泛泪花地看了一眼打着石膏的右腿，一时间有些不知所措。  
“先前教授已经为您接好了骨头。”同样坐在父亲的床边，斯科皮有些无奈地看着突然慌乱的德拉科，猛地将人摁回床沿，“只是因为还缺少一味药材所以魔药还没有熬制完毕，斯内普教授已经回魔药室去找了。”  
“至于马尔福先生。”阿不思接口，对着父亲继续解释，“只是因为太着急跑到球场去接你，结果被慌乱的巴克比克抓伤了。”  
“……巴克比克？”  
“啊对，就在你们掉下来之后突然从禁林那边飞过来的。”罗恩从赫敏身后探头，“邓布利多教授用减震咒降低了你们下落的速度，然后你们就被它接住了。”  
“结果马尔福太急着上前想查看你的情况，可能把巴克比克吓到了吧……他就被挠了那一爪子。”赫敏冲他扬了扬头，“不算太严重，但伤到了一点骨头，出血量也比较大，所以也被教授要求留院察看。”  
“……”哈利面色复杂地向德拉科看去，“你……额，还好么？”  
“死不了。”德拉科翻了个白眼，靠回到床上，“……比起大难不死但总多灾多难的救世主肯定是要好上一些。”  
“……”  
“比起这个，哈利，有一个坏消息。”飞速转开话题，察觉到两人气氛微妙的乔治和弗雷德对视一眼，示意罗恩上前，“你的扫帚……”被罗恩抱在怀里的是已经成为残骸的一摊碎片，“似乎是在空中坠落的时候掉到了打人柳附近，所以……”  
“恩。”哈利神色黯淡的伸出手摸了摸断成好几截的扫帚柄，不舍却也无可奈何，“我知道了……没办法呀。”  
“不过还是有好消息的。”看着哈利难过的神情，弗雷德连忙开口，“因为最终被摄魂怪搅和了比赛，还害的双方队员受伤，所以！”  
“我们得到了复赛的机会！”乔治合上后半句。  
“真的吗？！”哈利眼睛猛然亮起，“那赫奇帕奇……对了塞德里克怎么样了？！”突然想起那个和自己一同遇险的学长，哈利懊恼的拍了拍床铺，“居然把这个忘了，塞德里克学长他……”  
“谢谢你的关心，”被队员搀扶着走到哈利的床前，塞德里克带着温和的微笑对他道，“只是一点擦伤——因为你在空中拉住了我，还替我承受了大半部分坠落的冲撞。”  
“我真的非常抱歉，哈利。”塞德里克皱眉，“但我还是得说，你实在是太拼了，我从未见过任何一个找球手和你一样那么的……”咽下那个不太好的词语，这位赫奇帕奇的队长兼找球手保持了自己一如既往的绅士礼貌，“但从比赛的角度，我不得不承认你是一个非常棒的对手，所以，我同意再比一场。”他对着站在不远处的伍德点点头，又重新回到了自己的位置上。  
“……说起来，那时候为什么巴克比克会从禁林那儿过来啊？”送走魁地奇队里的几位学长和韦斯莱双子，罗恩回到病房凑到赫敏身边开口道，“还正好救了你们，这也太神奇了吧！”  
“……”并不想回答这个显而易见的疑问，赫敏决心无视小罗恩好奇求知的眼神，默默转开了脸。

睡眠魔药的作用发挥的很快，看着安然陷入沉睡，呼吸也渐渐平稳的哈利，庞弗雷夫人便对陪在他四周的众人下了驱逐令。  
而坐在隔壁床，德拉科显然没有听话的服用那份安神药剂。大脑还在一次又一次的重放少年于高空坠落的场景，生平第一次体会到心脏骤停的实感，德拉科甚至觉得现在要是往他面前放一只博格特，那它可能就不会再错误地变出那束可笑的捧花，而会是变成救世主躺在自己眼前毫无生息的模样。  
即使知道他曾在他看不见的地方一次又一次的经历这些与死有关的事物——例如一年级的禁区走廊，二年级的地下密室，可等到他真的亲眼目睹了他可能死亡的瞬间，德拉科才明白，想象和现实终究还是不同的。

忍不住捂住自己的双眼，德拉科挡住微红的眼眶逼迫自己闭上了眼睛。

暴风雨过去后的天色依旧昏暗低压。不知何时偷偷溜进了医疗翼，诺尔此刻正站在哈利的床前，疑惑地看着那张空荡荡的床位。全然不知自家断了腿的父亲究竟身在何处，正想出门寻找的诺尔只是单纯好奇地往隔壁床上瞥了一眼，却不料这一眼正巧看到了挤在同一张床上的自己的双亲。

即使在睡梦中也下意识的抓紧了身边之人的手腕。像是为了确认什么一般，哈利的掌心紧贴着德拉科腕间微微跳动的脉搏。

诺尔愣在原地。


	10. 第九章

再次醒过来的时候已经是傍晚。天色阴沉，医疗翼里明亮的光线在外界昏黄的衬托下显得有那么一丝微妙的虚假与违和。  
哈利呆愣愣地躺在病床上看着身边还在熟睡的德拉科。浅金色的短发压在他的脸侧，少年苍白的皮肤上还落有几道细细的划伤创口，大概是在匆忙赶去他身边的途中被什么尖锐的物品所伤。他的双腿半蜷着缩在床沿，像是刻意为自己受伤的右腿留出一部分安全的空间，被吊起的左手搭在前胸，右手却放在枕边和他十指相扣。  
他出神地盯了一会儿身边人安静的睡颜，直到察觉自己胃部那一阵抗议一般的蠕动，才堪堪回过神。  
费力地用双手直起身想先一步回到自己的床上，挪动腿部的动作又一次牵扯到受伤的腿骨，哈利倒吸一口冷气，却又在目光触及身边之人微微蹙起的眉头时强迫自己生生咽下了喉间的那点痛呼。  
他小心地看了看身边的男人，确定对方并未被自己的动作惊醒才轻轻松了口气。  
「……」  
金色的文字突兀地在空中显现，即便只是一串意义不明的省略号，哈利也还是被吓得向后一仰差点掉下床。面无表情地扶住他不稳的身形，诺尔眼神淡漠，拦住了父亲下意识回头的动作。  
「放心，我有施着静音咒。把这个喝了。」将人扶回床上，诺尔递过去一瓶透明无色的液体。  
“……什么？”哈利微微一愣。  
直接拔开软塞把瓶口对到他的嘴边，诺尔抬了抬手，「生骨水，我改良过的版本。」他看着哈利不自觉露出的厌恶的神情，指尖未停地继续写道，「添加了毒龙卷的黏液和夏鼠草的根茎，加速骨骼自愈速度的同时也会麻痹神经器官的感知……不会痛的。」  
「喝。」他如此命令道。  
身后就是德拉科受伤的手臂，并没有躲避空间的哈利顿在那里对上诺尔淡淡的眼神——前有断崖后是猛虎，最终，“多灾多难”的救世主只得苦着一张脸接过那小小的药瓶。  
药剂本身其实没什么太大味道，但对魔药有着重度心理阴影的哈利依旧在咽下药水的同时忍不住咧开嘴吐出了舌头。将一捧金灿灿的树果塞到他的手中，诺尔随手捡起一颗扔进他的嘴里。  
放置于最顶端的唯一一颗橙红色果实清甜爽口，很快就压下了魔药残余的那点苦涩。拉过一旁的矮凳坐到了两人身边，诺尔一语不发地拿起了床头放置的几个苹果。  
本以为少年会如往常那般疏离地送完魔药就转身离开，哈利咽下口中的果实，面色古怪地看着他翻出抽屉里的小刀。少年的刀功意外得很好，果肉被完整的从果皮里脱出，细长条状的外皮也没有碎裂中断，看着圆滚滚的苹果在少年的指尖旋转，哈利又一次感受到了腹部传来的饥饿之感。  
“咕——”胃腹的抗议很快就被对面的少年察觉，诺尔刀尖一顿，抬眼看了看满脸通红的父亲，「……韦斯莱先生应该很快就会给您送餐点过来了。」他低头咬了一口苹果，「况且空腹的情况下吃这个，您会更饿。」  
“啊嗯……”哈利躲闪着眼神，胡乱地点了点头，“没事，没事……”  
默默地看着他将手里的果子啃干净，哈利眸光忽闪突然意识到了什么，“你……是不是一直都没好好吃饭？”  
「……只有今天。」诺尔扔开手里的果核，「因为某位救世主先生乱来的行动，所以不得不去禁林找了一下午的魔药素材，也因此错过了午餐。」  
“可我之前也没有在礼堂见过你。”哈利有些不信任地追问。  
「那您下次可以尝试来厨房找我。」诺尔勾了勾嘴角，「我一般都在那里直接打包带走。」  
“……是吗。”成功被少年这一句话噎住，哈利不自然地眨眨眼，有些无力地靠回到床上，“你……”  
并不知道自己还能说些什么。  
如果说对着阿不思和斯科皮他们，哈利只是单纯的因为羞涩而不擅长相处应对，那么对于诺尔他就是完完全全的迷茫且不知所措。  
“……”成功陷入一片尴尬的沉默，全然不知该怎么和他交流的哈利困扰地捻了捻被角。

「您喜欢他？」  
出乎意料的，这次先开口打破沉默的一方居然是一直避免和他们有所接触的诺尔。少年目光清澈眼神真挚，像是好奇求学的孩童一般直直地盯着父亲的眼眸，「……您，喜欢他？」  
“什么？不，我……”  
并没有清晰的指明“他”的身份，诺尔只又一次的重复了自己的问题，可哈利给出的反应却似是不打自招一般，他被少年的疑问惊慌到手足无措眼神飘忽，猛然摆了摆手像是要否认，但口中却怎么都无法说拒绝的话语，“不是的，我和他我只是……”  
「……好的。」摁住了哈利的肩膀，诺尔看着父亲似是快要哭出来的表情，沉默的摇了摇头，「没事的，没事……我知道了。」他凑上前，像是安抚一般地把父亲搂到怀里，「抱歉父亲，我很抱歉。」靠在他怀中的哈利并未看到少年一瞬间收敛的温顺神情，诺尔眸光微凉，轻轻摁住了哈利的后颈。  
魔杖从袖摆间滑落，诺尔将杖尖对准哈利的额角。

「……一忘皆空。」

德拉科醒过来的时候布雷斯和潘西正好端着晚餐进门。  
“乱来”的救世主先生依旧安静地靠在自己怀里熟睡，乌黑纤长的羽睫随着呼吸颤动，哈利的眼角泛着一丝沾染水汽的薄红。有些心疼地揉了揉对方在睡梦中依旧紧皱的眉头，德拉科对身边围过来看戏的两人做了一个警告的眼神。  
悄无声息的用完了自己的晚餐，德拉科动了动受伤的肩肘，有些意外地察觉自己并未感到一丝痛楚。趁着庞弗雷夫人没有注意他的动作，他飞速拆开肩膀处的绷带——原本狰狞可怖的撕裂伤已然愈合，只剩下几道浅浅的肉色伤疤，骨骼连接处那点微弱的错位感也已经消失。德拉科难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“这……”  
下意识地想要寻求解答，德拉科四处打量着周围人的身影，却意外在床头看见一盘切好的苹果。在保鲜咒的加持下，完美剔除果核的果肉被均匀的分成六份放置在洁白的餐盘之上，每一瓣都被主人细致地切成了兔子的模样，而在小兔子们的正中间，一大把金色的树果堆在那里，散发着馥郁的甜香。  
他面色复杂地端起这份莫名的慰问礼，正巧凑过来的布雷斯见状有些恶趣味地调侃道，“哦？居然还有女孩子给你送这么可爱的礼物？”他撞了撞德拉科的背脊，拎起一块苹果塞进自己嘴里，“厉害啊……就是不知道我们的救世主看到会怎么想？”  
“这可不是女孩子送的。”并不回应好友的调侃，德拉科面色微沉，“霍格沃兹还没有这么有本事的姑娘。”他捻起一粒果实，“悬株酸浆——酸浆果的一种，别称还有灯笼草，菇娘果等等，原本是麻瓜界的植物，主要分布在亚洲。”  
“这是它们移植到巫师界后的变种——最金贵的变种。”他叹了口气，将果子放在掌心，“原本只是一种普通的水果药材，在麻瓜那儿最大的用处也不过就是用来止咳消肿，”他指了指手中的树果，“但这个是因为一场意外而培育出的特殊种。具体内容先不细说，但这种果实在后期研究中被发现具有非常强大的治愈功效和解毒药用——它能够中和所有毒物的毒性，且没有一点副作用。”  
“what？！”布雷斯震惊，“那这……”  
“我知道你想说什么……”德拉科摆了摆手，忍不住戳了戳树果光滑的表皮，“诺尔真是……虽说原种是低矮的草本植物，但这个可是生长于距地面起码有60多英尺的高空！”  
并不在意布雷斯眼睛都快要瞪出来的样子，德拉科只面色不善地咬牙切齿，“跑去那种地方取药，他还要不要命了！”  
“……”  
‘比起这个你是不是更应该先去关注一下这份慰问礼背后那可以说是恐怖的价值！！’布雷斯在心里怒吼，‘你这个找错重点的蠢爸爸！！’  
已经不敢再去碰那盘子水果，布雷斯倒退两步，“德拉科，那，那些苹果呢？”他回想起自己已经吞咽入腹的果肉，甚至开始有些结巴，“不会也是什么……”  
“啊？啊……”德拉科看他一眼，“那就是普通的苹果，可能就是你们之前带过来的那几个里的。”他插起一块放进嘴里，“还行，挺甜的，给哈利留着吧。”  
懒得管布雷斯又一次纠结的神色，他看了一眼依旧安稳熟睡的黑发少年，轻轻道，“估计原本就是给他削的。”摸着对方蓬乱的额发，德拉科垂下眼睫，发出一声莫名的轻笑“还真是……大家都有够喜欢你的啊。”  
一无所知地躺在那里，救世主先生依旧沉睡。

周一，黑魔法防御课。  
站在最前方的斯内普教授依旧脸色漆黑，维持着自己“蝙蝠先生”的形象，但介于从教子手里得到的那部分珍惜的研究材料以及诺尔给出的那一部分生骨水的改良配方，所以，即使波特上交的那部分论文报告怎看都是自家教子和那个名叫格兰杰的女孩帮忙拼凑完成的，他也还是睁一只眼闭一只眼的默默收下了那几张薄薄的羊皮纸。  
月圆的日子很快就过去，卢平教授也重新恢复了上课，看着教授憔悴苍白的脸色，众人都不由自主地露出了担忧的神色。毕竟，相较于冷漠严肃阴沉刻薄的斯内普教授或是二年级那位拿自己的传记作为教材，怎么看都极为不靠谱的洛哈特先生，温柔绅士也和善聪慧的卢平教授就明显更招人尊敬和喜爱……当然，一年级的那位奇洛教授就更不必提了，能把伏地魔藏在后脑勺的狠人我们一般人也理解不了。  
于是下课后，好不容易从学生的包围圈走出，卢平看着等候在门口的哈利露出一个了然的神色。  
“您还好吗教授？”哈利直起身，“说实话您看起来依旧很疲惫……”  
“不不，哈利。”卢平拍了拍他的肩膀笑道，“虽然确实还没有完全恢复，但我要是再休息下去我怕你们会忍不住去邓布利多校长那儿投诉斯内普。”他笑着坐到课桌上，“你还好吗？我听说你在比赛的时候从扫帚上掉下来了——因为摄魂怪。”  
“……是的。”哈利看起来有些丧气，“它们在空中一拥而上，然后我就……听到了很多的尖叫声，很冷，我也很害怕但我没有办法……”  
“我知道哈利，我知道。”卢平制止他揪住自己头发的动作，温声安抚，“那不是你的错。我和你说过，摄魂怪是一种非常邪恶的生物，它们以美好的记忆和感情为食。”  
“你会如此明显地受它们影响是因为你曾经历过真正的恐怖，而不是——因为你软弱。这不是你的问题。”  
状似明白的点点头，哈利的眼神依旧迷茫“可我该怎么做？之前在列车上您用的那个咒语……”  
“是，那是可以作为自保手段之一。”卢平无奈，“但你也要知道，那晚我们只遇上了一只。”  
“……”  
“不过或许我是该教会你这个——介于摄魂怪对你如此感兴趣。”卢平疲惫地交叠起双手，“但再等等可以吗，现在我太累了。”他扶住自己的额头，“抱歉哈利，至少等假期过去好吗？”  
“是的，当然。”哈利点点头又一次关心道，“您要好好注意身体。”

很快又到了霍格莫德日。  
知道这次父亲会从双子手里得到活点地图然后偷偷溜去霍格莫德村，阿不思也就没有拒绝他的提议，大清早的就和斯科皮一起跟着大部队前往了度假小村。记忆里父亲应该会从蜂蜜公爵的地窖里出来，但为了不给他的行动添上多余的麻烦，两人在买完需要的东西后就离开了店铺的范围，走到了尖叫棚屋那里。  
深冬时节的森林寒冷而寂静，两人走过厚厚的积雪层都能听到脚底雪花被压实时发出细微的“吱呀”声。素来怕冷的斯科皮将手缩进了阿不思的口袋里，微微的拉扯感使走在前方的少年脚下一滑，阿不思无奈地看了一眼身边神情无辜的同伴，又忍不住伸手替他整了整脖颈间的围巾。  
“要牵手吗？”他在耳边轻声询问。  
无言地翻了一个白眼，斯科皮并不想回答这种明显又愚蠢的问题，直接将手插入他的指尖。

而另一边。  
比预料的还要快上一点。成功避开巡逻的费尔奇先生靠近四楼的独眼女巫雕像附近，哈利很快就找到了活点地图上所标记的密道，从蜂蜜公爵的地窖翻身而出，哈利披上藏在怀里的隐身衣，转身就撞见了店内正在买糖的德拉科等人。  
再一次的意识到自家前死对头究竟得是有多嗜甜如命。看着金发少年将一大袋各式各样品种不同的糖果点心塞进纸袋，哈利好笑又无奈地叹了口气，又没忍住恶作剧一把，趁着人付钱地时候从他的口袋里顺走了一块滋滋蜂蜜糖。  
跟在人身后出了热闹异常的商店街，哈利看着马尔福赶开总是走在他身后的两个跟班，一个人静静地穿过森林靠近尖叫棚屋。本以为他对这种地方定然没什么兴趣——残破萧然、狼藉颓垣，宛如一片被舍弃的废墟，甚至还有闹鬼的传言，但德拉科却并没有露出无趣或是害怕的神情，甚至可以说是有些兴致盎然。  
好奇地靠近男人的身侧，哈利卷着隐身衣缩在他的左后方，小心地控制着自己的足迹注意不要被身前的人察觉。然而，雪天的森林小径泥泞淤滑，纵使他这般小心翼翼也还是控制不住脚底那一瞬间的失衡，眼看自己马上就要摔下山坡，已经做好崴脚受伤准备的救世主眼睛一闭，突然就落入了一个温凉的怀抱。  
鼻腔里充斥着熟悉的薄荷冷香，哈利微微抬头，并不意外的看见了德拉科那双灰蓝色的双眼。

早在哈利偷摸从口袋里顺走糖果时就发现了他的存在。救世主猫在他身后悄无声息的“跟踪行动”让德拉科不合时宜的想起某些大型猫科动物的幼崽学习捕猎技巧时那副凶巴巴又奶呼呼的模样。他几乎控制不住自己脸上灿烂的笑意，又不想被人打扰难得的独处时机，于是他毫不犹豫地赶开了多余的高尔与克拉布，自己带着人去到处乱晃。  
他有意选择了哈利可能会感兴趣的鬼屋，想到这几乎可以算作是两人第一次的约会，德拉科就完全顾不得心中残余那点的害怕，只留下满满的激动和兴奋。

“你啊……小心点成不成？”叹息着将人搂进自己的怀里，德拉科用手捂住哈利冰冷的双颊，“偷偷溜出来就算了，你好歹多穿点啊。”  
“……你，你知道我在？”茫然地瞪大那双漂亮的绿色双眸，此刻哈利看上去完全就是一只被主人搂在掌心的乖巧黑猫，“为什么？”  
“傻宝宝波特。”并不打算回答他这个问题，德拉科拆下自己脖子上的围巾将依旧懵神的哈利一圈圈的裹好。银绿相间的毛织围脖称得哈利的五官愈发清秀，德拉科看着他冻得通红的耳尖和脸颊，又一次叹了口气。  
已经没有多余的衣物可以给他保暖，想了想他还是拿出了怀中的魔杖，给人施了一个温暖咒。  
“好点了吗？”他牵住哈利的右手藏进自己的口袋，“要不要回去给你现买点外套围巾？”他想起霍格莫德村里几家成衣店，“虽然没怎么在那儿买过衣服，但应应急总是可以的。”  
“不用啦！”哈利赶紧制止这人壕无底线的行动，“哪用得着特意去买……已经不冷啦。”他晃了晃牵着德拉科的手，转移话题，“走吧，去看尖叫棚屋？”  
“……行。”

原本还不那么像是一场约会——毕竟之前还一直都看不见他的身影，仅仅只能靠声音和气息来感知他是否还在自己身边。而现在，他们十指相扣，即使哈利依旧穿着那身厚重的隐身衣，那也改变不了他被自己牵在手心的事实。

‘这就是一场约会。’  
确认哈利就在自己身边，德拉科低下头掩饰自己不受控制勾起的嘴角，偷偷在心底下了定论。


	11. 第十章

非常可惜的，这场奇妙的“约会”最终终结于一场突如其来的雪仗大赛。

于尖叫棚屋遇上了同样前来参观的罗恩和赫敏。没有德拉科那几句带着诋毁意味的嘲讽和谩骂，两人对突然出现的斯莱特林都统一采取了“眼不见心不烦，就当做他不存在”的心理态度，而不想被打扰和救世主难得的独处时机，德拉科也就顺着两人的行动走到了离他们有一定距离的石阶之上。  
尖叫棚屋依旧摇摇欲坠的矗立在远处，雪天湿冷缥缈的雾气为其笼上一层神秘幽隐的白纱，远远可见外墙表皮脱落后露出的大片堆叠相砌的石砖。德拉科呼出一口热气，轻轻扯了扯身侧不见人影的少年。  
“……怎么样？”为了避免被在场其余的两人听见，德拉科不得不压低嗓音小声地对身边人道，“可怕吗？……据说这里是真的有闹鬼的迹象。”  
晃了晃两人相牵的双手，躲在隐身衣下的哈利发出一声轻笑，“还行，也没那么恐怖。”他小心地往德拉科身边迈了两步，恶作剧一般将另一只手贴上他的脖颈，“就是这种天气来这儿实在有点太冷了。”  
“嘶……”忍不住缩了缩脖子，德拉科将人冰冷的指尖拉下捂在手心，“就说了去给你买点衣服……刚刚是谁说的‘没关系，不冷’？”  
“要回去吗？商店里的话肯定会有暖气。”  
“再等等吧。”并没有得到自己想要的效果，哈利撇了撇嘴收回自己的双手，却又在看到不远处相谈甚欢的罗恩赫敏时歪了歪头，突然露出一抹坏笑。  
接着隐身衣的遮挡轻轻蹲下身，确定德拉科没有注意到自己的行动，哈利捏起地面的一摊积雪，悄悄拢在掌心。

雪球飞速越过头顶低矮的枝丫直直打中还在和赫敏交谈的罗恩，并未捏实的雪块很快就随着冲击四散，落到他的肩头和帽檐。被砸中的红发少年有过一瞬间的愣神但很快就反应过来，转身冲人大喊，“什么……操，德拉科马尔福！你这个该死的小白鼬！！”  
“哈？？拜托长点眼睛韦斯莱！！那不是我！！”茫然地瞪大眼睛，德拉科四处搜寻着“罪魁祸首”的身影却一无所获，反而在慌乱中得到了暴怒的罗恩反击的几个巨大雪球。  
成功被激起了好胜心，在心底暗骂一声的德拉科决心放弃寻找那个小混蛋的行动，他捏起掌心的雪块，飞速矮下身子躲到树后开始了自己的“复仇”。  
这大概是他们几人有史以来最幼稚也最和平的一次冲突——没有恶咒也没有嘲讽，全程唯一的攻击武器就是飞在空中大小不同的雪球。看着因为赫敏的加入而战力不等场面失衡，于是不得不缩在树后躲闪的马尔福，哈利憋不住喉间的欢笑，还是上前帮助了自家这个无辜被坑的前任死对头。  
雪水浸湿了四人衣领和头发，冰冷的触感顺着脖颈滑落蔓延至后背，靠在树干上微微喘息着，哈利摘下顶在身上的斗篷冲马尔福做了一个手势。  
借着德拉科穿梭林间的行动吸引两人的注意，哈利偷偷溜到罗恩的身后，举起魔杖对准树杈间的一摊积雪。处于兴奋状态下的少年并未注意到接近自己的身影，于是理所应当地被突然兜头落下的一大捧雪花砸的眼冒金星，察觉到什么的赫敏停下了手中搓捏雪球的动作，怀疑地看向地面那串匆匆逃离的脚印。  
“bloody hell！！刚刚那是什么？！！”成功被吓到尖叫一声，回过神来的罗恩一把窜到赫敏身后，“刚刚我身后是不是有什么东西？为什么突然就有……”  
“闭嘴。”打断罗恩的滔滔不绝，赫敏看了看前方没了动静的马尔福，有些犹豫道，“马尔福，哈利是不是在那儿？”  
“……啊？你说什么？”伴随着喊话而来的是对方突然凶猛的攻势，不得不拉着罗恩后退到安全距离，赫敏无奈地吼道，“先别打了！听我说马尔福，哈利好像在这里！！”  
“哦，那又怎么样？”树丛间冒出那个熟悉的金色脑袋，德拉科挂着一如既往恶劣的微笑，“来就来了呗，他不是你们一伙的吗？”  
“……不是这个问题，你唔。”被迎面而来的雪块直直砸中了脑门，赫敏未出口的话语彻底被堵死在这颗小小的雪球之上。看着马尔福一瞬间呆滞的表情和罗恩下意识后退的动作，赫敏微微一笑，“……行。先打完再说。”  
她的脸上带着从未有过的温柔神色，眼神却深沉可怕，“这可是你们自找的。”  
默默咽下一口唾沫，在场其余三人不由自主地在心底为自己哀悼一声。

最终，这场堪比小学生打架的雪仗比赛还是在路过的斯科皮和阿不思这两位职业选手的插手帮助下，才成功落下帷幕。  
好不容易从暴走的赫敏手中解救自己的父亲。复数的干燥咒和保暖咒齐齐施加在几人身上，斯科皮拉起躺在地上满身雪水的德拉科，哭笑不得地给他整理好身上散开的衣物。阿不思看了看左前方正在替赫敏整理头发的罗恩和罗丝，突然小小声地开口，“您在吧，父亲？”  
回应他的是身侧窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，很快救世主那头标致性的凌乱黑发就出现在众人眼前。忍不住瞪了他一眼，马尔福没什么好气地对罗恩道，“现在知道了吧，究竟是谁先动的手。”  
“抱歉罗恩。”歉然地冲罗恩低了低头，哈利眼中带着还没完全散去的笑意，“这次你们确实误会他了。”  
“啊额……那还真是抱歉啊！”不太好意思地挠了挠脑袋，罗恩道歉的话语夹在模糊的叹息里，“比起这个兄弟，你是怎么跑出来的？！教授他们……”  
“额……”看了看赫敏不善的眼神，哈利飞速转开话题，“好像有点太冷了，我说我们个要不要先回商业街那儿找个地方坐下来？还能喝点东西补充能量什么的……”说着，他迅速给了身边人一个“救命”的眼神。  
成功接收救世主先生求救的信号，德拉科看了看因为方才的打闹还有点出汗的哈利，有些无语的抿了抿嘴却并没有拆穿他的打算，“那也好，总比继续在这儿挨冻强。”说着他扫了一眼前边皱着眉头一语不发的赫敏，突然又有些恶意地冲哈利一笑，“……同样，问话的话在那儿也比在这儿方便。对吗，格兰杰？”  
“……说得有道理。”沉思着点了点头，赫敏看了一眼突然蔫下的哈利，“那我们走吧。”

走回霍格莫德村的途中哈利就老实地交代了活点地图的事，并成功获得了罗恩的惊叹和赫敏的一通说教。几人慢慢悠悠地晃到了三把扫帚酒吧附近，正巧看见了刚下马车的海格与麦格教授还有正在与罗斯默塔夫人寒暄的福吉部长。  
“嘿，罗斯默塔，”福吉上前两步亲昵地开口，“愿你生意兴隆，亲爱的。”  
“如果魔法部不派摄魂怪每隔一晚就来搜一次店铺的话。”罗斯默塔夫人面色不善，并未有什么好口气，“那相信我的酒馆生意会愈发兴隆！”  
“别这样，你知道的，我们可有个……”福吉低下头压低声音，“可有个杀人犯在逃。”  
“小天狼星·布莱克？他在霍格莫德？”并不在意的继续手里的动作，这位风韵犹存的美貌女士不以为意的开口，“为什么？他来霍格莫德做什么？”  
“……”凑到他耳边小声开口，福吉小心地注意着四周，“为了哈利波特。”  
“哈利·波特？！”/“嘘！！”  
赶紧压住她惊声的重复，福吉和麦格教授连忙拉着人进入酒馆。而在不远处，敏锐地从几人的交谈中捕捉到小天狼星和自己的名字，哈利也趁身边几人没注意到他的行动，借着隐身衣的遮挡悄悄跟了上去。  
酒馆中龙蛇混杂喧闹异常，小心的避开几个酒鬼跌跌撞撞的身影，哈利跟着前方教授的脚步上了二楼的小隔间。  
“所以，这到底是怎么回事？”看着罗斯默塔夫人关上隔间的小门，哈利缩在一边的角落侧耳倾听，“现在可以说说了吗？”  
“……许多年前，波特夫妇在发现自己被追杀时就藏了起来，这件事你还记得吗？”麦格教授起身拉住她的双手，“当时没多少人知道他们藏在哪儿，但小天狼星布莱克知道——作为他们的保密人。而他，把这个消息告诉给了神秘人。”  
“……什么？”  
“那晚布莱克带着神秘人去了波特家，还杀害了他们的朋友。”压下她的惊呼，福吉接口道，“小矮星彼得，那个矮胖的男孩，总是跟在波特和布莱克他们的身后。”  
“哦，是他！”罗斯默塔夫人似是想起了什么，“他被杀了？为什么？”  
“因为他想去警告波特夫妇，但可惜在途中撞上了小天狼星布莱克。”麦格教授捂住眼睛，“所以就……”  
“布莱克凶狠毒辣，他不光杀了彼得，甚至还毁尸灭迹。”福吉起身为自己倒了一杯酒，“一根手指，他只留下了彼得的一根手指。”  
“你能够想象吗？虽然波特夫妇并不是他亲手所杀，但他们的死亡却就是因为他。”  
“是因为他出卖了他们，所以才会变成这样。”福吉看向麦格，“而现在他还想斩草除根，哈利波特……”  
“没错，非常糟糕的，”麦格教授疲惫地靠坐在沙发上，“小天狼星布莱克…严格意义上来说，他曾是，现在也依旧还是……哈利波特的教父。”  
“……what？！！”  
已经听不见之后罗斯默塔夫人发出的尖叫与麦格教授惋声的叹息，哈利只能看着他们的嘴张张合合，大脑却一片空白。忍不住转身冲出酒馆，慌乱的他并未看清前方的道路，于是便直直地撞上了等在门口的德拉科和阿不思他们。  
剧烈地冲撞和雪天湿滑的地面使三人齐齐摔倒在地，然而顾不得身上的疼痛和冰冷，被压在最下方的德拉科一把搂紧怀里似是在发抖的少年猛地皱起了眉。  
“哈利！！”匆忙围过来扶起坐在地上的三人，赫敏和罗恩看着德拉科虚浮搭在空中的手，有些犹豫地开口，“……他，怎么了？”  
“……嘘。”做了一个噤声的动作，德拉科将食指压在唇间轻轻冲几人摇了摇头。尝试着寻找怀中人的腰间和膝弯，确定了哈利并未有什么抵抗的动作，德拉科一把抱起依旧把脸深埋在自己胸膛的少年，小心地往无人的森林间走去。  
因为怀中人的重量而不得不小心地控制步伐，为了避免和他一起滑倒摔下山坡，德拉科每一步都走得异常谨慎。而跟在他们身后，罗恩赫敏还有阿不思他们也沉默着一语不发，脚底雪花挤压发出的嘎吱声成为他们之间唯一交流确定彼此还跟在身后的讯息。  
好在德拉科原本就只是想找个无人之地方便救世主先生大哭或者大闹一场，所以等离开了人群会到达参观的范围，他就停下了脚步随意找了一处空地抱着救世主坐到了中心那块不知何为被拂去积雪的巨石之上。  
哈利依旧靠在他怀里小声的啜泣着，但周身那层细密的颤抖比起说是哀恸的悲伤，倒更像是无法遏制的愤怒。他犹豫着轻轻扯下罩在他头顶的隐身衣，不出所料的少年眼眶通红，却并未落下一滴眼泪，只在翠绿的双眸中蒙着一层细细的水雾。  
他尝试着抬起他的脑袋与他四目相对。“你还好吗？”德拉科小心的摸了摸他冰冷的侧脸，“你听到了什么？”  
“……他背叛了他们。”哈利喃喃地开口，“他明明是他们的朋友，可他依旧背叛了他们……他背叛了他们，这他妈算什么朋友？！！”  
“……嗯。”察觉到哈利前言不搭后语的发言，德拉科抱紧怀中人纤细的腰肢却并不打算制止。  
他本就没有想要从他口中探听全情的意思——他只想让压抑已久的救世主把想说的想骂的发泄出来。而之后的，之后再说。  
“他想找到我……我也想他找到我。”哈利微微抬头，“等他找到我，我就和他拼了。”  
“……如果他找到我，我就杀了他。”他看着德拉科，眼神空洞而迷茫，“我会杀了他。德拉科，我真的会杀了他的。”  
“……”  
“父亲。”站在不远处，阿不思轻声开口微微皱着眉，“您……”  
支吾着不知该说些什么，全然不知道这时的相劝究竟会起到什么样的作用，阿不思那句“不可以”就这样卡死在嘴边，怎么都无法顺利道出。

「您确定吗？」随着几声山雀婉转的鸣叫，诺尔不知何时出现在身后雪松粗壮的树干之下，他怀里抱着一个白绒绒状似暖手袋的圆形物体，金色的长发和单薄的肩膀上落满了莹白的积雪。  
「抱歉，虽然没太听清全部……但您做不到的吧？」他歪了歪头，「杀人什么的，现在的您应该还做不到，不是吗？」  
“诺尔！！”阿不思和斯科皮惊呼一声。  
无视了两人的叫喊，少年的眼神沉寂阴郁只继续对着哈利道，「您想杀了谁？小天狼星布莱克？您认真的吗？」察觉到父亲扫向自己不善的目光，诺尔微微一笑完全没有顾及那道危险的眼神，「‘耳听为虚眼见为实’——麻瓜们常用的老话，虽然有时候眼见也未必为真，但……您确定要因为旁人的虚言而偏信那部分所谓的‘真实’吗？」   
“……什么意思？你是说麦格教授会骗我？”像是突然找到了爆发点，哈利语气尖锐甚至有些咄咄逼人的意思，“她有什么必要骗我？他们骗我能有什么好处？明明就什么都不知道，你又凭什么和我说这些……”  
“哈利！”/“……波特。”/“父亲！！”  
带着制止的意味，三个声音同时响起。  
「还真是熟悉的对话。总觉得之前好像也曾有谁对我有过这样的指责。」并不在意父亲语气中的质问，诺尔毫不在意地走到他们身边拦住正想上前的阿不思，「不过您就没有考虑过吗？麦格教授他们或许不会骗您，但谁又能保证他们没有被旁人所欺骗呢？」  
「如果有谁刻意地设计了这一切，刻意让众人以为那一切就是您的教父所为——包括杀死曾经的“挚友”，包括出卖您的双亲……如果是这样，那这些又要怎么算呢？」  
「如果这一切都是一场骗局，那您现在所想的，所想要做的究竟…又会导致什么？」  
「您有没有想过，如果他是真的爱你，是真的会愿意为你舍弃一切……」诺尔缓缓蹲在哈利面前，「如果，他是真的无罪。」  
「那么您还要这样，杀死这世间可能是最后的也是唯一的，会去真心爱您的亲人吗？」

“……”无声地落下泪水，早在少年说出那些猜想时就控制不住内心的悲怆——先前刻意用愤怒掩盖的悲伤全然在心底爆发，哈利完全失控地倒在德拉科的肩头哭到上气不接下气。听着那些含在口中语意不明的呜咽，诺尔收敛了周身冷漠淡然的气息，小心地伸手带着安抚意味地摸了摸父亲冰冷的黑发。  
他低垂着眼睫，避开了自家另一位父亲饱含谢意与歉意的眼神。

似乎是被这样沉重低压的气氛影响，先前被诺尔拢在怀里的白色团子突然扭了扭身子发出一声沙哑的嚎叫。直到这时才发现这只毛绒绒的球体并不是什么特殊形状的暖手宝，成功被这声有些尖锐的鸟鸣惊动的哈利止住了哭声，抬起微红的双眼有些茫然的看向在诺尔掌心颤动的生物。  
拥有一身洁白绒羽状似长尾山雀的神奇动物顶着两颗黑豆般圆滚滚的眼睛从少年怀里探出头来，像是打招呼一般对着众人发出一声短促的鸣叫。看着众人懵神的表情，小家伙又像是明白了什么猛地用小翅膀拍了拍诺尔托在自己腿部的双手，冲着他又叫了一声。  
听懂他所言为何的诺尔好笑地捏了捏鸟雀柔软的腹部，眼神却带着确实的感激与笑意。将怀里的毛绒绒放到了哈利的手心，他冲众人挥了挥手示意他们往后退得稍远一些。

最开始还有些磕磕绊绊的走调，山雀并不动听的鸣叫回荡在雪季寂静的林间，但很快，找到了感觉的小东西就顺利地哼唱起了一段悠扬婉转的乐曲。四周堆积的细雪不知为何开始随着乐曲浮动飘忽，直到这时他们才发现，这些所谓的积雪其实并不是真正的雪花，而是另一种同样轻飘柔软像是羽毛一样的生物。  
「风羽。也可以叫做雪羽，一种飞鸟类的群居神奇动物。」金色的文字在空中为众人做出解答，诺尔轻轻捧起肩膀上那片不化的“积雪”往天空一撒，「其实还算是常见，冬季的积雪层有很大一部分都是他们的伪装。」  
「您手上这只就是他们的领头兽，只有在这个时候才会出现。」  
“这个时候？”  
「“化雪”」诺尔摸了摸山雀的脑袋，对上哈利不解的眼神，「今天正好是他们化雪的日子，这也是我出现在这儿的理由——事先说明，我有和邓布利多先生请过假。」  
诺尔抬眸看向天边即将洒落的阳光，「那是他们族群最特殊也最重要的盛事，是几十年才能经历的一次重置——他们会在化雪时腾空而起，在阳光的照射下变化为真正的落雪——堆积、消融，而后回归大地。」诺尔轻轻低头，「由死而生。」

「这是他们族群必经的轮回。」

阳光已然脱离云层移动着照射进这片空旷之地，没有树荫的遮挡，很快四周的雪羽就随着本能和领头兽的引导缓缓升到半空。  
这场本该美不胜收的逆转落雪，因为诺尔的讲解突然变得异常凄美。看着靠在他的掌心依旧不停吟唱，领导同伴飞往死亡的山雀，哈利突然感到一阵心悸。  
“它们知道自己在做什么吗？”哈利低声喃喃，“由死而生，可它们明明就不用……”  
「在他们眼里这可不是死亡。」诺尔摇了摇头，制止了父亲后半句未出口的话语，「由死而生——这只是我们给他们的定义，而并非他们自身的感受。」  
「或许在他们看来这就是一件很平常的事，就像吃饭喝水一样，简单而必须，」诺尔扶住哈利的肩膀，「这就是他们的选择，是他们族群生来就既定的选择。」  
「别为这种事难过，父亲。」诺尔示意他看向怀里的鸟雀，「事实上，他刚才想让我告诉您的就是——‘化雪是一件非常美好的事情，美丽而神圣。’」  
他示意哈利看向天空。逆向漂浮的雪花稳稳的停在半空等待阳光为其镀上一层金色的光圈，伴随着诺尔指尖微动落下的文字，雪羽幻化而成的金色细雪缓缓下落。

「‘所以在看完这场圣礼之后，就请不要在哭泣了，人类的孩子。’」  
「‘你，一直被人所爱。’」


	12. 第十一章

送别了圆滚滚毛绒绒的领头兽，借着还未彻底散去的雪光，哈利忽然对着抬头望向天空的少年道，“诺尔……难不成你是刻意来提醒我的？”  
懒懒地垂眸看了他一眼，诺尔面色如常，「您指什么？」  
“小天狼星布莱克的事。”哈利沉着眼，语气笃定，“你知道他是无罪的一方，是被人陷害才会入狱阿兹卡班……所以，你才会说出刚才的那些‘猜测’，才会在这时来到这里。”  
“你想要在这时制止我伤害他的想法和举措，想要保护他——同时也改变一部分事情的走向。”哈利看着诺尔清浅的绿色双瞳，“毕竟，你们来自未来，知道一些现在的我们所不知道也很正常。”  
“可你为什么不直接告诉我们呢？”哈利疑惑地歪了歪头，“既然你想改变一部分未来，那为什么不直接将所有事原原本本的告知我们，而偏要这样……”  
“因为那就是‘规则’，父亲。”突然闪身挡在了他们中间，阿不思抢在他之前开口，“……那是唯一的规则。”  
“关于未来的所有都是‘禁句’，所有的一切不可直言道出。”斯科皮靠在巨石边，“如果不想毁坏整个世界的基本，那么我们只能对此缄默不言。”  
“……”  
“不只是如此吧？”摁住面色复杂的哈利，德拉科抱紧双臂看向斯科皮，“如果什么都不能做，你们根本就没有必要再回到这里。”他沉思着敲了敲食指，眼神锐利而深沉，“不可言明，但可以暗中改变……只要不直白的将所有摆在眼前，你们就能对未来进行一部分的篡改和更正……”  
“这是规则的漏洞，而你们也正是利用了这个漏洞才来到这里。”  
似是想明白了什么，他看向诺尔的目光复杂而忧心，“斯科皮，诺尔，你们究竟……”

「《时间赠予的邀请函》第269页第5行起始至第7行结尾。」  
打断双亲包含质问和关心的话语，诺尔神色淡淡甚至没有看向他们的打算。他只牢牢地紧盯着斯科皮和阿不思一瞬间苍白的面颊，露出一个似有若无的微笑，「呵，果然是因为这个。」  
「你们的行动实在太好猜测，有时候我真的会忍不住感叹你们俩怎么会是个斯莱特林——愚蠢鲁莽、自以为是，你们明明就该是彻彻底底的格兰芬多。」  
“诺尔！！”忍不住警告地喊了他一声，哈利面色不善，“你在说什么……”  
“……为什么会知道？”打断父亲责备的话语，阿不思青白的脸上浮现一丝难以置信，“你怎么会……”  
「你以为来到这儿之后的每个晚上我都在哪儿？」诺尔的眼中满是嘲讽，「图书馆的禁书区——但凡稍微有点脑子我都会想到那儿。」他缓缓走到两人身边。  
「关于古代动植物的图鉴和咒语相关的丛书都可以略过，人物历史的传记也可以酌情挑选排除一大部分，剩下的只要花上时间慢慢排查……不，甚至都不用仔细去排查。」诺尔面无表情，「有关时间和时空的禁书总共就只有这么几本，我根本不用多去寻找就能发现。」  
「禁书区靠右第4列第14排最顶层，从左往右数第6本。」诺尔看着面无血色的两人，「考虑到禁书区基本不会有什么太大的整改和变动，你们应该也是在那儿发现的——《时间赠予的邀请函》 著·卡俄斯。」  
“卡俄斯（Chaos）”赫敏微微一愣，“那不是……”  
「古希腊神话中的混沌之神，也是宇宙之初。传说他是秩序、空间、时间的本身。」诺尔嗤笑一声，「以这样的名字作为执笔人的代号，也难怪你们会轻易相信了那上面所说的一切。」看着德拉科和赫敏眼中一闪而过的蠢蠢欲动，诺尔不以为意地冲他们一笑，「不过各位也不用费心地想去检查那本书的内容了。」  
「在我看完全部之后，我就把它交给了邓布利多先生。如果你们想要那就只能去找邓布利多先生拿——当然，前提是他愿意给你们。」他眯起自己含笑的双眼，嘴角却微微抿起摆出一个向下的弧度，「斯科皮……我真的非常非常的生气。」  
他眸光冰冷，毫无温度的双手贴近他的脸侧，「你们知道我在看完那本‘著作’后唯一的想法是什么吗？」  
在那道如有实质的锋利目光中僵硬地摇了摇头，斯科皮咬紧下唇，完全不敢看向盛怒中的少年。  
「如果不是因为那位作者先生已经去世且尸骨无存——甚至连块碑都没有。」诺尔嘴角勾起一个温柔的轻笑，书写下的语句却令人心惊胆战不寒而栗，「幸亏这位先生什么都没有留下，不然在当时的那种情况之下，我可能真的会忍不住冲过去……把他的骨灰都给扬了。」  
“…………”

「你们难不成还真的以为这场“意外”的穿越时空是你们那道可笑的、完全不完整的阵法所帮助完成的吗？」松开对斯科皮的控制，诺尔回身望向瞪大双眼，完全失去发声能力的阿不思。

「你们应该感激我的灵魂足够值钱。」

他低下头，缓缓抬起藏在袖间魔杖，「不过现在……你们不需要记得这个——」  
「——记忆封印（Memoria sigillum）」  
不知是错觉还是真实。  
在失去意识的前一秒，少年冰冷的双眸突然浮现出大片的痛苦和悲伤，忍不住微微抬手拉住了他的衣角，哈利在那双含泪的绿瞳中彻底坠入一片黑暗。

“诺尔哥哥！！”匆匆跑过空荡的长廊，莉莉轻快的声音穿过雪天寂静的中庭稳稳地落到众人耳中，“来帮帮我们！！”  
「？」歪着头写下一个问号，金色的文字穿过人群的围挡飘到莉莉眼前，诺尔从众人身后探出一个脑袋，「什么？怎么了莉莉？」  
“这个！！”将手心折断根茎送到他的眼前，莉莉圆滚滚的双眼满是歉意，“不小心摔倒压断他们了，怎么办……能重新长好吗？”  
「……」接过已经断成两节的叶茎，诺尔微微愣了一下，「狼尾草？……你和斯内普教授在一起？」  
“有问题？”悄无声息地出现在众人身后，斯内普一如既往地黑着脸神情严肃，“将孩子一个人留在校内自己却偷溜出去的监护人有资格对我进行批判吗？”  
“……”  
发出疑问的明明诺尔，受到指责的却是哈利。从来清楚自家教父双标性格的德拉科忍不住在心底叹了口气。  
上前两步将躲藏在隐身衣下有些愤愤的哈利挡在身后，他借着问好的动作轻轻拉住身边人的右手。“您说的对，教授，”他压制着哈利不忿的抗议，对着斯内普轻声道，“之后要是遇上了，我会好好教训他的。不过我也很好奇为什么莉莉会跑到您这儿？他们不是被波特他们交给那个猎场守卫照顾了吗？和那个小韦斯莱一起。”  
“……这你应该问她自己。”斯内普白了他们一眼，“我也很想知道为什么我一打开门就看到她蹲在我的魔药室门口，之后还顺理成章地溜进了我的办公室——甚至打翻了我做研究用的样本。”  
本该犹如大提琴一般优雅低沉的声线，然而在察觉其中饱含的不满深意后，德拉科就只能发出几声毫无意义的干笑。实在是快要顶不住这位魔药大师如有实质的怨念视线，几人僵硬着落下几滴冷汗，默默地在心底为格兰芬多为数不多的学院分发出哀叹。  
「啊，所以才会捧着狼尾草来找我啊。」打断了这尴尬僵持的氛围，诺尔似是明白了什么有些无奈地开口，「不过这个已经不行了莉莉，折断成这样的话已经没有办法再恢复成原样。」  
“不行吗？”莉莉有些失落，“即使是诺尔哥哥也不行吗？”  
「莉莉。」诺尔摸了摸她的脑袋，「我不是万能的。」

「总有一些事，我永远都做不到。」

转眼圣诞节就过去了。  
当日被诺尔施下记忆咒的几人统一忘却了化雪仪式后那些严肃的交谈，他们的记忆都只停留在那场美轮美奂的逆转落雪。虽然也有赫敏这样奇怪于自己怎么不记得离开霍格莫德村的“特殊案例”，但其余众人都很好的“接受”了自己缺失一部分记忆的事实。

很快就到了卢平教授哈利守护神咒的日子。

以快乐的记忆作为支撑才能使用的咒语。哈利在卢平的指导下闭上眼，努力思索着记忆里可能存在的快乐经历。  
从记事起就待在德思礼家——幽暗狭小的碗柜，冰冷单薄的床铺，疼痛化脓的创口，冷漠无情的亲人……这些无论怎么想都不可能是快乐的回忆。那么之后呢？自十一岁来到霍格沃兹，遇上了罗恩赫敏这两位好友，经历了那些大大小小的危险和挫折再化险为夷，这些可以称之为快乐吗？可以，确实可以。  
但不够，这应该还远远不够。  
脑中突兀地闪现出一道金色的光芒，后知后觉意识到那是什么的哈利猛地睁开眼对上卢平教授温和的目光。  
“决定好了吗哈利？”他轻声的开口，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀示意他再次闭上眼，“决定好就跟着我念——呼神护卫。”  
“……呼神护卫。”带着一点点犹疑，哈利尝试着重复那道咒语。  
“别太紧张哈利。”卢平有些无奈，“你必须无比确信那段记忆才可能成功……相信自己，再来一次吧。”  
沉默着闭上眼，再次确定方才那一闪而过的金色不是他的错觉，回想着第一次飞行课上的遭遇，哈利深吸一口气出声喊道，“呼神护卫！”  
“非常好。”卢平鼓励地拍了拍手，走到两人面前那个被上锁的箱子边，“那么来试一试实战吧，”他拍了拍箱子盖，“只是一个博格特，但你需要用刚才的咒语击退他。”他看着哈利，“不用紧张，我会在这里，所以大胆放手干吧！”  
“是的，教授。”哈利点点头，握紧了魔杖。  
不出意料的没有成功，第一次飞行的回忆显然还太过薄弱，并不足以支撑起咒语的施展。哈利含着卢平教授分给他的巧克力靠坐在台阶上，神色郁郁地用魔杖戳着侧脸。  
“试试换一段记忆如何？”温柔的教授先生走到他的身边，递过去一杯温暖的糖水，“找找看还有没有别的更加强烈重要的回忆？”  
“……”哈利眼神微滞地看向他，似是有些苦恼，但很快他就回想起什么一般猛然亮起双眼，“啊……那个或许可以试试！”他看向卢平，“之前去霍格莫德的时候和德拉科他们一起看到的仪式！那真的是非常非常漂亮的场景！！”  
“……那我们试试？”从话语间察觉到哈利似乎偷偷溜去了霍格莫德，卢平善解人意地略过这个话题，却被他话语中德拉科的名字吸引了注意。  
有意想要询问什么却又不想在这时打扰到他的练习，卢平压下心间那点疑惑招呼着他开始了新一轮的实战演练。  
再一次在冰冷和黑暗中脱力倒下，哈利被卢平扶着靠在墙角，有些精疲力尽地捂住了双眼。同样疲惫的卢平蹲坐在他的身边无声地摸了摸他的脑袋，“你已经做得很好了哈利，我说过这是非常高深的咒语，想要完美施展真的非常困难。”他回想起哈利杖尖那点明亮的光圈，“事实上，你刚才已经可以算是成功了，只不过作为基础的那段记忆还是不够强烈，所以无法完全支撑咒语的使用。”  
“……可我已经想不出还有什么其他快乐的记忆了。”哈利把头埋在膝盖，声如蚊吟，“那已经是我能想到最好的回忆。”有朋友，有家人，还有一个说不清具体身份，但也在他心中占了很大比例的德拉科。  
那是他自出生以来所感受到的最为温暖放松的时刻。  
“我不知道还有没有别的，”哈利缩在那儿，“我真的已经想不到……啊。”  
“嗯？什么？”看着身边少年突然的起身，卢平心下一惊赶紧拉住他的手腕，“怎么哈利？”  
“……还有一个。”  
烛火照耀着少年人还未长开的侧颜，依稀可见双亲当年面貌的哈利低垂着眼睫望向那截摇动的烛光轻声对着卢平道，“我不知道那算不算快乐的回忆，但……那对我而言非常的珍贵，珍贵而重要。”  
“非常强烈？”  
“非常。”  
“那我们试试。”用力地揽住哈利单薄的肩膀，卢平深吸一口气打开了木箱。

“所以，你成功了吗？”坐在图书馆隐蔽的角落，赫敏推开面前堆放的一大摞课外知识丛书，亮着一双褐色的眼睛直直地看向哈利，“你学会了？那个咒语？”  
“守护神咒。”哈利趴在桌面，疲惫地拨动着眼前的羽毛笔，“算是学会了吧……但那个实在太耗费体力了，而且我也只对付过博格特。”  
“变化成摄魂怪的博格特！”赫敏纠正，“虽然不能说完全一样，但博格特会复制变化物的一部分特性，所以你也算是成功击退了一只……额，不完全的摄魂怪？”  
“都一样。”哈利抿了抿嘴，烦躁地把头发揉的一团乱，“如果真的对上摄魂怪还不知道能不能成……真是，为什么他们总盯着我攻击啊！！”  
“知足吧兄弟……”不知为何也趴在桌面，从刚才就一语不发的罗恩突然开口，语调古怪，“毕竟你现在还能好好地站在这儿，可斑斑呢？它可能连骨头都不剩了。”  
“斑斑？你的宠物老鼠？”哈利意外，“它怎么了？”  
“我们好几天没见过它的身影了，在…布莱克的那次袭击之后？”赫敏微微抬头，“也不知道能跑到哪里……”  
“跑到哪儿？当然是你家猫的肚子里啊！”罗恩哼了一声，“它之前就一直盯着斑斑，我们睡礼堂的那次它肯定下手把斑斑抓了！！真是可怜，缺少一根脚趾的它肯定逃不过克鲁克山的追捕。”  
“闭上你的嘴罗恩，”赫敏瞪了他一眼，“克鲁克山从来不乱吃东西！！”  
“那你说……”/“父亲。”  
罗丝轻声地呼唤成功打断罗恩滔滔不止的抱怨。早在初来乍到之时就发现这位韦斯莱先生其实非常不擅长应对自己的女儿，阿不思对着哈利眨眨眼露出一个揶揄的笑容。  
“别这样父亲。”罗丝小声地开口，“这又不是母亲的错。”  
“……我不是这个意思。”罗恩鼓起腮帮，“我又没有想要怪她……不对，我只是担心斑斑……”  
“那您可以不用这么担心，韦斯莱先生。”跟在阿不思身后，斯科皮捧着几本草药学图鉴冲他们歪了歪头，“老鼠的本能就是这样，一旦察觉到可能的危险就会逃离——这和克鲁克山可没什么关系，霍格沃兹可不止一只猫在外活动。”  
“不过它总逃不出霍格沃兹的范围。”放下那堆略重的书籍，斯科皮勾起一个意味深长的笑，“毕竟，在这儿总要比在外面安全。”  
“……他不会想要跑出去的。”

禁林入口。  
摁住蠢蠢欲动的小天狼星，诺尔面无表情地捡起那只昏倒在地有些斑秃的灰毛老鼠。  
它的身边散落着几颗被啃食过的紫色浆果——过于鲜艳的果实怎么看都不像是能入口的食物，不过考虑到他大概已经连续饿了好几天不曾进过食，这般不长脑子的作为倒也确实怪不得他。懒得去管这些浆果会带来什么样的副作用，诺尔看都没看就随手弹到一边，拎着老鼠细短的尾巴就将他扔到了海格的小屋门前。  
“不管他？”黑犬犹疑地跟在他的身后，“万一死了呢？”  
「死不了。」诺尔懒懒抬手，遮挡住头顶落下的冬日难得明媚的阳光，「毒性不致命，他也就晕过去罢了。」  
「最严重的后遗症也不过就是影响大脑反射神经，四肢麻痹什么的。」他轻轻笑了一下，眼神疏离而冰冷，「平时当然不会有什么大碍，不过要是遇上什么危机时刻……」

「呵，那他就只能愿梅林保佑……自求多福吧。」

入夜。  
躺在床上翻动着手里的活点地图，哈利靠在柔软的羽枕之上心不在焉地看着地图上一个个移动的脚步和名字。  
在圣诞之后就给那些孩子们准备好了自己的房间——按他们自身的学院进行分配，阿不思和斯科皮被安排在斯莱特林的地窖，莉莉罗丝还有雨果则被分在格兰芬多的塔楼。  
至于诺尔，因为行踪不定，虽然也给他准备了可以使用的寝室，但时至今日那儿依旧没有被动过的迹象。  
目光游移地扫过那些熟悉的名字，哈利支着脸，顺着地图的走向一个一个地点过去。  
‘雨果和罗恩睡在一块儿所以就在旁边，莉莉和罗丝似乎是在赫敏的寝室，阿不思和斯科皮好好地待在地窖的休息室，嗯，诺尔，诺尔看不见啊……’  
指尖轻轻抚上图中“Draco·Malfoy”一词，哈利摩挲着手中粗糙冰凉的纸面小声嘀咕道，“在魔药室那儿？马尔福这么晚了还在帮他教父干活？”  
忍不住戳了戳他移动的脚印，正准备合上地图的哈利突然眸光一滞，在角落发现了一个不可能出现的名字。

“……小矮星·彼得？”


	13. 第十二章

魔药室内氤氲着清苦甘涩的香气。  
挥动魔杖保证坩埚内魔药的搅拌和融合，斯内普专注地低头记录着锅内药剂沸腾的情况，确定到这一步还没有发生什么纰漏，这位总是不太注意外表的魔药课教授停下在纸面飞速划动的羽毛笔，抬手将自己落在肩头的长发扎起，喊了教子一声，“东西呢，德拉科？”  
“马上就好，先生。”脱下刚刚为了切割犀木才带上的龙皮手套，德拉科将刀具放到一边，小心地用食指和拇指捏住那层薄如蝉翼的角质粘膜，“现在放下去吗？”他看了看锅内依旧沸腾的汤剂。  
“再等等……”挥手减弱底部柴竹燃烧的火势，斯内普看着不再冒有气泡的液体表面，冲教子点了点头，“行了，放吧。”在加入犀木角质层的一瞬间转变了颜色，看着那锅晦暗浑浊成暗绿色的不明药剂，德拉科皱了皱脸忍不住露出一个嫌弃的表情。  
“抱歉教授，但…这是什么？”  
“……不透明浑浊体，没有块状沉淀物和自燃反应，腐蚀性一般……”忽略了教子发出的疑问，专注于魔药完成度的斯内普小声嘀咕着实验的现状，很快就皱起了眉，“失败了啊。这个莹绿……不，应该说是草绿色吗，气味不够浓烈，黏着度也太高了，是三指蜥的唾液没给够？还是说……”  
“教授？”忍不住轻声打断眼前男人永无止境的碎碎念，知晓自家教父一旦涉及魔药层面就会全然无视周遭环境陷入自我境界，为了保证自己今晚能有一个正常的睡眠，德拉科不得不开口提醒道，“抱歉打扰您，但已经到了熄灯时间了，您是不是该去巡逻了？”他指了指手边那张记满日常工作的羊皮纸，“今天应该轮到您值日了不是吗？”  
“……啊。”似是终于想起了还被安排过这样的任务，斯内普嫌弃地瞥了一眼纸上被重点标记的时间和巡逻范围，“知道了，你收拾一下跟我出来吧。”他抚手挥灭了坩埚下跳动的火苗，取出一点失败的样本装入瓶内在瓶口做上标记，放置到一边，“动作快一点，我先送你回寝室。”  
“好的。”将用过的手套和刀具试管清理干净放回原位，德拉科匆匆抓起搭在椅子上的校袍外套，跟在教授身后出了魔药室的大门。

深夜的霍格沃兹总是寂静而神秘。  
长长的走廊因为宵禁熄灭了安置于墙面上的烛火而显得格外幽深，不得不使用荧光闪烁照亮前方的道路，哈利一路上都在被各种画像上的幽灵教训责备。再一次冲被晃花了眼的画像人物轻声道歉，为了不惊动费尔奇先生和他的红眼爱猫洛丽丝夫人，哈利小心地放轻脚步注意着前方的动静和四周的声音。  
手中的活点地图老实地记录着各个地区巡逻的教授和他们的动向，而在哈利刻意压住的那一页，小矮星彼得的名字随着那串窸窸窣窣的脚步直冲他的方向而来。  
确认了这不是自己深夜迷糊的错觉，在地图上显示对方离他不过几步路的距离之下，哈利停在原地，小心地用魔杖照视着四周的空间和墙面。  
没有，什么都没有。  
一点声音都没有发出，一点人影都没有瞧见。  
惊恐地瞪大自己的双眼，哈利难以置信地看着两人的名字擦肩而过却没有在他周身找到有任何人出没的痕迹。‘这是怎么回事？！！’他在心底大喊，‘这怎么可能？！’  
然而没有得到更多思考的空间和时间，看着地图拐角处突然出现的“西弗勒斯·斯内普”的名字，哈利心下一惊赶忙喊出了两道解除的咒语。  
“Mischief managed（恶作剧结束）”他用魔杖指着地图。  
“Nox（关灯）”魔杖尖的光亮瞬间熄灭。  
而刚好卡住他喊完咒语的时机，斯内普一把摁住的他的肩膀，将魔杖的光点对准了他。直到这时才明白为什么方才那些画像中的先生女士都一副不耐又烦躁的模样，哈利看着那圈刺得他眼睛生疼的光线，忍不住偏了偏头。  
“你在这儿做什么，波特先生？”斯内普低垂着双眼，吐字缓慢，“大半夜的在城堡走廊转悠……您究竟什么时候能改掉这个夜游的习惯，嗯？”  
“咳……抱歉教授，但我只是，额，梦游。”哈利抿了抿嘴，“只是睡蒙了而已。”  
“……”并不想管他明显是谎言的说辞，斯内普盯着他口袋露出的那一截羊皮纸，“那是什么？”  
“额？”哈利下意识地捂了捂袋子，无辜道，“只是用剩的羊皮纸，多余的那些顺手就塞进了口袋。”  
“……拿出来。”斯内普白他一眼，刚想上前又突然想起了什么转身对着身后道，“你去拿，德拉科。”  
默默从教授身后出现，金发的斯莱特林眼里满是无奈和心累。就算知道这位救世主先生向来叛逆不守规矩，也从不在意那些小打小闹般的违规处罚，但这样毫不遮掩大大咧咧地出现在深夜的学校走廊……德拉科忍不住在心底叹息。  
太乱来了。  
谢谢，已经气到想打他屁股了。

既不想给哈利添上多余的麻烦却也不敢违背教父的要求，德拉科借着从哈利手中抽出纸张时背过身的动作，无声地冲他做了一个口型。  
‘有问题吗？’  
微不可查地摇了摇头，哈利装作不喜他靠近的模样悄悄在他掌心写下一个“no”字。默契地完成了一次“作弊”行为，德拉科收回那卷古旧泛黄的羊皮纸随意地翻了翻，而后递到斯内普眼前，“只是普通的纸，先生，上面什么都没有。”  
“那可不一定……”斯内普扫了他们一眼，将魔杖对准地图，“秘密显形。”  
看着纸上逐渐浮现的文字，德拉科微微一愣，下意识地偏过头想要确认哈利的表情却未料到这个“始作俑者”也是一脸茫然的神色——从未试过对地图使用其他咒语的哈利也不清楚上边究竟会出现什么样的字句。  
不自觉扣紧了指节，德拉科暗暗祈祷这上面最好不要出现什么会给这位愚蠢莽撞的救世主带来更多麻烦的内容。  
“……念。”斯内普面无表情。  
“……”犹豫地咬了咬下唇，德拉科在教父严厉的目光中缓慢开口，“先生们，月亮脸，虫尾巴，大脚板和尖头叉子向斯内普教授问候致意，同时……”  
「啊，正好您们都在呀。」成功将剩下的文字遮挡，那串浅金色的花体落在纸张的上方，恰巧挡住了德拉科和斯内普往下看的视线。  
无声地出现在三人背后，诺尔周身萦绕着寒凉刺骨的温度，浸湿的黑袍淅淅沥沥地往下滴着水，金发并成一缕一缕粘在他的脸侧，浑身湿冷的少年歪了歪头，「不用刻意去找您真是太好了。能帮我一下吗，教授。」  
沉默着抬起自己的双手——他的十指以一种不自然的方式僵硬地卷曲着，指尖至腕骨泛起大片尸体才会呈现的诡异的青紫色。「不小心碰到一些不该碰的，于是就变成了这样。」他无声地笑了笑，「虽然不至于蔓延到全身……但要是少了两只手的话也实在太不方便。」  
“‘喀俄涅’”低沉地吐出这一个名字，斯内普眼神阴郁，语气里夹杂着嘲讽和恼怒，“该说不愧是继承了一部分波特的血统吗……我以为， 你 起码是长了脑子的。”  
「老马失蹄。」仿佛完全没有听出他话语间的讽刺，诺尔满不在乎地笑着，「我也有没注意到的时候……」用那双绿瞳直直地注视着他，少年走到斯内普身前，轻轻眨了眨眼，「所以拜托了，教授。」  
「帮帮我？」他用胳膊敲了敲口袋，「作为谢礼，或者说赔罪——喀俄涅，也就是水种昙莲的花粉就分您一半？」  
“成交。”没有一丝犹豫，斯内普从怀中掏出一方手巾小心地裹住他裸露在外手部的皮肤，推着他的后背道，“去魔药室。”  
“什，等唔……”/“那么教授，我们就先回寝室了？”  
一把被德拉科捂住了嘴，看着面前斯莱特林警告的眼神，哈利惊疑的发问被堵死在口中。  
“这位救世主先生也由我先送回格兰芬多的塔楼？”  
“……你看着办。”他看了教子一眼，“让他把那张纸留下。”  
“……”

“哇哦，这可真是热闹。”第五人的出现成功解救了还在不知所措的哈利，突然现身的卢平微笑着冲他们打了声招呼，“晚上好，斯内普教授，还有哈利和小马尔福先生，以及……”他歪了歪头，“这位……”  
「诺尔。」少年回了他一个笑，「晚上好，卢平教授。」他意味深长地冲他颔了颔首，「今夜看来还真不是什么活动的好日子，受伤后转头就撞上了两位教授夜查不说……尤其，月色还如此明亮。」  
“……”  
「几近满月之时总会发生许多怪事。」诺尔看了一眼沉默不语的双亲，「潮汐的涨落，星位的转移，万物的生死……一切都犹如月相，阴晴圆缺。当然，若是在这时见到什么死去亡灵的幽魂……那也不足为奇。」  
哈利微微一愣。  
“说完了吗？”打断他饱含深意地话语，斯内普脸色漆黑，“再废话几句，你的手还要不要了？”  
「当然先生……那么我们走吧。」诺尔冲他们歪歪头，「那卷羊皮纸就拜托您了卢平教授，这种类似恶作剧的小玩意儿肯定是您比较擅长，对吗？」  
“当然，不过你……”察觉到少年方才话语中的几段隐喻，卢平犹疑地低声道，“你知道……”  
“莱姆斯卢平先生。”低沉的声线缓缓响起，斯内普站在阴影处面无表情，“能请您不要耽误学生的治疗时间吗？”他看了一眼微微愣住的卢平，“喀俄涅的冻伤可没有那么好治，如果再耽搁下去，你是打算把你的手赔给他吗？”  
“喀俄涅？”  
“您可以用自己的脑子和手去查这个。”斯内普眼神冷漠，“告辞。”  
“……”  
无声地往前走去，在那点微光即将消失在转角之际，诺尔突然又停下脚步回身看向还愣在原地的三人，「对了父亲，韦斯莱先生的老鼠找到了吗？」  
“什么？”看着前方隐匿在黑暗中的少年，哈利有些茫然地开口，“好像还没有的样子，斑斑它怎么了吗？”  
「不，只是……快点找到比较好哦。」诺尔似是轻轻笑了一下，「毕竟天这么冷，外界食物也异常匮乏，要是一不小心啃食了什么危险的野果那就太糟糕了。」  
「况且，家养的宠物可没有外边那些野鼠会来的夺食。」诺尔垂下眼睫，借着黑暗的遮挡露出一个恶意的微笑，「要是不小心打起来了那他肯定是吃亏的那一方。」

「没有伙伴的帮助，也不会有谁人的救赎——他只能小心翼翼胆颤心惊地缩在暗处。」  
「断了一根手指的他，这次还能好好躲过危险吗？」

顾不得闻言猛然愣住的卢平，诺尔轻轻拍了拍身边同样怔神眼神复杂的斯内普，「走吧先生。」他晃了晃已经彻底僵硬冰冷的双手，「这下是真快要没有感觉了。」  
“……活该。”收起那些纷扰的思绪，斯内普拉着他大步向魔药室走去。

“教授？教授？！”  
在哈利的连声叫唤下才勉强回过神，卢平看着眼前面露担忧的少年支起一个一如往常的微笑，“抱歉哈利，怎么了？”  
“不是我怎么……您才是，从刚刚开始就一直在发呆，出什么事了吗？”哈利忧心道，“是不是那个叫‘喀俄涅’的东西……”  
“冷静点波特，事实上那只是一种植物。”摁住他的肩膀，德拉科拉着他坐到一旁空置的课桌上，“一种水生类植物，学名叫做‘水种昙莲’，因为外型有点像睡莲和昙花的结合。”他抱起双臂，“它们的花叶根茎都生长于水底，不需要阳光和氧气，以水下土壤中的矿物作为养分促进生长。”  
“它的花卉果实都可食用，无毒，但花芯部分分泌的特殊物质会使触碰到其雄蕊的生物产生冻伤状的伤痕。这也是‘喀俄涅’这一别称的由来。”  
“……传闻中会将人做成冰雕的冰雪女神。”卢平叹了口气，“原来如此。那那孩子的手……”  
“教授应该会有解决办法。”德拉科摇摇头，“既然他是直接带走的他，而不是先将他送进医疗翼——那就是没有大碍的意思。”  
他伸手摸了摸身边人皱紧的眉头，“况且诺尔不是也说了吗，他还想要那双手。那就证明他自己也是有处理办法的。”  
“可那也太乱来了！”忍不住鼓了鼓嘴，哈利愤愤道，“他为什么总是这样，好像一点都不把自己的命当回事儿，而且在这种天气跑到水底去采那个什么……他就不觉得，唔！”  
“波特……”叹气着再次捂住他的嘴，德拉科无奈道，“他不蠢。”  
“……唔嗯？！”什么？！  
“你觉得他那样的孩子，会因为一时兴起或者闲来无事就跑去各种折腾自己吗？”德拉科松开他，目光轻沉，“他只是疯，只是不惜命，但那并不表明——他没有脑子。”  
低垂着眼睫靠到一边，德拉科压下喉间那些剩余的叹息和自嘲，轻轻闭上了眼睛，“总之，不会有事的。放心吧。”

只说现在的话，他应该还没有想要丢下一切的打算。

“听上去你还真是很了解他，小马尔福先生。”缓缓走到他们身边，卢平看着两人同样复杂的脸色，轻声到，“不过无论怎样，没事就好。”  
“但接下来，是不是就该说说你们大晚上出现在走廊的理由？”他把头转向哈利，“还有这个。”他指了指手中的地图，“我倒是没想到这会落到你手里，哈利。”  
“您知道这是什么？”微微瞪大眼睛，哈利面上露出一丝不可置信，“这个……”  
“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.（我庄严宣誓我不怀好意。）”  
比起口头解说还是亲眼目睹比较真实，哈利听着那段正确的口令咒语，忍不住道，“天，为什么您会知道这个！！”  
“在之后我或许会和你解释的，”卢平笑笑，“但哈利，我不得不提醒，这太危险了，你知道一旦这个地图落到小天狼星手里会发生什么吗？”  
“……对不起。”忍不住缩到德拉科的身边，自知理亏的哈利蔫呼呼地垂下脑袋小声地道了句歉，“但我其实只是想看看……”回想起自己原本翻看地图的原因，哈利抿了抿嘴，突然噤了声。  
‘只是想看看德拉科和孩子们的位置什么的，这话怎么听都很奇怪啊！！！’哈利在心中怒吼。  
“总而言之这个，暂时还是先放在我这里吧。”挥手示意他们结束今夜的话题，卢平直起身，“回去休息吧两位，今天已经很晚了。”  
“……是。”跟在德拉科的身后，哈利看着微微翻动手中纸卷，目光怀念的卢平，突然想起了什么，“还有一件事先生。”  
在他身前顿住脚步，德拉科无奈回身，却正好对上他严肃又认真的侧脸。  
“事实上，我在那上面看到了一个名字……一个，本不应该会出现的名字。”哈利攥紧了手指，脑海间不自觉回想起诺尔方才所说的那些话，“那属于一个亡灵，一个在多年之前就应该已经确认离世的人。”

“小矮星·彼得。”哈利沉声道，“您记得他吗？”

将人送到格兰芬多的公共休息室门口，德拉科看着依旧没什么精神，神情恍惚的哈利，忍不住伸手轻轻摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“回去休息？”他小声地对哈利道，“很晚了，明天第一节还是魔药课，教授可不会体谅你的晚眠而放过扣分的机会。”  
“……知道了。”他唔了一声，冲人挥了挥手，“你也回去休息吧，明天见。”  
“波特。”看着他依旧魂不守舍的样子，德拉科沉默一瞬，“……你之前是想用那个地图看谁？”  
“恩？没谁啊……”闻言微微愣了一下，哈利茫然地回头正巧撞见德拉科眼中一闪而过的窘迫，轻轻眯了眯眼睛，他缓声道，“就阿不思还有诺尔他们，不过诺尔他……你也知道，总是不太能找得到他的名字。”  
“……就这样？”  
“就这样。”哈利抿了抿嘴，“不然呢？”  
说不清是失望还是了然，德拉科压下心底那些蠢蠢欲动又懊恼不忿的情绪，冲他招了招手，“行了，知道了。你进去吧。”  
“恩，那么晚安了，马尔福。”  
矮身钻进画像后的门洞，趁着胖夫人还未合上大门，哈利突然冲还倚在门外的金发斯莱特林道，“不过大晚上还去魔药室帮忙真是辛苦你了。”  
看着对方瞪大了那双浅灰色的眼睛，哈利勾起一个笑，“知道吗，你的名字在地图上真是非常好认，基本一眼就能看清。”敲了敲胖夫人的画框，他支住门板的边缘，俯身凑到他的耳边悄声道，

“晚安，德拉科。”


	14. 第十三章

“……开阔你们的思路，眼光必须放远，水晶球占卜术的奥妙在于使你们的天目变得清澈，只有这样你们才能看见……”  
依旧是那般疯疯癫癫又呓语不停，特里劳妮教授挥舞着双手在教室中四处走动，脖子上珠串和银链碰撞的声音在占卜室封闭的空间回响，“再试试吧，孩子们，再试试。”  
桌面上的水晶球浑浊不堪，内里飘满了银白色棉絮状的结晶物，哈利垫着手将头倚在桌上，百无聊赖地拨动着手下的书页。昨晚夜游带来的后果异常明显，忍不住偷偷低头打了一个哈欠，哈利听着身边的罗恩呼吸间的呼噜和时不时夹杂的吸溜口水的声音，借着课桌的遮挡闭了闭眼睛。  
“well，来让我们看看这个。”不知何时走到了他们身前，特里劳妮教授突然坐到他们的桌边，如鱼目般鼓起的双眼隔着那副巨大的镜片直直地注视着他们，“看看，这里有些什么……”  
“咳，教授。”捂着嘴轻轻呛咳一声，赫敏坐直身体望向身边这个目光飘忽的占卜老师，“我想，我可以试试吗？”  
“哦。”摊了摊双手，特里劳妮教授点点头，“当然，说说看？”  
并没有看向水晶球的打算，赫敏眼神轻嘲，缓声对着她道，“是‘不详’，对吗？就像您一直以来对我们说的那样——”她半垂着眼睫，有些挑衅地看向特里劳妮，“——犹如巨大的黑犬，踏着鲜血向我们走来，他的来到意味着死亡和危险。”  
“……”将身体转向她，特里劳妮教授目露一丝怜悯，她执起赫敏的左手将其掌心向上，“亲爱的，事实上，从你踏进我课堂的那一刻起我就感觉你不具备这门高贵的占卜术所需要的那种精神……看看这儿，”她的枯槁纤瘦的指尖划过她的掌心，“你虽然年纪轻轻，可心却早已枯萎，就像年过花甲的老人苍白而空洞，你的灵魂就像是你执着苦读的古籍纸张那般干枯腐旧……”她可惜又可怜地拍了拍她的手，“孩子……”  
打断这位神神叨叨话语不明的教授，赫敏甩开她紧握的双手，借着摆手的动作将桌面的水晶打落在地。拎起放置于一旁的书包，褐发少女露出一个似是嘲讽的冷笑，一语不发地转身走出了教室。  
“额，我说了什么吗？”  
顾不地茫然发问的特里劳妮教授，看着少女离开的背影，惊醒的罗恩和哈利对视一眼，默默在心底叹息。

而坐在教室的最后一排，难得出现在课程中的诺尔面无表情地摁住刚刚恢复原状的水晶球体。重新被浑浊晶体充盈覆盖的水晶在他指尖变得冰冷，他抬眼看了看四周，确认众人都被赫敏的离去吸引了注意，便默不作声地将面前的占卜用具收进怀里。  
无声地将头埋进了臂弯，诺尔闭上眼睛，将方才所视的画面从记忆中抹去。

下课后。  
抱着一套黑魔法防御课的课本站在北塔楼楼梯口的转角，阿不思带着同情的微笑靠在铁质的扶手之上冲疲惫的两人挥了挥手，“辛苦了父亲，还有韦斯莱先生。”他上前替两人整理好凌乱的外套，“占卜课总是非常麻烦……”  
“所以你才拒绝来参加这个对吗？”忍不住扯了扯他的脸颊，哈利小力地捏了捏阿不思脸侧的一块软肉，“小混蛋，我就说你们怎么突然都请假了……早知道占卜课是这样，我说什么也不会选它作为这一年的选修课程。”  
“就像被芨芨草糊住了大脑？”  
“yes，不过这话听着有点耳熟，先生。”  
“当然，那是第一天下课后您对韦斯莱先生的说辞。”阿不思偷笑，“不过，现在已经没有办法啦，先乖乖把这一年的课程上完吧。”他看着面露不忍的哈利，“顺便一提，这也是您当时对韦斯莱先生说的。”  
“oh，Merlin”哈利捂住眼睛。  
“嘿兄弟……”小声地在一旁开口，从刚刚就不知道在想些什么的罗恩鼓着脸拉住哈利的兜帽，眼神躲闪，“赫敏她，我是说，她没事吧……她之前可没有这样对待过教授他们，你想想她今天……唔啊！”心不在焉地踩上了不知何时滚到楼梯间的水晶球，罗恩脚下一滑险些整个人卷成一团滚下楼去。  
赶忙扶住身形不稳的同伴，阿不思和哈利拉住他的双手，叹息一声，“嘿兄弟，你可也得好好看路啊——在关心赫敏的同时。”  
“不…不是，我也没有多关心……”/“我们还是先把这个放回去吧。”  
打断罗恩支吾的否认，阿不思拉住父亲的袖摆，“趁占卜室的大门还没有关，况且这个要是丢了的话也不太好吧。”  
“嗯。”哈利看着罗恩，“那我们去把这个放好，罗恩你先回去吧？”  
“啊？哦哦。”  
看着他依旧是那副迷糊又不知所措的模样，阿不思歪了歪头突然道，“或者您也可以直接去找她，如果您真的那么担心的话。”顾不得罗恩突然涨红的脸，阿不思又笑了笑，“毕竟您和她……”  
“我，我先走了！！”赶紧打断少年的后半句，已经快和头发一个色的罗恩落荒而逃，“回见了兄弟。”

陪着哈利回到占卜教室——室内的装饰布置其实并不亮眼，过于陈旧灰暗的家具摆件不仅没有为其增添什么神秘感，反倒只空增了不少破旧古腐之色。看着父亲将水晶球放回原位，阿不思一语不发地站在他的身侧，等待特里劳妮教授的现身。  
“今晚他会回来。”嘶哑低沉的声音突兀地出现在两人耳边。像是被吓了一大跳，哈利猛地一颤，下意识地将阿不思挡在身后，“什么……额，教授？”  
“今晚，那出卖他朋友的人，那沦为杀人犯的人将挣开囚禁的锁链……”似是完全没有听到他的问话，特里劳妮双眼空洞，只牢牢地抓紧他的肩膀，“无辜的人将会留下鲜血，那仆人和他的主人将再次联手……‘他’将会在他们的帮助下卷土重来，会变得更加强大、更加可怕……但……”  
“未来，不明…时间被迫…停滞……他们，还有他…交易……世界对他，他额，额啊……”如同被鱼骨卡住了嗓眼，情状古怪的特里劳妮教授似是突然回过了神一般，茫然地对着眼前两人道，“哦，真是抱歉孩子，你说什么了吗？”  
“……不，没有。”惊恐地喘息着，哈利颤着双眼从她身边走过，“没有任何事，教授。”  
他抓住阿不思的手腕，掌心濡湿一片，“……我们先走了。”

跟在父亲身后飞速地奔下楼梯，阿不思借着在螺旋状阶梯中穿梭的间隙在心底思考。  
‘如果没有记错，这里应该是特里劳妮教授第一次在父亲面前展现她预言能力的地方。’他两步跨过承接的站台，伸手扶住锈迹斑斑的围栏，‘先前的一段确实是当初她预言伏地魔会复活时所说的话语——小矮星彼得逃跑回到了伏地魔身边，并帮助他在三强赛之后完成了复活仪式。’  
‘……但，之前她有提起过时间、未来这样的词句吗？’  
着实疑惑她的话语，深知这位看似疯癫的女士确实继承了家族一部分“预言者”的天赋——她曾准确预言了救世之星的出生以及伏地魔的复活，甚至是邓布利多的死亡。但因为其能力的限制和其他各式各样的因素，她又不会记得自己真正准确的预言部分，也因此，她才总是会被人当做乱说胡话的骗子。  
当然，这也并不表示她不是个骗子——起码，她所做的其他预言有一部分确实是胡揪乱造的产物。

并不确定那段有关时间、世界、未来的残缺预言是真实的神谕还是虚假的谎言。阿不思沉默着走出北塔楼的正门，微微抬头看向顶端高耸入云的塔尖。

于午间休息时收到了海格的邀请——不知为何请求他们在空闲时间一定要来一趟猎人小屋，这位混血巨人在留下这句话后便匆匆离开了礼堂，连午餐都未顾得上用。卢平教授也因为身体原因再次请了病假，今天的黑魔法防御课在最后临时变更成了魔咒学的实战演习。  
而在斯莱特林的长桌上，斯科皮和德拉科也少见的不见人影。看着因为斯科皮不在所以坐到了格兰芬多桌上的阿不思，哈利神情无奈地拍了他一把，“嘿，我说，只是和我们一起吃个饭而已，你能别露出那么委屈的表情吗？”

明明其他几人都非常黏糊自己的双亲，罗丝也好，雨果也好，这两姐弟大多数时候都会跟在赫敏身后，几乎可以说是形影不离。莉莉跟着罗丝的时间比较长（毕竟都是女孩子），但在吃饭或是休息时也会凑到自己身边寻求陪伴，而斯科皮，虽然和阿不思腻黏在一起的时间偏多，可用餐基本都会坐在德拉科身边，平时也都会特意跑去德拉科那儿露个脸打个招呼，至于诺尔……  
好吧，诺尔就算了。  
那孩子完完全全就是个特例，不能用作比较。

“只是斯科皮不在而已，不用这样怨念吧先生？”  
哭笑不得地看着情绪低落的少年——几块切半的小番茄已经被他挑出盘外，阿不思兴致蔫蔫地倚在那里，有一下没一下地戳着盘中剩余的排骨和洋葱圈。  
“你不是听德拉科说了，斯科皮只是去给他们帮忙了吗。”将午餐后的甜点水果递过去，哈利戳了戳少年鼓起的脸颊，“斯内普教授的魔药实验，因为实在是忙不过来了所以才拉他们过去凑数。”哈利插起小蛋糕上的一块黄桃，“说起来昨天晚上也是，都到了熄灯时间，德拉科还待在魔药室里，那个老蝙蝠使唤起自己的教子来还真是一点都不留手啊……”他嘟嘟囔囔地将口中的糕点咽下，“还有诺尔，也不知道他的手怎么样了……”  
“手？”瞬间捕捉到重点，方才还懒洋洋没什么精神的阿不思猛地皱眉，直起身对着哈利道，“他受伤了？”  
“好像是因为碰到了什么不该碰的植物。”被他突然的大动作吓了一跳，哈利回想着当时从德拉科口中听到的那个名字，“似乎是叫‘喀俄涅’的什么水生植物……”  
“……不应该啊。”阿不思沉思着，“这里怎么可能会有什么植物动物可以直接伤害到他，它们明明就……”  
「不小心而已。」  
将餐盘放置到两人对面，诺尔端着几块精致的蛋糕甜点坐到了他们面前，「而且，这次是我不小心。」基本没在午餐时间现过身的少年丝毫不介意哈利和阿不思一瞬间流露的意外之色，只面色如常懒懒地用刀叉戳动着面前的点心。  
“诺尔？”哈利微微一愣，“今天怎么……”来吃午餐了。  
“正好撞见，就把他硬拉过来了。”跟在他的身后，德拉科抱着自己脱下的校袍外套，有些疲惫地靠到他们桌边，“不过不是我，是斯科皮。诺尔他本来好像是打算给教授送点材料什么的，结果刚一露头就被斯科皮连人带东西一起架走了。”  
“拜托了父亲，不把诺尔一起带走斯内普教授根本不会放人的好吗？”同样满脸倦意，斯科皮将大半个身子压在阿不思背上，叼走他叉子间那块切好的肉排，“如果把诺尔留在那儿，我们可能真的要等实验成功才能离开魔药室了。那这饭还吃不吃了？”  
看了一眼依旧神色淡淡的诺尔，德拉科无奈，“……这话你应该对着你哥解释。不过那些草药就这样扔在魔药室门口不要紧吗？”他看向诺尔，“那些是……”  
「银边丁香和其他的一些杂料。」诺尔抬了抬眼，「不是重要的东西，也不会因为存放温度或湿度的转变而影响品质。」他将蛋糕上用作装饰的草莓喂给不知何时跑到他身边大张着嘴等待投喂的莉莉，「况且教授不是还留在那儿吗。他会拿进去的。」  
“不过教授可真是兴致昂扬……”咽下嘴里的肉块，斯科皮接过阿不思递过来的刀叉坐到他的身边，“我以为他起码会在午饭时间放我们离开。”  
“估计是没注意。”也有些哭笑不得，德拉科端起哈利面前的南瓜汁，没管救世主先生小小地抗议低头抿了一口，“教父一直都是这样，只要专心于一件事情就会忘记周遭——尤其是在魔药方面。”  
“希望他收拾完房间之后还能记得来吃饭，而不是在收拾的过程中再次沉迷于魔药的改良。”斯科皮叹息一声，又转头看向阿不思，“你们呢？今天的黑魔法防御课是不是换了？”  
“对，临时改成了魔咒学的实操。”附和着点了点头，阿不思替他把用作调味的生洋葱丝挑出盘外，“几个日常用咒的实际演练和观赏用咒的片段欣赏。”  
“观赏用咒？”斯科皮和德拉科闻言一愣，“还有这种东西？”  
“……事实上就是一些非常无聊的咒语，只是看起来花里胡哨的比较有趣。”阿不思无奈，“给我的感觉就像是……额，洛哈特先生会发明的东西。”  
“……行了，不用说了。”斯科皮捂了捂肚子，一脸“我要消化不良了”的表情，“为什么要给你们看这些？”  
“好像是邓布利多教授的安排。”同样满脸的不忍直视，赫敏坐在那儿愤愤地插起一块胡萝卜，“虽然我也很不明白为什么要安排这个——把茶壶里的水变成牛奶倒出，再变成南瓜汁，接着是黄油啤酒……我要是想喝这些为什么不自己去酒吧或是饭店？”她咬了咬牙，“我以为那节荒唐的占卜课已经是胡闹的极限……”  
“额，别这样赫敏。”赶紧拦住处于爆发点的少女，哈利摁住她的肩膀示意罗恩给她倒杯温水，“邓布利多总是有他自己的想法……说不定以后会有用到的地方呢？”  
「Like this？（就像这样？）」  
对着他们举起面前空置的玻璃杯，诺尔抬了抬眼突然将杯身倾倒——本该什么都不会倒出的杯口流淌出金黄甜香的液体，可在他手部未曾遮挡的杯侧，透明的玻璃制物依旧清楚地为他们展示着杯内空无一物的场景。  
“Bloody hell！”忍不住惊叹一声，罗恩和哈利瞪大了眼睛，“这是怎么做到的？”  
「……您们还记得自己是个巫师吗先生们？」完全没想到能换来自家父亲和其同伴这么大的反应，诺尔颇有些无语地眨了眨眼，「这可是麻瓜们都玩过的魔术——虽然他们做的要比这简单一些。」  
“麻瓜？”似是也没想到那些与魔法无缘的人类也能做到这个，德拉科皱起眉，“他们是怎么……”  
“道具，还有一些谎言。”在场唯一明白诺尔所言为何的赫敏鼓了鼓嘴，却也成功被转移注意，有些意外地看向眼前波澜不惊的少年，“不过你居然会知道这个？我以为你们对这些都不会有什么太大的兴趣。”  
「确实说不上是感兴趣。」诺尔垂下眼睑，「不过只是怀念而已。」浅金色的文字淡淡地在空中一晃而过又很快在众人察觉前消散，诺尔目光清冷，眼中泛起一丝如水般温柔的神色。

「毕竟，他曾经最喜欢的就是这些。」

用餐结束后没多久三人就被斯内普教授再次打包带走——这位魔药大师最终还是忘记了午餐时间，只赶在礼堂收桌前匆匆取了几个面包。经过长桌前他刻意停下脚步，面露不满地看了看坐在格兰芬多席上的教子，却也终究没有脱口而出那些一贯的嘲讽之句。  
“走了德拉科。”他冷冷地睨了哈利一眼，“还有诺尔，你也过来。”  
「……好的教授。」放下已经空置的餐盘，诺尔舔掉嘴角残余的一点奶油，将刀叉搁在一边，「斯科皮呢？也要跟着一起吗？」  
“额……”看了看身边阿不思如小狗一样可怜兮兮的眼神，斯科皮脚下一顿有些犹豫，“教授？”他看向斯内普。  
“……过来。”避开阿不思一瞬间失落的眼神，斯内普低头整理着袖口的褶皱，“快一点，今天必须把那个处理完。”  
“既然这样那我也一起吧！”忍不住出声抗议，阿不思拉住斯科皮的衣摆，“我魔药课的成绩其实也很好教授！”他想了想又回头示意了一下哈利，“总之肯定比父亲要好！”  
“咳……”不知为何莫名中枪，救世主差点被自己的口水呛到。  
“……我不需要一个波特来给我的实验增加难度。”斯内普眼神复杂，神色冷峻，“尤其，他刚刚居然还拿了另一个波特来作比较。”  
“……”  
非常想提醒教授诺尔其实也可以算做是半个波特，德拉科捂了捂脸，忍住了自己傻笑出声的动作。  
最终还是看着斯内普教授带着三人消失在礼堂的出入口，阿不思异常委屈地靠在椅背上揪着父亲围巾的毛边。  
“嘿！先生，你在干什么呢！”赶紧把自己的围巾抢救下来，哈利看着蔫呼呼没有一点精神的阿不思无奈道，“你可真是……之前怎么就没发现你这么粘人啊。”  
“不，事实上，阿不思的粘人就只是限定斯科皮而已。”终于是忍不住调侃出声，一整个中午都在尝试憋笑的罗丝可算是找到了发泄点，“一直以来都是如此，虽然平时还是很稳重也很可靠的样子，但只要事关斯科皮他又总是最幼稚的那一方。”  
“嘿！罗丝！”微微涨红了脸，阿不思开口制止，“别瞎说这个，我才没有……”  
“比如呢？”突然被激起了好奇心，赫敏俯身凑上前眼神发亮，“有没有什么具体的例子？”  
“啊，就像之前的情人节有个格兰芬多的姑娘给斯科皮送了一块……”/“嘿嘿！嘿嘿嘿嘿！别说！停下，快停下罗丝！！”  
想要起身拦住她的后半句话却被哈利和罗恩动作默契地摁倒在桌上，阿不思欲哭无泪地看着父亲眼中闪动的光点，有些徒劳地捂住自己的耳朵。

‘为什么人类对八卦的热衷总是这么一致啊！！’羞耻到恨不得缩进桌底的少年在心底落泪。

傍晚。  
远比他们预想的还要要晚上许多，眼看着夕阳即沉，哈利才拉着罗恩和赫敏匆匆敲响猎人小屋的大门。  
“哦，欢迎欢迎，孩子们。”笑着将几人拉进屋内，海格热情地搓着双手，“你们来的可有些晚了，我还以为你们会在午休之后就过来呢。”  
“抱歉海格，因为午餐时间延长了一些，咳……是有什么事吗？”想起午间离开礼堂时阿不思红透的耳根，哈利强行忍住满心的笑意，抬眼看了看四周，“你又找到了什么新的伙伴？还是说丢了什么东西找不到了？”  
“不不，丢东西的可不是我。”冲着他们挤了挤眼睛，海格打开一个装有零食谷物的瓷罐，“罗恩，来看看这个。”  
瘦骨嶙峋的老鼠从罐口冒出，那身稀疏灰暗的毛发在经历这么些时间的流浪后显得更加干枯无光，阿不思靠在门边看着小矮星彼得如同乳燕投怀一般扑到罗恩怀里，忍不住低头露出一个嘲讽的冷笑。  
“天，斑斑！？！”罗恩惊呼一声，“我的天哪，你怎么会在这儿？你知道我有多担心你吗！”  
“你在哪儿找到的它海格？”哈利看向那位憨笑着的混血巨人，“我们之前找了很久，可哪里都没有它的踪迹。”  
“事实上在某天下午，我一回来就看见它倒在我的门口。”海格冲哈利微笑，“我开始还好奇怎么会有人把老鼠扔在我的门前，还以为是谁的恶作剧，后来才发现它其实是斑斑——你知道的，缺少一根脚趾的老鼠可不多见。”  
“当然，谢谢你海格。”抱紧瑟瑟发抖的灰毛老鼠，罗恩面露感激，“我之前还担心它会不会被猫抓住或是撞上什么危险的食肉动物……真是太好了斑斑，你没事就好。”  
“不客气罗恩。”海格摸了摸自己茂盛的胡须，“可惜你们今天来的太晚，不然我应该还能请你们喝杯茶吃个点心什么的。”他从窗口看了看渐渐暗下的天色，“不过现在大概不行了，你们得快点回城堡去。虽说是在霍格沃兹境内，但夜晚还是不要在外边到处乱晃比较好。”  
“麻烦您了先生。”冲这位友善的守卫先生挥了挥手，阿不思赶在父亲开口前对着他道，“确实有些太晚了，我们还是赶紧带着斑斑回去吧——不然它一会儿又该因为害怕天黑或是其他什么而吓得逃跑了。”  
意有所指地看了斑斑一眼，阿不思眼中泛起一丝恶意的冷光

“毕竟，老鼠就是老鼠啊。”


	15. 第十四章

“额……赫敏，我说……”走在回城堡的路上，罗恩抱着蜷在他怀里的斑斑小声地冲身侧的少女开口，“那个……”  
“什么？”疑惑地看了他一眼，赫敏微微停下脚步，“抱歉，你声音可以再大一点吗？我没怎么听清……”  
“我是说！”加大了自己的音量，罗恩面色通红地看着她，眼神躲闪，“对不起……之前那样说克鲁克山，还把斑斑的失踪怪到你身上……那个，抱歉。”  
“……”意外地眨了眨眼，赫敏睁大了那双清澈漂亮的褐瞳而后突然露出一个温柔异常的微笑，“咳……哦，我应该感谢罗恩先生还记得和我道歉吗？”戏谑地冲他眯起了眼睛，赫敏上前拉住了他的手，“不过，我接受啦——虽然其实本身我就没有多生气。”  
“……”感受到少女掌心的柔软与温热，罗恩的脸愈发红润，“额，那个…我，其实我……嗷！斑斑你咬我干什么！！”突然狠狠地在他的指关节留下一道带着血印牙痕，斑斑猛地从罗恩手中挣脱，连滚带爬地往城堡的反方向跑去。  
“嘿！！你去哪儿斑斑！斑斑！！”匆惶地跟在它的身后，被这转折惊到的罗恩追着斑斑大喊，“快回来！嘿，你要跑到哪里去！！”  
“罗恩！”/“嘿！”/“……”  
连追带摔地跑到禁林边缘，罗恩一个飞扑总算是在斑斑窜进禁林深处的前一刻抓到了它。  
愤愤地将老鼠捏在手心，红发少年气息不稳地坐倒在地，“我说，你这是怎么了伙计？为什么要跑？”全然没有注意自己究竟身处何处，罗恩揉着灰鼠颈间稀疏的毛发试图安抚它不知为何瑟瑟发抖的身体，“你看看你，怎么一直在发抖，是冷了吗？我们还是快点回……”  
“罗恩！”同伴们的呼喊在不远处响起，赫敏和哈利神色紧张地站在山坡上冲他挥着手，“快跑罗恩！！”  
“嘿，你们说什么呢……”只浅浅地茫然了一瞬，还没反应过来发生什么的罗恩突然眼神一凝，惊恐地指着三人的身后，“你，你们身后！”  
不明所以的回头，看清身后是什么的阿不思脚下一顿，猛地拉住了父亲的左手——在距他们几步不到的位置，小天狼星沉默地站在那里，望向他们的眼神炙热而悲伤。

“……‘不祥’？”

并没有顾及哈利暗自地喃喃低语，收回怀念之色的小天狼星呲出了利齿，借着参差的地势高高跃起，猛地扑向罗恩——手中紧攥着的灰毛老鼠。咬着少年的脚腕将他拖进打人柳边隐藏的洞穴，哈利和赫敏反应不及，只能眼睁睁地看着罗恩尖叫着消失在狭窄阴暗的洞口。  
而被几人闹出的动静惊扰，本就暴躁易怒地巨大柳木也开始不满地抽动起藤条。堪堪避过那截能生生打断他们腰骨的藤木，哈利狼狈地蜷着身体滚到一边，大声地冲赫敏和阿不思道，“你们没事吧赫敏，阿不思！”  
“啊，没事。”一路后退到安全距离，阿不思冲哈利点点头皱起了眉。  
“暂时的话。”同样匆匆地回避着四处破坏的柳藤，赫敏躲闪着跑到他们附近，“我们得想办法让它停下，或者——找到机会溜进去。”  
“……该怎么做？”喘息着蹲下身防止被迎面而来的藤条打到脑袋，哈利咽下一口唾沫，“我们根本就没有办法靠近它。”  
“不……让我想想。”赫敏躲在石边，“一定会有解决办法的，教授他们不可能把不受控的危险物种在校内，所以一定有可以让它不再攻击的方法……”  
“咻——”一声小小的划破空气的声音从他们后方传来，不知发生了什么的三人茫然地从遮挡物后探出头，却发现刚才还愤愤不平的打人柳像是被摁下了暂停键一般突然停住了动作。  
犹疑地对视了一眼，并不确定它是刻意的伪装还是真的已经失去了攻击能力，哈利和赫敏谨慎地迈出了步伐，小心翼翼地靠近巨木的边缘。  
“……停了？”疑惑地看了看僵在那里一动不动的树藤，哈利小声地对着赫敏道，“怎么回事？刚刚是怎么……”  
“不知道，但无论怎样我们可以进去了。”略过这个话题，阿不思看了看外边渐沉的天色，对着哈利正色道，“先把韦斯莱先生救出来吧。”他看着父亲沉默了一下，“这才是现在最重要的……不是吗？”

钻进暗道前还是忍不住回头看了一眼依旧空无一人的山坡，阿不思叹息一声，小声地对着空气道了一声谢。

看着三人的身影消失在洞口，确定哈利赫敏阿不思已经成功进入那个通往尖叫棚屋的密道，诺尔轻喘着从不远处的石壁后走出。浅金色的长发被汗水打湿乱糟糟地糊在鬓边，鼻尖也附着着一层薄薄的细密汗珠，不断起伏的胸膛和急促的呼吸更是直白地彰显了他方才的匆忙和慌张。  
非常不擅长奔跑运动的少年扶着自己微微有些胀痛的肚子走到打人柳边。刚刚被他用石块打中疤结的柳木不满地用藤条蹭动着他的脸颊，诺尔抱歉地伸手摸了摸粗糙的树干。  
「抱歉，但他必须得进去那里。」靠坐在打人柳巨大的树根处，他任由心生委屈地藤蔓一圈一圈粘人的缠到自己身上，「同样，我也不能让你伤害到他。」  
努力平复着呼吸，诺尔扯起一个小小的安抚性质的微笑，「这是你的职责，所以我不能把错怪到你身上，但……他要是真的为此受了伤……我总是会忍不住。」垂下眼睫挡住自己眼中一晃而过的冰冷疯狂，诺尔闭了闭眼，「那么，该准备的都准备好了……」  
抬头看向云层间微微洒落的月光，他歪了歪头，「……虽然比预想的要早，但也说不上是什么大问题——教授应该也快来了。不过，」思索了一下还是对着天空举起了魔杖，诺尔抿了抿嘴，「以防万一，再加固一下吧。」

「——云咒召来。」

而另一边。  
沿着湿冷阴暗的通道一路向前，哈利等人猫着腰穿过几个风化的岩柱门洞，很快就到了暗道的尽头，小小的出口连接的是一个杂乱灰暗的房间——墙纸因为常年累月的风吹闲置而泛黄脱落，沙发布艺也不明所以地被撕得稀碎，堆叠在角落的桌椅矮凳也大都缺角断腿。  
荒凉残破，凌乱废杂，比起流言传说的幽灵，这里的情状倒更像是什么误入的野兽发狂所致。  
“这是……尖叫棚屋？”赫敏难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“那栋房子的入口为什么会设在……”  
“比起这个，看看那儿。”指着楼梯间那不知被什么抹去的灰痕，阿不思抬眼看了看哈利，“他们可能是在楼上……要上去吗？”  
“当然。”将魔杖攥紧在手心，三人小心地迈上台阶，推开了前方唯一一扇微敞的木门。  
“罗恩！！”进门的瞬间便看到他倒在床边的地面，赫敏心下一惊，赶紧跑过去扶起面色苍白的红发少年，“天哪，罗恩，你没事吧……”  
“不，快走哈利！”来不及回答少女的问话，罗恩只急忙对着还站在门口的同伴大声道，“快离开这儿！！”  
然而，远比他出声的速度要快上的多，还未等他们反应过来，小天狼星就已经将愣住的哈利和阿不思一把推进了门内。无声地掩上房门，衣着褴褛却并不显得狼狈落魄的男人站在房间的角落，眼神深邃地直直地注视着下意识挡在同伴身前的哈利。  
“不，为什么会在这儿？”难以置信地开口，赫敏猛地拉住哈利肩膀将他推到自己身后，掏出魔杖直直地对着眼前危险的男人，“……别过来，你别想动他。”  
“……”依旧是一语不发，小天狼星一动不动地定在原地，却在看到赫敏带着保护意味的动作时划过一丝怀念和温柔的神色。  
“阿尼马格斯。”代替他做出了回答，阿不思冷静地靠在墙边，指尖却牢牢地抓紧了父亲的手腕，“对吗先生，刚才那只巨大的黑犬应该就是您。”  
“……是的，但你是谁？”茫然却也没有深究的打算，小天狼星只浅浅地扫了他一眼便重新把注意放到哈利身上，“好久不见哈利，你和你父亲可真像——无论是长相，亦或性格。”  
“……你说什么。”不知是该先反问他怎么有脸提起自己的父亲，还是该疑惑他怎么会出现在这儿，哈利捏紧自己的魔杖，“你想干什么？杀了我吗，就像当初你出卖我的父母那样？”  
“不！我没有！我从来没有！！”像是被戳中了最为疼痛的伤口，男人猛然暴起，烦躁地在房内打圈踱步，“那不是我…那个叛徒……我们明明那么信任他，就是因为信任他所以才会……”  
“昏昏倒……”/“除你武器！”  
似乎是想要偷袭，但可惜还未来得及念完咒语便被突然出现在门口的卢平打掉了魔杖。经历实战和空有理论的区别在这时异常明显的体现出来，顾不得自己滚落到墙角的法杖，赫敏和哈利只难以置信地看着这个他们异常信任尤其爱戴的黑魔法防御课教授和那个“恶名昭彰的杀人犯”抱在一起。  
“不……这是怎么，教授？”全然发不出完整的疑问，哈利呆呆地看着几乎快要落泪的卢平将脸埋进老友的怀里，“你们……”  
“还不明白吗！他们是一伙儿！”颤抖着拉着哈利退到罗恩身边，赫敏咬紧了牙关，“亏得我们这么信任你……教授，莱姆斯卢平，他是一个狼人，也是他帮助布莱克溜进的霍格沃兹！”  
“……你确实很聪明，赫敏。”叹息着从小天狼星怀里抬起头，卢平的眼眶泛着一丝薄红，“但可惜你们从头到尾都弄错了一件……”  
“够了莱姆斯，够了！”打断卢平如往常教学时一般温柔的讲解，小天狼星抓紧他的手腕近乎祈求的开口，“要解释要说明的话之后怎样都可以……别说这么多了，现在，快点，快点把他……”  
“Wellwell，看来我们来的还真是时候啊先生们。”低沉的优雅的如同大提琴演奏咏叹调一般的声音在众人耳侧响起，斯内普靠在门边，目光冰冷的注视着房内混乱的场景，“该说什么……好久不见吗，布莱克。”  
冷漠地将魔杖对准他，斯内普微微侧过头沉着双眼对着身后低声吩咐道，“……把救世主先生和他的伙伴带回去，德拉科。”  
无声地从教授背后出现，满脸心累和疲惫的金发斯莱特林捏了捏自己的额角，忍不住叹了口气。

“西弗勒斯，你先听我……”/“我之前就和邓布利多提过，你在帮助一位老朋友进入城堡。”  
将魔杖对着两人的脖颈，斯内普低垂着眼睛，“只是苦于没有证据，不过现在……”  
“非常好，斯内普你那敏锐的洞察力又一次失误并又一次得出了错误的结论……不过现在我不想和你计较这个，莱姆斯和我还有更加重要，也必须要解决的事……”忍不住打断他缓慢的吐字，小天狼星挥手止住他后半句话语，目光凶狠地瞪着走到哈利身边的德拉科，“嘿，马尔福家的小子你别靠近他！”  
微微顿住了脚步，德拉科皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地望向男人，“……你知道我？”  
“呵，金发灰眸，还有那做作的恶心的姿态……你和你父亲简直一模一样，都是这样虚伪的令人……”  
“闭上你的嘴布莱克……”再次将魔杖抵住他的喉结，斯内普眼神阴沉，“在你用那张嘴侮辱我学生的父母之前，你是不是应该先给我一个解释？”  
“西弗勒斯等等，别做什么蠢事……”/“呵，别逗了莱姆斯，他早就蠢惯了，控制不住。”  
忍不住捂住自己的脸，卢平的语气里满满都是无奈，“闭嘴小天狼星，别把事情弄得更加复杂。”  
“你才该闭嘴莱姆斯。”小天狼星恶狠狠地瞪着眼前一身黑袍的男人，“如果不把他骂醒，这个鼻涕精还以为自己在……”

“够了！！你们就不能好好说话吗！！！”  
终是忍受不了双方都带着尖刺和恶意的态度，进门前就被教授和父亲强行要求躲在门后的斯科皮探出脑袋冲着他们大声喊道，“明明就是一场彻彻底底的误会，这种一句话就解释清的事情，你们为什么要这样争来争去的闹上这么久啊！！”  
气冲冲地跑进屋内，顾不得德拉科和哈利慌忙的阻拦，斯科皮拎起躲在罗恩怀中还在不明所以发着愣的耗子，猛地摔到几人面前。

“速速现形。”  
随着一声咒语，小矮星彼得的身影出现在众人眼中。

房间内陷入一片诡异的寂静。  
“……什么？！”不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，哈利猛地抓紧身侧之人的手腕，像是求证一般眼神发直地对着德拉科道，“那是……”  
“……斑斑？”今夜受到的打击太多太大，已经完全失去思考能力的罗恩呓语一般喃喃着自家宠物的名字，“那是斑斑吗？”  
“不，那是小矮星彼得。”看了一眼已经回不了神的罗恩和一旁愤愤地鼓着脸踢着地面的斯科皮，阿不思哭笑不得地将他拉到身边，轻轻揉了揉那个金色的脑袋，“12年前他在砍下自己一根手指，伪装自己在保护波特夫妇的途中被杀去世后，就一直变成老鼠的样子躲在韦斯莱家。”他抬眼看了看慌乱地想要出声讨饶的彼得，冷笑着继续道，“也是他告知了伏地魔波特夫妇的位置，甚至陷害了小天狼星布莱克，害他入狱阿兹卡班。”  
他抬眼望向目光空洞的父亲，“很抱歉现在才能告诉您这些，但……这就是真相。这才是12年前那场惨剧真正的起因。”  
失控地捏紧掌心的腕骨，德拉科的手腕上传来一阵骨骼错位般的疼痛。小小地倒吸了一口冷气，看着身边脸色苍白摇摇欲坠的哈利，他终究还是没有挣脱少年求救般的动作，只小心地用指尖反勾住他的小指。  
“不……不是的，我只是，我只是没办法……他会杀了我，如果我不这么做，黑魔王他一定会……唔啊。”  
刚开口没两句便被斯科皮一脚踹中了肚子，金发少年满脸嫌弃甚至懒得再去看他故作痛苦扭曲的侧脸，“闭上你的嘴。如果真有什么想说的你可以留到给邓布利多或是威森加摩法庭。”他冷漠地将魔杖对准他的额头，嘲讽似的笑了笑，“当然，到时候即使你不想说他们也会逼着你把一切都说出来的——无论是吐真剂，还是别的什么。”

“希望你能好好享受摄魂怪之吻，先生。”在彼得惊恐的眼神里状似无辜地歪了歪头，斯科皮恶意地勾起了嘴角，“……昏昏倒地。”

远比他们记忆里的经过要完美的多。斯内普教授没有被击倒，小天狼星也没有被哈利威胁，小矮星彼得更是被直接失了昏迷咒由教授带回城堡交给邓布利多。  
过于顺利的行动让阿不思和斯科皮再一次放松了警惕，也因此，在从尖叫棚屋出来的那一刻，在月光突破云雾遮挡直直地照射到众人身上的那一刻，在卢平瞳孔骤缩尖叫着缩起肩膀的那一刻，他们才后知后觉地意识到他们又一次忘记了一件非常重要的事。

“糟……卢平教授快回去！今天是满……”

可惜，已经来不及了。  
眼睁睁地看着那位绅士优雅的先生转变为样貌可怖的人狼，在场所有人都不受控制的后退几步，紧张到冷汗直流——唯二年长的两个男人将孩子们挡在身后，却依旧不确定自己究竟能不能从完全失去理智的卢平手中保护好这几个学生。  
然而，雪上加霜，方才还在昏迷的小矮星彼得不知何时居然已经清醒，趁着斯内普教授分神注意卢平的行动而无法顾及他的时候，突然翻身再次变化为老鼠的模样，一下窜逃出他的掌控。  
前有狼，后失鼠——眼看着事情又按着他们记忆中的方向开始行进，阿不思和斯科皮咬了咬牙却是真的感受到了前所未有的迷茫和不知所措。  
‘所以，世界线真的是唯一既定且不可转变的吗？’他们茫然的对视一眼，都在对方眼里看到那抹可以称之为“绝望”的神色，‘难道真的……’

「假的。……只是你们不够聪明而已。」

一道咒语准确地击中小矮星彼得仓皇奔逃的背影，诺尔面无表情地从打人柳后走出，直直地对上众人各式各样的眼神。  
「劳烦您回尖叫棚屋，先生。」懒得管那只瘫倒在地被打人柳藤牢牢缠紧的“死老鼠”，也并不在意其他人或探究或担忧或不可置信的目光，诺尔只先看向在场唯一具有威胁性的狼人嗜血饥饿的双眼，「您可不能继续呆在这里——无论是伤到了谁，等您清醒了您都一定会后悔。」  
他上前两步，在小天狼星不认可的目光中冲卢平伸出了手，轻轻摸了摸他尖长的狼吻，「回去，您知道我的意思。」  
发出一声似是抱怨也像是附和的狼嚎，卢平用鼻子拱了拱他的掌心很快就转身钻进了尖叫棚屋的暗道。  
处理完了这一个问题，诺尔没管像是想上前询问什么的斯科皮和阿不思，转头又拎起了刚刚被自己击晕的小矮星彼得。将魔杖对准他的后背，诺尔眼神冰冷很快就划开了他背部那层薄薄的皮肉。  
“你……你在做什么？！”不能算作是不忍，但也确实有些震惊，小天狼星看着他动作迅速的将某个圆形的小颗粒塞进那道刚刚划开的伤口，忍不住发问道，“那是什么？”  
「种子。」神色淡淡地替他将血肉缝合，诺尔面无表情地将手里的老鼠扔回到斯内普手中，「寄生种，以魔力为食——他最好从此往后都不要再使用魔法，不然枝叶根茎就会在他的身体里孵化生长，花叶果实会沿着血管骨骼直达内脏，直到他的血液被孢子尽数充斥，直到他的心脏被花朵完全占据，直到他的的力量被彻底榨干殆尽。」

「会开出非常漂亮的花哦——从那颗腐坏到乌黑的心脏里。」


	16. 第十五章

“诺尔……”  
已经分不清究竟是谁喊出的这个名字，在场所有人在听清少年那段不以为意的轻飘飘的叙述解释后都不约而同的在心底或是口中轻轻地唤了他一声。  
「别这样先生们。」像是明白他们这声叹息意欲为何，诺尔笑了笑，全然没有一点在意之色，「我已经很收敛了。不然你们现在看到的就会是一摊活着的，会呼吸会活动，但没有一点人样或是鼠样的烂泥。」  
「你们应该记得阿不思他们的警告。」他眯了眯眼睛，魔杖在指尖转了一个漂亮的杖花，「睚眦必报，我从来都是如此。」  
「不过现在就算了，之后的就交给邓布利多教授或是魔法部就好，」他示意了一下斯内普，「先把他带回城堡吧。」  
“……不用你来安排。”回过神抓紧手心的灰毛老鼠，斯内普冷哼一声，又施下几道束缚咒，“你们呢？”  
「马上就来——我还有些事想和阿不思他们聊聊。」缓缓踱步到阿不思身边，诺尔轻笑着摁住他的肩膀，「……对吗先生？我想你也应该明白我的意思。」  
“……Yes.”不受控地吞咽了一下口水，阿不思声线发颤，在那双漠然绿瞳的注视中几乎跪倒在地，“Noll,I’m sorry.But you know,we just……”  
「嘘……你应该先闭上自己的嘴，先生。」依旧是微笑着贴近他的颈边，诺尔将食指压在嘴唇上，目光甚至可以算得上是温柔，「别让我更加生气好吗……阿尔。」  
“……”瞬间的噤声，阿不思抿了抿嘴无声地举起了自己的双手。

眼看着斯内普的身影消失在山坡的尽头，确定教授已经离开他可以探知的范围，诺尔眸光一闪，蓦然收敛了方才还相对温和的神色。  
「很好，那么……」将魔杖抵到阿不思的耳后，诺尔看向一旁瞬间苍白了脸色的斯科皮，眼中压抑不住的疯狂一闪而过，「有什么想说的吗，斯科皮。」  
“嘿！你在干什么！？”惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，哈利难以置信地想要冲上前，“诺尔，快把魔杖放下，要是伤到……”  
“别过来波特先生！”/“快拦住我父亲，马尔福先生！”  
匆惶的制止声从被魔杖指住威胁的一方传来，斯科皮和阿不思的声音尖锐而急促。  
下意识的听从了两个孩子的命令，德拉科一把拉住闻言同样有些发愣的哈利将他揽到自己身后。  
“别过来……也别再开口，拜托。”浑身都被冷汗浸湿，阿不思颤着眼睫，语调失衡，“之后我会解释的……抱歉，真的非常抱歉。”他尝试着将目光对上盛怒中的少年，“哥……”  
「我以为我给出的警告已经非常明显。」像是全然没有被他们的动静惊动打扰，诺尔完全无视了双亲的斥责疑惑和阿不思失语的道歉，他只紧盯着斯科皮惨白的侧脸，无声地扣紧了指节，「……斯科皮，你们有没有想过如果今天我不在场，你们将会经历什么？」  
“……”  
「正逢月圆的狼人，性情暴烈的打人柳，逃藏多年的食死徒。」绿色的双眼在月光的照射下像是附着着一层微凉的白霜，诺尔捏紧魔杖，像是冷笑一般嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，「你们以为现在的你们对上哪一方能够毫发无伤全身而退？」  
「作为知道全情的那方，你们明明就能做好更多的准备——无论是对付狼人的方法，还是控制小矮星彼得的手段。」他看着神色躲闪的两人，「你们明明就能先一步考虑到这些处理完这些，然后再来进行这场无聊的追捕——他们都不会逃跑，毕竟他们也都没有地方可去。」  
「可你们不，即使知道了剧情的走向，知道了之后可能要面临的危险，你们依旧选择了最愚蠢的方式——你们依旧盲目的信任了自己。」诺尔垂下眼睫，「信任自己的能力，信任自己的记忆，信任……」  
一句话未完便突然停住了动作，诺尔指尖一顿，甚至都没能收住最后一笔，他飞速将魔杖从阿不思耳边撤回，警戒地将身边的两人挡在身后。  
不明所以地看着他这一连串的动作，众人茫然一瞬，却在察觉四周那种不正常的冰冷寒霜时也猛然反应过来。  
“……摄魂怪？！！”/“跑！”  
哈利的惊呼和小天狼星的警告同时响起，诺尔猛地将斯科皮和阿不思推向双亲，杖尖闪过一片电光，「回城堡。」言简意赅地传达了自己的意思，诺尔看向不远处涌来的那一大片黑雾状的生物体，「找邓布利多。」  
顾不得旁人的反应一把拽起身边之人的左手，德拉科拉着哈利飞速向城堡奔去。刮在脸上的寒风冰冷刺骨，掌心紧扣的腕骨也在不断挣动，他烦躁地拽紧那个一个劲想要回头的救世主，冷声警告道，“别动了蠢货，我们得快点回去！！”  
“不！阿不思还有斯科皮还在那儿！”哈利怒吼着，一把挣开他的双手，“还有罗恩，他腿伤了根本就……”  
“嘿，兄弟我其实一直都在呢……”突兀地在他们身后出声提醒，罗恩抱着赫敏漂浮在空中尴尬地挠了挠脑袋，“额，事实上那孩子，也就是诺尔，在你们跑的时候就给我们施了漂浮咒……”他示意了一下身后同样漂浮着的小天狼星和斯科皮他们，“你没发现吗？马尔福一直都在用魔杖带着我们走。”指了指被德拉科牢牢扣在掌心的山楂木魔杖，罗恩眨了眨眼无辜道，“你看，杖尖不是还连着魔法呢嘛。”  
“……”震惊地看着身前一语不发的斯莱特林，哈利感觉到自己的喉咙一阵干涩，“德拉科……”  
“……闭嘴，波特。”忍不住瞪了他一眼，德拉科喘息着往后看了看，再次拉着他跑了起来，“我不能指望一个格兰芬多的蠢狮子去了解斯莱特林的行事风格——真他妈，你以为我想不到吗！以你的性子如果不把他们一起带走，你怎么可能乖乖跟着我回去！你这个愚蠢的鲁莽的圣人波特！！”还是忍不住咒骂一声，德拉科的感受着肺部撕裂一般的胀痛，“……可恶，我迟早有一天要抽烂你的屁股破特，等之后安全了你看我怎么收拾你！！”  
“不，你不能……”/“求求你们别他妈闲聊了，快点回去成吗！！”  
惊慌地回头看了一眼不知何时已经追到他们身后不远处的摄魂怪，赫敏尖叫一声，“他们的行动为什么会这么快！！”  
“不然你以为他们为什么会被任命在阿兹卡班守狱，小姐。”忍不住捂住跳动过速的心脏，小天狼星满脸苍白，“他们就是这样的猎手，确认了猎物就会疯狂到不顾一切。”  
“……不等等，还有一个！！”突然意识到了什么，在这千钧一发之际哈利居然强行拉着德拉科他们停了下来。  
“哈利！！”/“你他妈疯了吗波特！！”

“……诺尔呢？”

这一声轻到足够飘散在风里的疑问直直地传进众人耳中。一瞬间，所有人都停住了自己的质问和惊叫，不约而同地将滞怠的目光转向他们身后。  
时间像是静止了一般。呼啸冷冽的寒风，诡异嘶哑的厉嚎，湿冷冰封的空气，什么都无法感知，什么都察觉不到，他们只看着那个熟悉的、单薄的、孤独的身影，踉跄着、颤抖着、颤栗着，无声地出现在他们之后。  
如同一个被残忍撕碎又被强行拼起的破布人偶，少年的额间颈部胸口满是狰狞可怖的创口，血液顺着他的脸侧滑落，和汗水一起混合着淌进那些裂开的伤口，他低垂着眼睫无力地挥动着手中的魔杖，闪动着诡异绿光的杖尖划出一个个带着劲风和伤害的咒语，但那些却完全阻挡不住来势汹汹的摄魂怪们——对摄魂怪而言，刀砍咒也好粉碎咒也好，哪怕是索命咒那都是无用的东西，他们根本就不会被其所伤，最多只是受到一点物理上的阻碍。  
像是机械性地做出反应，诺尔目光空洞地对着身后施展出大量的伤害咒，却又每次都会在短暂地收回魔杖准备下一次攻击时“不经意”地给自己留下几道落在背部或是胸口的伤痕。  
流失的血液越来越多，咒语的用处则变得越来越小，魔力和体力的耗尽使得少年的动作身形愈发缓慢迟钝，眼看着他即将消失在那片翻涌阴暗的黑雾之中，哈利咬了咬牙却是突然抢过德拉科手中的魔杖猛然冲上前去。  
“哈利！！”  
顾不得因为魔法解除突然摔在地面的身体，小天狼星和罗恩赫敏担忧的叫喊被甩在他的身后，哈利将魔杖对准那一大片危险涌动的黑云，咬紧了牙关。  
“呼神护卫！”  
杖尖的白光一晃而过却没有留下任何痕迹，看着恍惚嘲讽一般飘向自己的摄魂怪，哈利捂住疼痛撕扯着的胸口，忍不住跪倒在地。  
脑海中闪现过很多很多的画面——第一次从海格手里接过属于自己的生日蛋糕，第一次在列车之上交到罗恩赫敏这样重要的朋友，第一次在圣诞收到来自长辈教授温暖的贺卡礼物，第一次在深夜厄里斯魔镜中见到自己的父母……明明在霍格沃兹有过那么多那么美好那么重要的回忆，难道这还不够作为咒语的基本吗？  
凄厉的惨叫和双亲死前的悲鸣在脑海和耳边响彻，哈利狠狠地捂着头想要将这些痛苦残忍的片段从脑中清除。  
不自觉捏紧掌心的魔杖，本不属于自己的山楂木杖质地温润杖身笔直——没有过多的雕刻和浮夸的装饰，过于素简的魔杖与记忆里那个华丽高傲的马尔福似乎截然不同。  
后知后觉的意识到方才的那些记忆里其实也充斥着那个意气风发，肆意张扬的少年的身影，哈利恍然地回过神，转头看向那个站在自己身后眼神担忧的金发少年。

“……这样啊。”  
像是终于明白过来什么，哈利不合时宜地轻轻笑了一声抬起了手中的魔杖，看向前方的双眼一片坚定。

“呼神护卫。”

强烈的白光模糊了众人的视野，在他们目能所及之处，一只巨大的牡鹿幻化出形直直地奔向堆砌成墙的摄魂怪们——嘶吼声伴随着尖嚎从被击溃的黑雾中传出，众人齐齐扑倒在地，躲过那阵平地卷起的飓风。  
“诺尔！！”  
待巨风散去，哈利顾不得自身尚且冰冷僵硬的身体，慌忙地扑向跪坐在地少年。  
浅金色的长发尽数被血液浸染成暗红，湿漉漉的发尾一缕一缕地粘在一起落在他的身侧，原本清澈透亮的绿色双眼半瞌着像是要被内里无尽的黑暗吞噬——他只空洞死寂地望着环抱着自己轻声呼唤的哈利，银白的羽睫被不知是汗水还是泪水的液体凝结，随着眨眼的动作落下一点水痕。  
「父亲？」  
金色的文字一晃而过，甚至没有给旁人看清的机会，但总算得到少年一点反应的哈利还是近乎喜极而涕一般，将人死死地搂进怀里，“……太好了，真是太好了。”他抚摸着少年冰冷的面庞，眼泪顺着下颚缓缓淌落，“你没事，你没事就好……真的…真的太好了。”  
「……」/“哈利，诺尔！”  
匆忙地向他们跑来，赶在最前的德拉科一把抱住看向他们的两人，声音里带着明显的颤抖和哭腔，“你，你们，你们真是…吓死我了……”  
“太乱来了！无论是哈利你，还是诺尔。”忍不住出声指责，小天狼星捂着胸口愤愤地锤了一下地，“你们怎么能就这样跑向摄魂怪！你们知不知道……”  
“为什么不用咒语。”打断了小天狼星满是关心的斥责，阿不思蹲在诺尔身边突然的开口，“为什么不用守护神咒，那明明就是最好的，也是至今我们知晓的唯一的应对方法。”他将魔杖对准那些触目惊心的伤口，“为什么又要这样，你明明……”  
「明明什么？」无声地用手抓住阿不思的杖尖，诺尔从哈利怀里起身避开了身边人想要过来搀扶的动作，「明明就有办法不受伤的从摄魂怪手里保护你们？还是明明就有逃跑的能力却选择放任自己陷入危险？」  
“诺尔……”  
「明知故犯的不是你们吗？」诺尔目光清冷，呼吸急促，「从最开始就是如此，即使我无数次的提醒，无数次的警告，你们依旧我行我素。」  
“不……什么？我们没有……”  
「还要我再重复一遍之前的话语吗？」他扯着阿不思的魔杖将少年拎到自己眼前，「如果今天我不在这里，在惹怒了变化为狼人的卢平和弄丢了小矮星彼得之后，你们又要怎么去对付这群摄魂怪？」  
“我……”  
「靠着哈利和教授吗？确实那是个好主意，但这样和之前又有什么分别呢？你们不还是什么都没有改变，什么都没有保护吗？」  
“不，我们，诺尔……”  
「说到底你们也不过就是‘信任’我而已。」突然松开了紧抓着魔杖的手，诺尔倒退两步蓦然露出一个疲惫的表情，从未一次性说过那么多话的少年满眼都是倦意，「——一定会来救你们，一定会来帮你们，一定会收拾你们剩下的这些烂摊子。」

「最可笑也最可悲的——你们其实只不过是这样盲目的信任着我而已。」

「相信我不会丢下你们，相信我会一直都在，相信我会永远跟在你们之后。」他低垂着脑袋像是在发笑，可那双灰蒙暗淡的眼睛里却泛起了大片湿润的水雾，「我是不可能在明知你们有危险的情况之下还选择坐视不理不去搭救——就像这次，即使我警告自己应该给你们一点教训，让你们知道行事不考虑后果的严重性，但我还是……还是出现在了这里。」  
「我确实不可能看着你们陷入危险还无动于衷，看着你们一脚迈进死界还告诉自己这就命运——即便，这次可能还没有严重到会牵扯到你们的性命。」

「可那又怎样呢？就算是我也就做不到的事啊。」  
「就像守护神咒……那种东西，你们觉得我可能学会吗？」像是自嘲又像是责问，诺尔眼神凄冷，一步一步地后退着，「我有那种足够美好的，足够深刻的，足以支撑起整个咒语使用的重要的记忆吗？」

「你们给过我这样快乐的，无虑的，温暖的回忆吗？」

没有声嘶力竭地怒喊，没有凄厉哀婉的悲鸣，因为天赋能力从来失去自我声音的少年全然没有发出一点点声响，只有那串金色的文字在黑夜中散发着微弱的荧光。  
是控诉，也是求救。  
从来不曾在众人面前展露自我，显现情感的少年失控地在双亲的不可置信也不知所措的目光中落下泪来。

「每一次，每一次都是这样。」  
「你们究竟什么时候才能明白——我和现在的你们同龄，我也不过才13岁。」

「你们究竟为什么会觉得……我会是万能的啊？」


	17. 第十六章

壁炉内焚燃着温暖明亮的柴火，墙沿边悬挂着古旧精致的织物，茶几上摆放着甜蜜可口的糖糕，校长室依旧如众人记忆里那般陈旧宽敞却不失温馨——一如那位校长先生给人的感受，慈祥和善却又聪慧搞怪。  
靠坐在会客用的柔软沙发上，捧着热可可和巧克力糖的哈利缩在众人为他披上的毛毯之中，迷蒙的绿色双眼直愣愣地望向房顶微敞的天窗，茫然懵懂的神色像是依旧没能从方才的那片黑暗中缓过神来。而同样端着温热的蜜茶，德拉科倚靠在边缘的沙发扶手上，看着失神发呆的男孩忍不住无奈地叹了口气，微微倾身替他裹好有些松散的毯子。  
垂眸的瞬间交换了一次无声的对视，沉稳的银灰交融进清亮的翠绿，德拉科柔和了眉眼，指尖恍惚不经意轻轻划过他的侧脸。

而与其一墙之隔的校长室内室。  
房间内的血腥气还未彻底散去，失血过多的少年被面色漆黑的魔药课教授强压着摁坐在光线良好的书桌上——原本放满书籍和杂物的台桌被刻意清空，诺尔被匆匆赶来的庞弗雷夫人和斯内普齐齐地控制着，强硬地剥去了身上残存的衣物和凝固的血痂，露出胸腹处大片麻密复杂的创口。  
面色冷淡地看了一眼恍惚是在狂怒的斯内普，诺尔一语不发地避开邓布利多忧虑的目光和庞弗雷夫人关责的警告，直直地跳下了桌。  
“你干什么！给我坐回去！！”  
平日能轻易用眼神吓哭几个低年级学生的魔药教授此刻用着比平时更加暴躁凶悍的目光瞪视着苍白冷漠的少年，可惜从来不为他所畏的诺尔全然无视了他气得跳脚的举动，只眼神淡淡扯过一旁备着保暖用的毛毯将自己全身裹住。  
「不用麻烦了。不过是小伤。」  
“……你管那几道贯穿肩骨的刀砍伤叫小伤？”说不上是不可置信但也确实没想到他会这么不屑一顾，斯内普咬牙指着桌面，冷声警告道，“我再说一次，给我坐回去！”  
「小伤。」再次重复了自己的话语，诺尔并没有听从他的打算，甚至侧身避过男人上前想要抓住自己的手，「对我而言是。比起这个，小矮星彼得呢？」  
“……我通知了魔法部，康奈利应该已经在来的路上了。”拦住斯内普想要抽出魔杖给人一个昏昏倒地的动作，邓布利多皱皱眉，却还是示意着他走向房间角落静置的那个铁质牢笼，“小矮星在这儿，笼子是印有魔法刻痕的生铁——这个学期初康奈利留在这儿的，和阿兹卡班的牢房同一个材料，四周也由我施了束缚咒和监控咒……或许你还是应该去处理一下伤口，孩子。”看着他面无表情地将身后地面蜿蜒的血水抹去，邓布利多叹息，“哈利他们还在外面，你不会想要这样出去的。”  
「谢谢提醒。但我不需要‘你们的治疗’。」意有所指地加重某个词语的笔画，确定完彼得周身的禁锢和控制确实完整而缜密，诺尔再次坐回桌面，「把绷带和白鲜留下，教授和庞弗雷夫人都请出去。」  
“不，孩子你要知道你的伤口很多都在背部，你自己根本处理不了那些，”庞弗雷夫人急急开口，“尤其你的肩膀……”  
「……那就算了。」无所谓地将毛毯扔到一边，仿佛早有预料的诺尔转手就拎起了他们另准备的学院制服直直地往身上套去。  
“等等！”一把摁住他想要披上衣服的动作，斯内普目光凶狠地和他对视一眼，却终究还是败下阵来，“东西留下，我们出去。你自己处理。”他抿了抿嘴转过身，“……别把自己玩死。”  
「当然。」送开手中紧拽的白色衬衣，诺尔摸出刚刚被教授放在一旁的魔杖，冲邓布利多点了点头，「把那只老鼠也带出去，我要一点时间。」  
“……我知道了。”转身带上了石门，趁着门缝还未彻底合拢邓布利多突然又对着他补充道，“你知道，如果需要帮助，我们就在外面。”  
「……」似乎是嘲讽般轻笑了一声，诺尔一动不动，没有给出任何回应。

“教授！”  
看着几道身影从内室间缓缓退出，最先反应过来的赫敏猛地喊了他们一声，“邓布利多教授！诺尔他……”  
“嘘，暂时保持安静，赫敏。”将食指抵在唇间，邓布利多冲他们轻轻摇头，“他需要自我治疗，所以我们得暂时离开那儿。”  
“‘自我治疗’？为什么？庞弗雷夫人不是在吗？”疑惑也担忧着，德拉科看了看身侧同样皱着眉满脸都写着不认同的哈利，“教授呢？也不允许教授在？”  
“……哼。显然里面那位先生觉得自己并不需要一个多余的魔药教授。”冷哼着转开了脑袋，斯内普冲邓布利多示意一眼，“……我先回魔药室拿吐真剂。”他斜睨了一眼还在昏迷的彼得，“或许还有醒神药剂。”  
“……以及止痛剂和无梦药水。”暗示着，替他补上另两个名称，邓布利多意有所指地点了点头，“他会需要的，不然今晚他将会很难过。”  
“……那就是活该。”虽然冷声嘲讽了一句但并没有拒绝，斯内普抱着胳膊转身出了校长室。看着男人的黑袍消失在楼梯间的转角，邓布利多哭笑不得地摇摇头在心底感叹一句，继而又将目光转向室内依旧神色惨淡的众人。  
“很好，那么，在西弗勒斯拿药回来之前，我们或许可以先谈一谈。”缓缓走到哈利身边，老人的目光包容且温柔，“你觉得怎么样哈利？如果不太好你可以先回去休息——让阿不思或是德拉科他们陪你，这边有赫敏和罗恩在呢。”  
“不。”缩在毯子里小幅度地摇了摇头，哈利眨了眨眼，语速缓慢却坚定，“我要留在这儿——无论是为了诺尔，还是小天狼星。”  
“……”像是被提醒了一般，老人深邃清亮的眼眸闪了闪，而后看向了一直沉默地站在角落的男人，“这可真是……小天狼星，我差点都没发现你在。”  
“别开玩笑邓布利多。”苦笑着摇了摇头，小天狼星犹豫地上前两步，“……那个孩子，诺尔，他还好吗？”  
脸上飞速划过一抹意外之色，邓布利多眯起眼睛，视线带着些许探究地意味在他身上游移，“哦当然……不过，你很关心他？你和诺尔之前认识？”  
“事实上他一直充当着我的保安和厨师这两个角色——这段时间我在霍格沃兹所有的食物基本都源自于他。”自嘲地耸了耸肩，小天狼星状似无奈地晃晃脑袋，但很快就严肃地正色道，“他会好起来的对吗？”  
“伤口的数量和伤势确实非常的糟糕，但——都不致命。”邓布利多叹息着，“他控制地非常好，每一道伤口都不至于切断他的经络韧带或是骨骼，但出血量真的非常……”他短暂地停顿了一下，犹豫着还是略过了那个形容词，“最严重的伤也就是横贯他整个肩膀的刀伤——大抵是刀砍咒之类的魔咒所致，西弗勒斯推测那儿可能伤到了骨头，但我觉得或许没有。”  
老人看了一眼内室紧闭的大门，“他很能干——即使我并不想为此夸赞他，但……他真的非常清楚，自己在做什么，自己要做什么。”  
“……”/“……等等，所以他的伤……”  
扫了一眼蓦然瞪大双眼的哈利和德拉科，邓布利多叹息一声，“摄魂怪并不会给人带来肉体上的伤害——他们的危险更多的是在对人精神层面的攻击。”  
“夺去所有美好的回忆，唤起内心最深的恐惧。”老人看了一眼苍白的小天狼星，“那是极为残忍的过程，而摄魂怪之吻更是剥夺灵魂的酷刑。”  
“所以……”  
“诺尔……虽然我不敢完全确定，但他肯定不是单纯的想要自我伤害，甚至比起自残自尽，倒不如说他是在自救——为了拯救你们，同时也保全自己。”  
“……以这样的方式？”哈利喃喃。  
“以这样的方式。”邓布利多点头，又把目光试探地转向斯科皮和阿不思，“或许……你们能明白？”  
“……”沉默着点了点头，斯科皮抱紧缩在椅子里一声不吭一动不动的阿不思，“我想是的。”他抚摸着怀中人短硬的黑发，声音干涩，“对于诺尔而言，摄魂怪或许是最致命的东西——剥夺所有的快乐残留最深的痛苦。”  
“先前就说过，他本就存了死志——如果没有我们和那个牢不可破的誓言，他可能早就……”斯科皮微微哽住，抿嘴略过那个词语，“而摄魂怪可能会加剧他本就深刻于心底的那些想法，一旦他被‘诱惑’，并跨过那道不可越过的底线，那么……”再次被那个词卡出喉咙，他咬了咬牙，依旧拒绝将其直白道出，“所以，他才会用这样的方式逼迫自己控制自己——唯二的镇静方法，自我伤害。”  
“所以，他是为了……”  
“就像邓布利多先生说的——保护我们，也保护自己。”斯科皮深吸一口气，再次重复了那句话，“以那样的方式。”  
“……”  
沉默着闭上自己的眼睛，哈利放任自己陷进沙发后背的软垫。无论室内怎样温暖而光亮，身边之人多么的鲜活而明悦，此刻的他都无法将自己抽离那片由摄魂怪的阴影凝聚而成的冰冷黑暗、沉重粘稠的无尽之海——少年绝望空洞的眼神还牢牢地深刻在脑海之中，便是紧闭双眼也无法彻底将抹去。  
温暖干燥的双手轻轻抚上他的脸侧，面前之人担忧的双眼直直望入他的眼底，德拉科小心地捧着他的脸颊，将自己的额头和他的碰在一起，“……你还好吗？”  
“也许不。”哈利疲惫地笑了笑，“起码在看到他出来前。”

可惜比起诺尔，最先“出来”的那方是匆匆从魔法部赶来的康奈利·福吉。  
成功被壁炉尚未完全熄灭的柴竹烫到了手，这位部长先生的表情明显扭曲了一瞬，但又很快控制着调整回了那副虚伪又和蔼的模样。  
“哦邓布利多，你说你找到了什……小天狼星布莱克？！”一句话未完便被坐在沙发上的男人惊掉了舌头，福吉瞪大自己的眼睛像是被鱼骨卡住了嗓子，“不，为什么……我，我得快点让魔法部派人……”  
“在此之前。”邓布利多摁住他想要掏出魔杖的手，“我还有位故人想让你见见，康奈利。”他示意男人看向放置于福克斯笼架边的铁牢，“我猜测你肯定没有把我给你的信看完……不过没关系，反正比起信件，亲眼目睹总是要更加深刻且真实。”他冲刚刚拎着药箱走到门口的斯内普招了招手，“正好，所有的都到齐了。那么，我们开始吧。”

醒神剂和吐真剂显然发挥了它们所有的作用，被迫从昏迷中苏醒的彼得还未来得及感受四肢背部那种无形又无言的痛处，便被迫先完成了所有有关他罪状的叙述。  
说不清听完那些夹杂着恳求和哀饶的“认罪陈述”究竟是什么感受，看着愤怒异常的小天狼星和面露悲哀的邓布利多，本以为自己会暴怒发狂的哈利却只感到一阵疲累和虚脱。  
他恨吗？  
或许是的，当然是的。  
怎么可能不去恨呢？如果不是他，他就不会失去自己的父母，不会弄丢自己的教父，不会被放置在麻瓜界那么多年无人问津，不过在过去十年间一直都孤身一人。  
如果他没有将他双亲藏身的地点告知于伏地魔，如果他能像个真正的格兰芬多那样勇敢，如果他愿意先一步将自己的背叛告知给旁人，如果……

如果……小矮星彼得他从来就不曾存在。

「……那也会有其他的‘彼得’出现。」  
金色的文字无声地飘到他的眼前，猛然回过神的哈利这时才发现自己不知何时已经走到了小矮星身边——手中的魔杖直直地对准了眼前狼狈不堪的男人。  
身边众人惊疑恐惧的目光落在他们之间，方才明白自己在做什么的哈利指尖一抖下意识地松开了自己握紧魔杖的右手。冬青木的杖柄落在地垫上并未发出一点动静，哈利看着身侧握紧自己手腕的少年轻轻出声道，“……诺尔？”  
「……是的。」借着他转身的动作将人拉扯着带进自己怀里，本质上比哈利还要矮上半个头的少年带着安抚的意味轻轻抚上父亲凌乱的短发。  
“他杀了我的父母。”  
「是的。」  
“因为他，他们才会死。”  
「是的。」  
“我本来可以不用一个人在我姨夫姨妈家，我本来可以拥有一个完整的家庭，我本来可以……”  
「是的，没错。」无声地将手指插进他的发根，诺尔目光温柔，「您过去的所有都是因他而起，您可以杀了他——您是对的，您有这个资格。」  
“……”  
「可那没有用——已经没有用了。」诺尔低下头，两双相同的眼睛撞在一起，「您知道，您也很清楚，已经什么都来不及了。」

「后悔也好，怨恨也好，迁怒也好。」  
「一切都太晚了。」

“……”脱力地瘫软在少年怀里，因为受伤气力不足的诺尔被臂膀间突然加剧的重量牵扯连带着一起跪坐到了地上，哈利紧抓着他的手臂靠在他的怀里无声地掉着眼泪。  
「让他去他该去的地方。他需要为自己的行为负责赎罪。」诺尔轻轻托起哈利的头让他能相对安稳地靠在自己肩侧，「他需要还您教父一个清白，也需要给大众一个真相。」  
「而您……或许您最需要的是休息。在现在的话。」无声地将左手食指抵在他的后颈，诺尔在空中书写下一段并不确定哈利是否能看见的文字，「今天所受的刺激已经足够了，您不需要更多的麻烦和困扰——剩下的就交给教授和我们，好吗？」  
“……”  
「晚安父亲。」成功用一个无杖魔法使哈利睡去，诺尔借着将哈利抱上沙发的动作模糊掉最后一个单词的笔顺。  
「无梦药剂，教授。」冲着隐隐皱眉的斯内普伸出了手，诺尔靠在沙发脚支着半边肩膀帮着德拉科把哈利的脑袋搁到他的大腿上。  
“……天真的我居然会以为这会是用在你身上的。”并未多言其他，斯内普只习惯性的冷嘲一句便翻出药箱中的小瓶扔了过去，“最多一半，你的话倒是可以直接喝一瓶。”  
「感谢提醒。」小小地勾了勾嘴角，诺尔摇摇头，「但我不需要这个，包括止痛剂——任何有成瘾风险的药物在我这儿就是毒品。」  
“……什么？”/“为什么？这我们从来没有听你说过！！”  
「……你们没听过的还有很多，先生们。」自知失言的诺尔抿了抿嘴，看了一眼不可置信的斯科皮，犹豫了一下却没有如往常那般随意糊弄过去，「我不可能把所有都直白地摊开在你们面前——我以为你们对此已经深有体会。」  
“可……你至少该把这个告诉我们，万一哪一天我们没注意……”  
「那就是我活该。」诺尔笑了笑，「在瞒下这些的时候我就做好了这样的准备。」  
“你不能……”/“理由呢？”  
打断过于焦急失去思考能力的斯科皮，德拉科和斯内普几乎同一时间开口问道，“不能使用这些药物的原因？你的身体……”  
「有些问题，不大不小。」摇头制止他们继续的追问，诺尔看向还缩在那里瑟瑟发抖的小矮星彼得，「但我现在不想讨论这个，我们能先把彼得的问题处理掉吗？」  
“……你的建议？”邓布利多试探地看了他一眼。  
「阿兹卡班——就像我刚才说的，需要给大众真相也需要还布莱克先生清白，同样，这也是他必须的赎罪。」说着他又扫了一眼福吉，「但这或许还要看魔法部的意思——毕竟澄清这事就等同于他们需要承认自己十二年前错误的判断和诬害清白之人含冤入狱空受严刑。」  
他带着嘲讽的冷笑对着福吉歪了歪头，「当然，我相信我们的部长大人肯定不会介意这些，毕竟比起空悬无用的威信，时隔多年水落石出的真相才是更重要的不是吗？」  
“当……当然，”尴尬地哈了一声，福吉摸了摸放在手边的圆帽，“但，或许我们需要一点时间来核实这个，你们知道这是很久之前的……”  
「是，我们当然明白。」并不介意他状似逃避的说辞，诺尔依旧微笑着，「魔法部总是忙碌而紧张，毕竟他们需要防范一些其他的危险——例如伏地魔的复活。对吗？部长先生。」  
“你！你在说什……”  
「我们并不会催促这个，毕竟为了保住魔法界的安稳，魔法部总是在付出‘非常大’的努力。」飞速打断他一瞬僵硬的质问，诺尔讪笑着低下头，尽可能地掩饰住眼底快要溢出的恶意，「可有些事总是会不受我们控制，纸包不住火，总有人会察觉布莱克居然会大摇大摆的出现在大街上——我相信魔法部的诸位肯定不会再将一个清白无罪的人关在什么地方，禁止他的外出，对吗？」  
“……”  
「而到那时，预言家日报或许不一定，但其他小杂志肯定会很愿意刊登这类消息——像是揭秘为何布莱克会被洗清罪名，或是讨论那个隐藏多年畏罪私逃的罪犯究竟是谁，这样的报道肯定会层出不穷。」  
「您应该能想明白——比起让民众互相猜忌，直接给出一个确切的答复才是最好的选择。」把福吉可能的说辞和预想的对策尽数摊在众人面前，诺尔面无表情地扫视着冷汗直流面色发白的男人，指尖划下最后一道像是提醒也似是警告的语句。

「认错并不可耻——别被障叶彻底拢住了眼睛。」


	18. 第十七章

送走了匆匆赶来又匆匆离去的福吉——他最终还是在诺尔明里暗里的威胁忠告下选择了将小天狼星留在霍格沃茨交由邓布利多暂时看管，而他则带着再次被击晕的小矮星彼得回到魔法部准备公示的文件和后续澄清的安排。  
亲眼确定男人的衣袍消失在壁炉一瞬炸开的荧光之中，诺尔微微松了一口气放松着身体瘫坐到沙发上。  
比预想中的要来得更加轻松容易，深知福吉其实有多难对付的邓布利多意味深长地看着面露疲惫的少年，“我以为你不会喜欢和他们打交道——介于福吉是个绝对的政客，可你看起来远比我想象中还要擅长这个。”  
「熟能生巧，如果您和我一样需要在各式各样的地方解释自己的身份，同时保证不把阿不思他们也拉下水的话。」微微顿住自己的指尖，又一次在今晚失言的诺尔懊恼地瞪视了一眼面色无辜的老人，「……您能别在今晚为我带来更多的麻烦吗？」  
无奈着却也没有继续抱怨的意思，诺尔叹息着把目光转到从刚刚就一直把脸深埋在斯科皮怀中的阿不思身上。小幅度地控制着自己的动作，诺尔把身体挪到趴伏着伸直手臂刚刚可以触碰少年耳尖的位置。  
「抬头，阿不思。」  
即使知道紧闭双眼的他看不见任何东西，诺尔却依旧在指尖蹭过他耳廓时将那串金色的文字送到他的眼前。  
「闭上眼睛可没有任何用处，如果你想避开我，我建议你拿起你的魔杖直接给我一个索命咒——那我将永远不会出现在你眼前。」  
“……你不能这样。”慌乱地睁开眼睛，阿不思眼眶红肿，语气强硬一瞬便又很快弱了下去，“你不能……为什么，你不生气吗？”  
「为什么要生气，我知道你不是那个意思。」少年的话似是前言不搭后语，可全然明白他意思的诺尔只趴在扶手上轻轻晃了晃头，「一旦紧张气急就会失了言语分寸，我又不是第一天认识你——某种意义上你比斯科皮还要莽撞乱来，不愧是继承了波特血统的孩子。」  
“……”  
「况且。」诺尔垂下眼，「是我先给你们造成那样的错觉，那么之后的所有就该是我的罪有应得。」  
“不是……哪有这样形容自己……”  
「我只有这一种保全你们在摄魂怪手中活下来的方式，即使为此我可能要忍受千万倍的伤害和痛苦，但我不会为此后悔。」并不在意阿不思抱怨一般地抗议，诺尔温柔地揉了揉他的额角，「一如当初我所说的——我需要保证你们的安全，为此我会付出一切。」  
「倒不如说现在我唯一后悔的就是那时情绪失控，将魔杖对准了你们。」他的指尖划到阿不思耳后，轻轻摁住那个被魔杖点过的位置，「一直以来我都想改掉这个，但每次都控制不住——每一次我都会习惯性的用你们其中一方来威胁另外的一方，因为我深知你们对对方的重要性。」  
「这真的非常糟糕，我必须改变这个。」  
“……”  
「但作为交换，我也希望你们就此之后能改变自己的处事方式。」诺尔收回指尖，「起码在这之后你们做每一件事，下每一个决定之前都请先考虑到——如果我无法帮助你们，你们又该怎么去收场。」

「‘万一我不能及时赶到’‘万一我其实力不能及’」动作轻缓地站起身，诺尔笑着，目光温和柔软，「万一……」

「……我不在了呢？」

将他们哑声的表情抛在身后，诺尔最后伸手摸了摸哈利熟睡的侧脸，转身离开了今晚混乱异常的校长室。

本该又是一个无法入眠的夜晚——混乱寒冷，多事纷扰，但因为诺尔的魔咒和斯内普教授的无梦药剂，哈利难得安稳地一觉睡到了天际渐明之时。  
斯莱特林的地窖总是最晚被阳光照亮的地方。位于黒湖水底的宿舍总是阴沉幽暗，只能依靠油灯或是魔法才能带来足够的光亮和温暖。  
轻蹭了蹭压在身下顺滑柔软的丝绸布料，再一次在不熟悉触感中苏醒过来的哈利却表现的并不像当初在礼堂时那样惊慌失措。掌心贴合着身边人随着呼吸微微浮动的肩骨，他收紧自己的臂膀继续自欺欺人地把脑袋深埋进自家前死对头的颈窝。  
“唔……醒了？”迷糊地嘟囔着，略带着些许起床气的金发斯莱特林微微支起身子，烦躁地拿起枕边的魔杖挥出一个时间，“4点25分，真是有够早的……不起？”  
“……不起。”依旧执着地蜷在他的怀里，哈利的声音闷闷的有些听不太清，“我拒绝清醒地面对这又和你睡在一张床上还死抱着你的事实。”  
“……假如你不口嫌体正直地把手搭在我身上的话？”  
“假如我没有发现昨晚肯定又是我死拉着你不放的话。”鼓着嘴呼出一口热气，哈利闭了闭眼睛，“说真的，要是谁在这之前的暑假和我说我有一天会趴在德拉科马尔福的床上和他一起睡觉，我大概会怀疑他的脑子被炸尾螺强那啥了。”  
“注意你的言辞疤头，”揉了一把怀中那个乱糟糟的黑色脑袋，德拉科笑了笑，却还是忍不住沉声道，“ ‘一切都好？’ ”  
“或许不……”哈利的声音又重新低了下去，“但我现在不想管这个——无论是有关小天狼星的，或是诺尔的。”  
“明明昨晚还那么执着的想要确认他们的安全？”德拉科挑了挑眉。  
“……闭上你的嘴吧，马尔福。”哈利拉起被子盖住自己的脑袋，“暂时别变回那个毒舌的小混蛋。算我求你。”  
“我以为你早就认清了我的本质。”讪笑着耸了耸肩，德拉科把他的脑袋从被子里剥了出来，“假设你还记得，我们在过去两年多的时间里一直都是这样对待彼此——相互攻击，相互敌对。”  
“……可我也记得这一年你帮助过也照顾过我，很多次。”  
“我不觉得救世主先生会对我这点小恩小惠感恩戴德。”德拉科垂下眼睫，“一直以来我带给你的麻烦总是比帮助要多。”  
“那不能这么算——这本就不是什么可以抵消的东西，就像我至今依旧记得你骂过赫敏泥巴种，也侮辱过罗恩红毛鼬鼠。”  
“那我也希望你记得，当初是他先在我自我介绍时出声嘲笑了我的家庭。”德拉科深吸一口气，“我知道你或许想说他不是故意的，但你要明白，我的父母那是我的底线。”  
“……那可能你也记得，”轻轻扫了他一眼，哈利语气低沉神情萎靡，“你也曾拿我的父母取笑过我。”  
“……”懊恼地揉了揉脑袋，德拉科抿了抿唇，沉默良久最终郑重道，“是，所以我会道歉。”  
他看着那双阴郁的双眼，话语轻声却清晰，“我会道歉，无数次。直到你愿意原谅我。”  
“德拉科……”/“咳，暂时维持我们原本的话题。”  
避开哈利一瞬不可置信的微亮目光，德拉科躲闪着眼神，挡住自己微红的面颊，“或许我可以承认纯血家族对麻瓜种的歧视是一种可笑的‘纯血自尊’，但波特，我从小所接受的一直都是这样的教育——即便它有可能是错的。”他无力地笑了笑，“我的出生就奠定了我之后可能所接受的教育和可能会接触的人群，这不是什么对错或者我自身的意愿就可以轻易左右改变的。”  
“就像你，每个巫师家庭的孩子肯定都或多或少地听过你的故事，甚至我敢保证，与我们同龄的那一辈每晚的睡前故事肯定都是以你为主人公。”德拉科勾起嘴角，轻轻捏了捏他通红的耳根，“但他们不会知道，这个在故事里仿佛无所不能的婴儿，其实也没有那么能干伟大，他也就是个普通人。”  
“你或许是成功击退过神秘人，以我们并不清楚的方式方法，但这不代表任何事情——起码在我眼里，你就是个鲁莽愚蠢，做事不思考后果的蠢宝宝波特。”德拉科轻轻叹了一口气，“我确实是因为父亲的要求才会在入学时对你伸出那只手——这我没法否定，那就是事实。”他低下头靠到哈利的肩膀上，“但那也并不代表，我不想和你做朋友。”  
“……我以为，你其实并不在意这个？”哈利嗫嚅着，“你看你之后不是一直都对我……额，没那么友好吗？”  
“拜托波特，我又不傻，在被你那样拒绝后我怎么可能还装作无事发生毫不在意？”德拉科哭笑不得，“只是赌气罢了，既然没法做朋友，那起码得让你记住还有我这么一号人——当初大概就是这么想的吧，毕竟那时我也才11岁。”  
“可之后我可能就后悔了吧。”他闭上眼睛，嘴角轻轻蹭过哈利凸起的锁骨，“明明只要退一步就能光明正大地站到你身边，明明只要收敛一点就能理所应当地陪在你左右。”  
“当我察觉到这一点，当我想改变这一点……却已经来不及了。我们的关系已经既定，我的看法早就没有任何意义。”他用食指卷起哈利头顶一簇翘起的短发，语调低沉，“因为我是一个马尔福——在‘Draco’之前，我还必须先是一个……”  
“……‘Malfoy’.”哈利干巴巴的接口。  
“yes.”德拉科苦笑着点点头，“Malfoy——我的姓氏，我的家族，我的身份。”

“无论德拉科想不想和你做朋友，在你拒绝了马尔福的时候，他就被迫的，一起被你拒绝了。”

“那现在呢？”  
小心地抚上他浅金色的短发，没有用发胶固定的发丝顺滑柔软，哈利动作轻柔地顺了两把，小声地靠在他耳边问道，“现在是‘Draco’在向我表达他的想法吗？”  
“……不，应该说今年一整年，从那些孩子来到这个世界开始，就一直都是‘Draco’了。”轻轻笑了一下，德拉科抬起那双灰蓝色的眼眸，“毕竟马尔福可不会抱着一个沉睡的格兰芬多巨怪回寝室，甚至允许他躺在他的床上。”  
“那真是谢谢我们温柔的小龙了？”失笑一声，哈利顺从地被微微眯起眼睛的德拉科施力推倒在床，任由他倾身压在他的上方，“我确实从来没有想到过这个……当然，以你之前那样的态度，我也不会愿意去想这个。”  
“我知道。”温柔地低下头让两人鼻尖相触，他们的呼吸交织在一起，“我并不意外这些，因为你就是这样的人——细心敏感却又异常迟钝，在感情上。”  
“但我现在知道了。”绿色的双眸蒙上一层细密的水光，哈利眯起眼睛抿了抿唇，“或许之后我还是会对你生气，会不满你的所作所为——介于你肯定不打算对其他人改变你的作风。”  
“……”德拉科危险地注视着他。

“但我会尝试着去接触你和你的世界，德拉科。”勾起一个极尽温柔的微笑，从未在他眼前展露过真实灿烂笑颜的哈利此刻安静地躺在他的身下，语气缓和而郑重，“也许你愿意接受一个格兰芬多——一个波特就此打扰你的生活，先生？”

“……”叹息着也无奈着，震惊到一度失去反应的德拉科在一瞬的失语后便闭上双眼将人紧紧搂进自己的怀里，他的声音干涩沙哑，“真是令人震惊，莽撞的格兰芬多，你知道这甚至像是婚礼仪式中会用到的誓词吗？”  
“额，我以为这两个的性质其实也差不了太多？”尴尬地眨了眨眼，后知后觉地意识到方才话语中的暧昧，哈利不好意思地扭了扭身体，曲起的腿根不经意轻轻蹭过德拉科劲瘦的腰腹，“我以为……额，我是说，我们正在交往不是吗？”  
“嘶……你认真的？”还未来得及警告身下人撩人而不自知的动作，听清哈利后一句话的德拉科猛然瞪大了眼睛。  
“草，难道你不是认真的？”同样瞪大了双眼，哈利僵硬一瞬，继而猛地暴起将人反压在身下，“你他妈，明明是你先问我的要不要谈个恋爱？那次在礼堂……草，你该不是打算……”  
“我是认真的。”赶紧安抚住这只快要暴走的狮子，德拉科摁住他的肩膀让他整个趴在自己身上，“我当然是认真的……我只是，只是不知道，或者说不确定……”  
“那你现在可以确定了。”干巴巴地在他胸口闷哼一声，哈利的声音透过睡衣的布料显得有些失真，“但介于你刚刚的反应，我决定还是再晚一点答应你。”  
“好。”失笑着摸了摸他的脑袋，德拉科眼神温柔，“只要你愿意。”  
“……混账阴险的斯莱特林。”嘴上抱怨着，心底却偷偷勾起一个笑，哈利心满意足地靠回男人温暖的怀抱，安心地闭上了眼睛。

“所以这就是我们一觉睡过一个上午的理由？！”  
匆慌地在衣柜翻找着可以更换的衣物，德拉科翻出几件素简的没有任何斯莱特林标志或是马尔福家徽的外袍衬衣扔给坐在床上的男孩，“快把衣服换了波特！老天，我记得今早是有魔药课的吧？！我他妈应该找什么理由和教授解释我旷课的原因？”  
“事实上，我们还有一节变形课。”被丢过来的衣服砸了一脸，哈利同样急匆匆地穿好衣物，费劲地整理着自己乱翘的头发，“我们要面临的将是两位教授的指责和惩罚——尤其他们还各是我们学院的院长。”  
“……Fu×k，萨拉查啊，斯莱特林的学院分居然有一天会扣在我手里！！”帮着他把翘起的一簇黑发压平，德拉科崩溃地摸了一把脸，无力地扯了扯嘴角假笑道，“你觉得我们现在相互给对方一个伤害咒然后去医疗翼开个假条还来的及吗？”  
“……你确定要为了这个和我打一架？”哈利危险地眯起眼睛，“在我刚刚决定好好和你相处之后？……另外，格兰芬多的学院其实经常扣在我手里，习惯就好。”  
“这根本不是安慰，波特……以及，开玩笑的，我肯定我下不了这个手。”无辜地耸了耸肩，德拉科眨了眨眼，“无论是德拉科还是马尔福都没有家暴的癖好，这点请救世主先生放心。”  
“同样，救世主和哈利波特也没有这个喜好……”刻意延长了尾音，哈利调皮地笑了笑，“……除非马尔福先生实在太过分，让我忍不住。”  
“听上去挺可怕的？”搂住他纤细的腰肢，德拉科闷笑一声，“看来我还是得注意，别把我们的救世主先生惹毛了。”  
“……但现在比起担忧把我惹毛，我们是不是还是该先去考虑怎么对教授解释我们无故地旷课？”重新提起那个沉重的话题，哈利和德拉科对视一眼，在对方眼中看到了同样的痛苦和决绝。

“我去解决麦格教授？”/“而我来搞定教父。”  
“愉快”地下了决定，两人苦着一张脸一齐走出了地窖的大门。

“嘿，哈利！这可真是，我正想去找你……哦，正好马尔福也在。”  
于礼堂前撞上了身形匆忙的纳威。在两人走到移动阶梯时他们就察觉已经到了午餐时间——整个长廊空无一人，会发生这样的事除了宵禁或是外出禁令，就只有用餐时学生们聚集到了礼堂这一个理由。  
伸手扶住差点摔倒在地少年，哈利无声地和德拉科对视一眼，“怎么了纳威？找我们有事？”如果只是找他那还可以理解，毕竟他一个上午都渺无音讯不见人影。但纳威要找德拉科？格兰芬多什么时候会这么关心一个斯莱特林的事情了？  
并没有意识到自己这个格兰芬多其实就一直都和斯莱特林搅和在一起，哈利眯起眼睛看向因为奔跑呼吸急促的少年，“……纳威？”  
“事实上，”另一个声音从他们身后冒出，皮肤黝黑的斯莱特林挂着暧昧的微笑靠在墙边冲他们开口，“只是传达一下邓布利多教授的吩咐。”  
“……布雷斯？”德拉科皱眉。  
“别这样德拉科，对你的室友好点。”搞怪地冲他挤了挤眼睛，布雷斯意味深长，“毕竟同一个寝室总是在相互麻烦，也需要相互照顾——放心，你和波特的请假条已经由我交给教授们了。”  
“……”  
“比起这个，邓布利多似乎想让你赶紧去校长室一趟——和波特一起。”他冲哈利一笑，漂亮的桃花眼微微上挑，“你那两个格兰芬多的朋友和那些孩子都已经过去了。”  
“谢了，扎比尼。”轻轻点了点头，哈利拉起还在皱眉疑惑的德拉科，“你们回去吃饭吧。还有纳威，谢谢了。”  
飞速沿着来时的路线奔上楼梯，两人翻滚的衣袍消失在楼梯的转角。

与此同时，黑湖边。  
原本平静无波的水面蓦然泛起一丝涟漪，诺尔无声地从湖面浮出，浑身附着着一层冰冷晶白的霜花，凝结在睫毛上的冰雪随着他眨眼的动作落到湖面。他撩开贴合在嘴唇边的长发，划动着臂膀游到岸边。原本紧跟着他人鱼察觉到他的离去，惋惜留恋地伏在一小块冰封的水面之上，又在他上岸之际替他绞干了身上湿透的衣袍。  
轻轻点头向他们表示了感谢，诺尔目光一转，看向了候在水边的福克斯。华丽鲜红的神鸟稳稳地停在岸边的一节枯木之上，看见来人似是高兴地嘶鸣一声，猛地拍了拍翅膀。  
「别过来。」诺尔伸出指尖，隔着好几步的距离装作点住了他的鸟喙，「太冷了，你不会喜欢的。」  
圆睁的双眼直直地盯着浑身冰冷的少年，福克斯呜咽一声，轻轻缩起了脖子。

「……知道了，我马上过来。」

沿着螺旋的石阶缓缓而上，靠在校长室大门的边缘，斯内普见着并肩而来的两人发出一声状似嘲讽的冷哼。  
“格兰芬多扣十分。”目光在两人相牵的手掌停留一瞬，这位总是没什么好脸色的魔药教授冷漠地让开了他的身形，并未打算解释他扣分的缘由，“建议你们做好心理准备——进去吧。”  
不解的看了看重新靠回门边的教授，德拉科茫然地和哈利对视一眼，抬腿继续往门里走去……  
……然后他们就在进门的瞬间被小天狼星巨大地吼声震到了耳朵。  
“What the Fu×k？！你们刚刚说什么？！”/“冷静点小天狼星，你会把孩子们吓到的。”  
男人的嘶吼和邓布利多的忠告交织在一起，刚进门的两人呆滞地看着吵吵嚷嚷热闹非凡的校长室，一瞬间僵住了所有动作。  
“……额，父亲？母亲？”/“还有……韦斯莱夫人和先生？”  
过于震惊地看着端坐在沙发上的一众父母，德拉科和哈利感到喉间一阵干涩，“为什么会来这儿？”  
“父亲！”/“爸爸！”  
还未得到任何回复便被突然冲上前的斯科皮一把抱住，哈利被少年冲撞的力道激得倒退两步，却又在看到怀中人那一头耀眼的金发时猛然瞪大了眼睛，喉间发出一声迷茫地气音，“……哈？”  
而被阿不思拉住双手，德拉科同样被迫接受了将头埋在自己腰间轻轻撒娇的男孩一个热烈专注，但目的为谜的拥抱。  
“……”校长室内瞬间一片寂静，众人都忍不住露出了极度复杂而怪异的神色。

「……很好，我确定我来的不是时候。」

金色的文字成功打断了众人的僵硬，看着在场众人直直望向自己的目光，诺尔眨了眨眼，无辜地与他们对视。  
“诺尔！”/“哥哥！”  
再一次被状似乳燕投怀的两人撞进怀里，诺尔安抚住肩膀上受到惊吓，扑闪着翅膀发出几声鸣叫的福克斯，看着眼前恨不得整个挂到他身上脖子上的两人忍不住露出一个异常嫌弃的表情，「干什么呢？你们。」  
“刚刚邓布利多先生让我们解释我们的身份……”抬起那双灰色的眼睛，斯科皮眸光湿润，“然后我们就说了啊……结果爷爷奶奶和布莱克先生他们不相信……”  
「……」面无表情地扫了一眼闻言异常僵硬的马尔福夫妇和小天狼星，诺尔重新把目光放到看似泪眼朦胧的斯科皮身上，「你怎么说的。」  
“没怎么啊……就，我们是哈利波特和德拉科马尔福的孩子……”  
「你们？」像是忍俊不禁一般，诺尔轻笑着摇了摇自己的脑袋，「错了吧，你们可不是。」  
「好好注意你们的用词——你们是哈利波特，以及德拉科马尔福的孩子。」有意用标点隔开了两个名字，他看了一眼明白过来明显松了口气的卢修斯和小天狼星，又缓慢且恶意地补充道，「而哈利波特和德拉科马尔福的孩子——可只有我一个。」他转身对上卢修斯猛然投视过来不可置信的目光。  
「自我介绍一下，先生。」礼貌地冲他们颔了颔首，诺尔勾着嘴角眼神温和，可眼底却无一丝笑意，「诺尔·波特·马尔福。如您所见，我是您的独子德拉科马尔福和波特家那位救世之星哈利波特所生，唯一的孩子。」  
“……”/“哈？小子你在说什么？！”  
比起卢修斯沉思式的缄默，反应更大看着更加不可置信的那方似乎是小天狼星。男人瞪大自己的双眼，似是完全没有明白这究竟发生了什么。  
「啊，真是抱歉布莱克先生，一直都没能和您说清。」写着道歉的语句，面上却没有一丝歉意，诺尔神色淡淡对上男人灰蒙的双眼，「我，是您教子和您外甥的儿子。您没听错。」  
“……”/“……那他们呢？”  
僵硬地指了指从刚才就不知所措的阿不思和斯科皮，相对而言要冷静一些的纳西莎强行支撑着自己端庄优雅的姿态对着他道，“他们……”  
「由他们自己解释。」微笑着冲神色难看的纳西莎摇摇头，诺尔并不在意那些愈发异样古怪的眼神，「我不打算在这件事上对他们的决定多嘴。见谅。」  
无视了众人再一次僵硬冰封的表情和室内尴尬沉重的氛围，诺尔抱着福克斯走到邓布利多身边。  
「别再让他来找我，先生。」  
将手臂上的福克斯送回了属于他的笼架，诺尔收回葱白的手指，指尖轻缓的动作和眼中冰冷的警告形成了极大的反差，他直直地注视着老人清澈的瞳孔，「冬季的黑湖太过冰冷，您不会希望他被寒冰冻伤的。」  
“但只有他们能将你带过来。”邓布利多摇摇头，“如果我们有急事找你，我就只能使用这一种方式……或者你愿意给我们一个能随时通知你或者找到你的工具？”  
「……我不觉得你们有什么急事。」他淡淡地扫了一眼众人，「家长会谈与我无关，您根本就没有让我过来的必要。」  
“但他们需要知道你们的事。”邓布利多示意了一下神色复杂的卢修斯等人，“我相信由你来解释会比我……或是斯科皮他们要更加合适。”  
「您确定？」已经是完全的嘲讽之色，诺尔甚至没有收敛自己眼中那点冷然和厌意，「在看到现在这样的发展之后，您还相信我能解释清楚这个？」  
“……只要你愿意。”  
「那我确切地回答您，我不愿意。」并不接受他话语间的暗示，诺尔连眼睛都没抬，「能说的部分阿不思他们都知情您们可以直接问他，至于不能说的……他们不知道，我也不会说。」

「我不想奉陪这种蠢事……先走了。」


	19. 第十八章

“嘿！等等小子！”/“那或许你会愿意听一下这个？”  
小天狼星的喊声和邓布利多的提议同时在他耳边响起，犹豫再三还是没有直接无视众人的阻拦直直走出门去——介于斯内普教授还整个挡在门边，眼神阴郁并牢牢地遮住了他可能通过的缝隙。  
「……什么？」叹息一声转过了头，诺尔看着邓布利多手中的羊皮纸微微皱眉，「那是什么？」  
“魔法部的文件——有关你们之后在此行动生活的通令和准则。”老人挑了挑眉，拿着信纸刀挑开了最上层的火漆印，“之前康奈利要求我转交传达的，说了为了让你们能更加‘安全’的在这里生活。”  
「……」  
“我看看……魔法部以及霍格沃兹全校教师学生将保证缄默并隐瞒你们的身份和来处，不会向外界提及任何时空、世界相关的信息，所有人将会在这个假期被施以特殊的沉默咒来完成这项要求……well，这确实是我们所需要的，毕竟要是被某些不怀好意的人察觉你们的身份肯定会带来非常多的麻烦，”邓布利多点点头，“然后是……而作为异世的造访者，请以下提及姓名的所有人员不要随意使用伤害类咒语和可能导致危险的器具道具（危急时刻可根据事态严重性自行评估使用咒语的合理性），以及禁止使用任何方式方法私自出境（如有必要需先上报魔法部批准），同时，于霍格沃兹校内学习时期，除却学校和必须场所（例如霍格莫德村，对角巷等）不可随意前往其他地点，假期必须待在其监护人的住所，禁止单独外出活动或居住于……”  
「Crazy……Are you kidding me？」未等老人念完后续更多的条约，诺尔掏出魔杖直接点燃了纸卷，「这是什么？阿兹卡班重刑囚犯出狱后享受的特殊待遇？」  
“当然不……孩子，我知道这对你或许确实有些过了。但我们还需要康奈利为我们处理小天狼星的事。”老人状似惋惜地叹了口气，“ ‘受制于人，无可奈何。’你知道，我们总是要在相对无关紧要的地方做出让步。”  
“而且这些本质上也算不上是什么非常过分的条件——除却不能出境，你们只要有监护人的允许和陪伴依旧可以像普通的小巫师一样在魔法界畅通无阻。”邓布利多看了一眼阿不思和斯科皮，“事实上，斯科皮和小波特先生对此也没有什么太大怨言，所以诺尔，你也可以不用这么反感。”  
「……冠冕堂皇，可你觉得我信吗？」懒得管他那些唬人的说辞，深知这些条约明面上看起来约束的是在场所有来自别个时空的他们，但考虑到其他人根本不可能做出违反后两条规则的行动，确信内里大部分的规则和内容针对的其实都只是自己，诺尔沉下眼对着老人道，「别扯那些有的没的，你究竟想要我做什么？」  
气急到已经放弃了敬语的使用，难得对着长辈放下脸的少年只差大逆不道地将魔杖抵在老人眉间。而反观邓布利多的表情——老人一如往常地维持了自己慈祥和蔼的神色，甚至没对诺尔的冒犯露出一丝情感上的波动。  
“只是因为康奈利的提醒而突然想起了这些——不久之后就是暑假了，你似乎没有告诉过我们，在休假之时你要待在哪里？”  
「禁林，或者麻瓜界。」诺尔冷漠地转着掌心的魔杖，「我最常待的两个地方。我并不打算为了你们改变自己的习惯。」  
“……”/“什么？为什么？！”/“你不回马尔福庄园或是跟着哈利……”  
「不回。没有原因。」  
只用两句简短的话语堵住小天狼星和韦斯莱夫妇的疑问。深知回答完一个问题就会牵扯出旁人更多的疑惑，就是因为不愿应付那些永无止境的发问所以才着想赶紧离开，诺尔瞪了一眼突然沉默的老人，愤愤地坐到了沙发扶手间的软垫上。  
少年抿着嘴，避开了双亲有些受伤的眼神。

“那或许就有些难办了孩子。”邓布利多看了看面色铁青的诺尔，“魔法部执意要求你们必须待在你们的父母身边……罗丝和雨果应该不用担心，”老人看了看坐在赫敏身边的少年少女，“斯科皮也或许不会拒绝回到马尔福庄园，”他看着微微颔首的斯科皮，而后又把目光转向了阿不思，“但你，还有阿不思和莉莉……”  
“啊……”像是被提醒着想起了什么，在场所有人都下意识地看向了紧皱着眉头的哈利，“哈利他……”  
显然是不可能带着阿不思和莉莉去德思礼家暂住。哈利无比确信，在他们进门的一瞬，暴怒的弗农姨夫就能抄起手边所有可以使用的物件，直接将他们打出女贞路。  
但除了自己……阿不思和莉莉的另一位家长……  
“事实上我忧心的就是这个。”邓布利多叹息一声，“当然我也想过可以让你们去韦……”  
“不，不用麻烦，我们和诺尔一起就好。”飞速打断邓布利多接下去的提议，阿不思甚至没给老人说清那个名字的时机，“我们和诺尔一起去禁林或者麻瓜界，这样就可以了。”  
“……孩子我说过那不可行，别说带着你们，诺尔他自己就不可能……”/「而且我拒绝这个提议。别开玩笑。」  
摁住少年瞪大双眼想要抗议的动作，诺尔看向邓布利多，「然后呢？您思考出的解决方法？」无比确信老人刻意提出这一点一定是想到了相对应的对策，诺尔微微眯起自己的眼睛，「我猜测……小天狼星的家宅，也是布莱克家族的祖宅——那就是您选定的地方？」  
“没错。”赞许地点了点头，邓布利多看向闻言有些愣神的小天狼星，“这就是我今天另外想解决说明的一件事——小天狼星，虽然魔法部的文件还未完全下达，但你的身份和清白已经可以确定，就只差最后那一张书面证明。”老人愉快地拍了拍男人的肩膀，又示意了一下不知为何正低下头微微撇眉的诺尔，“当然，这多亏了诺尔的‘帮助’，我还是第一次见到康奈利被人三两下堵得哑口无言，并那么快就做出决定——甚至直接付诸了行动。”邓布利多俏皮地眨了眨眼，勾起嘴角，“非常棒孩子，我再一次为你感到震惊以及骄傲。”  
「谢谢您，先生。」也冲他勾起一个假笑，诺尔敷衍地道了声谢，抬手书写的动作奇怪的有些僵硬，「我们能说重点了吗？」  
“咳，总之，既然你的身份已经恢复，那么作为哈利的教父，你当然也拥有他的监护权和照顾他的义务……”  
“当然！这和义不义务什么的没有关系，我他妈绝对不会再让他回……额，我是说我当然愿意照顾他！”激动到猛然拍起了桌子，小天狼星眼神发亮地看向哈利，“那个……嘿，我是说像我们之前说好的那样，哈利你愿意……”  
“是的，我愿意。”未等他说完便直直地扑上前去，哈利将自己埋进小天狼星的怀里，“我当然愿意，小天狼星，我的教父！”  
“……”无声地紧紧地拥抱着怀中纤细瘦弱的少年，小天狼星眼神清亮，喉间却泛起一阵苦涩。

“额，很抱歉打断这么感人的时刻，但请稍等一下……”小声地开口提醒着他们，亚瑟面露抱歉地看向小天狼星和邓布利多，“你们或许还应该记得一件事……额，哈利当初被交由他那些麻瓜亲戚看管的原因就是因为他需要那个……”  
“ ‘血缘魔法’ ”邓布利多点点头，“没错，这也是我之前一直在犹豫和思考的。”他看了看有些茫然的哈利，“我和你提起过这个，那是一种防御和保护用的魔法，其发动的必要条件之一，就是需要一个和你有血缘关系的亲人在你身边——这也是我们不得不把你放到你姨妈家的理由。”  
“是，但小天狼星……”哈利微微张口。  
“抱歉哈利，他虽然是你的教父但并不能算作是和你血脉相通的亲人。”邓布利多叹息，“所以在这之前我也一直都很犹豫该不该将你交给小天狼星……毕竟，没有那个魔法，你的安全我们真的无法保证……”  
“不，我会照顾好他的！”/“可我不想再回德思礼家！”  
教父子的抗议声一同响起，看着满脸愤愤的哈利，德拉科下意识地回想起他在那个麻瓜家中可能的遭遇，皱着眉也阴沉下了脸色。  
“是的，我当然明白。事实上就在不久前，我突然想到了可能可行的解决方案。”安抚住两人失控地情绪，邓布利多看向诺尔，“血缘咒最为关键的血亲——我们现在可不只有佩妮这一种选择。”  
“您是说……”恍惚着地看向坐在沙发上的诺尔和阿不思，哈利猛然反应过来，“……但，那可行吗？”  
“这听上去真的非常疯狂教授，”同样小声地表示了怀疑，赫敏皱皱眉，“这真的不会牵扯到未来，或是产生什么悖论吗？”  
「不会。」无声地抿了抿唇，诺尔打断赫敏的提问，对着老人点头，「完全可行，甚至可以说是非常聪明的做法。」  
“……你确定没有问题？”似乎也是意外他会这么轻易就认同自己的想法，邓布利多挑了挑眉，“赫敏说的其实也有一定道理，你觉得世界线会认同……”  
「会。」无声地叹了口气，诺尔垂下了脑袋，含糊地带过了这个话题，「不会有任何问题，我保证……就这么办吧。」  
“well，那么作为魔法施展的绑定对象……”邓布利多将手支在桌面，“由你，还是阿不思？”  
深思着看了诺尔一眼，阿不思刚想开口却被突然飘到空中的文字惊掉了舌头。  
「……莉莉。」  
给出了一个众人意料之外的答案，在场所有人都微微瞪大了眼睛，“什么？”  
「最合适的人选，不是吗？」摸了摸膝上小姑娘毛茸茸的脑袋——听到自己的名字便从其余几个哥哥姐姐身后探出脑袋，莉莉迈着小短腿“哒哒哒”地跑到诺尔身边，手脚并用地爬上他的膝盖，露出一个乖巧灿烂的笑容。  
「唯一不会遭遇危险，受到敌对的存在。比我比阿不思都要来的合适——我敢保证在场所有人都会用性命保护她。」将红发少女抱着坐正，他抬起那双翠绿的瞳孔和莉莉一起直直地望向沉默的众人，「不会有更合适的人选了。」  
“……非常有说服力。”被两双相似的绿瞳扫视，邓布利多微微眯起眼睛，“那么在这之后，我们会找一天带着莉莉和哈利一起去完成对布莱克老宅的阵法布置。”说着他又将目光转向一旁从刚刚就一语未发的马尔福夫妇，“你觉得可以接受吗？马尔福夫人？”  
“……”  
直到这时才意识到自己的父母其实也一直都在，德拉科心下一跳，转头就对上了卢修斯意味深长，喜怒不定的眼神。  
“感谢您征求我的意见，但在我回答之前……或许能请你们给我和我丈夫以及小龙一个单独谈话的机会？”优雅地起身冲众人颔了颔首，并未打算要到他们回答的纳西莎直接拎着德拉科和卢修斯往内室走去，“以及西弗勒斯，你也进来。”  
眼见石门在他们身后紧闭，哈利看着德拉科最后投视过来一抹安抚的眼神，担忧地被小天狼星扯着坐到了他的身边。

内室。  
“坐下吧小龙，”挥动魔杖将几张椅子拖到他们面前，纳西莎先一步落座，“我们或许没有那么长的‘闲聊’时间，所以暂先选择重点。”  
“好的，母亲。”僵硬着点了点头，德拉科有些慌张地看着面前的三位长辈，“您请说。”  
“那么……”/“你和波特究竟是怎么回事？”  
一句话打断了妻子的发问，并未注意到妻子一瞬眯起的眼睛，卢修斯只满眼审视地看向僵直着背脊的儿子，“你喜欢他？一个格兰芬多？一个波特？”  
“……是的父亲。”沉默一瞬却还是选择了回应，德拉科稍加犹豫便坚定地看向自己的父母，“我喜欢他——从入学那一天，从我见到他的第一眼，甚至是从我知道他存在的那一天就开始。”  
“……可笑，你喜欢他什么？因为一个故事产生的情感错觉那可不能叫做喜欢。”卢修斯冷哼一声， “你根本就不了解他，你只是把你想象中的那个救世主，那个大难不死的男孩当做了他，而他，波特，他根本就没有你想的那么……”  
“不，我很清楚。”难得强硬地打断父亲的说教，德拉科捏紧拳头，“我曾和他敌对两年，也正是因为那两年的相处我比任何人都要明白——哈利，哈利波特，他愚蠢鲁莽又天真自负，明明不够聪明却又盲目善信旁人，总是在危险边缘游走却又不知道好好保护自己——他一天能受的伤，甚至比我一年的总和都要多。”他深吸一口气，“我可以向您保证，他的缺点，他的优点我都看得清清楚楚。我所知道的哈利波特绝对，绝对不是什么无所不能，勇敢机敏的救世主。”  
“他是个普通人，他也就是一个普通人。”德拉科郑重地对着他们道，“什么命中注定的救世主，大难不死的男孩，他是也好不是也好，我都不在乎。即使我不能否认我确实是因为这些名号才认识他，才会记得他……但，现如今我记住的，我所爱的，只是哈利。”

“在我眼里，他与世人无异——却与我而言独一无二，闪闪发光。”

而与此同时，外边的校长室。  
“……那个我说，哈利，你是真的喜欢马尔福家那个小子？”忍不住开口询问，看着教子难得露出的忧心之色，小天狼星心下不平狠狠瞪了一眼紧闭的石门，“他难道很好吗？”  
“……什么？额，不。”后知后觉地意识到他问的是什么，哈利愣住，“当然不，德拉科…额，我是说马尔福，那完全是个自大毒舌又傲慢幼稚的混蛋，小肚鸡肠，争强好胜，还死要面子，满肚子坏水又偏偏非常娇气，明明嘴毒到能让你气的咬牙切齿咒骂他混账，却又怂的在你下狠心去揍他时先一步缩起脑袋无声求饶……”他回想着过去两年间的相处，“那可真是非常麻烦又难对付的存在。”  
“那……”  
“但他就是那样……”回想起今早上在他怀里听闻的那些自白，哈利眨了眨眼，“在我看来，那样或许就足够了。”  
“我喜欢的本来就不是他伪装的部分，我想要的或许本就是他这样不加掩饰极为真实的态度，没有虚与委蛇，没有委曲求全，因为双方关系的对等，我们所有的矛盾和疑问都可以直接摆到明面。”  
“我并不指望他改变自己的作风……好吧，要是能收敛一点那可能会更好，起码我希望他能改掉侮辱我朋友的习惯。”哈利冲赫敏和罗恩笑笑，“但或许也正是因此吧，我不用在他面前伪装自己，因为他深知我的所有缺点和弱点，而他也不用对我强装温柔，因为我知道他绅士的表面下隐藏着什么样恶意。”

“我们可以毫无顾忌的将利刃对向彼此，因为我们清楚地知晓，对方不会真的下手。”

“所以……/”“所以，”  
“我确信——我爱他。”

无可言喻的默契……即使隔着一扇门，两句同样的爱语也于同一个瞬间被他们齐声吐露。  
在场唯一听清双方之语的诺尔靠在沙发上，轻轻闭了闭眼睛。

“抱歉久等了。”  
随着吱呀一声轻响，内室的石门被重新打开，纳西莎带着一贯优雅的微笑从里走出，“耽搁了各位的时间真是不好意思。”  
缓步走到邓布利多身边，她先是冲老人点了点头，“先前说的，关于布莱克老宅，您可以按您的决定去完善屋子的布置——当然，如果有需要您也可以找我们。”女子俏皮地眨了眨眼，“毕竟就我所知，布莱克夫人其实非常的……不喜外人进入。”  
“……你可以直接说她聒噪死板，且言语恶毒。”小天狼星小声嘀咕，“反正她一直都……”  
“或许吧，但我相信有一个马尔福在，将会好上很多。”轻轻摇了摇头，还是没有对着这个多年未见的堂弟多说些指责之句——她相信他并不会喜欢一个本就不怎么亲近的堂姐在这时来充当长辈的角色，纳西莎只对着他道，“而且如果可以，我也希望能再回去看看那儿，那也是我过去生活的地方……咳，抱歉失言，总之如果你愿意，小天狼星，就请联系我吧。”  
“……”  
“其实今天过来原本只是想确定一下孩子们的安全。”不在意男人的沉默，结束这一话题的纳西莎走回到丈夫身边，伸出手抚了抚卢修斯的鬓发，“但可惜被很多事情耽搁阻拦，最后也没能问清你们情况——尤其刚刚，我还被我的丈夫打断了问话。”她冲卢修斯一笑，语气温柔，眼神却透着一丝锐利，“我不觉得你的疑问重要过我们的孩子哦，卢克。”  
“额……西茜？”下意识地吞咽了一下，卢修斯的声音有些莫名的干涩嘶哑。  
“不过，能知道那些事我也还是很高兴，小龙。”同样无视了丈夫突然紧张的神色，纳西莎看向一出来就迫不及待坐到哈利身边德拉科，压了压自己嘴角控制不住的笑意，努力沉声对着他们道，“但你们也要注意安全。”  
“尤其昨晚，你们明明刚刚经历一场摄魂怪的袭击，可却没有一个人记得要和父母通个信，报声平安。”她看了一眼同样皱起眉的莫丽，“我希望不要再有这样的事发生——德拉科，哈利你们听到了吗？”  
“啊？啊是的，母亲。”/“额……好？”  
跟着德拉科茫然地应了一声，哈利眼神微滞地把头转向身侧的少年，显然没有明白方才的话语里为什么会夹杂着自己的名字 。  
“照顾好自己，起码让我知道你们都还好好的。你们都不知道从西弗勒斯口中得知这个消息时我到底是有多震惊，多紧张——我差点就直接晕倒在通讯用的壁炉前。”微微叹了口气，纳西莎伸出手紧紧抱了抱面前的两个孩子，“别再吓我了好吗？”  
“……是的，我很抱歉。”小声地冲母亲表示着歉意，德拉科拉紧哈利的手，“我会照顾好自己……和哈利的。”在母亲善意调笑的目光里加上身边之人的名字，德拉科眼神躲闪，面色微红，“总，总之！今天就请您们先回去吧！”  
“……好吧，好吧。”无奈地耸耸肩，见好就收的纳西莎不再打趣隐隐有些炸毛迹象的儿子，“那么我们……。”  
“等等！”再一次打断妻子的话语，卢修斯避开纳西莎一瞬投视过来不满的眼神，“我还有一个问题。”  
“卢克。”纳西莎皱眉，“今天已经足够……”

“你们谁能回答我，那孩子……”显然是被这个问题困扰已久，卢修斯狠了狠心无视了纳西莎带有警告之意的呼喊，“诺尔——他究竟是谁‘生’的？”  
“……”/「……」

一句话就把纳西莎好不容易缓和的气氛再次搅和的尴尬而僵硬，靠坐于沙发之上的几个后辈不约而同地露出一副混杂着震惊嫌弃又略带好奇的表情。

「……没有其他事的话，我先走了。」松开环在莉莉腰间的手，完全无视了那句疑问和周遭因为那句疑问瞬间凝固的空气，诺尔把少女往阿不思那儿递了递，很快就起身走到了门口，「我很肯定我今天就不该出现在这儿。」

「告辞。」


	20. 第十九章

房间里依旧是那片诡异的沉默。  
随着少年的离开，这片死寂就显得愈发古怪且奇妙。

跟在诺尔之后，斯内普也很快冲邓布利多点头示意自己的离开——大概是接受不了好友难得如此愚蠢的模样，男人几乎是在诺尔的身影消失在楼梯间的瞬间，就跟着踏出了房门。  
最终还是没有得到回答便被纳西莎强行牵着手杖拉进壁炉——男人一句抗议之词未完，就被妻子摔下飞路粉的动作呛到了喉咙。可怜马尔福家主大概从来只在自己妻子手中受过这么大的委屈，眼看着男人的身影消失在荧光之中，还在僵硬地众人只能继续大眼瞪小眼地相互对视着，像是还没从卢修斯最后那句提问的震惊里回过神来。  
“咳，抱歉，受惊了各位。”为丈夫的失礼再次轻声道歉，纳西莎对着德拉科露出一个充满歉意的表情，“替我和诺尔也说声对不起，小龙。卢克并不是那个意思。”  
“……这点我觉得您可以放心，母亲。”尴尬地眨了眨眼，德拉科语气古怪，“诺尔他肯定不会放在心上，但……”他似是犹豫了一下，“说实话，我不觉得那个问题很重要。”  
“我知道，事实上我也觉得那并不是重点。”无奈地摇着头，纳西莎哭笑不得对着他道，“可能只是身为马尔福自尊，或是出于对你的骄傲等等。”  
“……”  
“比起这个，我先前其实更担心他会问出另一个更加伤人的问题。”纳西莎叹了口气，“幸好，他还有点分寸。”  
“您指什么？”/“……”  
并没有办法直接回答哈利的疑问，纳西莎带着歉意和点点心虚微微转开了眼睛。  
“……您是说父亲他怀疑诺尔的身份？！”然而德拉科还是反应过来了。相比起其实并不怎么了解卢修斯的哈利，更加清楚自家父亲性格想法的德拉科忍不住猛然瞪大了眼睛，“开什么玩笑，诺尔他……”  
“嘘，冷静点小龙，我们都知道那不可能。”赶紧稳住他的情绪，纳西莎愈发无奈，“但突然出现这样事故你总得给我们一些接受的时间……我敢说在座的，例如韦斯莱夫妇，其实在来之前应该也怀疑过这些孩子的真实性吧？”  
“……好吧，确实。”耸了耸肩，莫丽和亚瑟并没有否认这一点。  
“所以，虽然很抱歉，但你不能在这件事上责怪你的父亲，我们也只是担心你们的安全。”纳西莎摸了摸德拉科的侧脸，“而在我们见到他们之后，你看，我们很快就接受并认同了他们的身份——不说和你简直一个模子里刻出来的斯科皮，诺尔，他明显就是，也只会是 你和哈利 的孩子。”  
回想着第一眼所见少年纤细单薄的身形和精致清冷的侧颜，纳西莎叹息一声，语气里又忍不住带上了些许调侃和自豪，“那孩子呀，真是尽挑好看的地方长，难怪卢克之前还一脸菜色，但在看到他之后却一点重话都没说……”似乎是回想起什么，纳西莎摇了摇头，“总之别放在心上，你父亲那儿有我解决呢。”她抱了抱德拉科，“他会接受的——无论是哈利还是诺尔。”  
纳西莎温柔地摸了摸儿子的短发，看着他依旧忧心郁郁的表情，语气带上些许揶揄，“哎，假如这样还不能让你放心的话……小龙，你知道你父亲从来对长得好看的人或事物都要来的更加耐心更加温和吧？”  
“额……是的？”德拉科茫然，“那又怎么……”  
“所以，就诺尔那孩子的长相，你还怕你爸爸欺负他不成？”轻笑着捂住了嘴，纳西莎眼里满是善意的调笑，“倒不如说你真正应该担心的是诺尔和斯科皮回家后，你家庭地位还能不能保住——我严重怀疑你才是会被嫌弃的一方。”  
“……”  
眼看着儿子状似被噎住的表情，纳西莎摇了摇头也不再继续打趣他，“好了，今天就先这样吧，其余的，等放假了我们回家再谈。”她冲邓布利多颔首示意，“我就先回去了，这些孩子就拜托了，先生。”  
“……额，咳，那么或许我们也该走了。”跟在纳西莎之后也提出了告辞的意思，亚瑟拉着莫丽对邓布利多福了福身，“非常感谢您通知我们这些孩子的事。”男人摸了摸雨果的脑袋，“之后还是要麻烦您和教授们多多关照，魔法部那边……”  
“暂时不用插手。”温和的摇了摇头，邓布利多冲他们笑笑，“别太担心亚瑟。我不需要你为我们解决这些——我们会处理好的，无论是小天狼星的事，还是这些孩子。”  
了然也感激地点了点头，亚瑟又转身对着罗恩道，“那么，罗恩，照顾好他们。”他对着面颊微红的少年道，“做一个父亲该做的。你知道。”  
“是的。”  
“这些孩子还有罗恩就麻烦你了，赫敏。”同样表达了自己的善意，莫丽拍了拍少女的肩膀，看起来似乎非常满意这个聪慧通透的女孩，“或许……你愿意在假期来陋居小住一下？”  
“额……”/“到，到时候再说这个吧，妈妈！”  
可算是体会到了方才德拉科被母亲调侃时的感受，罗恩的脸几乎快要烧成和头发一个色，“您们快些回去吧！！金妮和乔治弗雷德那儿我会帮你打招呼的！！再见！”  
匆匆忙忙地把两人推进壁炉，罗恩捂住自己滚烫的脸颊，拒绝回头看向他的两位好友。

“啊还有，赫敏。”又似是想起什么，老人扶了扶半月的镜框对着赫敏道，“刚刚因为其他家长在场所以没和你细说，赫敏，你的父母也由我寄信通知了他们你的平安，以及，关于罗丝和雨果，我只在信里粗略提及了他们的身世和存在——你可以在这个假期回家时和他们谈谈，无论是要尽数告知，还是略过隐瞒。”  
“好的明白，感谢您教授。”/“那么我们是不是也可以走了？”  
并不关心其他人的事，德拉科歪着头用肩膀轻轻撞了一下哈利，又伸手摸了摸两人干瘪的肚子，“已经可以了吧？我和波特，我们好像还没吃饭呢。”  
“……啊，不说我都忘了。”同样是后知后觉的反应过来，哈利无奈地冲他摇了摇头，“但是现在应该已经过了饭点，礼堂那儿……”  
“既然如此就去厨房那里找找看？”回头向邓布利多示意了一下，德拉科眼神狡黠，“教授应该不介意吧？看在我们是因为您的传话才错过的午餐？”  
“……去吧。”哭笑不得地叹了口气，邓布利多也确实没有制止的意思，“我会和小精灵们打声招呼的。”说着他又看向了一旁的阿不思他们，“你们似乎也是在吃饭的途中被叫来的吧？如果需要，你们也可以跟着和哈利他们一起。”老人拍了拍他们的肩膀。  
“啊……那我们，”/“感谢您教授，但我们还有一些事要谈，所以就不麻烦了。”

出乎意料，这次先一步回答并打断他们发言的是一直相对缄默的罗丝。  
不像斯科皮阿不思那样“活跃”又“事无巨细”，也不像诺尔那样“神秘”且“行踪不定”，这个少女一直以来都稳重可靠，给人的感觉完全就是“家族长姐”的形象。虽然没有加入过阿不思和斯科皮他们的行动，但单看她照顾雨果和莉莉的样子就能知道，她确实完全继承了母亲的聪慧才智。  
但……  
“我们需要谈谈，阿不思、斯科皮。”  
出了校长室的门，分别了他们的双亲和长辈，罗丝很快就在移动楼梯处的转角拉住了想要跑开的两人。  
自从来到这儿就没有追究过他们的意图和过失，从来都对斯科皮和阿不思异常信任的少女难得正色地对着他们严肃道，“……你们不可能一辈子躲着我，并对此避而不谈。”她眼神锐利，语气沉稳，“之前我或许可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，出于对你们的信任——我相信你们不会把我还有雨果和莉莉带入危险之中。但在现在……在你们经历过昨夜那般的危险之后，我不得不提醒或者警告你们……”

“……你们知道自己在做什么吗？”

再愚蠢再迟钝也多少该察觉到一些，更别提罗丝根本就不是什么无知愚昧粗心大意的人。看着他们一次次掺和进父亲母亲曾经的事故经历，看着他们一次次陷入危险复杂的境况遭遇，看着他们一次次强行扭转本不该如此发生的故事走向，罗丝怎么可能没有察觉他们的真实意图。  
——更改历史，更改过去，更改整个世界线。

“你们疯了吗？”  
对上两双决绝的眼瞳，罗丝在口中喃喃道。

而另一边。

拢着宽大松散的外袍，少年此刻正踉跄着，一步一步地往黒湖边缓慢地挪动着。  
本就苍白无色的脸颊此刻更是惨淡得恍惚透明，诺尔的牙齿紧咬着失去血色的双唇，扶住树干的的指节发力紧扣着，青筋暴起。他深吸一口气，努力控制着自己行走的步伐——脱力的双腿根本就无法支撑住他的身体，为了防止自己在走到黑湖前就摔倒在地，他不得不拜托一路上的植被草木借出他们的藤蔓和枝条来保证自己行走地相对稳当。  
但，被疼痛和伤口折磨得精疲力尽的骨骼和肌肉终究已经不再受他控制。眼睁睁地看着自己倒在距黑湖不过几步之遥的湖畔，诺尔侧过脸小小地抽了一口冷气，在心底直直骂出了声。  
「操他妈的。」  
已经顾不得用词的粗俗，诺尔只手脚并用狼狈地想要支起自己的身子。  
冷汗顺着眼角滑落至下颚，被汗水刺激地发红的眼眶若是在不知情的外人看来就像是被欺负哭了一般可怜又委屈。贴在背部肩膀处的长袍被溢出血水浸湿，深色斗篷下洁白的衬衣和浅灰的针织衫早就已经被晕染的一片血红，从未如此凄惨的少年趴在冬季湖岸坚硬寒冷的土壤之上，几乎忍不住要开口咒骂出声，但开合着的嘴唇却无法发出一点声音。  
“……这他妈，看看我发现了什么？”  
低沉阴郁的，咬牙切齿的，诺尔被不知何时走到身后的男人一把拎起，像是猫科动物的幼崽被长辈叼着后颈一般猛地提溜到了他的眼前，一身黑袍的魔药课教授难得直白地吐露了粗鲁的词句，那双黑色的眼睛像是深不见底的崖渊一般危险而可怖，“你的大脑被扔在了哪里？是我思考错误了吗？但凡带着波特血统的孩子就没有一个长了脑子的是吗？”  
「……」已经没有力气再去制止或者反驳他的话语，诺尔喘息着，想要问他为什么会出现在这儿，却发现自己连抬起手指的力道都用不上了。  
“愚蠢鲁莽，可笑我之前怎么会以为你他妈会是聪明的那一方？”掏出魔杖敲了敲少年的肩膀，伴随着一道咒语地解除，浓烈的血腥气在空中猛然爆开，斯内普愈发愤怒，几乎是一字一顿地吐着那个咒语的发音，“ ‘气·息·掩·盖’ ？在这种地方你倒是足够小心、足够谨慎哈！你这个……”即使出口的咒骂再难听再恶意，对上男人那双急躁担忧的眼睛，诺尔还是自知理亏地偏过了脸。  
犹豫着闭了闭眼睛，诺尔吸了一口气。  
『我很抱歉教授。』  
细弱的声音在脑海中直直响起，有些被惊到的男人猛然止住了自己口不择言的谩骂，犹疑地皱起眉看了看依旧苍白无力半跪在地的少年——这是他第一次听见少年的声音，但看在他并没有张开嘴的份上，与其说是听见，倒不如说是由大脑感受到了他的声音。  
“这是什么？”斯内普疑惑。  
『类似摄神取念的魔法，可以直接将讯息传入对方脑内。』诺尔虚弱地眨了眨眼，『抱歉我现在并没有力气多做解释，但在这之后如果您需要的话我可以将这个魔法的施展方法连同着那个气息掩盖咒一起教给您，或者您有其他的要求也可以，都可以。』他呼出一口热气，『只一点，作为这些的交换——』

『——能请您把我扔进黑湖吗？就现在。』

“……扔进，黑湖？”重复了一遍他的话语，斯内普抬着不可置信的目光看向他，“你在说什么疯话？带着这样的伤势你还要泡进那片肮脏寒冷的湖水？别开玩笑，你他妈现在应该去的是医疗翼，而不是……”  
『别提议这些没有意义的东西，先生。』推开了他想要抱起自己的双手，诺尔狼狈地伏在地面，脸上头发上黏着着灰黑脏乱的泥土和草屑，『我去医疗翼做什么？用不了伤药，用不了止痛剂，用不了无梦水，唯一能产生作用就是白鲜，只有白鲜，那我去那儿又能有什么意义？』过慢的语速加上虚弱的语气，原本该是嘲讽抱怨的话语此刻听上去却更像是无力的示弱，『那些伤口……那些由我自己划下的伤口，您以为那么轻易就能被治疗愈合吗？』  
“……”  
『过去我也不是没有经历过着这个。』他努力勾起一个嘲讽的微笑，眼神却空茫一片，『兜兜转转翻来覆去，得到的也不过是一句“我们去想想对策”。可那有什么用呢？该疼的还是会疼，还恶化的还是会恶化，即使等待到最后也不会有任何人来给我一个解答……哈，你这是什么表情教授，』看着男人皱眉的模样忍不住发出一声嗤笑，缩起肩膀的动作不慎牵扯到了肩颈大片的伤口，疼得猛一激灵的少年再次脸着地地趴回地面，被疼痛折磨到失了分寸的话语未经大脑过滤便直直传进斯内普心里，『我早就习惯了，他们从来就不会在意我的生死，毕竟我……fuxk！疼！！』  
幸好被痛呼止住了之后的话语，自知失言的诺尔心下一颤，飞速转开了话题。  
『总之，把我扔进黒湖——这不是建议先生，我没有在征求您意见的意思。』再一次被痛感占据所有注意，诺尔努力维持着脑内摇摇欲坠的理智，肌肉的痉挛使他失控地捏紧了手心的一捧黑土。  
克制着满心的厌意，他的眼神一片漠然，『要么遵从我的命令。』

『要么滚。』

究竟为什么会走到这一步呢？  
在留下那些根本无法用普通的治愈咒和外伤药物治疗的伤口时他就想到了未来可能的遭遇——无法使用止痛剂的身体，不能接受无梦药水的神经，不让自己被痛苦侵扰的唯一方式便只有用低温麻痹全身的感知系统。  
——百害而无一利，他却没有其他选择。  
黒湖是他所能想到最好的去处——足够寒冷且渺无人烟。人鱼的魔法可以为他带来绝对安稳的睡眠，同时也可以保证他不会真正地在此永眠。  
一切都很好，一切都按计划那般进行的很好。  
可偏偏在这时，福克斯带来了邓布利多的传讯。  
过于温暖的校长室对其他学生教授或是喜热的凤凰都是非常舒适的环境，但对于先前伤口未愈且一直依靠黑湖冰封的湖水作为止痛手段的他来说……那大概就是真正疼痛的地狱了。高于体表一两度的室温温暖了僵硬寒凉，在低温湖水的浸泡下一度失去一部分感知的躯体，而也正是因此，恢复了感知度的身体几乎是在缓和过来的瞬间就忠实地向大脑传达了疼痛的讯息。  
绵延复杂的蛰痛感顺着肩膀一直延伸到腰腹，如火焰炙烤般的灼痛烧得他头昏脑涨，却又因为不愿也不能在人前显现自己的伤痛而不得不强行忍耐。  
理智也好，身体也好，所有的一切都已经到达极限了。

可还没有完。他们还是不愿意放过他。

“……You are afraid of pain.（你怕疼。）”  
是疑问还是陈述呢？男人沉默良久最终出口的却是这样一句话语。理智已经开始消散，无法分辨面前之人语气的少年扯出一个嘲讽的微笑，心底却一片茫然空寂。

别再说话了。  
别再继续了。

『……别开玩笑了教授，没有人会不怕疼。』像是自我防卫一般缩起了身体，诺尔低声喃喃着，通红的眼眶空洞无光，『我只是习惯依靠疼痛冷静自己，但这并不代表我喜欢它。』

别回答了，已经不能再回答了。

『没有人会喜欢这种连绵不绝，仿佛永无消止的疼痛——包括我。』

别说了，真的。什么都别再说了。

『我向您道歉，之前的失礼之前的讽刺……无论什么我都会道歉的。』

停下来，快点停下。

『所以求你，求您了……』

Please……

『Help me.』

是“帮帮我”还是“救救我”？  
疼到已经失去意识的少年像是本能一般缩在他的怀里对着他胡乱的道歉求饶。比起歇斯底里地控诉和质问，斯内普却觉得他此刻恍惚哀求和讨饶的话语让人更加难以招架。  
难得放下身段和自尊，真正像个十多岁的孩子——可他现在的模样却偏偏是谁都不想看见的凄惨和无助。  
托着他的腿根小心地将人抱起，斯内普将外袍拢在他的身上，转手给了昏昏沉沉半梦半醒的少年一个昏昏倒地。并不打算顺着他的意思将他沉进黒湖——无论是出于什么想法什么目的，他都不会将一个孩子孤零零地留在这里，尤其他还带着这么严重的伤。  
夹杂着满腹的疑惑和忧心，斯内普抱着人离开了黒湖边缘。

再次醒来是在魔药室。  
意识尚未回笼，但身体已经能给出一部分的反应，诺尔半睁着双眼看向昏暗的房间内唯一还在活动的人影。  
目光茫然地在男人扎起的黑发间停留良久，他看着那道灰黑纤长的背影，突然歪了歪头。  
『……Liar？』  
似是被这突然响起的声音惊动，男人很快便转过了身，漆黑的双眼直直地对上他看过来迷茫的视线。放下手里还在搅动的魔药，斯内普挥手熄灭了坩埚下的火焰，很快走到他的身边，“……我并没有答应你的要求，所以也算不上是欺骗。”  
『……抱歉，我并不是……』无力地晃了晃脑袋，可算是回过神的诺尔显然意识到自己刚才脱口而出的那个名字遭到了误解，刚刚出口解释的词句未完便又被他强行按捺下来，他深吸一口气，抬起了手指，「抱歉教授，那并不是指责，我只是……」  
猛然被魔药瓶堵住了嘴，诺尔刚想解释的动作又不得不被迫暂停。呆滞着被灌下一大口透明的液体，他再次愣神地抬眸看向一旁的魔药教授，「……这是什么？」  
“……水。”不满地皱了皱眉，斯内普将那瓶空了大半的魔药瓶放到一边，“我以为你起码会挣扎一下——介于你并不确定我给你灌下的是什么。你就没想过这万一是你不能使用的那些药物中的其中之一呢？”  
「……额，因为信任您？」诺尔抿了抿唇，额角却冒出一滴冷汗。  
“呵，说得好听，你自己信吗？”冷哼一声，斯内普从沙发边走到书架前，抽出几本《魔药基本知识》扔给他，“真相是，其实你根本无所谓这个。即使我真的给你喂了什么药剂你也会全盘接受——因为你根本就不是对这些过敏或是容易成瘾。”斯内普沉下眼睛，“你只是对这些产生了抗性而已。止痛剂，无梦水，还有其他所有包含麻痹作用的药物。”  
「……」  
“这其实是所有魔药的通病。无论是什么药剂，作用在什么部位，应对的是外伤还是内伤，都不可以大量且长时间的使用。”斯内普将他手边的书页翻开，“所以，大多数需要长时间服药的病患都会被严格控制每次的摄入量，甚至在服用一种药物一段时间后便会更换另一种相似的药物来保证他的身体不会产生依赖和抗性。”  
“而含有麻醉作用和成瘾类的药物更是如此，没有哪个医师会允许自己的病人随意地服用这类‘危险品’。”斯内普扫了他一眼，“而你……”

“你可以自己告诉我，你把这些药——所有已经对你失去作用的药，究竟是用了多久，又用了多少？”


	21. 第二十章

无声的对峙着。  
收敛了所有的情绪波动，少年面无表情地用那双翠绿澄澈的双眼凝视着男人漆黑深邃的眼瞳。  
「……您猜啊？」  
只沉默一瞬便抬起了手指，满是嘲讽意义的金色文字落在两人之间，诺尔面上依旧维持着那副淡淡的表情，「止痛剂，镇静剂，缓和剂，无梦水，生死水，甚至是欢欣剂和幻梦药水。您猜猜看，以上所有的药剂，我究竟用过多少，又究竟用了多久。」  
毫不在意地把问题反抛回去，诺尔看向他的眼中满是波澜不惊的神色。  
“……疯子。”  
单单听他提起这些魔药的名称就足够男人冒出一身冷汗，已经无法再给出其他的评价，斯内普连续吞咽下好几口唾沫才勉强缓解喉咙间的干涩，“Fucking crazy……你居然还敢用欢欣剂和幻梦水？！”  
成瘾率极高且极度难以戒断的，堪比毒品的药剂。虽然两者的成品都算是由他研究完善而成，但就在他确认完药物作用和副作用以及对服药者身体产生的后续影响，这两者就被他扔进了除非必要否则断不可轻易使用的“最终手段”里——这两种药物对大脑神经系统的伤害极大，如果不是命悬一线，根本没有人会愿意搭上自己的后半生来使用这种危险物。  
「啊，别这么紧张教授。」仿佛根本不明白自己道出的究竟是多么令人胆战心惊的事实，诺尔随意地摆了摆手，「欢欣剂的效果我不太喜欢，所以只试过那么一次。幻梦药水使用的倒算是频繁，但材料的准备太麻烦而且熬制过程花费的时间也太久，我实在没有那么长的空闲时间。」他卷起耳侧的一缕长发绕在指尖，懒懒垂下的眼睫遮挡住眼底一闪而过的冷光，「所以连续使用的时间也就没几个月，用量也勉强在人体可接受的范围内。」  
“……戒断反应？”  
「几乎没有。」敷衍冲他一笑，诺尔抱住自己的膝盖，「因为幼时的经历，我对药物的抗性很强，大多数药物的药效在我这起码得打个五折，但与此同时我对药物成瘾性也变得几乎为零——所以您猜的没错，之前说的那些确实完完全全就是骗你们的。」他眯起了眼睛，「对我而言，所有的魔药其实都一样。」

「——不是 不能用 ，而是 没有用 。」

「其实我原本并不准备和您讨论这个。」招来自己的魔杖，诺尔拢着松散的衣袍缩在沙发角落，漫不经心地让杖杆在指尖旋转，「甚至现在我都在思考着，犹豫要不要给您一个一忘皆空。」  
“如果你真的打算这样对待你的‘救命恩人’。”无视了他状似威胁的话语，斯内普冷哼一声，却没有任何戒备的动作，“那我或许就真的该尊称您一声‘白眼狼’——考虑到我不仅为你治好了伤口甚至还替你隐瞒了行踪，并允许你在我这儿昏睡了三天。”  
「我睡了三天？」猛然皱起了眉头，诺尔收起方才闲适的表情，「我明明……」无声地思索了一会儿，诺尔犹疑地抬眼，「……您当时用的不是‘昏昏倒地’？」  
“哇哦，真是敏锐的直觉，我该为此夸赞你吗？”非常讽刺地冷笑着，斯内普靠坐到桌边，“昏睡咒的改良版，只要施咒者不解除咒语，被施咒者就会永远沉睡——正常来说的话。”他抬了抬眼，“但很显然，这对你并不那么管用。不过这三天时间的深度睡眠于你也算是难得的清净吧？”男人勾了勾嘴角，眼中却没有笑意，“不谢谢我？”  
「……虽然很不愿意承认，但确实。非常感激。」缓慢地叹了口气，诺尔放松下肩膀将身体靠到沙发背的软垫上，「尽管不是以我要求的方式来达成我的目的，但我确实得到了久违的安眠……或许我可以请教一下您这个魔咒的施展方式？」他歪了歪头，「作为交换——先前说好的气息掩盖咒以及那个传念咒……」  
“确实，那很有吸引力。”很快打断了他的说辞，斯内普抱起双臂，带着些许审视的目光望向停下动作的少年，“但比起这些，我还有更想要的。”他看着诺尔微微抿起的嘴唇，蓦然露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“你说过，我可以提‘其他的任何要求’。”  
「……所以？」诺尔沉下了眼睛。  
“你的身世。”斯内普毫不犹豫，“从你的出生到你之后经历的一切，所有的一切。”他看向诺尔瞬间冰封的双眼，  
“全部告诉我。”

>>>  
与此同时，有求必应室。  
“……告诉我？你们想告诉我什么？”  
与魔药室剑拔弩张的气氛并不完全相同，但此刻，罗丝和斯科皮阿不思之间的气氛也异常沉重严肃。  
经历了三天的冷战——自从那日移动楼梯间的谈话不欢而散之后，罗丝就开始彻底无视斯科皮和阿不思两人的行动。无论是意欲和解的道歉还是有意示好的暗示，平日素来温和懂礼从不记仇的少女突然改变了自己的态度——不听不管不理，无论怎样死皮赖脸撒泼打滚，罗丝都只把他们当做不似存在的透明物，就像是被披上了一层永久起效的隐形衣，她就这么直接地忽视了他们的存在。  
非常过分和残忍，但不得不说，效果显著。

“我们会告诉你，你想知道的一切。”端坐在有求必应室准备的小沙发上，阿不思和斯科皮对视一眼，又齐齐把目光转向对面和他们隔着一张茶几的罗丝，“从我们设计这场穿越时空的开始，到我们决心改变历史走向的理由，以及……”  
阿不思深吸一口气，“以及作为解释以上所有，最为需要和关键的，关于诺尔的全部。全部，我们都会告诉你。”  
“……”  
“……你们确定？”沉默一瞬，罗丝犹豫地看向他们略有些躲闪的双眼，“我记得，你们曾一度固执地拒绝和旁人提起或是谈论关于他的一切。”  
“是啊……”  
苦笑着摇了摇头，斯科皮拍了拍身侧突然沉默的阿不思，交叠于腿上的双手有一下没一下地搓捏着拇指和食指的指腹，“如果可以，我们倒是真的希望能够一辈子不提起这些……他的身世，他的过去，他所经历的黑暗，他曾接受的恶意。”  
“罗丝，我们能理解你不满被隐瞒欺骗的心情——尤其作为隐瞒的那一方，我们明明清楚地知晓自己能给出你想要的答案，但却又刻意地避而不谈。”斯科皮靠到沙发背上，“你会生气这我不是不明白……但罗丝，我不得不提醒一句——”

“——你真的做好知晓全部的准备了吗？”

沉默笼罩了这间有求必应室变化而成的小小客室，少女低垂着眼睫似是在努力消化着这状似警告的提示。就在斯科皮以为她会选择放弃的时候，思索良久的罗丝终究还是肯定地点了点头，郑重地对着他们道，“是的，请告诉我。”

<<<  
再次退回到魔药室这边。  
自斯内普提出那个要求的瞬间，巨大强烈的威压便直接席卷了房间的每一个角落。  
原本暖和舒适的室温猛然骤降，暗燃着余火的壁炉也被低处过于冰冷的水汽熄灭，刺骨的霜寒渐渐溢满整个房内，似是连空气都被隐隐冻结。确认这状似被冰封覆盖的环境不是自己的错觉，看着渐渐爬上桌角和架沿的霜花，斯内普眼睫一颤，却是依旧冷静地将手指搭在冰冷的桌面。  
「……实话而言，您并没有必须知晓这些的理由。」  
依旧懒懒地蜷坐在沙发的边缘，身为“罪魁祸首”的少年面色不变，甚至没有一丝外露的情绪，「我的过去与您又有什么关系？我不觉得你是这么爱管闲事的人，西弗。」  
从来没有如此亲昵地直唤过他们的名字，有意在言语间放软姿态的诺尔眨着双眼将下巴搁在支起的膝盖之间，柔软温和的嗓音在斯内普脑内响起，『当然，我也不是拒绝您的意思……起码，我需要一个我能接受的说辞，先生。』

『给我一个能彻底说服我的理由。』

理由。  
能有什么理由。  
眼前之人既不是他的亲友，也不是他的后代，除却这短短几天的师生情谊和少年珍稀难得的天赋，与他而言，这个孩子最大最重要的身份也不过就是——他是自己教子（德拉科马尔福）的儿子，和自己深爱的女孩（莉莉伊万斯）的孙子这两点。  
没有表面上的利益牵扯，没有情感上的偏颇喜爱，他们两人仅仅只能靠着德拉科和莉莉的身份关系作为双方唯一的连接纽带。和‘不得不产生关联’‘不得不保护’的波特不同，说到底，本不该存在于现在的诺尔和其他人又能有什么分别？  
知道也好，不知道也好，他真的有必要这般刨根问底地去寻求一份或许并不那么重要的真相吗？

“Well，也许……不，当然。”斯内普眼神深沉，“我当然没有真正能说服你的解释和说辞。一如你方才所说，终究我们也不过萍水相逢、毫无瓜葛，但……”他看向诺尔轻轻翘起的嘴角，“但我想，即使我给不出你想要的答案，我也可以用另一种方式换取我想要的。”

差点又一次陷入了思维误区。  
从最开始考虑地就是该如何给出他想要的回答——满足自己的好奇，确定自己的立场，判明自己的对错。  
这是他所能想到的，所能给出的解释。  
但这不是‘能够说服他’的解释。  
——能够让他心甘情愿说出自己的过去，能够让他真正放下心防，直白地摊开一切，能够让他不用忧心会被人刺伤被人践踏，能够让他把所有痛苦和悲伤明明白白地展现。  
理由？他想要的哪里是理由。  
他要的分明就是一个保证。

“Well，”无声的叹息着，斯内普闭了闭眼睛，“来做个交易吧，诺尔。”  
『……』  
得到的回答依旧是一语不发的沉默。并不清楚自己的想法是否还是产生了什么偏差，斯内普犹豫着睁开双眼对上少年清澈的瞳眸。  
依旧是那般勾着浅浅的微笑，诺尔神色不变，眼中却染上一丝确实分明的笑意，『好吧好吧，不逗您了。』像是猫一样懒懒地伸展了一下臂膀，诺尔歪了歪脑袋，『虽然过程曲折，但好在您还是抓到了中心思想。』  
『——没错哦，什么解释什么理由在我这里都是行不通的。无论您给出的理由多么真实正确冠冕堂皇，我也会全部拒绝否认，并在这之后将您直接一忘皆空。』他恶意地冲男人挥了挥魔杖，杖尖流淌出的魔法直冲他的面门而去，却又在即将撞上他眉心的瞬间转弯，让男人身后的壁炉重新燃起了火苗，『而唯一的通关方法，就是您刚刚想到的那个。』  
『——牢不可破的誓言。』  
诺尔眯起眼睛，『向我起誓您将会永远对在此听闻的一切缄默保密，不以任何形式方式告知于旁人……』  
“而你也会将所有的真相尽数告知，毫无隐瞒和欺骗。”

沉声地合补上后半句，斯内普看着笑得狡黠的少年，再次在心底叹息。  
“……我就此起誓。”/『我起誓。』

>>>  
“先前说过，诺尔虽然看起来和我们同岁，但本质上，他的‘出生’其实远比我们要早——大概是在父亲他们的五年级，或者六年级？”斯科皮犹豫了一下，又看了阿不思一眼，“其实我们算下来最有可能的，应该是在五年级即将结束，但暑假又还未开始的那段时间。”  
“……为什么？”罗丝微微一愣，继而皱眉，“那段时间有什么特殊的……”  
“那段时间的金星异常闪耀，在马人的推演记录中，这颗单一星球的光芒在当时甚至遮掩了星盘中绝大多数星群的光辉。”回答了她的疑问，阿不思低着头，捏着怀中靠枕的枕脚，看上去依旧神色蔫蔫，“而这一现象被马人们称为——阿佛洛狄忒的赐福。”  
“阿佛洛狄忒（Aphrodite）……维纳斯？”  
“没错。”肯定地点了点头，阿不思向后仰靠到沙发上，“古希腊神话中的爱神与美神，掌管着爱欲性欲和生育之权，当然也有传说她因为诞生于海洋，所以同样会庇护航海者……但这与我们今天讨论的部分无关。”  
“我想说的是，诺尔的诞生其实就是因为这场‘阿佛洛狄忒的赐福’。”  
“什……？！”罗丝震惊，“可，那不就是一场普通的……额，好吧，某种意义上算是比较奇特的天文现象吗？为什么会和诺尔扯上关系？”  
“需要解释的部分是从这里开始吗……好吧，罗丝，我问你，你有想过诺尔究竟是怎么出生的吗？”  
“……哈？这能有什么可想的，巫师和麻瓜孕育生命的方式不都是……啊。”  
“对，没错。”对上罗丝一瞬间明了却又不可置信的目光，斯科皮点了点头，“在生物学的角度，巫师和麻瓜其实都被定义为‘人类’，而人类——由精子和卵子组合成为受精卵，继而在母体子宫内发育成胚胎，经过十个月左右的孕育再被分娩，这是正常人类的出生。”斯科皮目光深沉，“但诺尔……他可是父亲和波特先生的孩子。”  
“……”  
“从最初开始的那一步——也就是精卵结合就不可能存在。即使是在我们的那个时代，生子魔药也尚在发明阶段，没有确切的实验结果，没有具体的项目案例，男男生子的传言更是几乎闻所未闻。”斯科皮眨了眨眼，“哪怕退一万步，就算他们真的找到了什么神奇且万能的魔药，真的成功让波特先生怀上了孩子，你觉得父亲他们又是依靠什么才能隐瞒那十个月的孕期，并在生下诺尔之后还不被任何人察觉知晓？”他有意地提醒到，“那可是他们最糟糕的一段时期，在面对伏地魔复活的同时还不得不接受魔法部和食死徒的双重压迫——甚至，波特先生还在那段时间失去了他的教父，而父亲也正因为祖父的入狱焦头烂额。”  
“……”  
“所以你明白了吗？诺尔根本就不是以一个正常的方式出生——如果以人类的方式来看待，他甚至都没有诞生的可能。”  
“所以…他究竟是……”罗丝喃喃。  
“阿佛洛狄忒的赐福。”再一次重复了这个词句，斯科皮叹息着，“在过去百年间的时光里其实并没有相似的星象记载，但我和阿不思还是在禁书区的角落，一本记录了过去数万年历史事件的古籍简史里翻找到了一项可能可以算是类似的案例——在更加久远的古时代，确实有过一起男性与男性生育的案例记载——虽然他们最初所诞下的是一枚蛋卵。”  
“蛋卵？”  
“没错，最开始是一颗不过鸡蛋大小的乳白色半透明的球体，但随着时间的推移，内里渐渐出现了胚胎的人型，而经过数十月的孕育，最终那个孩子破蛋而出继而成为了与普通人并无差异的‘人类’。”斯科皮看了阿不思一眼，“同时笔者也清晰的注明了，之所以将这件事划入当代重大事件的原因除却他不同寻常的诞生方式，就是因为在那个孩子初诞之际，天空中有一颗格外耀眼的恒星冉冉升起——当时的人们甚至把这个孩子当做神明的半身，并为其建造了供奉的神殿。”  
“……为一个人类建造神殿？”罗丝的表情有些一言难尽，“抱歉，我果然还是无法理解人们对这类神祭信仰的狂热。”  
“嘛，虽然我也不太能理解……不过这不是我们谈论的重点，那本书其实也算不上是什么正史，所以这类事迹的真假我们现在也不好判明。”斯科皮无奈，“但起码，那是我们所调查到的唯一类似的历史记录——在某颗恒星或是行星（毕竟那个时候的人也分不清恒星和行星的区别）异于往常的耀眼之时，地面上确实会发生一定的怪异事件。”  
“……所以，诺尔他就是因为这个而出生？”依旧是怀疑的神情，罗丝皱着眉，“说实话，这很疯狂也很难让人信服。”  
“没错，所以我们才又去找了马人们求证。”轻轻点了点头，阿不思露出一丝苦笑，“你知道，马人们总是对星象变动和命盘气运异常的了解和敏锐。而费伦泽先生则给了我们最终肯定的答案。”  
“那是一种极其特殊的生物现象。伴随着金星的闪耀，生活于世间的万物族群将会因为世界自身突然转变的磁场引导和魔法映射，交织产生特定的生物异变。”阿不思语气飘忽，“马人们花了近万年的时间才勉强摸清这个现象的本质——这类突然产生的魔法引导虽然会在当时改变世界本身的一部分‘规则’，但其真正影响的却只是生物种群的诞生和孕育。”  
“——以爱作为最初诞生的基本，以爱作为期中孕育的养分，不会被双方的性别种群所限制禁锢，也不需要任何魔法的加强辅助，仅仅只凭借着双方真诚且确实的爱意，他们就能拥有一个无论是血统还是命理上都真正属于他们的孩子。”  
“也正是因此，马人们才将其对应的星象称之为——阿佛洛狄忒的赐福。”  
“爱神，美神，欲望之神。传闻中赐爱于众人，却也为此掀起了无数灾祸和恶意的神明。”斯科皮闭了闭眼睛，“在我看来，与其说这是那位爱神的‘赐福’，不如说是别种意义上她的诅咒。”  
“……等，等等！”  
过多的信息量凶猛地冲击了罗丝的大脑。即使少女素来理解能力过人，面对这过分也过量的讯息，她也不得不暂且先喊下暂停，“抱歉先停一下，让我理一理。”  
“……按照你们的说法。首先，诺尔的诞生与常人并不相同——这点我已经完全理解，毕竟波特先生和马尔福先生都是男人，男男生子这件事在这个时代确实不太可能发生。”罗丝一下一下地敲着手指，“而第二点，也就是你们所说的‘阿佛洛狄忒的赐福’——以你们给出的解释，这是一种因为天体运动或是地球磁场转变而导致的魔法映射，在它存在起效的时间段内，这一特殊的现象会导致生物的孕育除却有性生殖和无性生殖之外，多了一种别种的繁衍方式。额，到这里我理解的都没有问题，对吗？”  
“对，没错。”斯科皮点头。  
“好，那么接下来。那种新增新颖的繁衍方式是……额，以爱意作为孕育生命的基础，继而使生命体以卵状的形态出现，并在这之后同样以爱意给与其胚胎生长所必需要的养分和刺激。”罗丝沉思着，努力整理着大脑纷乱的思绪，“但斯科皮，这其中有非常脱离常理的部分。”她看向隐隐挂起苦笑的两人，“就不说那特殊古怪的出生方式，起码，如果以你们的方式来解释，那么除却诺尔，这个世界上应该还会有其他和诺尔情况类似的孩子出现。可就你们刚才所说，据你们的调查，这百年间根本就没有这样的案例不是吗？”  
“是的，没错。”  
原本还能收敛的苦涩已经彻底蔓延到脸上，斯科皮眼中满是遮掩不住的疲惫和哀伤，“因为要让这项‘奇迹’最终能够成功最为重要也最为关键的，就是双方绝对的爱意。”  
“绝对纯粹的，绝对热烈的，绝对浓厚的，不会掺杂一丝虚假，不会给与一丝怀疑，不会有过一瞬停滞。”阿不思声音沙哑，“只有这样的感情才能让那个因爱而生的孩子真正地来到这个世界。”

“……可罗丝，这个世上谁能真的毫无疑问毫无犹豫毫无停止的，去爱一个人？”

谁能真的这样去爱一个人？  
毫无保留，永无尽止，十年依旧如一日。  
谁能真的这样去爱一个人？  
毫无算计，不带私心，永远澄澈而透明。  
谁能真的这样去爱一个人？  
毫无犹疑，心无城府，一生浓厚且热烈。

谁能真的这样去爱一个人？

人都是自私的，谁都无法真正全心全意地深爱着谁保护着谁；人都是胆小的，谁都会怀疑身边之人给与自己的爱意是否掺杂着虚假混杂着恶意；人都是冷漠的，谁都会疲惫于一段感情的付出也会不满最终毫无波澜的平淡。

谁能真正的爱谁一辈子？

“……所以你明白了吗？”颤抖的嗓音，通红的眼眶，阿不思带着满心的哀泣和歉疚对着罗丝一字一句道，“诺尔的存在就是证明啊。”

“……他们曾如此相爱。”


	22. 第二十一章

诺尔的存在意味着什么？  
对于不明真相的群众，他是救世主生平所经历的流言中最不可信的一则荒唐污蔑。  
对于恶意揣测的媒体，他是“完善”救世主英勇事迹里可大肆宣扬的一项肮脏污点。  
对于身在局中的众人，他是最可笑也最可悲生来就活该背负所谓罪孽的“无辜少年”。

而对于，斯科皮和阿不思。  
诺尔却是成为了证明他们双方父亲曾经相爱的，最为重要的一项铁证。

“他曾如此深爱于他。”

多残忍啊。  
过去所感受到的来自他们父母的爱意全权被人否定被人质疑，就像是一朝被突然打碎了曾经精致梦幻、洁白纯净的象牙塔，诺尔的存在就像是甩在他们脸上的一记耳光，明明白白清清楚楚的警告他们提醒他们，他们的生活和快乐根本就是从别人手里偷来的。

“我们曾在马尔福庄园的书房角落寻到过一个伪装成水晶装饰品的记忆球。”斯科皮闭上眼睛，“在那里我们看见了过去所有……不曾被人知晓，或是已经遭人遗忘的回忆。”

从摩金夫人长袍店的初遇开始算起——一年级礼堂前被拒绝的右手，二年级黑魔法防御课上对立的决斗，三年级鹰头马身有翼兽带来的伤口，四年级通宵特制的嘲讽徽章，五年级时刻不停的围追堵截，六年级盥洗室血色的神锋无影。  
这是外人所看见所知晓的，有关德拉科马尔福和哈利波特的过去。  
但——一年级禁林中并肩的身影，二年级地窖内复方汤剂的气味，三年级医疗翼隐身衣翻滚的袍角，四年级比赛中惊慌动荡的失声呼喊，五年级暗中提示的有意放任，六年级无措失控地泪如雨下。  
这是那个水晶球里记录的，关于德拉科马尔福和哈利波特的记忆。  
这才是他们真正的过去。

“……谁都不知道究竟是从什么时候开始的。”斯科皮轻笑一声，语气却依旧苦涩，“五年级？还是四年级？又或者在三年级就已经有了这样的苗头？”  
“即使是看完了所有记忆的我们……我们也不知道，他们究竟是从什么时候开始能这样——信任对方，保护对方，把他圈在离自己最近的地方，即使将自己最柔软最致命的弱点暴露，却依旧丝毫不担心会在暗地里被对方捅上一刀。”  
“那是潜移默化间形成的无可言喻的默契——是我们永远无法从那些肤浅表面的相处中分辨明晰出的，只属于他们的心有灵犀。”  
“也正是因为如此，在最危险最糟糕的时刻，他们才会产生那样一致的想法，才会做出那样相同的决定——起码，要让对方活下去。”  
“所以，才会有那个记忆球存在。”

五年级的结束是所有事情的转折。  
小天狼星的去世，卢修斯的入狱，这两件事成为他们不得不分离的关键。  
德拉科必须被打上食死徒的烙印，即使心底再不愿意刻上这层代表罪恶的图案字符，可一旦拒绝接受伏地魔的“恩赐”，等待他和马尔福家族的就只会是一场极度残忍的灭顶之灾。  
哈利必须选择和德拉科断绝所有的来往，即使他们的交往只在暗地且从未被人察觉，但一旦被伏地魔发现他和德拉科的关系，他和德拉科都会成为对方最脆弱也最致命的弱点。  
必须隐瞒关于对方的一切，必须保证对方的生命安全，必须暂且将所有爱意和记忆尽数埋葬于永不见天日的地底，不能被任何人察觉。  
于是，那个水晶球因此诞生。

“他们将所有关于对方的爱的记忆尽数储存在那个小小的记忆球中，只给自己留下了曾经所有明面上表现出的敌对和恶意。”阿不思悲哀地笑着，“他们是对的，这一切都很成功，所有的一切都很完美。”  
“他们骗过了斯内普，骗过了卢修斯，骗过了伏地魔，骗过了所有人。”  
“可他们，也骗过了……他们自己。”

所有的爱意和记忆被尽数抽离忘却，在那之后的十几年间，他们对对方的定义只剩下了——曾经的死对头，或者说是，在战场上救过我性命也因此已经和解的死对头（STRANGER），仅此而已。  
仅此，而已。  
过去所有的针锋相对嘲讽怒骂都成为他们口中‘儿时不懂事的恶劣玩笑’，而其中可能暗藏的爱意与保护也变成了‘意欲和解的暗号讯息’。  
哈利不会再记得自己曾在巴克比克抓伤马尔福之后，偷偷溜去医疗翼安抚那个娇贵的小少爷并替他擦干了满脸湿漉的泪水；德拉科也不会记得那些浪费了他好几个夜晚特制而成的嘲讽徽章其实在背面也被人精心雕刻上了与正面文字含义截然不同的真心之语。  
他们不会记得那年圣诞有求必应室里，槲寄生下，那个混杂着强迫报复和珍惜爱意的拥抱亲吻，也不会记得五年级的末尾那场本意只为相互舔舐伤口的疯狂性事。  
他们不会记得的。  
他们拥有的只是那六年间的敌对，六年间的斗争，以及在第六年，在那个阴暗湿冷的盥洗室里，那一击足以致命的神锋无影和一地妖冶艳红的腥冷血色。  
他们永远不会明白当时胸口处撕心裂肺的疼痛和眼底毫无缘由的泪水究竟是因为什么，就像在大战结束之时，他们茫然回顾霍格沃兹的残垣断壁，却发现心底几乎一片空洞毫无实感一样。  
——他们把他们的青春和爱永久地留在了五年级的结束，并就此彻底遗忘，再也无法找回。  
当初明明有那么多的人拿到了那个写着“波特臭大粪”的徽章，明明有那么多人佩戴过那个满是“马尔福式嘲讽”的纹饰，可那么多的人，却没有一个发现在它背面的角落其实有着一行“致我此生挚爱”的文字，没有一个人发现过这隐匿在暗处的示爱和告白——就像他们的爱情，所有的激情和暧昧都隐藏在表面的争斗和嘲讽之中，所有人看见的都是虚假的掩饰，所有人看见的都是伪装的仇视。  
也正是因此，在那以后，他们自己不再记得了，而谁也都没能替他们记得。

——他们曾那么相爱，可最终，却是他们自己否定了自己的爱情。

“我们无法将那个水晶球交还与父亲手中，”依旧带着颤抖的声线，阿不思深吸一口气，“我知道这是个错误，我们不该如此。他们之所以选择将记忆储存于水晶球中而不是直接消除抹去，其原因便就是因为他们想要留下这些，并期待着有一天能重新找回这些，但……我们做不到，我们根本就……没办法把这些告诉给他们。”  
“即使他们有知晓一切的权利，即使我们隐瞒的举措对谁都非常不公平，”斯科皮哽咽道，“但是没办法，我们真的没有办法。”  
“……他们也是我们各自的父亲啊。”

离开马人们的栖息地时费伦泽哀伤而又怜悯的眼神永久深刻地印绘在他们脑内。最初，他们还不明白这份怜悯背后的含义，但随着夜晚降临，夜色笼罩整片大地，万物都陷入休眠之际，他们看着梦境中纤细幼小的身影，终究是明白了费伦泽的深意。

“他们已经不再只是哈利波特和德拉科马尔福这样两个单独的个体——他们已经拥有了新的身份，他们是金妮韦斯莱和阿斯托利亚格林格拉斯的丈夫，也是我们的父亲。”  
“我们已经没有办法再把他们轻易割离出我们的生命，把他们再还给诺尔，还给对方。”  
“因为他们是我们的父亲。”

在无数的午夜梦回之时，他们也曾无数次地对着梦境中的少年低声道歉。  
无论是凄婉的哀求还是厉责的质问，梦中的诺尔也总是一次又一次，一遍又一遍地追问着他们。  
为什么不愿意将真相告知给所有人，为什么最终选择隐瞒了所有的一切，为什么不能将他们还给他。

“……有些时候，我真的宁可诺尔不是那么通透那么明晰的人。”

或许真的是人性本恶吧。  
在最初，他们也曾期望着诺尔能像梦里的他那样展现出一点人性的丑恶。  
嫉妒，暴躁，犹豫，怠惰。不用是全部也不用多明显，只要一点点就好，只要能让他们找到一点可以用作借口的理由就好。  
——只要能找到机会，把他赶出他们的世界就好。  
只要他不存在，就没有人会再知道父亲他们的过去。  
只要他不存在，就不会有人再来打扰他们平静的生活。  
只要他不存在，什么记忆什么真相一切都会变得毫无意义。  
只要他不存在，什么就都不会改变。

只要，他不存在。

“只要他展露一丝虚伪，只要他表现一丝怨怼，只要他怀揣一丝恶意。”阿不思的语气里满满都是对自己的厌恶，“只要一点点就好，只要有那么一点点，我们都可以借此告诉自己，安慰自己——你看，你不用那么心虚，他确实别有所图他确实心有城府，他确实没有他所伪装的那么释然那么冷漠。”  
“他根本配不上你们的愧意和歉疚。”

什么叫做人性本恶？  
他们用恶意揣摩着他的一切，并期望着能撕开他的伪装，能寻到他的怨妒，能发现他的恨怒。  
无数次的试探，无数次的接触，可最终他们什么都没有得到。  
诺尔太淡然也太理智。  
世界在他眼里根本就是透明的——人性的善恶，万物的生死，灵魂的归属，凭借着聆听者的能力和天赋，他对所有的一切都了如指掌，也因此变得毫无波澜。  
他从不会质问，也从不曾哀泣——他不在意外人的眼光，不介意旁人的指点，无所谓胡诌的流言。  
以及最重要的，他其实根本就无所谓自己的存在和生死。

“……在诺尔来到家中的第二个月，他自杀了。”阿不思声音嘶哑，“非常不堪的，当时的我们居然第一时间只感受到了庆幸和窃喜——无论他成功与否，在当时的我们眼里，我们的目的都已经达到了。”  
“如果他成功，那么他将永远消失在我们的世界，我们不用再担心父亲他们会为了他寻找那份丢失的记忆并在取回记忆后选择丢下我们和母亲……而如果他失败，”斯科皮干涩的唇角渗出一丝鲜血，“如果他失败，那么他也已经给了我们‘安心’的理由——他不是真的对所有事情都那么不屑一顾，他也会做一些‘蠢事’来引起旁人的注意，来唤取长辈的关心。”  
“这种想法一直持续到我们在圣芒戈的病房里见到他。”阿不思闭上眼睛，“而后我们才知道，我们错的到底得是有多离谱。”

那是能生生切断整个手掌的刀伤。从手腕内侧作为起始，几乎是一刀就斩断了腕骨和静脉动脉的连接——肌肉韧带骨骼的断面齐整，迸发的血水一瞬就撒满了他整个半身。  
他们站在病房的角落，看着无数的治愈咒施加在他的手臂，无数的魔药被灌进他的嘴里，无数嘈杂的叫喊回荡在他的耳际，而躺在病床上的少年眼神清冷，一语未发——目光一如当初那般空洞冰冷，无声死寂。  
——那根本不是为了激起旁人注意而引发的小打小闹般的自残，那就是一个决死之人下定决心彻底的自我了断。  
他是真的想死啊。

“那天之后我们终于意识到了——他不是真的什么都无所谓，什么都不在乎，他只是无可奈何，只能选择接受罢了。”终究还是忍不住落下泪来，斯科皮缩在沙发的角落满眼都是悲戚，“他根本就没有选择，因为他唯一能选的只有死。”  
“而我们，成为了当时压死骆驼的那最后一根稻草。”

“……是我们亏欠着他。”

>>>

『……大概也就是从那个时候开始吧，他们开始真心地觉得，他们有愧于我。』  
捧着家养小精灵端来的热可可，诺尔缩在毛毯的中心，有一下没一下地搅动着杯里的汤匙，『我并不想对他们这份的‘亏欠’给出什么评价，毕竟在我看来，这其实毫无必要。』  
『他们之所以会如此羞愧，也不过就是因为他们自认他们伤害到了我——因为那些恶意的揣测，因为那些虚构的罪恶。』诺尔半是嘲讽半是叹息地摇了摇头，『甚至他们大概还会觉得，我这么多年来的自残自杀说不定都是因他们而起。』他无奈地抿了一口可可，『说真的，开什么玩笑。』  
『在我看来，别说伤害，他们的那些想法甚至都比不过人家小学生骂街来的凶狠难听——起码人家还会带点需要屏蔽的脏话，可他们的想法却轻飘到连浮毛都吹不起一根。』  
『更何况他们也不过只是想想，在过往的相处中，他们可从来没有对我展现过任何类似旁人那般，哪怕万分之一的恶意。』  
『所以终究不过是庸人自扰，我也提醒过他们，他们根本没有必要这么耿耿于怀。』诺尔垂下眼睫，『说到底他们真正感到愧疚地其实是那份来源于他们自身的‘恶’——那是人出生便自带的，天生的恶意。』  
『人们总说孩童的恶意往往最为纯澈和鲜明——未曾经历人世打磨的幼崽从来都不懂得遮掩他们的心绪，也因此他们的行为总是展现了他们最真实的内心。』  
『而对于他们而言，当时可能不过一晃而过的念头，但在成长之后回过头再次反复的琢磨和思考，他们就会发现其中透露出的是异常可怖且病态的恶意，而要接受自己这份与生俱来的恶也确实异常的困难……啊，抱歉教授，是因为太过无聊所以要睡过去了吗？』  
“……不。”  
被少年提醒‘快要睡过去’的斯内普面无表情，“无聊是真的，尤其我的初衷并不是打算来听你做这些有关人性讨论的演讲……能赶紧回到重点上吗？”  
『恩？啊……抱歉抱歉。』诺尔歪了歪头，『总之就是在那之后吧，他们和我签订了那个特殊的誓约——‘不可以在斯科皮马尔福和阿不思波特不知道的情况下死去’如若不然，他们就会和我一起坠入无尽的深渊。』  
『说实话，那真的非常愚蠢。且不说他们这样相当于就是把自己的性命全权交到了我的手上——他们倒是一点都没有想过，万一我真的不是什么好人呢？』  
『万一我所表现的淡然真的都是伪装，万一我流露出的冷漠真的都是虚假，万一我确实如他们之前所想的那样，虚伪善妒，满心城府。』诺尔摇着头，『他们还是太天真，真正的猎手在猎物未上钩前怎么可能轻易就暴露自己的目的。』  
『——他们就没有想过，我所做的一切可能依旧不过只是一场‘格外真实的苦肉计’，为的就是换取他们的信任，欺骗他们的感情。』诺尔叹息着，『终究，他们还是不够聪明。』  
“是吗？可我倒是觉得那是因为他们长了眼睛。”低声地打断了少年过于亢奋的自贬，斯内普看起来似是隐隐有些怒气，“你的行为和所谓‘苦肉计’根本搭不上一点关系，没有一个人会用自己的性命作为筹码来换取旁人一份毫无意义的关注。”  
『可万一我就是这样疯狂的赌徒呢？』  
“你不是。”几乎算是秒答，斯内普眼神深邃，“我不否认你是个赌徒，行为也很疯狂，但你不会为了这种东西赌上自己。”  
『……Well。』  
接收到男人警告的视线，诺尔无辜地耸了耸肩，转开了话题，『总之到这里基本就已经结束了。简单来说，我的出生也不过就是一场上天的玩笑——‘阿佛洛狄忒的赐福’加上正巧双亲被保存的记忆让我在脱离他们双方后依旧能依靠记忆中的爱意继续生长并成功破蛋。』  
『而之后被野兽叼捡回家抚养长大，再在六七岁左右重新被带回人类社会，继而成为谁都不想要谁都不承认的孩子……嘛，其实也就这样。』  
『没有那么多离奇复杂的曲折，也没有什么求而不得的苦衷，更不是什么恶俗无趣的戏剧。』诺尔伸了一个懒腰，『只是一场意外，和经由那个意外导致的一系列的错误而已。』

『只是一场——错误。仅此而已。』

<<<

“……抱歉，我………”  
全然不知该如何安慰面前哭到不能自己的阿不思和斯科皮，从方才就失去言语能力的罗丝犹豫地伸出手抚上他们的背脊，开合着的嘴唇却无法发出一点声音。

曾经的满腹疑惑终于被解开。  
她终于知道了为什么每一次提起诺尔的过去，这两人就会像是被踩到了尾巴的猫一样，浑身上下的毛都猛然炸起，却又总是在支吾间选择回避——他们不愿意提起不愿意面对的其实不只是诺尔过去的经历，也还包含他们曾经给与诺尔的伤害和恶意。  
她终于知道了为什么在他们入学之后，诺尔每一次受到嘲讽受到欺凌，最先暴起的那方总会是他们两人——因为那是赎罪，是他们想要给诺尔的道歉和保护，也是他们给自己的惩罚和宽恕。  
她终于知道了为什么当初他们会厉声制止旁人提出的将诺尔交给他人抚养的建议，甚至顾不得双亲的劝阻，逼迫诺尔和他们一同居住——因为他们已经无法将他的父亲再还给他了，所以他们只能这样勉强地，将那点他可能根本就无法亲身感受到的父爱多多少少地再分还给他一些。

幼稚的偿还，幼稚的道歉，幼稚的逃避。  
站在第三人的角度，罗丝实在无法给出任何的建议和评价。

斯科皮和阿不思有错吗？  
没有，当然没有。哈利和德拉科是他们的各自的父亲，他们也是他们亲生的孩子，他们凭什么要把他们的父亲就这样还给另一个人，还必须毫无芥蒂毫无私心？他们从未对诺尔有过任何实质上的伤害，甚至一直都在给与对方保护，无论是站在哪种角度他们其实都已经足够尽力。  
那诺尔有错吗？  
没有，当然也没有。从出生就未接受过正当的对待和尊重，即使被寻回到双亲身边，他所感受的也一直是周围人的歧视和偏见。没有哗众取宠没有谗害羡妒，即使遭受地一切都是恶意的集合体，他也依旧平静如水通透灵晰。他从未曾伤害过任何一人，他伤害的从来只有自己。

谁都是无辜者，谁都是受害者。  
哪怕是作为‘始作俑者’的德拉科和哈利，他们也不过是这场无解棋局里无辜的棋子——因为执棋者错误预估的一步死棋，才导致了之后所有错误的连锁效应。

“我无法给出任何劝解。”  
最终罗丝如此对着他们说道，“我不是你们，在没有那些与你们相同的心历路程的情况下，我给出的所有都只会是旁观者事不关己的空谈。”她对着沉默地两人道，“况且，你们其实也不需要我的看法。你们已经做出决定了，不是吗？”  
“花费那么大的功夫研究世界，不惜这么大的风险穿越时间——你们早就想好了要将他留在这里。”罗丝闭了闭眼睛，蓦然露出一丝苦笑，“可是你们是不是忘了……”

“你们有问过他，他愿意留在这儿吗？”

>>>

『……还有别的问题吗？教授。』  
歪着头懒懒地靠在沙发上，诺尔用魔杖一下一下地敲着扶手处脱线的毛边，将它们修补整齐再将它们重新拆散，『已经到了用餐时间了哦，您不吃饭的吗？』  
“……闭嘴。”  
像是还在努力消化整理着大脑接收的讯息，斯内普捂着额头，抵住太阳穴的拇指有一下没一下的揉摁着皮下突突跳动的神经。

说实话他现在完全没有什么吃饭的想法和心情。  
本以为经由少年对自己生平的叙述解释，他多少能够从他的发言中分析出有关未来的部分线索和大体的事件走向。但现在看来，这些过量复杂的信息不仅没能让他成功解惑，甚至还给他带来了更多的麻烦。  
啧，早知道会是这样……

『……那现在后悔也已经来不及了，西弗。』  
一句话打断男人内心烦躁的低语，诺尔看向斯内普一瞬投掷过来不可置信的眼神，『啊，您是真的一直都没发现的吗？』他故作惊讶地瞪大双眼，嘴角却恶劣地勾起，『我还特意提醒过您——这个传念咒和摄神取念其实是同一个原理。』  
“……”  
『和摄神取念的效果相反——这个咒语是将一方的心念直接传达到另一方脑内，但他们的本质相同——都是突破对方的精神控制来传输或者搜索想要的讯息。』  
『或许是因为我对这项咒语的调试还不算完善吧，作为施咒者的我可以控制我想要传达的信息，但作为接收者，他们所有的想法都会不受控的直接暴露在我眼底。』  
「不然您以为我为什么放着这么方便的咒语不用而选择了依靠文字来交流？」刻意地换回文字表述，诺尔将那串金色的字符推到男人眼前，「因为实在是太吵了啊。无论是什么想法，什么情绪，对方所有的感情和意识都会被强制传送至我的脑内。」  
“……”  
「啊，别那么紧张。事实上您的意识控制已经算是完美，我基本没有感受到太多的情绪，只有一部分想法随着您的思考传达过来……」诺尔摊了摊手，「大概是因为您的大脑防御术非常完美？我还是第一次碰上……」未完的话语在男人漆黑的脸色和突然响起的敲门声间停住，听着那几声断断续续的门响，诺尔的眼神茫然一瞬继而很快皱起了眉。

打开房门地瞬间便被梨花带雨地少女抱了个满怀。莉莉哭红了一张小脸把头埋在诺尔腰间，还不等斯内普和诺尔慌乱的安慰，她睁着那双肿的像是小核桃一样通红的眼睛，哽咽着对着他们道，“哥哥……唔，哥哥还有姐姐，他们……”

“……他们被墙壁吃掉了啦！”


	23. 第二十二章

听着莉莉的描述直接上了八楼。斯内普跟在诺尔和他怀中抱着的泪眼朦胧的少女身后，一起走到了那面藏有有求必应室的空白墙壁前。

“就是这里。”趴在哥哥怀里小声地抽噎着，莉莉伸出胖乎乎的小手指向那面空空如也的墙壁，“就是在这儿……哥哥他们就是在这里被吃掉的。”  
“……”  
全然不知该作何评价。早该知晓这些不过是尚且年幼的少女臆测的幻想，斯内普心累地扶了扶额头，看向面色如常的少年，“……他们在有求必应室？”  
「啊，应该吧。」诺尔没有回头，「如果要进行什么不想被旁人知晓偷听的会谈，这确实是个不可多得的好去处。」他歪着脑袋静静地站了一会儿，又不知是想到了什么，突然伸出手轻轻敲了敲墙壁，「不过很可惜的，早在那个世界的我们入学前，这里就已经被烧毁——大概是当初厉火咒的效果实在太强，所以即便是老魔杖也无法将毁坏彻底的房间复原……」他听着墙壁间回传出的那几声闷声的叩响，「果然是实心的……话说，教授您知道有求必应室的使用方法吗？」  
“……照理而言只要集中思想，考虑清你想要的的东西然后再在这里来回走上三次就好。”斯内普微微一愣，继而面无表情道，“但在已经有人的情况下，它究竟还会不会出现，又是以什么方式出现，这我就不知道了。”  
「……」无声地抿了抿唇，诺尔轻轻叹了口气，「行吧，那就只能等着了。 」  
“……”  
并没有给出其他建议，也没有先一步转身离开，斯内普沉默地站在他的身后，看着他的背影缓缓皱起了眉。

先前所感受到的，少年身上那份微妙的违和感原来真的不是他的错觉。  
就像刚刚他脱口而出的‘厉火咒’‘老魔杖’——明明在先前的相处间那么小心注意自己的言行，便是有心想要提醒什么也向来都会在话语里掺杂着谜题……他究竟是从什么时候开始这么直白、这么老实、这么‘毫不注意’‘一不小心’？  
回想从黑湖边遇上他捡到他的那一刻开始，他把他抱回魔药室，给他治伤等他苏醒，再看着他答应自己的要求，告诉自己关于他的身世——这一连串事件的发生看似合情合理……但这个孩子——诺尔，他是这么‘不小心’的人吗？  
‘不小心’地正巧倒在黑湖边，以至无人搭救；‘不小心’地正巧被他救起，还答应完成他的任何要求；‘不小心’地被他说服，甚至真的乖巧地将所有都尽数告知。  
无数巧合堆叠才连接形成了现在这样的局面发展，可现实真的会有那么多的巧合吗？

那些所谓的‘不小心’，真的只是他的一时失察百密一疏吗？

经由此刻反复的思考才终于意识到自己似乎早在不明不白间就踩进了少年埋下的陷阱。从黒湖相遇的那时开始，他就在一步一步地将自己引入他所布下的暗局——

「……我去医疗翼做什么？用不了伤药，用不了止痛剂……那些由我自己划下的伤口，您以为那么轻易就能被治疗愈合吗？」  
「……您需要的话我可以将这个魔法的施展方法连同着那个气息掩盖咒一起教给您，或者您有其他的要求也可以，都可以。」  
「……过去我也不是没有经历过着这个。」  
「……我早就习惯了，他们从来就不会在意我的生死，毕竟我……」

示意他可以将他带回魔药室，示意他可以提出其他的任何条件，示意他注意他的过往他的身世。  
现在回想起来，少年的每一句话其实都暗藏陷阱，他的每一句话其实都饱含深意……在那样严重的伤势之下，在那样理智全无的疼痛之时，也真亏的他还能有这个力气和脑子再在言语行动间埋下这么多的伏笔和暗示。

真他妈的……

说不清这满心的堵塞滞闷究竟是因为被欺骗而感到的羞恼，还是因为被算计而感到的气愤，斯内普阴郁地抬眼却正巧撞上了少年看过来一瞬内敛星光的温柔眼神——与记忆里红发少女极为相似的柔软和包容，那双翠青色的眼瞳里满是他所熟悉的温和笑意。  
现实不过是一息短暂的失神，但对故意为之的少年来说，这仅一秒的停顿却也足够让他有所察觉。  
“……啧。”看着诺尔愈发鲜明的笑意和微微翘起的嘴角，斯内普忍不住狠狠瞪了他一眼，“混账玩意儿。”  
『咳，别这样教授，』满不在乎地摇了摇头，诺尔挂起一如既往疏离的假笑，又一次使用了那个传念之咒，『怎么说，好歹我还多少满足了一点您的好奇心，要是换做别人——他们不仅没法从我手里得到一点‘回报’，甚至可能在最后还需要倒贴我不少‘好处’才能勉强抽身。』  
『……那我还应该感谢你的体贴和手下留情了哈？』知道他能够借由咒语直接听到他内心的想法，斯内普也就干脆不再开口，直接在心里咬牙切齿地对着他道，『都算计到我头上了……你听过麻瓜界那个名为《狼来了》的故事吗？再这样下去，你就不怕哪一天……』  
『不会的。』笃定地冲他勾起一个笑，诺尔低下头，『当然不会。』  
『我并非故事里那个无聊愚蠢的放羊少年，就像您也不是那些淳朴良善的耕作农夫——您不会在我喊出‘有狼来’时第一时间赶到我的身边救助，也不会在我真正受到威胁时选择怀疑选择漠视。』  
『其实您也很清楚，如果您救下的不是我——不是诺尔·波特·马尔福，您根本就不会如现在这般刨根问底，以至于在最后成功落入我的陷阱。』  
『……』  
『对于您而言，非常简单的——只要我身上还流着马尔福家族的血液，只要我还长着这双您所深爱少女的眼睛，』诺尔将莉莉乱动地小脑袋重新摁回怀里，『只要我还能活着存在于这个世界——您就不会无动于衷地看着我死去。』  
『所以就如先前那样，您可以把这个当做我们之间的另一场交易。』带着那样虚假灿烂的笑意，诺尔异常直白地冲他歪了歪头，『只不过这次交易的内容全权由我制定——而您，只能选择接受而已。』

『……我不明白你为什么会选择我作为你的目标。』  
深吸一口气逼迫自己冷静，斯内普沉下眼睛，『以及，我也希望你能告诉我……你到底打算做什么？』  
又一次归于沉默之中。本以为少年会再一次选择避而不答，谁料在那短暂地停顿之后，诺尔突然发出了一声轻笑。  
『……哈，您知道你刚刚露出了怎样纠结的表情吗？』将莉莉快要滑落的身体颠了颠重新抱紧，诺尔理顺她背后绞在一起的长发，『放心吧，事实上我只是需要您在某些时刻为我做出一些掩护——那既不会威胁到您的生命也不会给您带来什么困扰，起码，比起您先前在食死徒和凤凰社中上演的那些谍中谍的剧目，我的请求肯定是要来的简单得多。』诺尔抬眸直直地望向他的眼底，『毕竟我接下来要做的事情你们谁都帮不上忙，而唯一能搭手的邓布利多先生又肯定会拒绝我的提议……所以在这点小事上就请您多少帮我分担一些吧。』  
“……”

『至于为什么会选择您。』诺尔笑了笑，『看看您方才的举动和一直以来您对我的态度……您还不能明白吗？』  
『足够冷静，足够理智，即使心有疑惑，也会先选择静观其变——不会阻碍我的行动，不会插手我的决定，不会漠视我的境遇，不会放任我的生命。』诺尔垂下眼睫，『有绝对可控的弱点，也有完全值得信任的品行。』  
『综上所述，在这个世界，我还能寻找到其他的，比您更加合适更加完美的交易（利用）对象吗？』

“……哥哥！诺尔哥哥！！”  
莉莉连续的呼喊声打断了两人心下无声的交流，并不在意男人陷入沉思的神情，诺尔面色不变，只微微低下头看向怀里开始挣动的少女，「怎么了莉莉？」  
“那……那个！”不知为何惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，莉莉缩在他的胸口用手指示意他看向前方，“出现了！就是那个墙壁怪物！！”原本空无一物的墙面渐渐浮现出门板的形状——红木鲜艳的纹路色泽搭配上背景灰白的石墙，乍眼一看倒确实像是惨白的石壁突然咧开了一张血盆大口想要将人吞入其中。  
「帮我抱一下，教授。」  
转手将莉莉放到了身后斯内普怀里，诺尔两步上前将不过敞开一指左右的门缝彻底推开。看着门后还愣在原地保持着推门动作的罗丝和她身后低着头还在慌乱整理着头发外套并尝试给自己和对方一个容光焕发咒的阿不思和斯科皮，诺尔嘴角一勾，却是突然伸手将他们推回了房内，并当着斯内普和莉莉的面再次关上了大门。  
且不说外面呆站着的两人究竟有何感想，被重新推进房里的罗丝却是在诺尔了然的目光中下意识地躲闪着转开了自己的视线——原谅她，毕竟她才刚刚听完少年过去悲惨的经历和所受的那些不公平的待遇。  
在这种情况之下，她实在没法保持一如既往的客观和冷静。  
不过好在诺尔本身也并没有想要和她交谈的意思，他只轻飘飘地扫了她一眼便把目光重新放置到了阿不思和斯科皮身上。  
浅金色的一串省略符号顺着指尖地轻动流淌而出缓缓飞向前方低着头的两人。也不知是为了确定什么，这串金色的线条有意在他们周身绕上了一圈，沿着腰部衬衣的褶皱向上划过两人滚动的喉结，最终又停止在了那两双紧闭的眼帘之前。  
「……哎。」  
一瞬的叹息之后，停滞的六个点状符号便经由少年书写的动作缓缓变形转化成了另一个在此刻有些莫名其妙的单词。  
「……A hug？（要抱抱吗？）」  
唯一看清文字转变的罗丝微微一愣，但还没等她反应过来什么，方才还执着将脑袋深埋进帽檐和围巾遮挡，拒绝看向兄长的两人突然就跟被打开了什么开关似的，猛然抬起头扑向了微微张开双臂的少年。  
「小哭包。」无声地安抚着怀里蓦然泪如雨下哽咽不止的斯科皮和阿不思，被两人冲撞的力道摁倒地的诺尔轻轻蹭蹭了怀中人凌乱的短发，这才抬起手对着身侧瞪大双眼略有些震惊的罗丝做出了一个无奈噤声的动作。  
「只是习惯而已……记得保密啊。」

再次从有求必应室出来的时候，几人显然都已经调整好了自己的状态和心态——被诺尔亲手施下容光焕发咒的斯科皮和阿不思更是完全看不出他们刚刚其实哭到已经连眼睛都睁不开。  
乖巧地站定在门前接受了莉莉“严厉”的“教导和批评”，认错态度良好的众人在发誓“绝对不会再随意乱跑，一定会好好注意安全”之后，便跟在肚子开始打鼓的“莉莉老师”身后亦步亦趋前往了礼堂准备用餐。  
礼堂是一如既往的喧嚣热闹。  
不过略有些不同寻常的是，此刻最为热闹的格兰芬多长桌前围绕的不仅仅只是狮院的那群小狮子——看着掺杂在其中的青蓝和黄黑，以及众多金红里唯一的一抹银绿，阿不思和斯科皮对视一眼，后知后觉地想起这是对应他们记忆中的哪一段过去。  
“嘿！阿不思斯科皮还有……诺尔！”原本还算是正常打招呼时会有的音调和音量，但在看清诺尔身影的瞬间，哈利的声音就产生了不自觉的放大，后半句的问好也顺势改变成了一句语带惊呼的疑问，“……你这几天都到哪里去了？！”  
而伴随着这声带着关心和质问的惊疑，四周的人群也显然产生了一秒左右彻底的寂静。看着同样转过头来看向他们的德拉科眼中相似的疑问和关怀，诺尔脚步一顿却是感到了久违的进退不得。  
「……」无法给出任何合适的回答，诺尔眨了眨眼有些心虚地看着走到面前的哈利。  
“你去哪儿了？”哈利抓住他的肩膀，满眼都是担忧，“家养小精灵他们告诉我，你这几天根本就没有去厨房那里拿过食物，你的三餐……”  
「……」  
……草，您还真去厨房找过我啊。  
忍不住在心底腹诽一句，诺尔额头冒出点点冷汗，「我这两天……」

“他在我这里帮忙，有问题？”  
一句话解救了少年此刻的困境，斯内普看着波特和教子转向他微愣的神情，以及诺尔投视过来一瞬感激赞许的眼神，忍不住冷哼一声，“处理实验最后的一点收尾罢了……毕竟比起你们，他要好用得多。”

确实，无论何种意义上都很好用。  
同一时间和男人产生了同样的想法和赞美，诺尔看着这位魔药教授走向教师席的背影，忍不住在心底为自己的决定吹了声口哨——完美的理解了自己的要求，也做出了应对最合适的举措，这样的人才啊……  
轻轻闭了闭眼睛，诺尔在心底叹息。

‘……要好好活下去才行。’

有了斯内普的保证和说明，诺尔自然也不用再花时间解释（编造）自己的行踪，但为了以防万一，他还是在几人回过神的同时刻意引开了话题。  
「……那是什么？」他伸手指向的是被众人围绕着，放置于哈利常坐位置上的那一个长条状的包裹——估摸约有一人多高，看着包装也不算简陋。  
“啊？……啊！对了，你们快来看看这个！”成功被少年引导转换了话题，哈利抱起跑到他身边的莉莉，示意他们挤入人群，“小天狼星买给我的！”他拿起放在桌边已经被拆开的信封——在羊皮纸的最后，小天狼星·布莱克的名字清清楚楚地写明在落款处，“说是给我的，额……迟到的入学礼？”  
“……迟了三年的入学礼还行。”小声地在他背后念叨着，德拉科一如既往的毒舌且一针见血。  
“嘿！”哈利面露愤怒地拍了他一把，“这是我教父送我的第一件礼物，你能不能……”  
“啊啊啊！！停！停！”赶紧拦住像是要吵起来的两人，虽然知道他们现在的争吵往往都是不痛不痒状似调情的举动，但看在周围人都还在围观的份上，赫敏不得不先开口提醒他们，“先拆开看看，哈利？大家都很好奇不是吗？”  
“……”还是瞪了故作无辜的德拉科一眼，哈利鼓了鼓嘴，拆开了那个包装完整的礼物——火弩箭漂亮流线型的杆身出现在众人眼前，在一瞬短暂地静默之后，四周不约而同地传出了一声整齐的惊叹声。  
“哇哦！”  
“妈呀……我的天。”罗恩激动地像是要当场厥过去，“兄……兄弟！梅林啊，兄弟，求你，一定要让我试试这个！！”  
“罗恩！”伸手拍了过于激动的罗恩一把，赫敏看着傻乎乎抱住脑袋的红发少年无奈道，“那是小天狼星送给哈利的礼物，怎么说，第一个要去试的也不会是你。”她转头示意了一下哈利，“估计小天狼星知道你前一把扫帚已经不能再使用，所以才给你准备了新的……而且，下个星期正好就是魁地奇的决赛。”

之前和赫奇帕奇的重赛最终还是在哈利手里获得了胜利——同样是万丈高空中的对决，但没有摄魂怪的捣乱和狂风骤雨的干扰，哈利凭借着自己飞行方面的天赋和技巧终究还是在塞德里克之前抢到了那个四处游走的金色飞贼。

“说起来……决赛的对手好像是……”像是回想起什么一般，赫敏眨了眨眼突然把目光转向哈利身侧，同样正两眼发光地盯着火弩箭的金发斯莱特林，“……这可真是，缘分啊。”  
接收到赫敏意味深长的视线，德拉科勉强将神志从扫帚上拉回，看着万事通小姐隐带笑意的表情，他微微一愣，仔细一思索也很快明白了赫敏的意思。他伸手勾住哈利的脖子，将嘴凑到他的耳边，“哇哦疤头，这是什么孽缘啊？”  
“……什么？”被耳边的呼吸惊扰猛然回过了神，哈利歪了歪头挡住自己微红的耳尖，眼神有些不解，“德拉科你说什么？”

“你使用火弩箭对战的第一个对手——是我。”

决赛定在周一的下午——风和日丽，阳光正好。  
魁地奇球场中震耳欲聋的欢呼声加油声交织在一起，让还在做赛前动员和准备的两支队伍也忍不住跟着一起热血沸腾起来。  
上场的瞬间便是人群喧闹的高潮，哈利一如既往地走在伍德的身后，看向迎面而来的德拉科——金发少年穿着同款式的绿色魁地奇球服，拎着他的光轮2001，跟在斯莱特林队长的身边，此刻，正神情冷漠地低着头沉着双眼看向地面。  
敏锐地察觉到对方的情绪似乎不太正常，哈利皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地搓了搓食指，直直地注视着对方那头金灿灿的短发。  
而另一边，察觉到对面投视而来那股定在自己身上的视线，德拉科敛了敛心神微微抬眼，目光正巧和还未收回眼神的哈利撞在一起——清冷机质的银灰中融进一抹鲜艳活力的翠绿，如同春日霜雪消融后复苏的满地青箐。看着救世主先生下意识转开的目光和微红的耳根，方才还冷着一张脸的德拉科低头一笑，却是肯定了内心还在犹豫的决定，干脆放松了身形。  
经由裁判介绍后短暂礼貌的鞠躬示意，跨上扫帚的瞬间两队便恢复了格兰芬多和斯莱特林一如既往的针锋相对，剑拔弩张。  
暂且不去管双方队长和其他队员间的暗潮汹涌，位于球场高处的德拉科和哈利之间倒是重现了二年级两人决斗时的场景——  
“Scared,Potter?”  
“You wish.”  
只不过与当初微妙不同的是——  
“Scared,Malfoy?”跨坐在火弩箭细长的杆身上，哈利看着面前的金发斯莱特林，微微眯起自己的眼睛。  
“……You wish.”短暂地晃神之后给了与当初的对方一模一样的回应，德拉科冲黑发的救世主先生扬了扬下巴，眼神异常温柔，“好好比一场？”  
“废话。”哈利勾了勾嘴角。  
于是伴随着霍琦夫人的一声哨响，两人几乎是同时施展全力，控制着扫帚往自己早已习惯，视野良好的位置飞去。  
而坐在观众席上，斯科皮和阿不思看着身侧激动地呐喊着“哈利万岁！”以及“干翻马尔福家那只小白鼬！”的小天狼星，一时间感到心中异常复杂。现在他们可算是明白，为什么邓布利多会特意为他们准备了家属专用观看席——自带隔音和静音功能的那种，毕竟就小天狼星先生这样闹腾的举动，要是在普通的观众席怕是早就被身边暴怒的斯莱特林或是其他学院的学生们打下球场了。  
“哇哦！格兰芬多追球手默契的配合以及两名击球手完美的帮助使他们成功突破斯莱特林守门员的防守，再次拿下一球！恭喜格兰芬多再加十分！”解说员激动地欢呼着，计分板上的数字也随着比赛的进程疯狂翻动，“好了，让我看看找球手们的行动，至今我们都还未见到金色飞贼的踪……啊！！哈利波特他开始行动了！我们格兰芬多的找球手开始向西面看台飞速移动，是发现金色飞贼了吗？！啊，斯莱特林的找球手也突然开始飞向西面看台！让我们看看究竟是谁先抓到……”  
“诺尔！！！”  
与他们预想中的争斗截然不同，两声嘶声力竭地呼喊同时在场内响彻，成功打断了台上解说员方才还异常激动地解说。  
在西面看台的最顶端，那个仅支着几根生锈护栏的边缘，诺尔一如当初那般坐在摇摇欲坠的铁管之上，整个身体毫无保护措施地悬空在距地六十多英尺的高空，金色的长发随着空中流淌的微风轻轻扬起——虽说比不上当初在暴风雨中那般表现得像是仅用一根风筝线牵扯的纸风筝那样脆弱危险，轻易就能被狂风扯落直直掉下看台……但对于第一次看见诺尔如此举措的德拉科和哈利来说，赛中这不过随意的一瞥却是足够让他们心脏骤停得吓出一身冷汗，连比赛都暂且抛到了一边。  
“下来！”已经顾不得自己还是不是在比赛途中，哈利和德拉科一前一后地落到诺尔身边，慌乱地拉住少年垂落的衣摆，“坐到看台上或者回到阿不思他们身边去！你真是……要是知道你会坐这儿我他妈宁可你不来看我们的……”  
焦急地责备被耳边突然的一声嗡鸣打断，看着那个小小的，突然落到他们三人之间的金色飞贼，哈利和德拉科猛然一愣，大脑瞬间只余下一片空白。  
基于本能的引导冲着眼前金色的球体伸出了手，两人甚至都没有意识到自己张开手掌伸直手臂的动作——但可惜，比起他们，反应更加迅速的是诺尔。  
轻轻屈起食指搭在拇指指腹，诺尔看着尚且还未能触碰到金色飞贼的双亲，蓦然勾起了一个恶劣顽皮的轻笑。  
“叮”  
金色飞贼被击飞的声音回响在两人的耳侧。但此刻，比起那声撞击发出的小小的金属音调，掌心传来的那阵并不属于自己的温热触感却夺去了双方更多的注意和心神——五指指缝间密合紧扣的指骨以及搭在手背虎口处微凉柔软的指尖。  
莫名十指相扣的两人茫然地对视一眼，却都不知为何没有选择放开。

“哈利！你还要和马尔福牵手牵多久！”/“马尔福你他妈给我回场下再秀恩爱！！”  
最终打破这片诡异平静的是两队队长近乎崩溃地咆哮。  
像是终于反应过来，触电一样松开了彼此紧握的双手，哈利和德拉科红着脸转开了自己的视线。  
“总，总之！诺尔你先给我下…来……”  
意图转移话题的两人默契地将目光重新投掷到了诺尔的身上，但那句提醒的话语未完，两人的声音便在少年弯起的眉眼里渐渐淡去。

半空中气流的浮动吹开了诺尔四散在身后如绸缎般柔顺的长发，初春时节并不刺眼的日光在身后为其镀上一层金色的光边，少年眯着那双翠青的猫眼，收敛了平日所有的冷漠尖锐，戒备淡然。  
他的双手支在身下倚坐的铜管之上，于半空中轻轻晃荡着自己腾空的小腿。

少年歪着头冲着他们露出了自来到这个世界头一次真心实意，放肆张扬，毫不掩饰——如幼童般干净灿烂的笑颜。


	24. 第二十三章

虽然赛中诡异地出现了“双方找球手同时脱离比赛，只为让观战的亲子回到位子上坐好”这种过去闻所未闻，在未来大概也不会复刻的特殊场景，但最终，这场奇妙的魁地奇赛还是在哈利握住那枚金色飞贼的瞬间划下了句点。  
现实不过是一秒左右细微的时差。甚至，就在格兰芬多的救世主抓住金色飞贼的下一秒，斯莱特林的找球手也握住了对方攥紧的右手——但很可惜的，即使相差的只是这不到一秒的空隙，对于赛中的双方来说，这也是足够决定胜负的一息。  
霍琦夫人的哨响和场内众人的惊叫欢呼同时响起，看了一眼面前还在发愣的哈利，德拉科无奈地松开手发出一声叹息，“行吧，在魁地奇上你还真是天赋异禀。”他捏了捏救世主有些发红的脸颊，“恭喜了，我们格兰芬多的小英雄——今晚看来会有一场异常热闹的庆功宴等着你。”  
“唔……德拉科？”捂住被掐的略有些疼痛的侧脸，哈利拍开他作乱的手指，目光直直对上金发少年沉静的双眼，“……你怎么了？”察觉到对方平静表面下一晃而过的苦闷和可惜，从赛前就心有疑惑的哈利缓缓皱起眉，“刚刚上场的时候我就觉得你情绪不对，你……”  
“嘘。”制止他欲追问到底的行动，德拉科伸手用指腹摁住他干涩微张的唇瓣，“……乖，现在可不是谈这个的时候。”他温和地冲哈利一笑，眼神中隐匿的忧虑也瞬间褪得一干二净，安抚意味十足，“之后会告诉你的，先回去吧。”他抚着少年冰凉的侧脸，在心底叹息一声，转而拉着他向场下还在高扬着脑袋急急等候的众人飞去。  
先后落回到地面，看着一拥而上将哈利围在中心欢呼不止的人群，德拉科摇了摇头，转身回到了自己的队伍中。

“……德拉科马尔福。”阴冷的声线在前方响起，斯莱特林的队长弗林特带着一众队员面色不善的堵在换衣间的门口，“……你输了。”  
“……呵。”冷漠地发出一声嗤笑，褪去面向哈利和那些孩子时特有的柔软之色，德拉科眼神不屑，嘴角勾起的弧度一如往常那般嘲讽且虚伪，“那又怎样？”  
“怎样？以我们先前的约定……”弗林特眼神阴郁，“倘若你在这场比赛里输给了哈利波特，那么……”  
“啊，我就退出魁地奇球队。”满不在乎地摊了摊手，德拉科神色不变，“我又没打算毁约……更何况其实我根本就无所谓这个。”他看着闻言有些愣住的几人，恶意地冲着他们摆了摆手，“怎么？你们还真以为我有这么喜欢找球手这个位置吗？”故作可惜地抚了抚额头，德拉科挑衅地看着面色漆黑的众人，“别傻了，不过就是一时兴起罢了——毕竟破特那小子都能当上格兰芬多的找球手，要是我不能加入球队，岂不是说明我比他还差上一截？”他回想着当初强求着，拜托父亲提供帮助的自己，心下自嘲地抹了把脸，“……不过比起我，现在更加困扰的一方应该是你们不是吗？”  
“……什么意思？”有些不明所以的，弗林特眯起眼睛，“你想说什么？”  
“没什么……”依旧是那副无所谓的表情，德拉科拍了拍眼前这个高年级学长的肩膀，眼底满是不加遮掩的嘲笑之意，“只是……愿你们下一个找球手能够在波特手里坚持上十分钟。”  
“祝好运，我的前队长。告辞。”

翌日。  
“……太过分了！他们怎么能这样？！”  
终究还是从韦斯莱双子口中得知了昨日事情的经过——虽然德拉科本来就没有想要隐瞒的意思，而且考虑到霍格沃兹校内的魁地奇球队也都随正规的国家队那般，无论是招员裁员有着绝对透明的材料公示，所以即使乔治和弗雷德不在这时告知给他们这一消息，哈利他们也能在之后的校园公告栏上看见马尔福退出校队的通知。但是……  
“这根本就不公平不是吗？德拉科他做了什么了？他们凭什么要他退出校队？”哈利摔下手中的刀叉，连吃早饭的心思都消去了大半，“我简直难以置信，他们队长的脑袋是被鼻涕虫糊住了吗？”  
“这点我和哈利抱有同一感想。”端着餐盘凑到他们身边，身为格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长，同时也是同学院大他们好几届的学长，伍德煞有介事绕到几人身后，赞同附和地点了点头，“他们居然把斯莱特林里唯一能和哈利抗衡的马尔福踢出了校队……说真的，我简直做梦都要笑醒。”他努力收敛着脸上过于幸灾乐祸的表情，语气里却是完全遮掩不住的窃喜，“他们是打算在接下来的比赛里把冠军就这么直接拱手相让吗？哦，萨拉查万岁！”  
“……”忍不住抽了抽嘴角，听着句尾那声明显是嘲讽的欢呼，哈利叹了口气目送着过于亢奋的前辈坐回他原本的座位。郁郁地戳动着盘中已经一塌糊涂的土豆泥，哈利鼓着腮帮嘟囔道，“怎么办，我还以为之后还能和德拉科再飞几次呢……”  
“既然如此，暑假要不就来马尔福庄园住几天？”  
调笑的，优雅的，温柔的，德拉科内敛笑意的声音在他身后响起。金发的斯莱特林缓步走到他们身后，一手支在桌面，一手绕过哈利的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏那藏在黑发下微红的耳尖，温热的胸膛顺着弯腰的动作彻底覆盖在救世主先生单薄的背脊之上。  
借着对方转头的动作用手指戳了戳少年略有些鼓起的面颊，德拉科轻笑一声，“……这么生气啊？”  
“废话！他们那根本就是蛮不讲理！”依旧愤愤地捏紧拳头，哈利看向德拉科，眼中满是不忿的情绪波动，“明明之前的每一场比赛你都有认真对待，这次也不过是事发突然，况且当时的情况……”不知是想到了什么，方才还异常激动的哈利指尖一僵呼吸微滞，猛然止住了话头。  
“嘘……冷静点破特。”捂住他一瞬苍白的脸颊，知晓他担忧为何的德拉科心下无奈，“好了好了，我知道了，冷静……你看，诺尔他这不是还好好的在这呢吗。”他掰过哈利的下巴，示意他看向斯莱特林长桌边那个扎着马尾的金发少年，“他还在这儿，所以放轻松，深呼吸哈利……你太紧张了。”  
“……抱歉。”深吸一口气让自己平静下来，哈利收回目光低着头小声地对着德拉科道，“但是我还是得说，你们斯莱特林的队长实在太无理取闹了，比起球赛，肯定是那孩子的安危更加重要不是吗？他们怎么能因为这种事情……”  
“哎，傻宝宝波特，你还真以为他们是因为昨天比赛中的突发事故才决定辞退我的吗？”揉了一把哈利乱糟糟的黑发，德拉科表情无奈，“昨天那不过是一个正好可以用作借口的契机——他们其实早就有将我赶出校队的想法了。”  
“哈？为什么？”异常不解地瞪大了眼睛，哈利茫然道，“你明明就干得很棒不是吗？”他回想着德拉科每场比赛中的谋略和实战，“明明每次你都会成功先旁人一步抓住金色飞贼——除了对上，额，格兰芬多的时候。”  
“……你可以直接说‘除了对手是你’的时候。”德拉科哭笑不得，“但事实上，这就是问题的所在，或者说是他们觉得的问题所在。”他嗤笑一声，“——在他们眼里，这是我的‘失职’。尤其是在那次礼堂的…额，准确来说，是在我们确定关系之后，”德拉科转变了一下说辞，“他们就更怀疑——我是在放水。”  
“……哈？”哈利震惊了，“什……天，他们这是在小看你，还是在小看我？”  
“很显然，是在小看我们双方。”德拉科无奈，“但是考虑到我当初入队的方式确实不怎么光彩，而且比赛中输给你也的确都是事实，所以……”德拉科耸了耸肩，“多种考虑之下——明显，我退队这一个选择看起来相对而言就比较皆大欢喜。”  
“哪里皆大欢喜了啊！”哈利恨恨地拍了他一把，翠色的鹿眼蒙上一层潋滟的水色，看起来愤怒又委屈，“我还以为终于能和你好好比上几场了……结果你说退队就退队，我之前还想着……”  
“停停！草，疤头你下手也太重了吧！”赶紧拉住对方没轻没重的爪子，德拉科呲牙咧嘴地抽了口冷气，不满的目光在触及他眼底泛起的水光时又转变成深深的无奈，他放缓了语气，“……而且我也没说不能和你飞了啊，你没听清我刚刚问你的那句话吗？”  
“嗯？”哈利迷茫地歪了歪头。  
“哎……听好了。”直起身整了整自己的校袍外套，确认自身的仪表整洁得体，德拉科突然正色地冲哈利倾身行了一个标准的贵族礼，“咳，致我尊敬且亲爱的波特先生，很抱歉此番过于唐突且仓促的邀约，虽然没有来得及准备正式的函文信笺，但——我，德拉科马尔福，在此郑重地邀请您——”  
“你愿意在这个暑假来马尔福庄园小住一段时间吗？”  
前半段过于正式的礼节和后半句略显俏皮地语气形成了鲜明的对比，看着德拉科对着他戏谑眨眼的动作，哈利忍不住也露出了一个浅浅的微笑。他用力握住眼前这个斯莱特林小少爷伸到他面前的右手，眼神温柔而坚定。

“当然，我的荣幸。”

然而非常可惜的，在此之前——比起先去关心暑假究竟能不能在马尔福庄园暂住这种小事，现在更重要的，是格里莫广场的防御布置和血缘魔法的生效实测。

魁地奇赛的结束也意欲着整个三年级即将迎来完结的倒计时。而每个学期的末尾，无论是教授还是学生都会异常的忙碌——期末的成绩统计，各学院的分数评比，以及假期里需要提前准备的功课材料，校园内的每个人几乎都步伐匆匆，毫无一点空闲间隙。  
而也正是因此，直到学期结束的最后三天，邓布利多才勉强得以抽出一点时间和哈利他们一起前往布莱克家族的老宅测试并完善整个宅邸的魔法防御——随行的还有被邓布利多强行要求的斯内普教授和自己死缠烂打紧紧跟随的德拉科斯科皮以及格兰芬多三人组的另两位成员。  
当然作为血缘魔法施展的必须条件——莉莉和阿不思早早地就跟着莱姆斯和小天狼星等候在屋内，诺尔则是默认地被斯内普顺带着一起从魔药室直接提溜进了格里莫广场12号的大门。  
一众关键人物就位，短暂的寒暄之后，众人就开始了今日最重要的任务——以血亲（也就是莉莉）作为双方关联的媒介，连接房屋和哈利之间的魔法波动，以这座宅邸为中心在整个格里莫广场施展一道古老神秘的特殊防御咒阵。  
与当初在女贞路设下的魔法相似却又并不完全相同——毕竟当初他们是在麻瓜的地界，存余的时间空间也都不足以让邓布利多彻底完成那个繁复的咒语，而现在……  
感受着周遭扩散涌动的魔法回路，精纯的魔力顺着老魔杖的杖尖缓缓流淌融入地面绘制的阵法和四周静置的空气。如同置身囚笼般的感触使诺尔微微一愣，继而望着阵法中心面色不变沉稳地念出一道道咒语的老人，缓缓暗下了双眼。  
「……」  
——并不属于自身，甚至可以说是完全陌生的魔力触感。如同巨鱿黏腻湿软的触须，紧紧贴合他的胸膛，缓慢贯穿他的心脏，放肆地随着全身血液游走，最终四散崩离在体内的每一个角落。

……Fuck。

令人不快的试探尝试。  
令人作呕的体贴保护。

Fuck。Fuck。Fuck。

「……FUXK。」  
诺尔面无表情地在无人勘察的暗处写下这句粗鄙之语。

“……好了，这样应该就差不多了。”  
临近中午才彻底完成整个宅邸防御设施的布置——除却最初的血缘魔法，众人还花了近两个小时的时间完善了格里莫广场四周的检测咒和反检测咒，以及最基本的保护阵的施展布局。而终于等到一切尘埃落定，在场的几个格兰芬多不论年龄大小，都齐声哀嚎着倒在了客厅的沙发之上。  
“好累啊……而且还好饿。”罗恩嘟嘟囔囔地靠在抱枕上，“有没有什么吃的啊小天狼星……”  
“……唔，应该有吧？”巨大的黑犬缩在卢平教授的腿上，闻言非常人性化地揉了揉眼睛，高声喊道，“克利切？”  
“是的小天狼星主人，我在。”肤色灰白的家养小精灵砰的一声出现在众人眼前，如老人一般枯槁晦暗的双眼在屋内众人身上扫了一圈，目光在看清德拉科的脸时微微一亮，继而又不满地低下了头闷哼道，“天哪，除了马尔福家的小少爷以外又是一群肮脏的混血种，还有背叛的纯血以及……天哪！泥巴种！克利切以为之前那个被污染了血统的狼人已经是极限，可看看大少爷又做了什么！他竟然把泥巴种带回了布莱克家！哦不，前主人要是知道一定……”  
“闭上你的嘴，克利切！”小天狼星怒吼，“从现在开始你最好一个字都别说……以及，现在立刻，马上给我去把我们所有人的午餐准备好！”  
“午餐，是的午餐，克利切会为主人和马尔福的小少爷准备午餐的，还有这些肮脏的客人，甚至是泥巴种，哦不……”/“克利切！”  
伴随着小天狼星再次暴起的嘶吼，家养小精灵也随之消失在空中。  
“……咳，那么我们或许可以在克利切回来之前谈谈这个血缘咒的实际效果？”为了缓和气氛刻意拉开了话题，卢平冲邓布利多温和一笑，“事实上我们都不清楚这个咒术究竟能够带来多大的保障，不是吗？”  
“你的意见？莱姆斯。”邓布利多微微颔首。  
“比如……”卢平摸了摸下巴，思索道，“它能抵挡住什么样的咒语，又会在什么样情况下，以什么样的方式生……”效。  
并未等这位温柔的教授将他的疑问尽数道出，几乎毫无征兆的，一道银光突兀地直冲哈利的面门打去。  
「四分五裂。」  
一切都像是被迫静止，裹挟着劲风的伤害咒目的明确地直奔哈利的胸膛，而在座的众人偏偏没有一个来得及给出一点反应。  
眼看这记咒语即将生生划开救世主的身体，即将在此刻留下一摊血色的痕迹，突然一股莫名的压力猛然充斥在整间房里——隐形的屏障抵消了这记伤害的同时还牢牢地将哈利保护包裹。  
诺尔眯了眯眼睛，毫无犹豫的挥出了下一道咒语。  
「粉身碎骨。」「刀砍斧劈。」  
连一瞬的停止也无，接二连三的伤害咒一一向他飞去，又在即将触及哈利的身体时被无形的屏障死死挡住只余落一点荧光留在他的周身。咒术的效果一记比一记危险，也一记比一记强烈，而作为施咒者，诺尔只面无表情地挥动着魔杖，甚至毫无一丝情绪上的波动。  
「钻心剜骨。」/“等……”  
已经不清楚究竟是谁想要喊出那一声的暂停，但很可惜的，诺尔根本不打算给他们一点制止的时机。不可饶恕咒的出现让众人都不受控的呼吸一滞，危险的红光闪烁着撞上透明的壁垒——并未如众人先前所见的那般很快被抵消四散，两股巨大强烈的魔法能量冲撞在一起，陷入了莫名的僵持之中。  
“叮”  
像是拥有自我意识一般，察觉到这次攻击与先前的魔法似乎截然不同，房间内的魔法屏障几乎是瞬间做出了选择，将这股魔力生生扭曲了路径直接反弹到了墙面——剧烈的的波动和冲击震碎了一屋子的饰品摆件，连带着桌面静置的茶杯都裂开了一丝缝隙。  
然而这还不是结束。  
偏头避过直冲自己而来的一道玻璃碎片，诺尔懒得管眼尾处那一晃而过的刺痛，他异常稳定地控制着手腕的角度，释放出了最后一个咒语。  
「……阿瓦达索命。」  
不详的绿光灼伤了在场所有人的眼睛，而作为被攻击的一方，哈利偏偏毫无反抗能力，只能茫然地看着这点诡异的荧光落在自己身前。  
透明的壁垒并未再次出现，连带着方才还在震动的墙面地板都变得毫无生息——像是默认死咒是绝对无法抵抗的一般，整间房子都似已经准备随着主人的离世一同死去。  
光点即将没入哈利胸口的前一秒突兀地转变了角度路径——比起说是被什么阻挡，倒不如说更像是被生生扭曲了其中的空间间隙，那记不可饶恕咒以一个绝对不可能的角度方式绕过了哈利的身体，最终射向了墙面悬挂的那副尖叫着的布莱克夫人的画像之上。

“哐当。”  
相框咂落在地面的声音异常刺耳，而对于震惊失语的众人，这一巨大的动静却正好足够让他们彻底回神。  
恐惧，战栗，不可置信。  
这一瞬间，所有人的目光都不受控制地牢牢定在了少年的掌心——那截简素单一的魔杖之上。

“……Fucking crazy.”/“Bloody hell！！”/“Noll！！”

一息沉默之后，便是众人厉声地叫喊咒骂——斯内普和卢平满眼都是不赞同的否定，邓布利多更多的是无奈地叹息，至于小天狼星……他已经气愤到干脆直接将魔杖对准了诺尔的喉咙。  
“我他妈简直不敢相信……”男人喘着粗气，握紧魔杖的指尖颤动着，心脏过速地疯狂跳动，“诺尔……诺尔·波特·马尔福，你居然…你居然敢对着哈利使用不可饶恕咒？！还他妈连用两个？！！”  
「……」  
无声地任由狂怒中的男人拎着自己的脖子把自己提在手心，略微的窒息感使得诺尔的面上泛起一丝病态的红晕。  
他动了动手指。  
「基本的伤害咒都可以抵御，但是如果对上类似不可饶恕咒这般蕴含大量魔力的咒语，那这里的防御估计还是会有些勉强——尤其是阿瓦达索命这类死咒。」诺尔眨了眨眼睛，费劲地将头歪向邓布利多，「不过综合来看，只要不是伏地魔亲临，绝大多数的人都无法在这里伤害到父亲……」  
“……所以？”邓布利多叹息。  
「完美的咒阵，恭喜。」诺尔微微一笑。

“什么？你们在说什么……邓布利多？”不明所以也不知所措，小天狼星瞪大了眼睛近乎不可置信地看向白发苍苍的老人，“他……”  
“……把他放下，蠢狗。”用魔杖敲了敲小天狼星高举的手腕，不知何时走到他身边的斯内普将快要窒息的少年从他手里解救，“愚蠢鲁莽的格兰芬多，你还不明白吗？”  
“……”小天狼星呆滞地抬眸。  
“这是必须要的测试实验——即使不由他来进行，也会有我或者你。”斯内普轻拍着呛咳不止的少年颤动的背脊，“为了确保阵法咒语的成功生效，我们必须进行这样的‘实际演练’——伪装成敌人对波特施以伤害的咒语，进而观察整个格里莫广场是否有好好地运作血缘魔法的全部防御。”  
“那……”  
“虽然实际看来他施展的咒语实在有些超过。”邓布利多无奈地看了诺尔一眼，轻轻摇了摇头，“但很显然，除却阿瓦达这样过于强悍的死咒……这里可是连诺尔的钻心剜骨都成功地扭转抵消了。”  
将多余的歉意和忧虑尽数隐匿在眼底深处，老人尽可能地对他们扬起了一个温和明亮的微笑，  
“所以恭喜了哈利，从这个假期开始你就能和你的教父一起住在这里——格里莫广场12号，这里将会是属于你的另一个，新的家庭。”


	25. 第二十四章

短暂地愣神寂静后是一阵热烈欢腾的狂喜。  
呆愣愣地看着拉住自己欢呼祝贺的众人，哈利不知所措地下意识攥紧了德拉科的手臂。直到被激动的小天狼星一把搂进怀里，他才像是反应过来什么，蓦然也伸出手紧紧箍住男人宽厚的背脊。  
“……小天狼星，梅林啊，我，我没想到……那个，我是说……”缩在教父怀中小声地念叨着，哈利语无伦次地对着男人道，“天，我简直以为自己在做梦，梅林……我，我很高兴能找到你，小天狼星，真的……你知道，我甚至没想过有一天我能再找到自己的家人，能再拥有一个属于自己的，就像，就像是……”  
“嘘……哈利是的，我知道，我知道……因为我也是。”抚摸着怀中小孩凌乱的黑发，小天狼星眼神哀伤而怀念，“我也没有想过我居然还能再见到你，还能像现在这样触碰你拥抱你……在阿兹卡班的那些时间，我也曾无数次想象你长大后会有的模样……你会拥有詹姆那样英俊的外表，也会拥有莉莉那样温柔的内心……哈利，你知道，我真的很爱你，真的。”他眼眶通红，“我真的很抱歉当初那样丢下你，甚至…在我出狱之后，我也没能第一时间地想到要去找到你……抱歉哈利，真的，非常抱歉。”早在提起好友的名字时就哽咽到泣不成声，小天狼星不住地对着眼前的少年低声道歉。  
看着那张与记忆中老友极为相似的面容，他满心的歉疚几乎是不受控地顺着血液流淌奔涌至全身的每一个角落——如同盛满苦涩烈酒的腐旧瓷罐，早就饱和满载的忏悔和愧意随着蓦然被敲开的瓶身裂口肆意地喷涌而出，灼烫了内心每一寸皲裂淌血的伤口。  
“小天狼星……”无声地摇了摇头，知晓言语在此刻没有任何意义，哈利努力地将自己的教父紧紧抱住，温声安抚着这个被悲伤与绝望覆盖，痛哭到不能自己的男人。  
而趁着众人的目光尽数被房内相拥而泣的教父子吸引了注意，早在先前就有意识退至于角落的诺尔捂着布满青紫印记，甚至依旧略有滞塞感的脖颈，转身避开了这感人至深的重逢一幕。

直到克利切重新回到客厅，低声沙哑地提醒众人午餐已经准备完毕，他们才像是终于缓过神来，有些不好意思地松开了紧攥着对方的手臂。  
“啊啊对，差点都忘了，”揉了揉红肿的眼角，小天狼星抱歉地对着哈利和周遭的众人笑道，“大家一定都饿坏了，走吧走吧，我们是该去吃午餐……”  
“等，等等！……抱歉，虽然我知道这不是时候。”  
犹豫着出声喊住了陆陆续续走向餐厅的众人——即便深知这不合时宜，赫敏终究还是憋不住满心的好奇，“但说真的，诺尔你能先告诉我，那个死咒究竟为什么会在途中突然转开方向吗？”  
理所应当的疑惑，不止是提出疑问的赫敏，事实上在座的所有人对此都抱有极大的迷惑——阿瓦达索命，一个即死的魔咒，需要极强的魔力支撑引导才能够成功发出，且毫无回转的余地。  
在过去，从来没有过谁能做到将这个咒语收放自如——这类不可饶恕咒的使用从来都是如此，只有单方面决绝的杀戮，没有临时终止瑟缩的后悔。

察觉到众人顿住脚步并齐齐投视过来询问的目光，诺尔的眼睫微不可查地轻轻一颤，继而沉默地扫了他们一眼，又恢复了平日冷漠淡然的表情，「……没什么。」  
他动作自然地松开自己遮掩脖颈的左手，垂下头的动作连带着颈边堆叠的长发顺势落下，正好遮挡住其还留有指痕的喉结，他缓慢地动了动手指，「总归，说了你们也听不懂。」他想了想又补上一句，「……也做不到。」  
“……”  
本质上来说诺尔其实也不过就只是在陈述事实——但，或许真的是第一次在智商上被人蔑视吧，不说旁人，在看清诺尔回答的瞬间，赫敏的脸上就出现了一秒左右彻底的空白。  
她茫然着发出一声小小的气音，但很快这声小小的抽气又转变成为了急促的呼吸。  
眼神中的空白被燃烧的好胜心和好奇心燎尽覆盖，格兰芬多的万事通小姐遵从狮院本能中不服输的特性，“砰”地拍了一把桌子，猛然站了起来，“听不听得懂那你也得说了我们才能知道！别废话，快点，说！”  
「……」完全不明白这究竟是在提问还是在逼供。  
全然不懂自己究竟是哪一句话戳动了这位女王大人的爆点——难得被旁人的亢奋情绪惊到僵直的诺尔看着赫敏此刻略显狰狞，咬牙切齿的表情，心下一颤，差点下意识的使用移形换影直接逃走。

“事实上，我想，我可能知道一部分原因。”  
成功用一句话转移了众人的注意。但很可惜，被老人‘善意出言解救’的诺尔不仅没有因此感到放松，甚至在对上邓布利多望向他意味深长的目光时，怵得直接汗毛竖起。他像只炸了毛的猫一样警戒地眯起眼睛后背拱起，专注戒备地紧盯着老人的一举一动。  
“咳。”像是被他这般如临大敌的举措逗笑了一般，邓布利多捂了捂嘴努力压制住嘴角分明的笑意，他轻咳一声，“不过在此之前，我想先问一下诺尔……你的魔杖是？”  
「……」  
「……银杏木，十一英寸。」努力维持着面上冷淡的神情，即使知晓这不过是色厉内荏，诺尔却依旧努力抑制着指尖莫名的颤抖，他一字一句的写道，「质地硬脆，难以弯曲，但极度易折……怎么，您有问题？」  
“不……‘难以弯曲，极度易折’吗，原来如此。”眯着眼睛低声重复了一遍，邓布利多笑得像是一只刚刚捕食完猎物，正满足舔着嘴角的赤皮狐狸，他缓慢而低沉地继续道，“那杖芯？”  
「……」  
“诺尔？”老人冲他眨了眨眼，语调戏谑地提醒了一句，“杖·芯。”  
「……头发。」知道已经避不过这个问题，诺尔深吸一口气，干脆把魔杖直接抛给了邓布利多，「——我的胎发。介于这根魔杖本身就由我自行打磨制成，我觉得这并没有任何问题，先生。」  
“是的，当然。”满是一副意料之中的表情，邓布利多没有一丝惊异，他摩挲着手中打磨粗糙但质感温润的杖身，“感谢你的配合……这样的话就可以确定了。”  
“什么？”依旧是最初那般迷糊且茫然的模样，在场众人疑惑的目光在两人之间游走，像是完全没有明白他们是在打什么哑谜，“抱歉先生你们说的是……”  
“诺尔的魔杖。”邓布利多向他们展示了一下少年刚刚扔给他的杖杆，“在解释那个死咒为何可以扭转之前——首先，第一个问题，我想问问诸位，你们知道魔杖的用途是什么吗？”  
“……哈？”这是在座一众相对年长的男人们发出的迷惑茫然的气声。  
“咳，别这样西弗勒斯，这是很关键的问题。”笑呵呵地冲满眼嫌弃的魔药大师摆了摆手，邓布利多重新把目光放到半垂着脑袋看不清具体神情的少年身上，“魔杖是绝大多数巫师使用魔法时的必需品——它的用处在于帮助我们，将我们自身体内运转流淌的魔力以相对温和的方式引导出身体，再以咒语和我们自身的意识为媒介，将单纯的魔力转变为我们一直以来使用的各式各样的魔法。”  
“虽然魔杖本身也会提供一部分的魔力作为必要的支撑，但本质意义上，我们所施展的所有魔法，其实质，都只源自于我们身体内自然流转的魔法能量。”老人缓缓道，“而魔杖的作用仅仅只是在于引导和控制——引导体内毫无实体的魔力，控制魔力游走时的过硬强度。”  
“对于当代巫师而言，魔杖会成为必需品的原因之一，就是因为绝大多数的巫师无法很好的控制自己天生自然的魔力——一旦失去魔杖的帮助，他们要不就彻底无法施展魔法，要不就干脆直接失去控制。但这对于诺尔……”邓布利多话头一转，

“对于诺尔来说——他或许根本就不能算在这个‘绝大多数’的范围之中。”

“作为聆听者，他对于整个世界的认知和我们就并不相同——对于我们目不能视的一部分东西……例如：魔法，灵魂，规则，禁制——在他眼里，那都是如有实质的存在。”邓布利多微微一笑，“而也正是因此，在这些方面的控制和使用上，他也比我们所有人都要来的熟悉且熟练。”  
“就拿一个简单的漂浮咒来说——在一般的小巫师接触练习这个魔法时，他们可能会需要注意手部挥动的角度，需要注意咒语每段的发音，需要注意自己施力的轻重，甚至可能还需要在意他们施咒对象的大小和质地。”老人无奈地摇着头，“而这些对于诺尔……可能就不过只是他一念之间的事情。”  
“不需要魔杖的辅助，不需要多余的咒语——只要他想，他就能随意控制自己体内的魔力去达成所有，他想要做的任何事情。”

“当然，前提是——他能供应起那些魔法所需要的全部魔力。”  
体贴地补上最后一句，邓布利多在诺尔的瞪视下冲他再次安抚一笑。

「……如果您能不那么大喘气的，或者干脆直接把这句话放在最重要的前提说明……我大概会更感激您。」无视了众人一瞬的缄默无声和落在身上那几道饱含震惊的目光，诺尔只面无表情地对着老人道，「别给我带来更多的麻烦先生——我就是个人，是和在场的各位没什么不同的，普·通·未·成·年巫师。」他加重了最后几个词的笔画线条。  
“……咳，当然当然。”邓布利多敷衍点头，却没有附和解释的打算，他转向了在座的其他人，“所以你们明白了吗？在不使用魔杖的情况下，诺尔其实就已经能完美地控制自己的魔力，而如果他使用了魔杖……”  
“……他对自身魔法的控制就能更加的精准且完备。”斯内普抬了抬眼睛，“所以这就是他能控制死咒的原因？”  
“……之一。”邓布利多点了点头，“除此之外还有一点。”  
“我相信，在你们拿到属于你们的第一支魔杖的同时，你们也应该都听魔杖的制造者奥利凡多说过——‘比起是巫师选择魔杖，更多的时候其实是魔杖在选择巫师。’”邓布利多晃了晃手中的杖杆，“每根魔杖都拥有特殊的自我意识——只不过因其制作过程中木料杖芯选择的不同，魔杖诞生出的意识本体也会有所不同。”  
“那种特殊的意识体是组建魔杖和巫师间联系最关键也最重要的物质——它们会判别巫师与自己之间的相性，进而挑选最适合自己的主人。”邓布利多眯起眼睛，“而诺尔的这根魔杖——杖身选择的是树龄千年的银杏，杖芯使用的是从主人身体截取的胎发，外加之诺尔自身聆听者天赋的能力。”  
“可以说，这是世上独一无二不可复制，最为适合他的魔杖——没有之一。”  
“也因此，他能完美控制死咒也不算是什么令人惊讶的奇事。”

当然，真相还不仅仅只是如此。  
就算他对魔法的控制再怎么精确，就算他和魔杖的相性再怎么默契……阿瓦达索命这类死咒也不会是那么容易控制扭转的。  
回想着当初那记绿光在即将打中哈利时那诡异的反射角度和诺尔一直都毫无波动的表情情绪——邓布利多很清楚，除却这些表面可见的控制因素，这场‘奇迹’发生的缘由更多地，却是因为诺尔自身的意识。

‘魔杖永远不会背叛主人的意愿。’

看着诺尔淡漠警告的目光，邓布利多默默在心底叹息，却是真的安静闭上了自己的嘴。

“……说起来，如果这个暑假开始哈利就要住在这里的话，我们是不是还得去德思礼家打声招呼？”  
关于魔杖和那个死咒的话题已经在老人后续莫名坚定的缄默中结束，而为了缓和众人僵持尴尬的气氛，卢平不得不另找一个话题引开他们的注意。  
温柔的狼人先生放下手中的刀叉缓声地对着安静用餐地老人道，“毕竟他们还算是哈利的监护人，如果不提前打个招呼，万一暑假的时候他们发现哈利没有按时回去……”  
“……呵。”/“那他们又能怎样？”  
首先回应他的是斯内普和小天狼星两人不屑地轻嗤。  
“嘛……要是很长时间不回去，在他们眼里说不定就以为是失踪或是发生了什么不好的事情……”卢平打着圆场，“总归比起让他们疑心然后选择报警处理什么的，肯定是先去说一声比较好吧？你觉得呢哈利？”  
“嗯……虽然我觉得他们应该不会那么在意我的行踪。”哈利犹豫了一下，“但是，或许去打声招呼的话……应该会比较好？”他看了看身边的小天狼星。  
“……那就去吧。”无法拒绝教子请求的目光，小天狼星非常没有原则，“我们陪你一起，一会儿就去。”  
“嗯好啊……啊，一、一会儿？”

这个一会儿，还真的就是一会儿。  
看着脚下熟悉的柏油车道，哈利面色复杂地站在女贞街的路口，再次在心底感叹魔法的便利。  
“……那个，其实就是打声招呼的事，要不我还是自己一个人去吧？”  
也实在怪不得他如此突然的临时变卦，毕竟就他身后这浩浩荡荡的一群人——如果说邓布利多和小天狼星的陪同还算是情理之中，那么卢平教授还有赫敏罗恩德拉科和那些孩子的跟随就显得十分微妙，尤其几人的脸色还都异常难看，德拉科更是肉眼可见的面露厌恶……而在他们之后，斯内普的面色则更加糟糕，这位魔药大师用着比平日更加漆黑深邃的双眼紧瞪着德思礼家的大门，其中饱含的怒意和怨念几乎要化为实质。

这是来打招呼的吗？  
这是他妈是来砸场子的啊！无论怎么看这都是砸场子的时候才会有的阵仗吧？！

非常后悔提前给他们做了心理功课的哈利在心底默默捂脸。

然而等他们真正敲开德思礼家的大门，哈利才意识到，他终究还是太过天真——看着身侧突然面目狰狞目光凶狠的小天狼星，和虽然保持着与以往相似微笑但眼神也一片冰冷的邓布利多，他无声地吞咽下一口唾沫，冲着已经僵在玄关处的佩妮姨妈挥了挥手，  
“额……嗨？好久不见，姨妈。”

这大概还是哈利第一次体会到被‘请’进家门是一种什么样的感受。  
被小天狼星和邓布利多簇拥着半搂着肩膀推进屋内，众人完全无视了费农德思礼的咒骂尖叫和驱赶警告——甚至因为嫌弃他过大粗鄙的声音，小天狼星还毫不犹豫地给了他一记锁舌封喉。  
“……你们到底有什么事？”将受惊的丈夫和儿子护在身后，像是意识到这次他们造访的缘由和之前并不相同，这个一直以来都强行伪装着冷静的女人终于露出了一点瑟缩畏惧，她忍不住开口道，“我觉得我并不需要提醒你们，你们这就是私闯民宅的犯罪！我完全可以立刻报警……”  
“是吗……那我们是不是也可以选择报警，和警察们探讨一下你们一直以来虐待未成年孩童的事情？”卢平截住她的话语。  
“什？！”/“唔唔！唔唔唔唔唔！”  
“哈利，你先去客厅好吗？”无视了突然惨白了脸色的佩妮和看似愤愤咒骂着但实际一点声音也发不出来的费农，小天狼星轻拍着教子的背脊，缓声道，“坐在沙发上等我们一会儿，给自己倒点水，或者找本书……我们可能需要一点时间。”他收敛着眼中的暴怒，尽可能温柔地将哈利推进房里，而后安抚地摸了摸他的脑袋，“乖，听话好吗？”  
“……”沉默地看着那扇连接客厅和走廊的房门在自己面前紧闭，哈利犹豫着还是没有听话地坐到沙发上——他很确定将其余人单独留在外边绝对称不上是什么好主意。  
他敢保证他们会威逼利诱地以各种手段方式强迫他的姨夫姨妈说出他过去的经历——包括他曾接受过的那些不合理的要求，以及曾遭受到的那些无理由的伤害，甚至……他们可能还会去‘参观’他曾居住过那个的‘卧室’——如果那个碗柜可以被称作是‘卧室’的话。  
回想起德拉科和小天狼星在听闻自己曾待在碗柜生活时那不可置信又怒火中烧的反应，哈利忧心忡忡地在客厅转了两圈，还是忍不住倾身凑到了门边。  
轻轻将门推开一道小缝，哈利将小半个黑色的小脑瓜探出门外，小心翼翼地注意着外边的动静。

“……梅林，我简直不敢相信你居然会让那个孩子待在这里！？”面色铁青地将目光从楼梯间收回，斯内普咬牙切齿，“看看这些麻瓜给他找的位置，邓布利多，这就是你给他的保护？”  
“……”无法给出任何回应，邓布利多蔚蓝的双眼闪过一片冰冷的寒光，“……我觉得我们是该好好谈谈了佩妮。”他将目光放到瘫坐在地的妇人身上，“当初，我把哈利留在这儿是因为我相信你会好好照顾他——作为莉莉的姐姐，也是这个孩子在这世上最后的血亲……”老人停顿一瞬，“可你……”  
“你能给我们解释一下……这些究竟是为什么吗？”  
“……”身形狼狈地靠在墙边，佩妮低着头发出一声嘲讽地冷笑，“……为什么？哪有什么为什么？”她努力控制着自己的语调，防止自己的露怯，“早在你们将他送到我身边时我就知道他终有一日会离开——就像我那愚蠢的妹妹，她收到那封信时高兴雀跃的神情我永远都会铭记在心。”  
“巫师，魔法，多么神奇且伟大的存在啊。”佩妮嘲讽地看着他们，“如果那些东西真有那么的完美那么的万能，那为什么它们不能把我的妹妹保护好？为什么不能将我的妹妹再次还给我？”  
“我已经失去了我的妹妹——因为那个孩子，也因为你们。”  
“而现在，你们又凭什么来要求我好好照顾他——就只为了将他养大后再把他交给你们，然后看着他再次死去？”佩妮涨红了眼睛，“我为什么要好好对他？在付出一切感情和心血之后我可能依旧什么都无法得到，甚至在每夜每夜的梦境里还要为此多添上一笔噩梦和后悔。”  
“我为什么要爱他？在已经知晓终会失去的前提下我为什么还要再去珍惜他保护他？”佩妮笑了，“我从不后悔我如此对他……我本就该恨他，恨那个抢走我妹妹的男人，恨这个夺走她性命的男孩，恨你们所有……”

“叮哐嘭当，咔啦哗——”  
猛然的，玻璃碎裂和饰物落地的声音在房内响彻——狂躁暴戾的魔法在周遭肆意地肆虐破坏，却又被完美地控制着，并未实质伤害到在场的任意一方。  
「啊抱歉，一不小心没控制住。」  
无视了众人看过来惊疑的目光，身为始作俑者，诺尔一边缓缓撤回搭在楼梯扶手上的手指，一边毫无歉意地对着他们道，「毕竟我这还未成年，魔力失控也是常事，见谅。」  
“……”  
「当然另一方面，我想说的是……虽然我自认自己其实已经足够病态——不过啊，相比起来，您这还真是有够扭曲的。」少年无声地冲缩在地上的女人眨了眨眼，「因为知晓他在未来会离你而去慷慨赴死，所以选择了在最开始就不对他付诸任何感情，甚至干脆地厌恶他，虐待他，将他当做牲畜奴役？」诺尔保持着嘴角疏离礼貌的微笑，眼神却彻底阴沉了下去，「我说，你他妈这是把我们当做了傻逼，还是说你自己其实就是个傻逼？」  
「这是什么歪理？您确定您的心理没有问题吗？需要我为您介绍合适的精神科医师吗？」  
“……”  
「你想表达什么？」诺尔满目嗤笑，「你其实很爱他，也很想去爱他，只是因为你知道了你一定会失去他，所以你‘不得已’地‘忍辱负重’‘委曲求全’‘饮泣吞声’地放弃了爱他？」  
“……”  
「你想说你伤害他，责骂他，无视他其实都并非出自本心，其实都只是迫不得已？呵。」诺尔冷哼一声，指尖带起一片失控的魔力，「——别开玩笑了。」  
「你说在哈利失去母亲的那一天，不只是他失去了他的母亲，你也同时失去了自己的妹妹……是啊没错，你看，你明明就很清楚。」  
「那是你的妹妹，也是哈利的母亲，即使身份略有不同她们也是同一个人——哈利和你的悲伤明明就是等同相对的存在。」诺尔看着她空洞的双眼，「你说你爱她，你在乎她，你气愤那个抢走了她却没能保护她的男人，你也怨恨那个最终伤害她杀死她的凶手，你难过她的遭遇，同情她的经历，为她的死亡哀悼，为她的不幸哭泣。」  
「然后呢？」诺尔附身看向她的眼底，「你又做了什么呢？」

「你将她最后留下的这唯一的珍宝塞进了楼梯间那个黑暗狭小的橱柜，把她最后留给你唯一的念想扔在了这世间最黑暗的角落——」  
「你，把她存留于世最后的爱意证明溺杀在这无垠的痛苦和悲伤间，整整十一年。」少年失控地摁碎了手边的门框，一字一句地写到，

「然后你说——你不后悔。」


	26. 第二十五章

‘Misstep.’（失误）  
耳边是嘈杂凌乱的呼吸。

‘……It's a misstep.（这是一个失误）  
And you know,You are out of control.’（以及你知道的，你失控了）  
眼底是饱胀肿疼的酸涩。

‘……Don’t be more out of control.（别变得更加失控）  
Before it gets worse.’（在事情变得更糟糕之前。）  
鼻腔是疼痒微窒的阻塞。

‘Well,well……’（很好，很好）  
喉间是干哑撕裂的刺痛。

‘Stop,now.’（现在，停下）

缓缓收回抵在门框边的手臂——诺尔看着指尖脱离墙面时带落的那一大片细碎分落的灰屑，闭上了眼睛深吸一口气。  
「抱歉，失言。」  
无声地划出一句致歉的语句，少年垂下头，有意无意地转身避开了不知何时已经把门缝推大，此刻正红着双眼紧盯着他的哈利，「我可能需要先冷静一下，您们聊吧。」他毫无意义地低头，用额发遮挡住自己同样红肿充血的双眼，几乎逃跑一般绕过围堵在门口众人，「……我出去吹个风，失礼了。」  
「还有……」即将踏出房门的瞬间又不知是想起了什么，他脚步微顿，最终还是犹豫地，背对着他们补上了一句，「我会在外面等您们，不会一声不吭地就走……所以，不用太过着急。」他回头看了他们一眼，简短地提示道  
「你们，聊。」

看着玄关的大门在眼前缓缓合拢，直到铁质的门栓敲上锁扣的门边发出一声密合的扣响，众人才在这声实际并不算刺耳的动静里回过神来——他们眼神复杂地盯视了一会儿紧闭的大门，而后才继续把目光放置到瘫坐在地，脸色苍白眼神黯淡的佩妮身上。  
“……Well，那么接下来就由我们这些成年人来接手，继续之后的话题吧。”无声地叹了一口气，邓布利多扶起失魂落魄的佩妮，“实话说，就我个人…或者说是，就在场绝大多数的人而言，我们可能还想在哈利的事情再和你好好谈谈上一段时间……但，有诺尔方才的那些话在前，现在的你大概也听不进我们接下来的质疑或是责问，”老人的眼眸微闪，压制住了身旁几个男人不满的抗议，“所以就先略过吧，总归那孩子所说的，大概也足够你反省思索上很长一段时间……”  
“……”  
“不过接下去的会谈也不适合在这里进行——这儿实在是太挤了，而且玄关口也不是一个说话的好地方……不介意的话，就请让我们先去客厅坐下如何？”  
“哦当然还有——哈利。”突兀地抬首感叹起房间的拥挤，又突兀地将话题转向了还呆站在客厅门前的哈利，邓布利多看向他的眼神中满是安抚和劝慰，“我想，不如你先回你的房间收拾收拾东西？把需要带走的东西整理一下，然后再下来找我们汇合……和德拉科，还有赫敏罗恩以及那些孩子一起，怎么样？”他示意了一下围在楼梯处的几人。  
“……好。”  
沉默着犹豫着，却终究还是点了头，在几位长辈忧心的目光里，哈利一步一步地往阁楼走去。

阁楼。  
“哦，兄弟，你看看，你这还是一如既往乱糟糟的。”一进屋便调笑着开口，有意识地调动着四周尴尬的气氛，罗恩轻拍着哈利的肩膀冲他微微一笑，“看看这灰尘，麻瓜的世界真是不方便不是吗？不过之后在格里莫广场你就不用担心这个了，有那个叫做，额，克利切的家养小精灵在，他会帮你处理好所有……”  
“罗恩！”/“停下，韦斯莱。”  
同时开口低声地警告了他一句，赫敏和德拉科的脸色有些难看。  
“不，没事的……谢谢，罗恩，赫敏还有德拉科。”轻轻地摇了摇头，哈利尽可能地冲他们勾起一个一如既往的笑，“我没事的……真的没事。”他缓缓走到窗边轻轻推开了房间内唯一的窗户，“没什么大不了的——无论是他们对我的态度，还是他们对我父母的看法，又或者是其他别的什么……没什么大不了的，真的，我早就习惯了。”  
“说真的，我早都不在乎那些过去的经历了。”他故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“——在我11岁生日的那天，在我收到我的第一份生日礼的时候，在我入学霍格沃兹，遇上你们之后……我真的，已经没有那么在乎了。”哈利的声音透出一丝沙哑，“即使我的过去是一团黑暗浑浊的沼泽淤泥，但现在我也已经寻找到了可以照亮它的月辉星光。”  
“我已经不是一个人，也不会再是一个人——我已经找到了拥有了可以陪伴我支撑我走完这后半生的存在。”  
“所以没事的，别担心各位。”哈利闭了闭眼睛，“我并没有因为佩妮姨妈的话产生任何的负面情绪，也不会因此有任何糟糕的行动想法……我只是突然地，莫名地，陷入了一个……一个怪圈？”他歪了歪头，“……但很快就会好的，真的，我保证。”  
他沉默地站在阁楼狭仄的斜窗前，低头看着那个坐在德思礼家汽车顶棚上被一大群野猫围绕的金发少年。  
“是……和诺尔有关？”德拉科敏锐地察觉到了什么。  
“……”无声地抬头看了他一眼，哈利的眼眶烧起一圈熟红，他抿着嘴摇了摇头，“或许与他无关吧，只是……”他突然自嘲地笑了一声，

“有些时候，我真的非常不懂这个孩子。”

“……你听到他刚刚对佩妮姨妈说的那些。”他的声音又轻又缓，像是在低声哀叹又像是在自言自语，他似是发出了一声轻笑，但喉间颤抖的气音听上去却又像是在压抑哭泣，“那样真心实意的愤怒和悲哀——就像是……之前，那个毫不犹豫对着我使用索命咒的孩子不是他一样。”  
“……哈利。”赫敏轻轻叫了他一声。  
“我不懂，真的……即使那是必须要进行的实际测试，即使当时在场有那么多厉害伟大的巫师，即使他说他有着绝对完全可控的把握……可是，他为什么能那么轻易地，就对着我使出那个不可逆转的死咒？”  
“我真的不明白啊，他明明清楚那个咒语对我来说意味着什么，他也应该知道一旦失误，我就会这样彻底死在他的眼前，毫无回转的余地……可他究竟为什么能这样毫不在意置若罔闻地对着我动手——就好像完全不在意我的生死去留，仿佛即便我真的为此而死，也换不回他的一点后悔，一点悲伤。”  
他施力扣紧了蜷在掌心的指节，眼神和语气却依旧是一片茫然，“我完全不明白他的想法啊……明明之前他看上去还是那样的满不在乎，可偏偏，他刚才的愤怒又是那么的真实确切——所有的质问指责，所有的愤慨迁怒，他就是在真心实意的为我鸣不平。”  
“我不明白啊……”努力将被泪水模糊的视线重新聚焦清晰，哈利的嗓音溢满了无措和疑惑，“我知道他最在意的就是我们……”

过去的每一次提醒，每一次暗示，每一次出手相助，每一次隐忍失控。  
那个一直都对他们避而远之的孩子——他本可以永远让自己的作壁上观置身事外，因为这本就不是属于他的故事。  
可他却偏偏一次又一次地放任自己掺和进这些危险，一次又一次徘徊游离在死亡的边缘——即使他清楚这些经历轻易就能扼杀他的生命，即使他知道这些事故轻易就能抹杀他的存在。  
可他却总是跟在他们之后。  
他那么的在乎他们。

“……可有些时候我又觉得，他其实一点儿都不在乎我们。”

最温柔也最冷漠，最淡然也最热忱，最理智也最疯狂。

那个会在他崩溃时伸出双手来安慰他劝解他的孩子，那个会在他受伤后来探望给他切苹果取魔药的孩子，那个会为他打抱不平甚至为此失控暴走的孩子……  
偏偏也是那个能毫无犹豫将魔杖对准他，将死咒击向他的孩子。

翠绿的双眸被泪水浸湿充盈，哈利看着楼底那道单薄纤细的背影，忍不住抽了抽鼻子。

“……哎。”无奈地叹了口气，总算明白他的困扰为何，德拉科突然伸手往自寻苦恼的救世主的脑袋上敲了一下。  
“嗷！”猝不及防地被偷袭成功，哈利猛地哀嚎一声，红透的双眼也开始泛起别种意义上的委屈和不解，“你干什么呢，马尔福！”  
“哦，现在又是马尔福了？”眯起眼睛危险地看了他一眼，德拉科的手掌却是温柔地在他方才打过的地方轻轻揉了揉，“蠢宝宝波特……别总是钻进牛角尖里。”  
“关于那个孩子，诺尔。”他示意了一下还在车顶上的少年，“说真的——别想那么多。”他对上哈利质疑的双眼，“当初，在礼堂的那个夜晚我就和你说过——他是他们所带来的那些疑团里最大一个的谜题。但在现在，他依旧还不是可以解答的时候。”德拉科从背后将哈利整个搂进怀里，尖瘦的下巴轻轻搁在他的颈间，“关于他的谜面都还尚未给全，仅凭借我们手边现在拥有的那点线索，你怎么可能推测出什么真实靠谱的东西？”  
“……”  
“我知道你在忧心什么……确实，从他的态度里我们的确不难发现——那个世界的我们，可能……”德拉科微微压低了嗓音，“可能，并不是……那么负责。”他沉默着，回头看了一眼从刚刚就低着头一语不发的阿不思和斯科皮，又缓缓地补充道，“起码对他，我们可能并没有负起一个父亲该负的责任。”  
“但就像我一直以来所说的——哈利，那是我们的孩子。”他看着面前紧闭双眼的哈利，轻轻叹了口气，用双手捧起他的侧脸。微凉的指腹蹭过眼尾那点湿润的泪痕，德拉科温声而郑重地对他道，“所以，即使真有失责……错误的也不会只是你一个。”

“别总是自作囚牢，自寻苦楚——哈利，无论真相结局是什么……我都会和你一起面对承担。”

在日光即将沉入天际之时，他们终于结束了今日所有的预定会谈。  
在佩妮苍白空洞的目光里，邓布利多缓缓咽下最后一口糖茶，微笑着给出了告辞的明示——这个早被打碎一身伪装，面露疲惫神情枯槁的女人将他们送到了街口，而就在她准备转身默然离开之时，她突然看见了一直躲在赫敏身后的莉莉。  
哈利并不想回忆她当时的表情，就像他完全无法形容她那一瞬明亮起来的眼神。  
不论这对姐妹之间曾经拥有怎样的情感——就像佩妮·伊万斯已经嫁做人妇，成为佩妮·德思礼一样。  
斯人已逝。  
无论怎样，那个名叫莉莉·伊万斯的女孩，都已经……不会再回来了。

回到格里莫广场的老宅。  
离开德思礼家的时候哈利其实并没有带走什么——除了几套过去两年用过的课本笔记和几封在前两个暑假收到的来自赫敏罗恩的信件以外，就只有一本一年级时海格在他临上火车前送给他的相册。  
——詹姆和莉莉依旧在相片中微笑相拥，而除此之外哈利还意外地在某两张照片的角落发现了小天狼星和莱姆斯的身影。  
他兴事冲冲地跑下楼准备和他的教父以及卢平一起回顾他们的过去，却不料转脸就碰上了另一场严肃的谈话。

“……诺尔，所以你的选择呢？”  
“……”  
在房间良好的隔音下，邓布利多的声音显得有些过分失真，而隔着一扇门，哈利也无法看到那个孩子给出的回答，就在他犹豫着要不要将门缝推开一些，或是使用隐身衣偷偷溜进去的时候，邓布利多的下一句话就给了他回答。  
“不，你知道你必须得选择一个——格里莫广场，或者马尔福庄园。我说过你们必须待在……”说着，邓布利多停顿了一下，像是被打断了说话，而几秒的沉默之后，他无奈的声音再次传来，“好吧，我早该知道那些借口对你没用……既然如此，诺尔你听好了，魔法部绝不会允许你这样的一个变数孤身在外，不受控制——你必须存在于他们的监控范围之内。”邓布利多的语气终于开始严肃，“现在他们给出的条件还算是礼貌客气，但如果你执意拒绝……”  
“……”诺尔似是又打断他说了些什么。  
“……”  
这次之后是一段很长时间的沉默，就在哈利耐不住好奇急躁想要干脆地推门而入时，那扇关掩着的大门突然被打开了——诺尔面无表情的脸出现在门后，而在他的身后是邓布利多揶揄的微笑和斯内普漆黑的脸色，以及莱姆斯和小天狼星复杂的眼神。  
“额……嗨？”带着些许被抓包偷听的羞愧，哈利不知所措地和他们打了个招呼，“抱歉教授……”  
“咳咳不，哈利别紧张。事实上你来的说不定正是时候——我们正好谈到关键。”无视了死死瞪视着他脸色颇为难看的魔药大师，邓布利多一把将哈利拉进屋内，“而你，说不定能给我们提供一些新的建议。”他的声音有些说不清的古怪，听上去就像是在憋笑，“……我不清楚你在门外究竟听到多少……不过就在刚刚，诺尔拒绝了入住格里莫广场或是马尔福庄园的建议。”他示意哈利坐到沙发边，“而他的想法是——在这个假期，或者说在这之后的所有假期。”邓布利多看了诺尔一眼，“他会跟着西弗勒斯一起行动。”  
“额……”哈利犹豫地看了斯内普一眼，“我想，如果教授和诺尔都没有意见的话……”  
“不不哈利，事实上，这不是他们有没有意见的问题。”邓布利多打断他，“你知道，魔法部给出的条件是‘假期他们必须待在监护人的身边，由监护人看管教育。’而在魔法部的条约规则上，监护人的定义是有血缘关系的亲人，或是签订认养契约的养父养母或是教父教母。而西弗勒斯，”邓布利多意有所指，“他只是——你们的教授。”  
“……”/「……」  
在场众人都隐隐反应过来。  
“所以，如果你答应了让诺尔在假期去西弗勒斯那里居住，那么……”邓布利多看了一眼彻底黑下双眼的斯内普，“你大概就得让西弗成为诺尔的教父。”  
“……”/「……」  
又是一阵长时间的沉默，而在这之后，小天狼星猛然拍桌而起。  
“草！我不同意！”男人狠狠地瞪了一眼一语不发的斯内普，语速飞快，“凭什么要让这个鼻涕精成为哈利孩子的教父，如果要当，那为什么不让我来！”他转向不知为何身形有些僵硬的诺尔，“嘿小子，比起那个油腻腻的鼻涕精老蝙蝠那肯定是我比较好，对吧！你看之前你还帮过我……”  
“等等，等等，大脚板，问题不是这个！！”赶紧拉住滔滔不绝的小天狼星，卢平抱歉地冲诺尔和斯内普一笑，“抱歉，他可能还没反应过来，那个……”  
「……啊，抱歉教授。」冲卢平摆了摆手，诺尔并没有分神去在意他们的动静，「我没注意这个……额……我是说，抱歉。」在斯内普的死亡射线把解释的句子彻底划去，诺尔老老实实地冲他重复着“对不起”这几个大字。  
“……呵呵。”斯内普敷衍地抬了抬嘴角，“不，我才应该感谢你让我体验了一把重返十八岁的感受——给两个现在甚至还不到17岁的小崽子在未来生的小崽子做教父……呵呵。”男人丝毫不掩饰语气中的嘲讽，“真是荣幸。”  
“……”/「……」  
再迟钝也该从这几句话里分析出他们的意思。  
小天狼星微微一愣，继而很快反应过来猛然憋红了脸。

“咳咳，好了好了，话回正题吧。”看够了这出过于喜剧的演出，邓布利多努力压下嘴角的笑意，很快将话题重归于他们最初讨论的那个，“诺尔，你……”  
「……我知道了。」抬手打断老人接下去重复的提问，诺尔叹了口气把自己摔进沙发，「我想，我知道我该怎么选择了。」  
“哦？”邓布利多意外地挑了挑眉，“我还以为我需要再花上一些时间才能说服你……”他微微眯起眼睛，“不过这样也挺好，你选择是？”  
「根据方才您给出的那些条件和建议——包括魔法部对监护人的定义，那么，我想我有一个非常合适的人选。」他微笑着冲老人颔了颔首，「明天中午，校长室。劳烦您请韦斯莱小姐把她的好友——与她同年级，但隶属学院为拉文克劳的卢娜·洛夫古德小姐请来。」  
他避开哈利一瞬有些失望受伤的眼神，只牢牢地紧盯着邓布利多的双眼。

「以及，提前向您们介绍一下，这位卢娜·洛夫古德小姐，她是我——未来的教母。」

正午，校长室。  
或许是第一次被请进校长的办公室吧，金妮的表情显得有些莫名的紧张，她拉紧身侧与她并肩而行的金发少女晃动的袖摆，有些惴惴不安地对她耳语道，“抱歉，卢娜，我不知道邓布利多教授找你究竟是有什么事……昨天罗，额，我是说，哥哥他突然找到我说今天一定要带你过去教授那里……那个，你应该……”金妮想问她是不是招惹上了什么麻烦，却又有些犹豫地不知道该不该开口。  
“恩？啊，我知道。”好在那个如同精灵一般的少女并不在意她的欲言又止，她的眼神空茫语气飘忽，像是完全感受不到身侧同伴的忧心，“没事的，金妮。事实上，今天早上刚有一只乐萤飞进了我的床帘，那可是个喜欢报喜的小东西，它们的出现总是伴随着惊喜和欢乐。”她撩了撩耳侧垂落的长发，耳垂上还挂着那个大大的胡萝卜耳环，“所以放心吧，说不定是邓布利多教授突然地想和我们分享一下蜂蜜公爵新出的糖果呢？”  
“什么？……额，好吧，你不紧张就行。”早就习惯了这个姑娘时不时莫名其妙的发言，金妮并不在意她所说的那些，“好吧，我们要到了。”  
她看着面前紧闭的石门，拍了拍胸口深吸了一口气，喊出了那个被提前告知的口令，“海盐柠檬瑞士卷。”

“……哦，孩子你们可算是来了。”  
迎接她们的是邓布利多慈祥的微笑和坐在沙发上一众熟悉的人群，老人笑着拍了拍过于紧张的金妮的肩膀，“放轻松，孩子，坐到你哥哥身边去吧。”他示意了一下罗恩身边的空位，然后又转头看向了面色如常的卢娜，“你好，洛夫古德小姐。”  
“你好，邓布利多教授。”卢娜点了点头，“您找我是吗？”  
“哦是的，事实上……”邓布利多犹豫了一下，而后看向了诺尔，“我想……可以由他来和你解释？”  
“……？”卢娜歪了歪头，将目光转向一旁靠在沙发边的少年。  
「您好。」冲她微微笑了一下，诺尔难得没有拒绝邓布利多的提议。他直起身走到卢娜面前，「我猜，您今天一定看见乐萤了对吗？」  
顾不地在场众人呆愣愣有些摸不着头脑的表情，诺尔只专注地盯着少女那双充斥着迷雾的双眼。  
“哦，是的。”微微张大了眼睛，卢娜在一瞬的失神之后便兴奋地拉住他的袖摆，“你也看见了吗？”  
「不，事实上，我看见得是隙災牤——您知道，他们总是跟在乐萤之后。」少年摇了摇头，眼底的笑意却是更甚，「他们总是喜欢在乐萤的惊喜之后再给人们带来那么一点小小的麻烦——不会非常的讨人嫌，除了一小部分恶作剧，大多数时候那都还是挺有趣的。」  
“是啊，没错。”卢娜认同地点了点头，“上一次看见他们还是在我七岁的时候——正好是换牙的年纪，他们害得我好几天没睡好觉，不过也多亏了他们还有乐萤，最后我的牙换的非常齐整。”她冲着他呲了呲牙齿，“不过我很好奇，你说你看见了隙災牤却并没有看见乐萤，而我看见了乐萤，却没有发现隙災牤，那是不是因为……”她歪着头沉思了一会儿，突然像是明白了什么，眼神猛然亮起，“原来如此，你就是那个惊喜吗！！”  
她猛然拉起面前的少年，欢乐地牵着他的手在原地转了一圈，而素来冷若冰霜拒人千里的诺尔却也不知为何的不仅没有拒绝，甚至还小心地在她即将磕上桌角的瞬间，护住了她的腰间。  
“哇哦，这可真是……非常的惊喜，非常的！”她开心地抱住少年，“不过相对的，我很好奇你在这之后的小麻烦会是什么。”她眨了眨那双大大的冰蓝色的眼睛，“只得到惊喜是不公平的，我想，我必须得帮你分担一部分灾难。”  
「……这可真是万分感谢。」诺尔笑的愈发温柔，「不过，我得纠正您的错误，事实上您不是只得到了惊喜——就像我并没有看见乐萤，但惊喜也同样出现在我身边一样，即便您没有看见隙災牤，我想小麻烦也还是会同时降临在我们身上。」他松开了抱住卢娜的手臂，郑重地对着眼前这个女孩弯了弯腰，「所以，允许我正式地向您自我介绍一下。」

「诺尔·波特·马尔福」  
「您的教子。」

「也是您今日所遇的惊喜，以及您即将到来的麻烦。」


	27. 第二十六章

这是一个安静和平的假日清晨。  
没有男人粗鲁的咒骂，没有女人尖利的警告，没有撼动墙板的拍击，也没有落在鼻尖的灰尘——他在温暖舒适的毛毯中醒来，身下是同样柔软的床垫和羽枕。  
夏日过早升起的日光被毡制厚重的窗帘尽数遮挡在外，只余下一点稀碎的金光顺着布料重叠间的一点缝隙偷溜进房间的一角。  
哈利顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发迷迷糊糊地从毛毯中坐起，杵在床边愣愣地发了会儿呆——直到那截零碎细长的光斑游移延伸爬上他裸露在外的脚踝带来一点暖洋洋的触感，他才勉强从睡梦里回神，伸手捞过放置在床头的圆框眼镜和冬青木魔杖。  
一个低级的时间显示咒告诉了他现在的时分——看着打头那大大的“7”字，哈利眨了眨眼，在喉咙里憋出一声似是抱怨又似是撒娇的软软的呻吟。  
“……唔啊，该死的马尔福。”  
这并不算是一个早起的日子——毕竟在霍格沃兹，7点已经是每日礼堂日常的早餐时间。但对于昨日翻来覆去一整晚，直到天蒙蒙亮才得已入睡的哈利，这不到4个小时的睡眠实在是有些过分短暂而拮据。  
床头柜上还压着那个让他失眠一整晚的元凶——一张薄薄的羊皮纸卷，昨天一早刚从马尔福庄园寄送至格里莫广场。  
那一封非常正式的邀请函。正式到哈利甚至不敢相信，执笔人居然只在信里邀请他们于今天上午一同去对角巷购置下学期需要准备的课本和教学材料。  
——没错，那封全篇用他最为熟悉的字体所书写的，词措官方正式，语气古板严肃的邀请信居然就只是德拉科为了拉他去逛个对角巷而特地撰写的。  
意识彻底从迷蒙转化为清醒，哈利延续着昨晚的愤怒，继续死死瞪着那张洒满金箔和香料的羊皮纸。

说实话，这他妈要他怎么回复？  
——哦，谢谢马尔福先生的盛情邀请，我非常愿意和您一同前往对角巷购置我们双方的学习用品，也感激您在百忙之中还特地为我准备这样一份正式的邀请信函——虽然只是为了拉我去对角巷，但我依旧受宠若惊，真是让我太他妈感动了？！

看着信件开头的那句“Dear Mr Potter”——德拉科每次在写下他名字的时候总是会很不自觉地在Potter的最后一个‘r’上拉出一个小小的，向上翘起的弯钩，像是一个小小的微笑，非常有特点也非常好辨认——这也是他确定执笔人是德拉科本人的根据之一。只是……  
“……我更希望你能在寄出前把那个‘Mr’的单词划掉，白痴。”哈利愤愤地看着那个过于礼貌的尊称，“以及，我也希望这封信的内容并不只是去对角巷而已……你这个蠢货白鼬！！”  
明明之前还约好了在这个假期他可以去马尔福庄园小住——毕竟那可是对方自己在礼堂提出的邀请。大庭广众，众目睽睽，他怎么想都不觉得马尔福会毁约。  
可结果呢？  
他从暑假开始等到暑假过半，再到现在距开学也就没几个星期——除却在他7月底生日的那天，他甚至都没有在这以外的时间见到过那个斯莱特林的人影——即使是31号的那天他也是到得最晚走得最早的那个！甚至连生日礼都没有给他留下！！  
而这之后他更是堪称音讯全无，连几封问好的信件都是由斯科皮代笔寄出的！！  
“……今天见面之后你最好给我有个合理的解释，混账马尔福。”  
哈利嘟嘟囔囔地拉开衣柜翻找着出门的衣服，又在镜子前折腾了好久自己乱翘的头发，最后还是放弃一般任由它维持着自己鸟窝状的原貌，转身走出了卧室。

“早上好哈利。”  
卢平一如往常地靠坐在客厅的单人沙发上，手上是今日新出的预言家日报，“昨晚睡得还好么？以及，建议你现在最好不要去餐厅或者厨房——昨晚克利切刚和大脚板闹过别扭，所以今天的早餐……”狼人先生露出一个欲言又止的表情，“他正在尝试补救，不过我想……可能未必能成功。”说着，厨房里就非常配合地传出了碗碟破碎和低声咒骂的声音。  
“如果饿的话，可以先来点饼干垫垫肚子，”他示意了一下茶几上的茶点，完全无视了厨房里乒乓作响的摔碟声，“——是之前斯科皮寄过来的那些，听说是马尔福夫人自己做的……她的手艺可真是非常不错。”  
点点头顺手拿起了一块——松软微甜的饼身和内里微苦浓厚的巧克力流心夹馅在口中非常完美的契合交融在一起，甜蜜但不腻人，哈利满意的眯起眼睛。  
“……那你一会儿记得当面夸她。”  
狼狈地从厨房里走出，小天狼星的脸上还沾着点点粘稠的面粉糊。他的声音里透着些许闷闷的委屈，看起来就像是只失足掉进粉浆里刚被主人捞起正准备抱怨撒娇的大狗狗，“她之前就因为我没有在回信里给她的点心作出评价而骂了我一顿……啊，早上好哈利。”  
像是刚刚才注意到自己的教子，小天狼星不好意思地看了哈利一眼，有些羞愧地转了个身一晃变成了真正的黑犬。他将爪子搭在眼前，“抱歉，我们的早餐可能……”  
“啊啊没事的，没事的，小天狼星！”连忙摆手安慰低声道歉的黑犬，哈利冲过去抱住自家委屈的教父，“我也不是很饿……而且一会儿不是要去对角巷吗？我们可以在那儿找家店解决这个！”他冲莱姆斯眨了眨眼，求助地暗示道，“对吧？莱姆斯。”  
“嗯，哈利说的对。”放下了手里的报纸，卢平面不改色地拍了拍好友低下的狗头，“所以别再在这儿冲我们卖萌撒娇了，去把衣服换了，然后我们就出门。”他丝毫不为那双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼所动摇，“如果动作慢了，你今天就在这里吃你折腾出来的那些东西吧……哈利，你去把阿不思和莉莉叫起来。”  
“……”/“……啊好。”  
顺着狼人先生的吩咐默契地一同起身往二楼走去，教父子在转身的瞬间交换了一个眼神。

‘哈利，为什么我觉得月亮脸更像是这里的主人？’  
‘……反思一下你自己，大脚板。’

成功在对角巷附近的一家麻瓜咖啡馆解决了他们五人的早餐。  
看着莉莉用小勺将最后一口培根炒蛋塞进嘴里就着牛奶咽下，哈利轻笑着伸手替她擦干嘴唇上方留下的一圈白白的奶胡子。指尖摁在腮帮处所感受到的温热异常明显，人类幼崽滑嫩的皮肤摸起来更是手感奇佳，哈利忍不住在收手的瞬间又轻轻捏了捏小姑娘柔软又肉乎乎的侧脸，而后才把目光放到了在座其余的几人身上，他轻声开口，  
“现在……”/“9点25分。”  
像是提前预读了他的心理，阿不思将手指指向挂在咖啡馆进门处墙面的一盘圆钟，“和斯科皮他们的约定时间是10点，还有半个小时多的时间……您不用那么急。”  
“……并没有。”带着些许被戳穿的羞恼，哈利努力维持着自己不以为意的表情，“我只是担心飞路网说不定会堵，或者店里时钟不准什么的……万一迟到了他岂不是又要嘲笑我。”他微微顿了一下，又有些气急败坏，“当然，我根本就不在乎他嘲不嘲笑我！不对，应该说，我压根就不在乎……”  
“……”都急到口不择言地说飞路会堵车了，还不在乎呢？  
阿不思面无表情地抿了一口杯中的果汁，敷衍地冲他点了点头，完全无视了父亲暴躁低声的碎碎念。

上午10点整。  
约定的碰面地点是伦敦街头那家连通了对角巷通道的破釜酒吧——哈利他们为了解决早餐问题所以并没有使用壁炉而是选择了乘坐麻瓜的交通工具到达酒吧附近再步行过来，但德拉科显然选择了巫师们最常用的出行手段——飞路粉。  
飞路的好处有很多，例如四通八达，简洁便利又相对安全，然而弊处也有很多，例如——长时间未曾使用的壁炉在使用前必须要提前打扫干净，不然……  
看着那个以往总是一丝不苟干净得体的小少爷满身炉灰，头发上衣服上都沾满了黑色粉末状的污渍，狼狈地像是刚从泥地里滚过一圈的野猫，哈利一瞬就绷不住面上冷漠的假面，猛地指着他狂笑出声。  
“嘿，破特！”有些羞耻地喊了他一声，德拉科瞪着他那双漂亮的灰色眼睛，“你他妈就光顾着在那儿笑吗？有什么好笑的啊喂！！”他摸了摸自己脸上的灰渍似是想清理，却不料自己蹭动的动作将原本就脏兮兮的脸涂得更加糟糕。  
“哈哈哈……嗯嗯没什么，没什么好笑，我马上就不哈啊哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！！”对方愈折腾便愈发狼狈的模样让哈利笑得都快跪倒在地上，他弯着腰捂着肚子摸索了好久才从腰间摸出自己的魔杖，“等等啊，我这就帮哈哈，清理一下哈啊哈哈呼呼……唔，我想想那个咒语……”  
“你想个屁啊想！”对方努力控制自己呼吸的样子让德拉科更加恼火，他狠狠地瞪着乐得满眼泪花的哈利，语气暴躁，“你想出来了又有什么用？未成年巫师在校外压根不能使用魔法！蠢货！！”他看了看指尖擦下来的一抹灰黑，显然也明白了自己面上的糟糕，一时间这个凶怂凶怂的小少爷怒从心中起，恶向胆边生，趁着众人都还没反应过来的功夫，猛然就飞身冲还缩在那儿傻笑的救世主扑去。  
幸好白天的酒吧根本没有多少客人在座，并且那位擅长记（hu）录（bian）事（luan）实（zao）的记者小姐也没有出现在附近，不然明日的预言家日报头条一定是  
“震惊！马尔福家小少爷与魔法界救世主当街扭打纠缠，是爱而不得的宣泄报复，还是两人特殊的性癖情趣？”  
多么的真实。  
令人感动落泪的同时又忍不住真情发问——你这是一顿几个丽塔啊？

而终于等到两人闹够了双双冷静下来——身处上方的哈利喘息着，保持着跨坐在德拉科腰间的位置动作，伸手替身下人将那头被他随手揉乱的金发重新理顺，而德拉科则扶住身上人纤细的腰身，一边将他刚刚恶意擦到他脸上的炉灰抹去，一边替他扶正歪斜的眼镜。  
四周的空气暧昧而又诡异，偏偏身处中心的两人一个都没察觉——直到小天狼星实在是看不下去重重地咳嗽一声，哈利和德拉科才反应过来，转头看向了四周不知何时出现的围观人群。  
暂且不提几位长辈或不忍直视或饶有趣味的视线——罗恩的眼神是一如既往的‘心如死灰’，显然一个暑假的时间还不足以让他彻底接受自己兄弟和他前死对头搞在一起的事实；赫敏倒是接受能力极强，此刻估计也不过就是有些不满他们这样不分轻重不合时宜地就滚在一起；斯科皮和阿不思看起来就完全是毫无波动，不过两人非常贴心地挡在了罗丝身前，并伸手捂住了雨果和莉莉的眼睛，防止他们看到一些不该看到的画面；金妮和乔治弗雷德站在一起，具体看不清表情，但考虑到双子正一边忍笑，一边牢牢钳制着妹妹的肩膀让她以后背面对众人……哈利估计那也不会是什么温柔友好的神色。  
而在此时，诺尔和卢娜推门而入。  
“……发生什么事了吗？”少女迷糊的声音从门口传来，这位即使是在拉文克劳也极度特别的姑娘歪着脑袋，疑惑地看着哈利和被哈利压在地上的德拉科，“哇哦，我们这是打扰到你们了吗？”  
“什么？啊不，没有没有！”哈利连忙摇头，赶紧从德拉科身上爬起来，“那什么真巧啊，卢娜诺尔你们也……”  
「……不巧了。」抬手打断父亲急于转移话题的寒暄，诺尔冷漠摇头，「如果这叫做巧合，那马尔福庄园那群一个小时给我送一封信的猫头鹰们怕是今晚就要来啄死我们。」  
“……一个小时？”/“一封信？”  
罗恩和赫敏用着那种一言难尽的眼神看向德拉科。  
“等等！不是我，我总共就写过一封！”德拉科慌乱摆手。  
「啊，所以斯科皮先生有什么想要解释的吗？」冲德拉科点了点头示意自己知道，诺尔毫不犹豫地将目光转向缩在阿不思身后的斯科皮，「你是觉得我看不懂人类的文字，还是觉得马尔福家养的信使不认路不靠谱？」  
“……那不是因为你都没有回信吗。”斯科皮小声辩解。  
「哦，所以你觉得一个小时给我寄一封我就会回信了？」诺尔冷笑。  
“……抱歉。”

而就在诺尔教训斯科皮不能再这样浪费占用公共资源的时候，亚瑟和莫丽偷偷凑到了哈利身边——这对可以说在之前几年充当了哈利半个监护人的夫妇，带着些许欲言又止的表情疑惑又小声地对着哈利道，“那个，哈利啊，这孩子……诺尔，他一直都是这样，额，这样的穿衣风格吗？”  
疑惑地顺着两人的视线看向诺尔的衣饰，哈利微微一愣，继而僵住了身形。  
事实上，僵在原地不只是哈利，在场所有注意到少年着装的长辈们在看清他穿着的瞬间都陷入了一个小小的僵直——少年的上半身是一件在普通不过宽松休闲的白色衬衣，袖口高高卷起至手肘偏上，露出了平日遮挡在衣袍下那两截细白的胳膊和盘踞在右臂上那串鲜红的牢不可破的誓言的咒痕，平时总四散在身后的长发被他高高扎起成一个马尾束在脑后，纤长的脖颈和衣领未曾遮住的锁骨尽数裸露在外。  
而这些并不是他们关注的重点，真正让他们感到震惊的是诺尔仿佛空置着的光裸的未着寸缕的下半身。  
“……诺尔？”哈利感到自己呼喊的声音都有些虚飘走调，他犹豫地对着少年开口，语气里满是小心翼翼地试探，“你……裤子呢？”  
「……」/“……噗。”  
「……哈？」无视了强忍笑意的阿不思和斯科皮，还在教训弟弟的少年指尖一顿，险些把食指直直戳进墙面，诺尔带着“你在说什么”的惊奇眼神看向面色通红且不知所措的自家父亲。  
后知后觉地意识到这群保守的巫师们到底在怀疑担心些什么，诺尔深吸一口气，干脆直接地冲着他们拉起了衣服过长的下摆——那是一条低腰的牛仔热裤，轻薄的布料紧紧包裹着少年挺翘的臀部。  
虽然裤身确实非常短，但好歹怎么说也起到了一条裤子应有的遮挡作用——起码不该露出的部分都有好好的被遮掩在布料之中。  
「看见了？懂了？」诺尔都快被气笑了，「其他人也就算了……您是真的不知道的吗？」  
“不……我忘，忘了。”哈利躲闪着少年如炬的目光，小声辩解，“不是，我真的忘了！我又没穿过这个……”  
「……那我一会儿就让您试试。」深呼吸尝试着恢复以往冷漠的表情，诺尔把目光转向还在憋笑的阿不思和斯科皮，「还有阿不思波特先生和斯科皮马尔福先生，再笑你们也给我一起穿吧！」  
“……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不不不，没事的不必了，我们又没你那么怕热。”可算是真正地笑出了声，斯科皮冲一众茫然的人群摆了摆手，清了清嗓子这才解释道，“那什么……别介意，主要是诺尔他吧其实可怕热了，一到夏天就忍不住想把自己剥干净了直接扔水里，或者干脆把自己冰封在水底直到天冷了再给挖出来……”他趴在阿不思的肩膀上伸手抹掉自己眼角的泪痕，“他总是不愿意在夏天出门的原因一部分就是因为未成年在校外禁止使用魔法——在家里他还可以偷偷用恒温咒，反正魔法部也管不着，但在外边他就没法用再魔咒维持周身的温度。”  
“……可他看起来也不像是出了很多汗的样子？”赫敏疑惑。  
「只是不出汗，但热。」已经被揭了老底，诺尔也干脆自暴自弃地放弃伪装，他叹了口气，满脸都写满了烦躁，「我讨厌夏天。尤其讨厌需要出门的夏天。」  
“啊，抱歉。”然而斯科皮毫无歉意，“不过你这条裤子也实在是太短了，哪儿找出来的？”他撩起他衣服的下摆仔细看了看，“……而且都洗到褪色了。”  
“样式也很奇怪……”赫敏同样好奇地凑上前，“虽然也不是不好看，但怎么说呢……中性风？”  
「……」回应他们的是少年微妙的沉默。

“……其实，那是我的衣服。”  
轻轻挥手吸引了他们的注意，一直站在一旁未加入对话的卢娜温柔地解答了他们的疑问，“以前的旧衣服——用了点咒语改了改腰围和胯部的大小。”她伸手在少年腰间比划了一下，“毕竟他很瘦，对衣服也没有什么太大要求。”  
“但是，哈利还有德拉科，我不得不说。”她懵懂的目光扫过被点名的两人，语气带上了些许起伏，“虽然诺尔自己可能无所谓，但你们怎么能让他就一直捡别人的——尤其还是女孩子的旧衣服穿呢？”  
“……哈？”哈利和德拉科一头雾水。  
“你们根本就没有给他准备替换的衣服不是吗？”像是被他们面上的茫然激怒，这个一直都朦朦胧胧的姑娘似乎是有些小小的生气，“他到了我家之后一直都是那身单调的校袍——无论是外出还是在家，甚至是在晚上睡觉的时候，他都只有那件衬衣和那条西裤！”  
闻言，在场所有人都微微一愣，继而瞪大了眼睛——小天狼星和卢平更是懊悔地扶了扶额，显然在后悔自己居然没有想到这个。  
“你们总得给他准备一身睡衣不是吗？”卢娜还在继续小声地抱怨着，“虽然魔法很方便，衣服什么的洗干净就能直接烘干直接穿着，但……”  
“卢娜！”伸手拉住还在替自家孩子鸣不平的女孩，哈利深吸一口气，郑重地冲她道了声谢，“谢谢你……我很抱歉。”他看着少女如浮冰般剔透晶蓝的双眼一字一句地再次对她道，“真的，非常感谢你的提醒。”他转身看向那个低着头看上去一脸事不关己的少年。  
“……我的疏忽，或者说是我们的疏忽。”他和德拉科对视一眼，“幸好……我们还能有弥补它的机会。”  
“走吧，今天我们可不是来这儿聊天的——对角巷，那才是我们最终的目的地不是吗？”他们起身转向在座的几位长辈，“今日的采购清单——课本，坩埚，魔药药材……以及，”他们看向诺尔，“诺尔的衣服。”  
「……Well.」  
看着面前正色的似是在等他回答的双亲，诺尔眨了眨眼，「行吧，只要您们不后悔就行。」少年带着古怪的微笑轻轻点了点头，「……当然，到时候就算是后悔，怕是也没什么用了。」  
“……？”  
彼时，他们还尚且不明白少年为什么会觉得他们会后悔，但在经历之后三个小时的购物体验之后……

“救命，她们还没有好吗？！”  
瘫坐在脱凡成衣店的软座沙发上，哈利靠在德拉科的右肩之上，看着前方还在争论那件外袍是驼红色好还是浅灰色好的莫丽和金妮，以及相互为对方搭配配饰此刻正凑在一起商量究竟要买哪一个的赫敏卢娜，重重地叹了口气，“女人在购物上这病态的狂热啊……”  
哈利疲惫地把头埋进身侧那个金发斯莱特林的怀里，狠狠地蹭了蹭。  
“怎么说呢，我现在大概只想感谢我的妈妈突然有事无法到场。”靠在沙发背上，德拉科一手托腮，一手勾着怀中人头顶一簇黑硬的短发有一下没一下在指尖卷绕，“不然我们的等待时间可能还要再多上一倍。”  
「所以我不是说了吗，只要您们不后悔就行。」  
作为某种意义上的罪魁祸首，诺尔在完成最基本的衣物采购后便顺势脱身，此刻正翘着腿坐在他们的对面，捧着店主端上来招待用的果汁有一下没一下地咬着上方的吸管。冰块在他手心的温度下缓缓化开，德拉科看着杯中不减反增水平面仿佛还升高了的果汁，严重怀疑他只是把这个当做了降温用的冰手宝。  
“先说明，我们并没有后悔。”德拉科叹了口气，“你可真是……你其实可以更加主动地提出自己的需求，诺尔，我们不会拒绝你。”  
「啊。」诺尔随意地应了一句，并未在意太多。他伸手将杯子放到面前的置物桌上，又似是想起了什么，于是借着放下杯子的动作抬了抬眼，「说起来，关于之前您在信里提及的邀请——抱歉，我并不打算在这之后去马尔福庄园。我说过，整个假期我只都打算待在卢娜身边。」  
“没有商量的余……”地吗  
“等等，邀请？！”  
像是被少年的一句话提醒了什么， 哈利飞速打断德拉科妄图循循图之的劝说，猛地拽住了斯莱特林的衣领，“你邀请诺尔去马尔福庄园了？”  
被拽一趔趄的德拉科躲避不及，直直地和哈利撞在一起，灰色的双眸对上了哈利充斥着怒火的眼睛，“额……是的？”他茫然地点头，“那个，我以为你会愿意……”  
“Fuxk you,Malfoy！！”哈利猛地爆出一句脏话，“真行啊德拉科马尔福，你真他妈的敢啊……既然你都想到要去邀请诺尔了，那请问我呢？！我都等了你一个暑假的邀请信了你怎么不来请我去马尔福庄园呢？！！”他狠狠地瞪着面露迷茫眼神无辜的男人，“你他妈怎么就……”  
“等！等等！！”终于明白过来他这是生的哪门子的气，德拉科猛地拉住暴跳如雷的救世主，“你没收到信？不对，你没收到你今天怎么会过来这里……你没看完信吗？”  
“……什么？”哈利喘着粗气。  
“信，那封邀请你来对角巷的信。”德拉科抚摸着他的背脊帮他平息混乱的喘息，“开头的内容是这次对角巷之行的邀约，但之后我还有另附一张纸邀请你和阿不思莉莉他们一起来马尔福庄园做客——末尾还有我爸爸和我妈妈的签名。”他看着他，有些犹豫地询问，“你……没看到？”  
“……”做了好几个深呼吸逼迫自己冷静，哈利摇了摇头，轻轻拍了拍眼前这个被无辜冤枉的斯莱特林表示歉意，然后深吸了一口气，冲缩在门边似是准备开溜的男人吼道。

“大脚板！你给我过来！！”


	28. 第二十七章

因为救世主先生突如其来的怒火，众人不得不顶着店家怨怼的目光飞速终结今日的购物之旅，转移阵地绕回了最开始的聚集地——破釜酒吧。  
正午的酒吧远比他们预料的还要来的热闹喧嚣，身无要职从中午便开始围聚痛饮的闲人不在少数，更有一部分甚至已经开始浑浑噩噩地拍桌叫喊，似是已经醉到不省人事，乱撒酒疯。  
而被劝说了一路，也听了自家教父一路的道歉，哈利总算是在落座前压下了心里那点本就不怎么严重的怒气——他当然不可能真的为着这点事去和小天狼星生气，顶多就是有点被隐瞒的不满与被欺骗的不忿。  
更何况他也不是不能理解小天狼星的想法——那毕竟是他好不容易才找回来的教子。十多年未曾相见未曾相处，作为他的长辈，小天狼星想抓紧这之后的一切时间去好好陪伴哈利与他独处，照顾他保护他，这些当然不是什么自私过分的想法。  
就像哈利，他也一直都很高兴且在乎小天狼星对他那温和重视的态度与爱护，也乐意与他亲近，与他倾诉……

“……所以这次就算了。”  
一手支在桌上一手托着下颚，哈利冲着男人轻轻哼了一声，“不过作为惩罚——就按信上说好的那样，今天我就和德拉科去马尔福庄园，反正替换的衣服刚刚也买了不少……”他看了一眼面露委屈眼神湿润的教父，“不许再把我的信藏起来！……也不许用狗狗的眼睛看我！就这么决定了！”说着，他又有意无意地转头看了一眼抿嘴忍笑的德拉科，忍不住小声地抱怨道，“天知道我等这封信等了多久，我还以为……”  
“啊，抱歉。”成功在嘈杂的环境中捕捉到哈利这轻声到如同蚊吟的闷哼，德拉科愣了愣而后失笑地伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，“因为需要提前做一些准备所以耽搁了不少时间……让你久等了，现在已经没问题了。”他眼神温柔，指尖在哈利的额头轻点，“而且欠你的那一份生日礼物也总算是能万无一失地……”  
“……”被对方的一句话提醒回想起了眼前这人在自己生日当天的恶行，哈利微微一愣，继而危险地眯起眼睛，“对啊，你不说我都忘了……”他拉住小少爷胸前的领带，绕着顺滑的布料在指尖转上了一个圈，手指施力稍稍收紧了领结扣在脖颈处的松紧大小，“给个解释马尔福？我的生日礼物……”  
“我保证我准备了！”举起双臂做出投降的姿势，德拉科面上是少见的温顺，满脸都是讨好的笑，“那天……因为遇上了点小麻烦，所以没法及时拿给你……”他眨了眨眼，试探性地伸手勾住了哈利攥紧他领带的指节，“但今天应该没问题了，一会儿回去我就……”  
“嘭！”  
未完的后半句解释示弱被桌上突然响起的摔杯声打断——不知何时吞下了一大杯一看就不是她所点单的度数不低的酒水，金妮摇摇晃晃地拍桌而起，眼神中充斥着燃烧的怒意，“什么回去……他额咯，他才不会和你回去！”  
黏糊粘连的吐字中还夹杂着一个小小的酒嗝，看着少女面前那个已然空置的酒杯，莫丽和亚瑟赶紧拉住自家有些喝醉的小女儿，“抱歉，她可能拿错杯子……”  
“什么弄错……唔额，我才，才没弄错！”挥手打断父母的拉扯，红发少女不依不饶，继续迷糊地鼓着嘴指着金发的斯莱特林，“哈利才，才不会和你回去！他明明就应该来我们家和……和阿不思莉莉他们一起，因为他，还有他们，嗝…他们是……”  
“金妮！”慌乱地捂住自家孩子的嘴，莫丽急急地起身冲他们道，“抱歉，她喝多了，哈利你别介意，时间也不早了，我，我们这就……”  
“不，没事的。”伸手制止韦斯莱夫妇混乱的道歉，哈利难得一见的面露严肃。  
“……我处理一下？”他先是低头小声地安抚了一下身侧面色不善的斯莱特林又在他后背轻轻拍了两下以示安慰，继而不顾韦斯莱夫妇的阻拦直直走到金妮身前，俯身正色地看向迷糊的少女，“感谢你的邀请，金妮。”他毫不躲闪地望向那双与阿不思极为相似的蓝瞳，语气温和但眼神坚定，“但是抱歉，你知道，我已经答应德拉科了。”  
“……可你没额，没有回信。”即使是在酒精地侵蚀下也依旧还保留了一部分理智和思考，金妮昏呼呼地看着眼前这个自己憧憬多年的男孩，伸手想要抓住他的手腕，“你还没有答应他。”  
“不，我已经答应过了。”哈利的语气依旧带着安抚和劝解的意味，他摇了摇头，身体小小的倾斜着避过了少女伸出的右手，“在比这更久之前——那场魁地奇决赛的第二天，在礼堂里，在所有人面前，我已经答应他——会和他回家。”  
“……”  
她迷茫地眨着眼像是在思考他话中所传达的含义，却因为滞缓的大脑而不得不选择放弃，她揉了揉脑袋，“所以，你最后嗝选，选择了他？”完全就是醉酒之人毫无逻辑的死缠打烂，察觉到他的闪躲，金妮更是失落地拉住了他的衣摆，她脸色酡红眼眶湿蒙，“比起我，还有那两个孩子……你却选择了他？”  
“……”

果然，放假前邓布利多有意促成的那一次聚谈还是带来了不可避免的麻烦——作为阿不思和莉莉的母亲，她本和他们一样是局中之人，也该和他们一样有知晓一切的权利，但最终她却因为各式各样的原因，只得到了众人那份多余且自以为是的“保护”。  
刻意的隐瞒事实，刻意的顾而言他，刻意的避而不谈……实话而言，他并不意外金妮此刻所有的迷茫和混乱。

‘不要太过在意未来可能发生的一切，顺其自然才是最好的发展。’  
老人的忠告尚在耳畔。  
但对于她，对于他们，怎样才能叫做顺其自然？

“是的，我选择他。”  
远比预想中要来的简单轻易，甚至是在哈利自己反应过来之前，这句肯定就脱口而出。  
“……虽然很抱歉，但对于我，这根本就不是一项选择。”格兰芬多的特质在此刻发挥的淋漓尽致，他的语气是前所未有的确切坚定，连带着那双绿色的瞳眸都闪耀着明亮的花火，“我知道从邓布利多还有那些孩子口中得知的那部分未来让你十分的动摇，但金妮……”他深吸了一口气，口齿清晰语意明确，“无论未来的我做出了什么选择，又是因为什么而选择……现在，我的选项里都只会有德拉科马尔福一个人。”

什么叫做顺其自然？  
他很肯定自己已经做不到再和德拉科回到之前的“宿敌”“死对头”那样微妙莫名的对立关系——他无法欺骗自己的感情，也无法隐藏自身的真心。  
逃避对于他或许才是真正的毫无意义，自寻苦恼。  
所以他选择了面对，遵从本心。

“ ‘他’ 的选择与我无关——就像那部分因他的选择而延伸出的未来并不一定会是我们的未来一样。”  
“我想要的，现在的我想要的——是Draco Malfoy。”

坚定，自信，勇敢，无畏。  
分院帽终究还是没有看走眼，即使因为身上魂片的关系或多或少地带上了些许汤姆里德尔的偏执阴郁……但他的父亲——哈利波特，终究还是一个格兰芬多。  
傲骨一身少年臣，不信鬼神不信人。

阿不思轻轻叹了口气。

“……那他呢？”像是还没有打算放弃——即使被如此清晰明确地拒绝，金妮依旧执着，她看向从刚刚就未发一语的斯莱特林，“他并没有给你回复，不是吗？”  
“不，他有给过我……”/“但他现在没有给你！”  
也不知是因为酒精烧干净了所有的克制自持，还是被其放大了所有的胆量勇气，金妮居然大着胆子眯着双眼高声反驳，“从刚刚开始就只有你一个人在一次又一次的重复你的主张，你的爱意，而他——”她伸手指向那个面无表情的斯莱特林，“他根本就没有给出和你一样肯定的答复！”  
“……”闻言，德拉科用食指危险地叩了叩桌面。

“不，你不明白，他只是……”/“所以，我为什么要给出答复？”  
两声截然不同的回应同时响起。

避开哈利投掷过来一瞬惊疑的目光，德拉科只维持着过往对韦斯莱特有的恶意嘲讽的表情。他冷着一双眼睛直直地盯着面色通红的金妮，“你为什么会觉得，我需要为你的‘不认同’‘不相信’而给出一个回应？”他神色漠然但语气阴冷，指尖在桌面规律地敲动，不急不缓，“我是否爱他——那是我和他之间的事。”他看了一眼哈利，“除了我们双方，谁都没有这个资格来定义我和他的感情，谁都没有这个权力来判定我和他的真心。”  
“但凡我爱他，即使你们所有人都不可置信，所有人都满腹狐疑，所有人都对此嗤之以鼻，尽作笑谈——那我也依旧爱他。”

“我不需要为此证明什么，因为你们的看法根本无关紧要——与我而言只要他能明白……”德拉科的眼中闪烁着堪称自负的笑意，“只要他明白，就已经足够了。”

高傲，圆滑，自私，精明。  
无论怎样伪装怎样收敛，他终究还是马尔福家那个娇生惯养长大的小少爷，骨子里始终都带着那点磨不掉的盛气凌人和习惯性的自恃而娇——德拉科马尔福，从来都是一个标标准准的斯莱特林。  
年少轻狂不知愁，疏狂一醉梦清秋。

斯科皮缓缓闭上了眼睛。

——纵使在未来被时间磨去了一身棱角，纵使在今后被世事磕碰了一身血伤，纵使阴错阳差身不由已，一念之失满盘皆输……  
……他们或许也真的，从来未曾改变。

「卢娜，今天晚上我会晚点回去。」  
而就在这气氛胶着，众人因各自的理由齐齐陷入沉默，不知该作何反应之际，诺尔轻飘飘的一串文字落到了桌面。  
背对着众人站在酒馆进门处的展示墙前，诺尔端详着面前各式各样的广告与宣传单，完全无视自家双亲方才的真情流露，甚至连个眼神都没有分给他们——他只专注地盯着面前的羊皮纸，翠青的双眼里印绘出某张传单上某个男人的身形。  
“嗯……为什么？”  
同样无视了周遭低沉的气氛——对于大多数的拉文克劳，他们其实并不是读不懂空气——就像他们天生的好奇心和求知欲并不会成为他们探寻身边八卦，打探旁人隐私的借口说辞一样，他们的注意力其实只是会过分地被那些他们所在意的未知事物吸引，进而暂且忽略了周遭人的感受和反应——就例如现在的卢娜。  
毫不在意众人奇怪的眼神一蹦一跳地凑到少年身边，少女顺着他的目光也看向了墙面。很快在那堆广告里找到了少年视线的焦点，她微微歪了歪头，似是有些意外，“哦……你是要留下来看他的表演吗？”  
她伸手指向那张印有巨大“Magic Show”文字的海报——画面的正中心，一个有着一头糟乱黑发和一双琥珀色桃花眼的男人正微笑着冲他们颔首鞠躬。  
那是一个长相英俊的男子，即使在海报上他身着一件古怪的黑色斗篷，头戴一顶滑稽的魔术礼帽，表情搞怪，动作浮夸……但就单看那精致的五官——尤其那双微微上挑瞳仁清澈的桃花眼——他确实足够担得起“handsome”这个单词的形容。  
「啊，是的。」  
依旧没有移开视线，对卢娜的发问也就只是含糊地点了点头，诺尔抬手轻轻将指尖摁在画中男人的脸侧，「我会留在这里看完他的表演，估计会有点晚……」他似是犹豫了一下，也不知是想到了什么，「您不需要留在这儿等我，也不用替我准备夜宵……当然，飞路网我也建议您回去就直接关掉就好。」  
“那可不行……这样你不就回不了家了吗？”并未对其余两项提出异议，卢娜只摇头拒绝了最后一个提议，“幻影移形实在太不安全了，更别提你也没有通过相应的考试……我会把飞路开着的。”  
「那不安全的就是你那儿了。」终于是短暂地把视线从男人身上转开，诺尔看着神情严肃的卢娜叹了口气，「好吧，那我做门钥匙……」他顿了顿，又在卢娜“我不同意”的眼神里改口道，「……我，我请洛夫古德先生做门钥匙给我……然后我再回来？」他给出了一个相对折中的方法。  
“……”似乎依旧是有些犹豫，卢娜用拳头抵住下颚像是在思考着什么，但最终她还是冲他摇了摇头，“不行……我觉得这个果然还是不能单由我来做决定。”说着，她晃了晃脑袋冲还坐在桌前的德拉科和哈利喊了一声，“哈利，德拉科！过来一下！”  
拉过闻声而来的两人，卢娜将诺尔推到他们面前，“诺尔说想留下来看这个表演。”她将墙上的海报指给他们，“但是这个表演结束的时间很晚，我不希望他用幻影移形，他又不建议我把飞路网开一晚上……”她眨了眨那双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛，“而我出来的时候也没有带家里的门钥匙……”她似是意有所指的停顿了一下。  
“啊……那什么，”成功接收到少女的暗示，德拉科在附和接口的同时又暗搓搓地递过去一个感激的眼神，“我有带着门钥匙——因为今早妈妈突然有事不能和我们一起，所以出门的时候就让我带上了这个，以防不时之需。”他摸出口袋里的怀表，将它塞进少年的手中，“既然卢娜那边不怎么方便，不如今天还是按我们计划的那样——来马尔福庄园吧？”  
「……」  
猝不及防地被安排了之后的行动，然而对上自家双亲以及教母包含期待的闪耀目光，诺尔张了张嘴却终究还是没有再给出拒绝的回复——他轻轻点了点头，看着因此欢呼雀跃甚至高兴到击个掌还差点把对方拍到地上的哈利和德拉科，无奈地在心底叹了口气。  
他将目光再次转向海报上的男人——

Ig·Harris·Lyell（伊格·海里斯·莱尔）  
——男人的名字被标记在那个巨大的“Magic Show”的单词下方。

「……It’s all your fault.（这都是你的错）」他面无表情地又一次抬手戳了戳画面中的男人，专注的眼神中却依旧豪无一丝怨怼，翠绿的瞳孔更是缀满了无垠温柔的星光，「Remember to make it up to me……（记得给我补偿啊）」 

「Liar.」

>>>  
“……原来如此，所以才会从书房的壁炉里出来啊。”  
替正坐在沙发上表情动作都有些拘谨的哈利倒上了一杯茶——刚从几个孩子口中了解他们今日的购物之行究竟如何，纳西莎好笑地看着靠墙站在壁炉边，头顶几本厚皮精装书——明眼人一看就知道在罚站的德拉科。

因为手边唯一的门钥匙被交给了诺尔方便他之后前往马尔福庄园，失去选择的德拉科和哈利显然也只能通过飞路这一种方式回家。  
为了保障住所的安全，马尔福庄园的飞路基本只有在每日午间两点之后才会对外开启——那正好也是卢修斯处理公务，接待外客的时间。因为前来的客人大都是卢修斯生意上的合作者或者是魔法部的官员，为了方便客人的造访，避免客人在庄园内迷失方向，大多数时候，屋内对应开启的飞路都是位于书房的那个壁炉。  
也因此，当他们好不容易等到下午两点，告别了卢平小天狼星以及一众韦斯莱和诺尔卢娜等人，捏着飞路粉走进那个黑黢黢的壁炉，闭上眼喊出目的地“马尔福庄园”之后，他们便猝不及防，人叠人地摔在了穿着华丽衣冠得体，却又被突如其来的变故惊到瞳孔地震身形僵硬的卢修斯的面前。  
并不想回忆父亲当时面如菜色，却不得不故作镇定强撑优雅的姿态……德拉科无比确定，如果不是因为已经到了和客人预订的会面时间——甚至来访者下一秒可能就会突然的出现在书房的壁炉之中……卢修斯大概会当场大义灭亲，把他们统统塞回壁炉一把飞路粉扔过去，随便他们在哪个犄角旮旯度过这最后几天的暑假。

“……这你可就怪不得我不给你求情了小龙。”  
忍不住伸手捂了捂嘴，纳西莎眼中满是收敛不住的笑意，“早上我就和你说过，你爸爸今天有重要的客人需要接待，下午回来的时候千万不要去书房打扰他。”她无视了自家儿子讨饶的眼神，伸手揉了揉斯科皮的脑袋，又将茶点往阿不思和哈利手边递了递，“不过放心吧，总归吃晚饭的时候你就可以解放了。”  
“……救命。”  
在心底默默算了算剩余的惩罚时间，德拉科心如死灰，欲哭无泪。

晚餐时间。  
确实如纳西莎所预料的，在结束了一天的预约来访和工作回信之后，卢修斯下楼便放过了自己老老实实真在那儿站了一下午的儿子。  
并未给与多余的教训和责骂——也不知是觉得家丑不可外扬，还是觉得这点小事是真没什么可说的，他只轻轻拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，低声提醒了他一句“时刻注意身为纯血贵族的礼仪”，便将下午的那点事一笔带过。  
而在餐桌上，这位素来高傲目空一切的马尔福家主也相对克制地对哈利他们维持了优雅温和的人设态度——即使在二年级即将结束的时候他还和哈利有过一部分口角纠纷——甚至当时哈利还从他手里强行解放（划掉）拐走了一只家养小精灵……但看他如今的态度，似乎也已经决定将此事永久翻篇。  
相安无事地结束了今日的晚餐。  
总体而言，这初到马尔福家的第一餐饭实际感受还是非常不错的——除了因为不知道在餐桌上该说些什么于是只能拼命用食物堵住自己的嘴，结果一不小心就吃撑了之外，哈利明显没有对德拉科和他的家人产生任何的抵触和反感，甚至在对上卢修斯时不时抛给他的一些无关紧要的闲聊话题时，他也会相对有礼温和的给出回应。  
察觉到这一点的斯科皮和阿不思小小地松了口气。

“……啊，好饱。”  
趁着两位家长回房处理他们各自的事情，可算是彻底放松的哈利瘫坐在沙发上摸着自己微微鼓起的肚子，小小的叹息一声。他伸手戳了戳同样摊在自己身边的德拉科，“你家有消食魔药或是胃药吗？今晚吃得太撑了，我怕我一会儿肚子疼。”  
“那你倒是悠着点啊……来我家第一天就肚子疼？过分了啊，破特。”带着些许哭笑不得，德拉科替他揉了揉肚子，“消食魔药怕是没有……不过胃药好像有备着一点，但既然只是撑着了，那要不干脆就出去走走消消食？”他尽量放轻手上的动作，深怕压着他的肚子让他更难受，“总归肯定是要比吃药好吧？”  
“也……行？”哈利犹豫了一下，“那就去花园？从这里看出去，你家花园还挺大的。”他探头望向客厅巨大的落地窗。  
“那是前院，后边的才是花园。”德拉科摇了摇头伸手拉起他，“你家花园只种灌木不养鲜花，没有保温棚没有阳光房，装着喷水池的同时还铺着地毯？”  
“啧。”哈利咂舌一声，没好气地瞪了他一眼，“个人喜好不同，不行吗？”他借着他的力直起身，将头压到他的肩膀上，“况且我家没有花园，你以为人人都跟你们似的……壕无人性。”  
“你没资格说这个。”德拉科捏了捏他的侧脸，“散完步就回来？……今天实在太晚了，明天再带你好好参观？”  
“嗯。”

后院。  
夏季的夜晚其实并不如白日那般燥热难捱。纵使是在盛夏，微凉的晚风拂面多少都会吹散身上的一些暑气带来丝丝凉意——尤其他们还正步行于空旷庭院中那片小小的人工湖边。  
牵手漫步在已被月色笼罩的碎石小路，哈利有一下没一下地晃动着两人紧扣相连的双手，他先是低头看了看地面两人并肩相融的阴影，又抬头看了看身边少年的侧脸，而后忍不住轻轻翘起了嘴角。  
同样察觉了到身边人异样高涨的情绪，德拉科歪了歪头，有些揶揄地调侃道，“这么高兴啊？”  
“……哼，也就这样吧。”哈利抿了抿嘴，眼中的笑意却是分毫未减。  
他们静静地走了一会儿。  
“说起来，你的生日礼物……”像是有意在这时提起了这个话题，德拉科在正巧能看清半片湖面和湖中月影的小坡上停住脚步，“之前我不是说遇上了点问题，所以没法及时给你吗……”  
“嗯？啊……”哈利眨了眨眼，“确实，所以你这是准备现在给我吗？”他疑惑地看了看四周，“在这黑灯瞎火，啥都看不清的地方？”  
“……”  
显然没有多做解释的打算，德拉科只示意哈利看向湖面。他缓缓抽出袖中的魔杖，将杖尖指向那片平静如镜的湖水，

“Expecto Patronum（呼神护卫）”

巨大的牡鹿一瞬从山楂木杖尖溢出的银光中奔跳而出，兴奋地围绕着两人跑了一圈。  
它用鹿角亲昵地蹭了蹭哈利的侧脸，继而又优雅地踏上水面稳稳地漂浮在湖泊的中心——而与此同时，无数的萤火虫不知何时也草丛间飞舞而起，接二连三地落到到湖面——细小的荧光包裹着守护神自身散发的银光照亮了水面和他们的四周，连带着几只栖息在后院的白孔雀也被此吸引，蒲扇着翅膀，飞到了他们身边。

“虽然可能有点太晚了，但……”他的少年温柔地低下头与他对视，银灰的双眸点缀着无数星火，他将嘴唇贴到他的耳边，“Happy birthday.”

“……My deer（dear）.”


	29. 第二十八章

月夜，水色，萤火，星辉。  
眼前所展现的一切都犹如梦中幻境——像是在这仲夏之夜的一次奇遇，又或一场绮梦。

“……原来如此，这就是‘遇上了点麻烦，所以没法及时给你……’啊。”  
从满目的震撼与感动中回过神，哈利轻轻捏了捏对方的指尖，语气里带着些许揶揄的气音，“我就说送个生日礼物怎么还能遇上点麻烦……你学了多久？半个暑假？”  
“恩，差不多吧……好啦， 我知道你几个星期就学会了！别显摆了！”好笑地拍了拍满脸写着‘果然比我差远了’的哈利，德拉科无奈，“本来在你生日之前的几天就已经能成功召唤出守护神了，但那天去你家之前我又尝试了一下，发现莫名其妙的又不太行……”他似是有些懊恼地揉了揉脑袋，“所以就只能往后推着再多练习练习，结果谁知道一拖拖了这么久……”  
“嘿哎……”哈利哼哼了两声。  
“……不过！考虑到，某人的家里也没有我这儿这么大的人工湖或是萤火虫什么的……这拖时间拖得也算是件好事吧？”看着依旧一脸骄傲，尾巴都要翘上天去的哈利，向来傲娇的小少爷面上有些挂不住，“要是在格里莫广场哪会有这么好的效果！你想想我要是在你家客厅演示这个……不知道的还以为我们在这大夏天地过圣诞节呢！”  
“嗯对对，你说的都……哈哈哈哈啊等等，别，别挠我痒痒啊哈哈哈。”敷衍地给与了肯定，结果被气恼的小少爷一把拉进怀里恶狠狠地捏了两下腰间的软肉，哈利趴在德拉科颈边，被揉得浑身发抖肩膀直颤，泪花都给乐了出来。“等等！停，停，你可真是……”他努力平复着紊乱地呼吸，一边用手虚虚地环住身前人的腰身，一边将脸埋进他的怀里。  
他似是小小地沉默了一下，又很快抬头带着小声的喘息贴着德拉科的耳根问道，“……能告诉我，为什么是守护神咒吗？”  
“你猜不到吗？”感受着怀中人洒在耳畔的呼吸，德拉科语气温和。他接住对方报复一般突然压过来的全身的重量，轻轻叹了口气，“好吧……最开始想到要学守护神咒只是因为我不想再出现上一次那样的情况。”他拨开哈利蹭在自己眼角的黑发，将它理顺之后重新压回他的后脑，“那天的你和诺尔真的有把我吓到——在那之后的好几天我都梦到了你和那孩子消失在摄魂怪的阴影里，无论我怎样追赶怎样呼喊，你们都没有停下没有回头。”他低下头，收紧了圈在哈利腰间的手臂，“说实话，我很害怕。”  
“哈利，或许你已经习惯了麻烦和危险总是如影随形的紧跟着你——就像过去，你曾无数次的在我看的到或看不到的地方被各种阴谋纠缠，被各式诡计环绕……”他眨了眨眼，声音带着一丝颤抖，“但现在……你知道，我根本不能忍受这个——我不可能无动于衷地看着你一次又一次地只身涉险，更不可能忍受自己只能毫无用处地站在一旁，爱莫能助，无计可施。”  
“我不希望再像上次那样，只能被你…被你们护在身后。”他用力地将清瘦的少年锁在自己的怀中，声音低沉而嘶哑，“我不想再做被保护的那一方。”

“——I want to be useful, and stand by you side.”

远处，经由少年魔法召唤而出的牡鹿依旧平静立于湖面，散发着浅浅淡淡的银白色柔光。哈利攥紧与身侧之人相连的手掌，感受着两人紧贴的胸腔处那同样剧烈鼓动的心跳，他听着耳侧对方刻意放缓的细弱呼吸，默默地闭上了眼睛。  
他无法给出任何的回应，就像他根本无法清楚地表述此刻心中的那份歉意与爱意——所能想到的一切言辞都过于单薄，所能给出的一切回复都过于造作……  
而最终，他一语不发地轻轻松开了抓紧德拉科的手指，挣开了对方紧扣在自己腰间的手臂，缓慢而又郑重地深吸了一口气，缓缓从衣兜里掏出了自己的那根冬青木的魔杖。

“Expecto Patronum（呼神护卫）”

相同的角度，相同的咒语，相似的牡鹿。  
同样绕着主人奔上一圈再轻轻踏上湖面——哈利目光柔软地看着位于湖中心的两只守护神亲昵地依偎在一起，相互蹭了蹭彼此的鹿角。他转头看向身侧面色迷茫但眼神清亮的斯莱特林，再次与他十指相扣，“……这是答复。”  
湿热的掌心带着些许薄汗紧贴着另一人微凉的掌根，他看着德拉科略显懵懂的眼神，缓缓地冲他眨了眨眼。将两人相贴的手掌摁在自己依旧尚未平复的心口，他踮起脚尖抬手勾住他的肩膀，“我想告诉你……”他们的额头相抵，鼻尖都轻轻碰在一起，

“——You’ve been here, all along.”

>>>  
翌日。  
大睁着双眼靠在床头，此刻，德拉科正呆愣愣地透过床帘看着夏季清晨过于明媚的日光沿着窗棂的边缘洒入屋内。  
昨晚的一切都成为了导致他失眠整夜的元凶，尤其哈利给出的那句答复，更成为了他记忆丧失的断点——他甚至已经记不得自己在那之后是怎么从花园回到的住宅，又是怎么上楼走进的卧室，是怎么和哈利互道晚安而后洗漱上床，再这样衣衫不整发型糟乱地摊在被单上，瞪着眼睛一躺就躺到了现在……总归，等他彻底回过神来的时候，他已经这样靠在床边，浑身发麻肌肉酸痛，而窗外已经泛起晨日特有的鱼肚白。  
又在床上平躺了十分钟确认自己真的毫无睡意，德拉科果断地翻身下床，拎着魔杖进了房间内的盥洗室——花了十分钟淋浴，又花了十分钟洗漱，他站在镜子前，看着自己乌青的眼圈和肿胀的眼袋深吸了一口气。  
一连三个容光焕发咒解决了他仪态外表上的所有问题，精致的小少爷仔细地整理了一下头顶翘起的一簇额发，收起了手中的魔杖，对着镜子中的自己满意地点了点头。  
轻手轻脚地走下楼梯——即使知晓马尔福庄园各个房间隔音效果都非常的好，自己这点动静根本不可能吵醒位于客房的哈利或是阿不思斯科皮他们，但本着类似“做贼心虚”的想法态度，德拉科还是小心翼翼地注意着脚下的动作，尽可能的放轻鞋底与地面接触时发出的那些摩擦震动的声音。  
穿过一楼的餐厅——今日的早点似乎还在准备的途中，德拉科看着空空如也的餐桌，听到了厨房内家养小精灵们小声叫喊着搬动厨具和餐具的声音。  
他走向光线良好的客厅——丝质厚重的窗帘已经被拉开束起，德拉科偏头挡了挡眼前一瞬有些刺眼的阳光，转身坐上了那张背对着落地窗的沙发。闭着眼睛捞过几个放置在手边的抱枕，他疑惑地感受着布料上尚未散去的余温，睁开眼的瞬间便撞上了少年淡漠的目光。  
“……嘶！”  
肩膀不由自主地猛地颤抖了一下，德拉科像是被沙发上的少年吓出了一小段僵直，“诺尔？”他压下喉间那点尖利的惊叫，带着些许急促的喘息，疑惑地喊了他一声。  
「早上好，父亲。」依旧维持着摊在沙发的动作，少年敷衍地冲他挥了挥手算是打了个招呼，「真早……是昨晚没睡好吗？」  
“啊嗯……没啊，就，还行。”不知为何有点莫名的心虚，德拉科偏过了脑袋，“你才是，在这儿坐了多久了，为什么不多睡一会儿，还有……你昨晚什么时候回来的？”  
「……」  
「哎，这话题转得还真是有够生硬的……不算太晚，到庄园差不多是晚上12点半左右。」虽然还是默默地在开头槽上了一句，但诺尔似乎并不怎么介意他这番转移话题的说辞，甚至难得老实地给他报备着昨晚的行动，「表演结束是在10点，但是因为临时想起了一点事所以耽搁了回来的时间……回到这儿之后睡了差不多有5个小时，然后就被海德薇叫醒了。」  
“海德薇？”德拉科这才后知后觉地发现缩在少年大腿上的白色毛绒绒。  
「啊，好像是因为发现父亲不在格里莫广场之后，自己摸着路找过来的。」诺尔揉了揉雪鸮柔软的颈羽，「小姑娘很生气哦，一直在和我抱怨说哈利没有提前和她打招呼就跑来了这儿，害得她送信差点扑空，加上降落的时候又差点被这儿的几只睡迷糊的猫头鹰撞到……反正等我下楼去查看的时候，她已经把猫头鹰棚揍了个遍——好几只雕鸮的耳羽都给揪光了。」  
“……”  
不愿去想自家几只猫头鹰悲惨的现状，德拉科看着此刻正眯着眼睛舒服地把自己缩成一个胖乎乎的圆球并费力将自己塞进少年怀里的海德薇，颇有些无语凝噎，“……我会记得给它们准备点零食用作安慰。”  
「啊，那正好。」诺尔将口袋里的一卷羊皮纸翻给他，神情无辜地对上自家父亲疑惑的眼神，「我就猜到您会这么说，所以特意问了他们有没有什么特别想要的……这是清单。」  
“……”无言地接过那卷羊皮纸，德拉科面色复杂地看着纸上那一大串交替出现的鼠类和兔类的名称——怎么说呢，他确实没想到自己有朝一日居然会在这种地方学习到各种啮齿类动物的学名以及其单词的拼写方式。  
密密麻麻的文字由上至下紧密的排列在一起，即使字体工整，书写整齐，那一长串的英文字母也着实看得人头昏眼花。德拉科努力了一小会儿就放弃一般地往后一倒，“天，你是把动物图鉴里啮齿类的那一整章给我抄了一遍吗？还有，我怎么不知道我家猫头鹰的喜好居然有这么的偏？！”他似是有些难以置信地指着上边的一个单词，“看看这个——沙鼠！它们是什么时候吃过这个的？我怎么不记得我们有派过它们去沙漠地区？！”  
闻言，诺尔无辜地耸了耸肩，继续默默与他对视。  
“况且，明明是它把它们打了一顿，”德拉科戳了戳雪鸮圆滚滚的身体，“为什么到最后补偿的人却是我？”  
「因为海德薇是父亲的信使？」诺尔歪了歪头，「而您是父亲的……」  
他抬了抬眼，用口型补完了最后一个单词。  
“……Well，好吧你赢了，我会让家养小精灵们去解决这个。”成功在那个单词中败下阵来，德拉科耳根通红，“但这顿之后的一个星期它们只会有猫头鹰粮，其余的冻干和零食我要全部扣光！”他将清单扔到一边，用抱枕死死地捂住了潮红的脸颊。  
带着轻快的笑意，诺尔缓缓点了点头。

客厅重新归于清晨的寂静，就在诺尔和德拉科相顾无言正有些尴尬之际，一声短促的尖叫从二楼传来——伴随着一阵急匆匆的脚步声，哈利带着一脸的惊慌震怒出现在客厅门前。  
“草，德拉科马尔福！！”  
有些气急败坏地跑到沙发前，哈利一把拽起尚有些不明所以的德拉科，用恶狠狠的目光瞪视着眼前的斯莱特林，“我给你一个机会……你最好现在他妈就给我解释一下！！”  
“什……什么？”全然不明白他这突如其来的怒气是因何而起，德拉科茫然地拉住哈利的手，面上是真实的无辜之色，“抱歉，你在说什……”  
“你他妈还有脸问？”哈利的脸上泛起鲜明的血色，像是被气得不轻，“什么？你说还能是什么？！”看着面前人依旧迷茫的眼神，哈利像是被气笑了一样，带着冷笑撩开自己扎在腰间的外套。

因为儿童时期并未能好好摄入足够的营养，即使已经14岁，哈利看着也依旧像是个没长开的孩子，他浑身上下都纤细而瘦弱，唯一有肉感的部分便是臀部和大腿根这两个天生就肌肉偏多的地方——而此刻，在那件运动衫下，这两个地方正被一条小小的黑色热裤紧紧包裹着。  
常年被遮掩在长裤和外袍下的双腿白皙而修长，大腿精瘦小腿笔直，在那截短短的黑色布料的衬托下白的就像是在发光。

眼睁睁地看着那截细嫩光滑的皮肤在自己眼前晃过，德拉科喉头一涩，鼻腔一堵，险些当场飚出血来。

“……德拉科？德拉科马尔福！！”  
猛地拍着他的肩膀强行将人拉回神来，哈利面上依旧晕满了那片气愤的薄红。他维持着拽扯斯莱特林衣领的动作，圆睁的鹿眼里满是失控的怒气。  
‘好吧，或许也不一定是因为气的。’对上救世主那双怒火中烧，但却溢满了水汽的绿眸，德拉科在心底想到，‘也可能是因为过于超出他的心理承受能力，被耻到只能用愤怒掩盖羞意。’  
他默默将目光再次放回他的下半身。  
“够了，别再看了！”将双腿重新用衣服裹好，哈利连脖子都染上了血色，“已经可以了吧，满足了吗？满足了就快把我的衣服还给我！你真是……你也不想想要是被你爸爸和你妈妈看到了……”  
“额，抱歉哈利，但你是不是误会了……”/「啊，那什么——其实我干的啦。」  
德拉科意欲辩解的声音和哈利饱胀燃烧的怒意在少年突然划写出的那句文字中尽数消散——对上双亲一瞬呆滞的眼神，诺尔表现得依旧淡淡。  
他面色如常的眨着那双明亮翠绿的眼睛，看向他们的目光纯洁而无辜，「您忘了？我昨天不是说过了‘一定’会让您试一试的吗？」带着那样纯粹的懵懂之色，少年看上去乖顺的一塌糊涂，可偏偏指尖书写下的文字又显得那样顽劣乖张，「所以……实际体验之后，您感觉怎么样？」  
可算是实质体会到了少年自称的“睚眦必报”，此刻，哈利就像是被馅饼生黏的面团噎住了嗓眼。他对上少年望过来略带笑意的目光，有些无措地张了张嘴，最终对着他露出了一点无奈又委屈的神色。  
“……对不起嘛。”他小声地嘟囔着，不适应地拽了拽衣服的下摆，语气带着一点点妥协，“好吧，确实是挺凉快的……不过今天其实也不怎么热啊……”他小心地注意着诺尔的神情，略有些讨好的意味，“所以诺尔，能不能把我的衣服……”  
「就在衣柜里，不过全部施了变形咒——到明天早上7点失效。」诺尔轻轻哼了一声，面上却依旧是一派温和之色，「在这之前就请你们先这样凑合着吧——您，还有躲在那边的阿不思和斯科皮先生。」他冲着缩在客厅门后，以为自己藏得很好的斯科皮和阿不思勾了勾手指，「这不正好也体验一下我的快乐嘛。」  
“……哪里快乐了啊！”被兄长的一句话气到大声抱怨了一句，斯科皮从门边探出脑袋，鼓了鼓嘴，别扭地被阿不思拉扯着走进客厅。

两人身上是款式相同的背带西装裤，裤管截断在膝盖上方10厘米左右的位置，小腿包裹在黑色的长棉袜中，袜夹圈在膝盖往下一点点的位置，加上上半身那整齐洁白的衬衣以及那个款式简洁的波洛领结——整体看上去就像是某些贵族小少爷孩提时期会有的穿着。

“虽然也不是没在小时候穿过……但现在的话也实在太羞耻了！”斯科皮愤愤地一屁股坐在沙发上，抄起抱枕就拍了一把自家坏心眼的兄长，“——我压根就没感受到什么快乐！”  
「谁说是你们体会快乐了？」冷漠地接住了这一记抱枕攻击，诺尔抬了抬眼，似笑非笑，「我说的是——让我来体验一下我久违的欢乐。」  
“建立在我们的羞耻和痛苦之上的？”阿不思哭笑不得地拉住羞愤欲死准备和哥哥同归于尽的斯科皮。  
「当然。」诺尔虚伪而敷衍地再次冲着他微微一笑。

于是，在自家哥哥（儿子）的倾情推荐（威逼利诱）之下，哈利和阿不思斯科皮他们就这样被剥夺了所有的选择，不得不先以这身装扮度过这一天。

而略有些出乎他们意料的是，虽然在早餐时间马尔福夫妇明显对他们的衣着产生了些许疑惑，但不知是因为什么，纳西莎和卢修斯都没有开口进行询问——尤其是卢修斯，明明在看到他们的瞬间，男人的身影就陷入了一个短暂的僵直，脸色更是惨白而难看，但直到用餐结束，他都没有给与什么评价，更别提是指责和批评。  
他只在准备回书房继续处理公务的时候，站在楼梯口回头看了一眼还坐在餐桌前喝着南瓜汁的诺尔——那双灰蓝色的眼瞳不似平日那般锐利锋芒，反倒带着些许茫然迷惑，像是覆盖着大片的阴影迷雾，复杂而深邃。  
但最终他也还是一语未发的沉默着，转身直直地向楼上走去。

之后，他们按照约定花了一个上午的时间在庄园内四处游走参观——也怪不得他们这般匆忙，仿佛走马观花，实在是马尔福庄园大到离谱，真要跟逛博物馆似的一间一间的进，一间一间的解说，那也不知是猴年马月才能逛完。

在午间用餐前结束了对整个庄园室内建筑的游览。  
而应着莉莉突然的要求，午餐将在中庭的那个小花园里解决——也没什么特别的，小姑娘就是看中了那个安置在花架下的木质秋千，正好四周也开满了应季的绣球和桔根，风景不错，外加上中庭也施有遮阳挡雨的屏障，纳西莎没做多想，一拍掌就敲定了这事。

趁着家养小精灵们还在准备餐具，铺设餐巾——莉莉跑过去牵着哈利的手，推着他就和他一起坐到了中庭小花园的秋千上。  
小姑娘乐呵呵地晃动着小腿，拍拍父亲的肩膀示意他赶紧让秋千动起来——然而，现今年方14，暂时还没能摸透“用魔法使秋千晃动”这项高阶技能的老父亲·哈利，只能无辜而尴尬的与她对视，而后默默地和她一起将求助的目光转向他们各自心中的求助对象。  
“……德拉科。”/“诺尔哥哥。”  
作为被求助的一方——诺尔无言地对上莉莉湿漉漉的鹿眼，叹息着刚准备举起魔杖，就看到自家父亲也带着一脸的无奈地冲秋千上的人耸了耸肩。

脱下了碍事的外袍，解开了袖口上的纽扣，德拉科卷起衬衫的袖摆，一步一步地往秋千背后走去——一手拉住了一侧拴紧绷直的锁链，一手摁在了椅背条状的木板，他低下头，似是小声地在哈利的耳边说了句什么。

他看着他的父亲气恼地用拳头抡了他一下——未曾握实的拳掌轻飘飘地砸在他的胸口，而那个从来养尊处优，娇生惯养，从不侍候旁人也从未向旁人低头的小少爷带着一脸无奈的笑意，任劳任怨地开始为他们推起秋千的座椅。  
锁链轻碰的“吱呀”声伴随着莉莉银铃般的笑声和父亲时而的惊呼一同回荡在耳侧——他看着阿不思和斯科皮假意不忿的抗议，看着纳西莎和卢修斯慈祥包容的微笑，看着莉莉天真快乐的向他挥着手，看着双亲不时交换的深情而又专注的目光。  
他低下头，轻轻闭了闭眼睛。

「……真好啊。」  
像是被这夏日午间过分灿烂的日光刺伤了瞳孔，诺尔努力控制着眼底涌出的那点湿热，眼神温柔而又落寞。

「要是……能一直这样就好了。」


	30. 第二十九章

湿冷腥臭的空气压在他的鼻腔，展现在他眼前的是一片犹如被大雾笼罩的模糊重影。  
破旧黑暗的阶梯，厚杂脏污的粉尘，吱呀作响的木门——他随着楼梯的阶台缓缓而上，游走时带出的那点滑腻的水声不停回荡在他的耳侧。  
他经过了那个麻瓜的身侧，看见了老人受惊一般惊恐的脸庞；他滑进了屋内，挑衅般地冲跪伏在地上的男人呲出了锐利的毒牙；他爬上了破旧的软椅，依偎在了那个不能称之为人类的生物颈侧，轻声而乖顺地将他所见的一切告知，并得到了男人奖励一般的抚摸和称赞。  
他看着他让男人将房门打开，看着他让男人把那位老人请进了屋内，看着他缓声而阴冷地对老人问好，看着他带着残忍而嗜血的冷笑将魔杖高高举起，  
他看着他唇齿轻启，张合着，吐出了那个致命的咒语……

“Avada Kedavra！（阿瓦达索命）”

哈利瞬间从梦中惊醒。  
冰冷的汗水从他饱满的额头滑落至尖瘦的下颚，湿润的痕迹沿着脖颈一直蔓延至他的胸膛并浸湿了他原本还算宽大的睡衣——柔软的布料以汗水作为黏合紧紧贴附在他的皮肤，借着体温与室温的细小温差以及汗水蒸发时带来的散热作用，在这个盛夏的夜晚给他带来了一丝初冬时节才能感受到的刺骨寒意。  
然而哈利却并没能及时感受到这份夏夜的寒冷——他正以一个自我防卫的抵御姿势痛苦地缩在床头，用手死死捂住脑门上那个闪电形状的疤痕。  
低哑的呻吟和克制的闷哼不断从他的喉间溢出，如同灼伤一般的痛楚磨光了他的理智——他完全忘记了自己其实早就不在那个会恶狠狠地拍门警告他不许打扰他们睡眠的姨夫家中——他其实可以直接痛呼出声，请求旁人的帮助亦或安抚。  
但此刻，习惯了一个人承受所有的少年只竭力地忍耐着这突如其来的刺痛，并像是本能一般，压下了所有可能会惊醒旁人的尖叫和惊呼。

迷糊间他似是听到了房门被打开的声响，几声急促而混乱的脚步声伴随着嘈杂的人声从门外传来——他感受到一双结实有力的手搂着他的腰和膝弯将他轻轻抱了起来，借着他无力推拒的动作，让他稳稳地靠在了他的胸膛之上——温暖的身躯紧紧贴合着他的身体带给了他足够的热量，而身上人刻意放柔的呼吸，耳边清晰鼓动的心跳，鼻尖淡雅熟悉的气息更是让他缓缓放松了紧绷的神经。  
哈利柔软温顺地蜷在他的怀里，小声地喃喃着他的名字。  
“……Draco。”  
“嗯。”

接收到站在门边的母亲开灯的示意手势，德拉科小小地点了点头，将骨感纤长的五指虚虚地并合着轻轻遮挡在怀中人的眼睫之前。  
伴随着几声噼啪作响的爆裂声，昏黄温暖地柔光照亮了整个房间。习惯了黑暗的瞳孔猛然骤缩，德拉科有些不适地眨了眨眼睛，却依旧维持着方才的动作，一边小声地应和着哈利低哑的呼唤，一边安抚一般轻轻拍抚着怀中人单薄的背脊。  
“开灯了……慢慢把眼睛睁开，嗯？”他低头在哈利耳边轻声提醒。  
轻轻点了点头，哈利听话地颤抖着眼睫，借着他挡在眼前的手掌指缝间泄露的微光缓缓睁开眼——湿润的绿瞳清澈透亮，又因为方才的痛楚带着些许不明所以的懵懂迷茫，他小心地抬眼看了看面露担忧的德拉科和凑在床边同样满脸担心的莉莉阿不思斯科皮，又把目光转向站在门边，有些犹豫该不该进门的卢修斯纳西莎。他小声地道了句歉，“对不起，我……”  
“嘘……哈利。”轻轻开口安抚住这个有些惧意的少年，纳西莎提着睡裙的衣摆缓缓走到他们身边，“先别说话好吗？……你知道，当你不想交流的时候你可以拒绝我们，保持沉默。”她试探着将手指搭在哈利湿透的黑发上，确认他没有一丝抵触的反应后才小心翼翼地揉开了他挡在眼前的额发，轻吻了一下少年的额头，“以及，你不需要道歉孩子——这根本没什么需要抱歉的。”  
“爸爸是不舒服吗？”跪坐在床边的地毯上，莉莉伸着小手抓住哈利搭在床沿衣角，翠绿的眼睛里一片担忧，“是肚子痛吗？还是头痛？我看到爸爸一直捂着脑袋……”  
“嘘，莉莉乖，先不要吵爸爸好不好？”拉住小姑娘似是想爬上床抱住哈利的动作，阿不思安抚地拍了拍莉莉的背脊将她放到了斯科皮怀里，做出一个噤声的手势，继而转头看向依旧半蜷着的哈利，压低音量小声地对着他道，“您……伤疤疼？”  
“……”哈利勉力撑起小半片眼睑，冲他轻轻地点了点头。  
“我们能做什么？”小心地托着哈利的后颈轻轻揉了揉，德拉科扶着他的腰让他能相对安稳舒适地靠在自己肩头，“止痛药……对这个有效吗？”  
“……不知道。”似乎是被揉得挺舒服，哈利缩在他怀里闷哼了一声，又往他胸口挤了挤，奶猫一般软乎乎在他耳边撒娇，“……再捏一下。”

天大地大，生病的救世主最大。  
德拉科失笑一声，任劳任怨地开始给怀里的祖宗揉起脖子。

“那个，您是不是……”  
显然是想到了什么，阿不思张了张嘴似是想要发问，但又在父亲放松下来的眉眼里流露出了些许犹豫，最终他还是叹息着摇了摇头，“算了。”他看着父亲疑惑的眼神，安抚地冲他笑了笑，“没事，只是觉得比起其他，现在还是您的身体更加重要。”他歪了歪头，清了清嗓子低声道，“诺尔曾经说过——「失眠的夜晚不适合思考，惊醒的梦境不适合回顾。」”他刻意搞怪地板着脸，装出兄长那一如既往的淡漠之色，“我觉得那真是非常有道理，不是吗？”  
“……哈。”哈利发出一声细弱的气音，嘴角露出一个小小的笑。

正逢此时，诺尔端着牛奶走进了房间。察觉到房间内已然温馨的气氛，少年倒是并不在意自己方才被弟弟当做了逗父亲开心的包袱这件事，他缓步走到床沿，抬手将手中还氤氲着热气的杯子递到父亲嘴边。  
「把给这个喝了。」他看着哈利下意识躲闪的动作，补上了一句解释，「只加了蜂蜜，」他加重了某个词的笔画，「——助眠。」  
“……”依旧莫名的有些犹豫，哈利往德拉科怀里躲了躲，看着少年的眼神带着点点心虚，“那个，要不还是算了，我也不怎么……”  
无声地对视一眼，诺尔轻轻挑了挑眉，一眼看穿了他的犹疑。他并未执着再劝，反倒真的顺着哈利的意思收回了杯子，然后递到自己嘴边灌了一大口。  
「行了？」他咽下口中的液体，冲着目光躲闪满脸羞愧的父亲勾了勾嘴角，「没放魔药——滥用药物又没有好处。」他将杯子再次送到哈利手边，「喝？」  
这次哈利没有拒绝。  
不知道是因为放心了牛奶的“纯正”，还是因为愧疚自己对少年的怀疑，哈利一口气喝光了杯中所有的牛乳，反手把杯子推回了诺尔手中，再次缩回了德拉科怀里，“……对不起嘛。”他小声地冲少年道歉，“我只是不喜欢魔药的味道，不是说对你……”  
「嗯，我知道。我没生气。」摇了摇头打断了他意欲解释的词句，诺尔用手背贴了贴父亲的额头，「……感觉怎么样？」  
“嗯？”身后是爱人温暖的怀抱，面前是家人关心的神色，哈利迷糊地轻哼着，“还不错……挺甜的，有点淡淡的槐花的味道。”  
「……我没问你牛奶的味道。」诺尔哭笑不得，「算了，还有心思分辨花香那就是没大碍。」他端着杯子起身空开床边的位置，方便纳西莎抱来一床新的毛毯将自家双亲一起从头到脚地紧紧裹住，一边却也不停下指尖书写的动作，像是闲聊一般给他科普着刚喝下的蜂蜜功效，「槐花蜜比较清淡，微甜不腻，具有一定的安神作用，先前我去过麻瓜那儿的养蜂场，那边的人……嘘，别动了父亲。」  
摁住德拉科有些挣扎推拒的动作，诺尔一面替他撩开脖颈边蹭到的略硬刺挠的软毯锁边，一面示意他看向怀中人的面庞——不知何时已经再次陷入沉睡，哈利安稳而放松地缩在德拉科的胸口，面容恬静神色平和。  
德拉科一愣，有些意外地抬眸，眼神闪烁着疑惑，“……「没放魔药」？”  
「真没。」诺尔摊了摊手，「您看到的，我刚都喝了。」  
“……”  
觉得他的话似乎是哪儿有点问题，但又不清楚究竟是哪儿出了问题。  
德拉科和面色无辜毫无心虚之色的诺尔对视良久，最后松了口，“行吧。”他摆了摆手示意自己不再追究，然后一面将哈利肩膀处的毛毯压实，一面转头对着还有些担心的纳西莎他们颔首示意，“交给我就好，我留下陪着他。”他看向身侧的阿不思和斯科皮，“你们都回去睡吧，莉莉也是……”他对着依旧舍不得撒手的莉莉歪了歪头，语气带着安抚，“乖，等你睡醒了爸爸就会好起来的——你看，哈利不是还答应过你明天会陪你玩一次魁地奇吗？”  
“唔，可是……”小姑娘依旧有些不放心。  
「莉莉。」抬手打断还想要诱哄女儿的德拉科，诺尔在莉莉面前蹲下身，轻轻捏了捏小姑娘的鼻尖，动作温柔宠溺，但指尖划出语句却又过于生冷僵硬，「……睡觉。」  
他简洁明了的给出了一个单词，看着小姑娘猛然扁起嘴，金豆豆含在眼里要掉不掉，像是受了天大的委屈一般，又缓缓地挪动手指补上了下半句，「和我一起。」  
“……”像是陷入了某种挣扎，莉莉困扰地捂着嘴想了一会儿，而后踮起脚贴着诺尔的耳朵小小声地问道，“明天爸爸就会好起来的，对吗？”她拉住哥哥的衣摆小小地晃动着，眼里带着希冀。  
「嗯。」诺尔点头。  
“那，那好吧。”软着声音答应了哥哥要求，莉莉顺从地被诺尔抱起，打了一个小小地哈欠，“那，哥哥爸爸，还有爷爷奶奶，晚安……”她越说越小声，头一点一点地在诺尔肩头轻蹭。  
「晚安莉莉。」拍着少女的背脊让她彻底陷入熟睡，诺尔看着德拉科有些怀疑的眼神，再次笑了一下，「……莉莉可没有喝牛奶啊。」他意有所指在父亲眼前地挥了挥手指——指尖萦绕着甜甜的蜂蜜清香和些许淡淡的花香。  
‘是不小心沾到蜂蜜了吗？’德拉科抽了抽鼻子。  
「……总之，晚安父亲。」  
示意了一下斯科皮和阿不思让他们跟上，诺尔抱着莉莉和纳西莎挥了挥手，又冲着一直站在门边，既没有进门却也没有离开的卢修斯点了点头，「您们也是——晚安。」

目送着几个孩子走进他们各自的房间，卢修斯收回目光和妻子对视一眼。  
“那么小龙，我们也去休息了。”纳西莎摸了摸儿子凌乱的金发——那头从来整齐贴合的短发此刻正乱糟糟地堆在头顶，像是尚未修缮完成的鸟巢，东一根西一根的乱翘着，更别提那身皱皱巴巴的睡衣和卷在膝盖处的睡裤裤腿……想到自家孩子一直以来对外表的注重，纳西莎在心底轻叹。  
‘……Sure enough,Love is blind.（果然 ,爱情使人盲目。）’  
她抬手熄灭室内的照明，替房中依偎的两人掩上了房门。

等哈利再次睁开眼睛，已经是天光明媚的白日——阳光透过窗帘落在屋内，悬置于墙面的时钟指针正稳稳地指向数字8与9的中间。  
他迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，半闭着眼探出手似是习惯性地想要去摸放置在枕头边的眼镜——然而他伸直手臂摸索了半天却也没能找到那个熟悉的金属边架，反倒是在胡乱的戳碰中摸到了一片柔软光滑的暖意。  
他微微愣了一下，抬眼便撞见了那抹熟悉的银灰。  
“……早上好？”德拉科的声音还带着些许晨起时特有的低沉嘶哑，他低下头和哈利亲昵地蹭了蹭额头，“还好吗？”  
“啊嗯……”哈利呆呆地应了一声。  
微凉的指腹贴着他的侧脸一直向上落在他的眉间，德拉科小心地注意着哈利的表情，轻轻碰了碰他额头上的那道伤疤，“还疼吗？”  
哈利摇了摇头。

“那有没有不舒服的地方？”  
摇头。  
“后面睡得还好吗？”  
点头。  
“饿吗？”  
点头。  
“要起床吗？”  
点头。  
“……喜欢我吗？”  
点头。  
……  
…………等等，好像有哪里不对！

“德拉科！”反应过来的哈利面色通红地抄起枕头锤了他一把。  
“停停停！！我这不是看你一直‘嗯嗯嗯’的，怕你昨晚把脑子疼出问题来了吗。”德拉科一边讨饶拉住哈利暴揍他的手臂，一片坏笑着调侃，“幸好没忘记喜欢我。”  
“……谁他妈喜欢你啊。”口不对心嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，哈利翻身准备下床，“我才不……”  
“我喜欢你。”伸手从背后拥住炸毛的救世主，德拉科带着笑意的气音伴随着温热的呼吸吹在他的耳边。  
“我喜欢你啊，哈利。”

“……”  
无声地挣脱了男人的怀抱，绝不承认自己其实有被撩到的救世主捂住通红的耳根，落荒而逃。

下楼的时候阿不思他们已经结束了早餐，此刻正坐在客厅的沙发上翻着下学期的课本。莉莉靠在诺尔怀里，一边捧着剥了皮的香蕉慢慢啃，一边有一下没一下地拍着哥哥手中展开的预言家日报，呜呜啊啊地说着些听不太清的话。  
抬头的瞬间发现了站在门边的哈利，小姑娘眼睛一亮，立刻挥着小手冲着他喊了一声，“爸爸！”手脚并用地爬下哥哥的膝盖，莉莉一蹦一跳地跑到哈利面前，“早上好爸爸，你的病好点了吗？”  
“嗯，已经好了哦。”哈利托着她的膝弯将她抱进怀里，“谢谢莉莉，爸爸现在感觉非常好！”  
“那爸爸能陪我玩扫把了吗！”莉莉抱着他的脖子，鹿眼圆睁眼神明亮。  
“哎……你希望爸爸好起来就是为了让我能陪你玩魁地奇吗？”哈利做出受伤的表情。  
“哎？不是的，不是的！”显然被父亲这幅失落的表情骗到了，小姑娘瞬间急了，“只是…只是德拉科哥哥说爸爸好起来就能陪我玩扫把，所以我才……”  
“……”  
“德拉科……”/“……哥哥？”阿不思和斯科皮表情复杂。  
「……哦豁，这混乱的辈分。」诺尔似笑非笑。  
深吸一口气放下怀中的小姑娘，哈利听着身后传来的脚步声，露出了一个非常熟悉的，仅对着德拉科才会有的，包含着怒意挑衅报复等等情绪的表情，然后又飞速收敛，带着‘核平’的微笑，转身给了那个一脸无辜全然不知自己究竟犯了什么事的小少爷一击直冲小腹的暴揍。

>>>  
“……我拿我这辈子的发际线保证，我绝对没有给莉莉任何暗示让她叫我哥哥！”  
捂着肚子，一脸‘我真无辜，我好惨’的德拉科欲哭无泪地缩在沙发上，望向哈利的眼里满是哀怨的控诉。而作为被告人，哈利却暂时接收不到这份怨念，因为此刻他正想方设法地从莉莉口中套出‘德拉科哥哥’这个称谓的由来。

“……莉莉，你为什么要叫德拉科哥哥啊？”  
“嗯？因为德拉科就是哥哥啊。”  
“……不是，为什么德拉科是哥哥啊？是谁叫你叫他哥哥的吗？”  
“不是呀，因为德拉科哥哥和阿不思哥哥他们同岁啊。”  
“啊原来如此……不对！那个莉莉，你看，现在我和他们也是同岁不是吗？但你叫我……”  
“爸爸！”  
“对，所以德拉科虽然和阿不思他们同龄，但他其实也和我同龄，所以你应该叫他……”  
“哥哥！”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“…………算了。”

挫败地捂住了脸，哈利回头看向那个一脸怨念的斯莱特林，默默地给了一个歉意的眼神。

‘儿子，是爸爸错了，爸爸对不起你。’  
‘滚。’

而就在他们瞎闹的功夫，楼梯间再次传来了急匆匆的脚步。  
“……卢修斯你必须说清楚了，虫尾巴这件事究竟和你有没有关系！”  
“我已经告诉过你很多次了小天狼星布莱克——我不知道，无论是什么虫尾巴还是……德拉科？”厉声地回应在哈利和德拉科他们的视线中骤停，卢修斯张着嘴像是被什么噎住了喉咙，脸色憋得青紫。他瞪了一眼身侧同样失语的小天狼星，而后恢复了以往的优雅从容，“早上好，德拉科，还有波特先生……昨晚之后睡得还好吗？”  
“啊，是的。”微笑着点了点头，哈利的目光却有些犹疑地在自家教父和卢修斯身上打转，“感谢您的关心，托德拉科的福那之后我非常安稳地睡到了天明。但我能问问，您和我的教父……刚刚是发生什么争论了吗？”  
“……”/“不，没事的哈利。”  
明显是有意回避着方才的话题，小天狼星带着虚假的微笑，轻轻拍了拍教子的肩膀，“你知道的，对这只白孔雀我总是没什么好脸色——我们总是在争吵。”  
“是吗……”哈利歪了歪头，面上似是有些被说动的迹象，但还未等小天狼星彻底放下心，他就看到他那从来直爽率真的教子瞬间转变了脸色，露出了些许斯莱特林才有的狡黠，“可我刚刚好像听到了‘虫尾巴’的名字……”  
“那是你听错了。”小天狼星滑落一滴冷汗。  
“是吗？不过也是啊，毕竟他现在应该在阿兹卡班……要出了什么事，那预言家日报肯定会有所登载，”哈利眨了眨眼，“诺尔，麻烦把你手上的报纸……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！停，停停停！！”赶紧扣着自家教子的肩膀把人拉回来，小天狼星满眼都是‘嘤嘤嘤，果然孩子大了就管不住了’‘寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心’，“好嘛，我告诉你还不行吗……虫尾巴他死了。”  
“……什么？”哈利微微一愣，继而猛然皱起眉，“这怎么可能，他怎么会……不，应该说他是怎么在那里……”  
“我知道哈利，我知道你在疑惑什么，”叹了口气，拉着人一起坐到了沙发上，小天狼星正色地看向他，“阿兹卡班的检查非常严苛，绝大多数犯人进去的时候都会被彻底搜身，禁止他们携带任何的物品——无论有没有危险性，甚至连替换的衣物都只能使用那边提供的统一服装。而彼得那样的重刑犯更是会被着重‘照顾’——别说东西，他可能连一粒灰尘都无法带进他的牢房。”  
“那……”  
“……这是对外宣称的他的死因。”小天狼星招过一旁的报纸，将版面翻到了魔法部官方发布的那一页，他指着上边的一串文字，“ ‘毫无外伤痕迹和咒语残留，经魔法部和圣芒戈一众医师检测，推断是因魔力暴走导致心血管爆裂致死。’看这儿，他们还附上了尸检时的照片。”小天狼星指了指那张黑白的动图。  
“……这是，老鼠？”阿不思他们凑了过来。  
“对。”小天狼星神色凝重，“这就是我们怀疑的地方——虫尾巴……彼得，他是个阿尼马格斯，虽然也不是没有过以阿尼马格斯的形态死去的巫师，但……”  
“你们怀疑这只死老鼠是他为了金蝉脱壳使出来的障眼法？”德拉科皱了皱眉。  
“……是的。”小天狼星心事重重地叹了口气，“我本想去魔法部要求他们将尸体给我们再进一步的调查，但福吉那个人……”  
“大脚板。”  
轻声打断了小天狼星的抱怨，哈利不知为何脸色惨白，“我想……彼得，他可能确实还活着。”  
“什！”/“为什么？你怎么会知道的？”小天狼星和卢修斯同时僵住了身体。  
“昨晚……”哈利奋力地吞咽了一口唾沫，想要缓解喉咙的干涩，“昨晚我做的那个噩梦……在梦里我看到了虫尾巴，还有伏地魔，他们说要抓到我，说是有了什么办法，然后一个麻瓜闯了进来，他们……”哈利深吸了一口气，尽量让自己口齿清晰不带怯惧，“然后，他们就用不可饶恕咒杀死了那个麻瓜。”  
“……”  
“……就因为这一个梦？”竭力掩饰着自己听见那个名字时的颤抖，卢修斯抓紧了手中的杖拐，“我不得不说，波特先生，那实在是……”  
“可那之后我的伤疤也随之痛了起来——而上一次我感到伤疤疼，是在一年级面对奇洛教授的时候。”难得没有去在意卢修斯带着讽刺的话语，哈利神色蔫蔫地靠在沙发上，“你们都知道，那个时候，伏地魔正附在他的后脑勺。”  
“……”卢修斯沉默。  
“除此之外呢？有没有别的什么可以证明彼得重新回到伏……神秘人身边的证据？”小天狼星语气焦急。  
“……我不知道。”哈利把自己往德拉科身边缩了缩，“我只看到了这些。”

‘只这些就已经足够了。’  
默默的对视一眼，阿不思和斯科皮在心底叹息——作为从未来来到这个世界的他们，他们其实非常清楚哈利和伏地魔之前那层莫名其妙的联系究竟是因为什么，也因此深知这其中的可信度。  
而通过方才哈利对梦境的叙述，虽然不确定具体方式，但他们已经可以百分百地确定，彼得确实是逃出了阿兹卡班并再次回到了伏地魔身边。  
‘问题是，要怎么提醒他们这件事呢。’

「啊，那什么……如果你们只是想确定报纸上那只老鼠的真假的话，我可以给出答复。」  
金色的文字像是破开黑暗的一道曙光，缓缓落在众人眼前，对上一众投视过来期望的目光，诺尔笑了笑。他指了指报纸上的照片，「假设诸位还记得，当初我们在打人柳下抓住他的时候，我在他体内埋过一颗寄生种的种子。」  
「以魔力为食的特殊植株，孢子会在生物体内繁殖，在宿体存活且不使用魔力的前提下，会慢慢吸食其体内的魔法，直到宿体的魔力被榨至干涸，他的花枝便会从心脏处戳刺出体内，依靠着人体作为植株扎根必须的土壤，将吸收的所有魔力转化为植株生长所需的养分，一瞬开花结果。」  
「而如果宿体提前死去，为了避免其体内魔力流失，他们会加快吸食速度，并尽快将孢子催生成枝叶，而后再次按照他们的特性，从心脏处刺穿完成他们的繁殖任务——总之，无论他究竟是以什么样的方式死去……只要他死了。」诺尔抬手摁住报纸上的那只老鼠，指尖点在它心脏的位置，「只要他死了——这里，就应该会有一株染满了血色的死亡之花。」

“……所以。”难以置信地低声喃喃着，小天狼星的眼神满是惊疑，“所以当初，你就是想到了这个……所以，当初你就已经想到了这个？！”  
「……」  
「你们应该记得的……我们比你们多出十多年的时间。」无声地避开了小天狼星堪称惊恐的神色，诺尔垂下眼睫，「这是优势，同时也是劣势。」  
「得到优先权的条件便是失去了更多的选择权——我们多多少少都会被我们认知的未来蒙住双眼，束缚双腿。」  
「过于信任自己对未来走向的认知会导致我们在面对不可知的危险时更加束手无策，」他看了一眼微微低头的阿不思和斯科皮，「而太过怀疑那些，也会带来很多不必要的忧虑。」  
“……可你把控的非常完美，不是吗？”卢修斯眯起眼睛。  
「我不知道您是对哪件事给出的这个评价……但如果是彼得的这件事的话，事实上我只是用了最笨的那种办法罢了。」  
诺尔摇了摇头，眼中带着一丝苦笑。  
「如果不清楚下一步该怎么走，就把所有可以下子的地方全部走上一遍；如果不清楚对方下一步的行动，就把对方所有可能的行动都算上一遍。」  
「把所有的可能性都包含在自己的计划中，把优先权和选择权全部控制在自己手里。」

「一如既往地，我只是用了最愚蠢的方式……为了让自己能有所选择罢了。」


	31. 第三十章

‘……选择。’

诺尔似是轻轻笑了一下。

‘是啊，我只是想要选择而已。’

他看着神情各异的众人。

‘……接受或者拒绝，认同或者否定。’  
‘进或退，生或死。’

‘——因为从来没能选择，所以才如此渴望选择。’

「好了，这个话题就暂且为止吧。」  
抬手终止了自己一时失言导致的沉默，诺尔目光微沉，「总归我能给出的答案就是这些——照片上的这个的确不是小矮星彼得。」  
「但他究竟是怎么逃出的阿兹卡班，现在又究竟身在何处，父亲在梦中所见的那些又是否是真实……那就请您们自行考虑吧。」他斜了一眼一脸严肃身形僵硬的卢修斯，又歪着头把目光转向一旁半捂着脸神色纠结的小天狼星，「至于现在的话……说说您今日过来原本想谈的事怎么样——您不是为了彼得的事才特意找过来的吧？」  
“……啊？”迷茫地看了他一眼，小天狼星似乎完全没能跟上少年的思绪转变，“什么……”  
「您胸口处藏着的东西——不拿出来吗？」  
“什么藏着的东西……啊啊啊啊！！”猛地拍着脑袋从沙发上跳起来，男人像是被提醒着想起了什么，“我这个脑子啊……等等等等。”他摸着外套胸前的暗袋，鼓捣了半天才从小小的衣袋里摸出两张纸质的门票，“差点就忘了这个……哈利，猜猜这是什么？！”  
“什么什么……”疑惑地凑上前，哈利看着他手中的票面，“ ‘魁地奇世界杯赛 家庭套票’……魁地奇世界杯！？”他猛地伸手从男人手里夺过门票，两眼发光，“天哪大脚板，这可真是……你怎么弄到这个的！？”  
“ ‘弄到’……”听闻自家教子用词的小天狼星哭笑不得，“你这说的就好像我是通过什么非法手段获得的一样……”  
“诶？不，我不是……”/“那是因为哈利对布莱克家族的资产还没有一个鲜明的认知，小天狼星。”  
优雅清亮的女声从厨房传出，纳西莎眼含笑意地捧着刚出炉的手作蛋糕缓缓走到客厅，身后跟着同样端着一盘子香喷喷黄油曲奇的卢平，“但那也不是重点……哈利你们还没吃早餐呢吧？”  
‘……好香’下意识地抽了抽鼻子，哈利看着纳西莎点了点头，“是的，我们正准备去……”  
“那正好，先试吃一下这个。”将手中的蛋糕切开成八等份，她并未在意哈利的退拒，取过一块递给他又意味深长地冲人眨了眨眼，“……看看和假期里收到的那些，哪一个更好？”  
“？”茫然地歪着头，哈利拗不过纳西莎的热情，老老实实地接过咬了一口，“……唔。”感受着奶油在口齿间滑过时带来的那点细腻顺滑的触感，哈利咽下口中的蛋糕，“好吃……但是好像比之前收到的要甜一点？”他看向了身侧的德拉科，“是你会喜欢的味道吧？”  
“恩？啊嗯。”  
不知为何带着些许说不清道不明的窃喜，德拉科舔着指尖上黏着的糕点碎屑，眯着眼冲母亲笑得异常灿烂。  
敏锐察觉到了他们之间似是隐藏着什么秘密，哈利疑惑地看了看哭笑不得轻轻摇着头的纳西莎又低头看了一眼手中的蛋糕，最后把目光定格在德拉科故作天真的脸上，“……怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？”德拉科眨眨眼，继续无辜地与他对视。  
“少给我装……说，这蛋糕是不是有什么问题！”  
“喂疤头讲点道理，这蛋糕从端上来开始我就没动手碰过一下，”德拉科托着下巴，一脸‘你无理取闹’的表情，“况且刚刚你也看到了，我不是也吃了吗，这还能有什么问题啊！”  
“……”好像有点道理，但好像还是有点问题。  
哈利依旧怀疑地看着手中剩余的小半块蛋糕，犹豫着也不知该不该下嘴。  
“好啦小龙，别逗哈利了。”轻轻拍了拍哈利的肩膀，纳西莎无奈地瞪了一眼自家正疯狂憋着笑的儿子，“放心吃吧哈利，这蛋糕没有任何问题……当然你之前收到的那些也没有。”她看着哈利似是想要发问的表情，安抚地摇了摇头，“一定要说有什么不对的，那唯一不同的就是——今天的这个蛋糕是我做的。”她笑了笑，加强语气地重复了一次，“只有今天哦。”  
“……”  
努力从纳西莎的话中分析出合理有用的信息，再配合上方才德拉科奇怪的表情反应，哈利心下思索了半天终于明白过来，“等等，该不会……那些点心是你做的？！”一瞬瞪大了眼睛，救世主先生难以置信地看向面前的斯莱特林。  
“嗯。恭喜，回答正确。”轻轻点了点头又伸手捏住他的耳垂，德拉科看着震惊到失去反应的哈利，凑上前用冰凉的指尖在他的耳后轻点，语气带笑“……格兰芬多加十分。”  
“……可，可为什么？”与那双溢满了温柔笑意的灰眸对视着，哈利依旧不可置信地低声喃喃着，“你明明……”  
“明明就不擅长做点心？还是明明就不喜欢，却还去做这些家养小精灵才会做的事？”  
“……”似是小小地沉默了一下，哈利看着他，“都是……你说过你从不干仆人干的活。”像是在心底默默下定了什么决心，哈利抓着他的手腕正色地对着他道，“德拉科，我其实并不想你……”  
“嘘，瞎想什么呢你。”伸手捂住他的嘴将他的后半句堵了回去，德拉科看着微微皱眉的哈利叹了口气，“首先，不擅长是真的——毕竟就寄给你的那些已经是我练习两个星期失败了无数次之后，再在成功的那部分里挑出来的勉强能看的全部了。”他耸了耸肩，“不得不说，烘焙确实不是我的强项——虽然它看起来和魔药还挺相似。”  
“但要说不喜欢……那是假的。”德拉科注视着哈利的眼睛，“如果是给其他人，那可能确实不太愿意，但如果是给你……”他笑了一下，“哈利你好好想想，当初在禁林，我就算那样地抱怨不也还是一直给你打着灯吗？”  
“……”哈利愣了一下，“可那是……”  
“还不明白吗？”像是无奈他这般的顽固，德拉科松开捂住他嘴唇的手，拉着人将他面对面地半抱在怀里，额头紧贴，语速放得极慢，“这既不是勉强也不是被迫。从一年级那时开始我就很清楚这一点——我的原则，我的底线，我的甘愿不甘愿，在你面前全部都是虚假空置，毫无意义的。”  
他看着他，一字一顿，

“你是我唯一心甘情愿的例外。”

“不过，那都多久前的事情了……真亏的你还能把那句话记到现在。”德拉科摇了摇头，“况且小时候还那样使唤我呢，现在倒是担心起我是不是自愿的了？”  
“就你小时候那欠揍的样儿谁会想到去关心你的想法啊……”哈利小声地嘟嘟囔囔，“不去打你一顿已经给你面子了。”  
“这么暴力的吗……说好的没有家暴倾向呢？”  
“……那现在有了。”哈利轻飘飘地给了他一拳，“因为马尔福先生，救世主现在非常的暴躁。”  
“哇哦，好可怕。”  
“哼哼……”

‘……我说，我们真的不用提醒他们，这是在客厅，我们都还坐在这里——没有穿隐身衣没有施幻身咒，而他们也没有静音自己或是布下混淆咒什么的……他们是不是该考虑一下我们这些灯泡的感受？’看了一眼在座面色惨白动作僵硬，仿佛下一秒就要心血管爆炸的小天狼星和卢修斯，阿不思犹豫地给了斯科皮一个眼神，‘马尔福先生和小天狼星看起来像是要爆炸了哦。’  
‘但西茜奶奶和卢平教授看上去还挺高兴的。’接收到他的视线，斯科皮转头看了看面色红润嘴角带笑的纳西莎和莱姆斯，又把飞速头转了回去，‘但果然还是提醒一下吧，我早饭吃得挺饱的，不需要多余加餐的狗粮。’  
‘那么……’他们对视一眼。

“那个，父亲……”/“我吃好啦！爸爸我们现在去玩魁地奇吧！”  
比起两人略带顾虑的小小声，莉莉的呼唤很显然就是非常的直接且大胆。  
小姑娘跳下沙发，拍拍自己沾着糕饼碎屑的双手，又用手背抹掉了嘴角不慎沾染的奶油，再借着诺尔递过去的纸巾擦干净自己的小手和小脸，之后哒哒哒地跑到自家父亲面前，冲着他伸出了双臂，“抱抱！然后去花园！”  
“……”  
经由莉莉的打岔才意识到在座的还有他们的长辈和孩子们，沉浸于两人世界的哈利瞬间清醒并飞速涨红了脸。急急推开了环抱着自己的德拉科，救世主胡乱地冲自家姑娘点着头，“好，好的莉莉，那我们现在……”  
「早饭。」用一个词堵住了他的去路，诺尔抬眼看着自家慌乱的父亲，用手指了指厨房，「不先用餐的话，您会在扫把上晕过去的哦。」  
“额，那我拿点饼干蛋糕去就好。”不想再接受众人各异视线的洗礼，哈利匆匆忙忙地想要拒绝少年的好意，“不用麻……哎？”  
拒绝的话语在目睹桌上空无一物的餐盘时戛然而止，哈利迷茫地看着只剩下点碎渣的曲奇盘和连点碎渣都没剩的蛋糕托陷入了沉默，“那个……”  
“哎？”/“阿啦。”/“……什么时候？”/“嗯……”  
同样是一脸的意外和疑问，众人顺着哈利的视线也注意到了桌上莫名消失的点心。  
“这，是谁……”一一看向不明所以的众人，斯科皮和阿不思眨着眼睛，将视线从桌边堆叠的干净小碟转移至各人面前放置的全新刀叉，最终停留在自家兄长捏着银色餐叉的右手。  
‘？？？！’两人瞪大了眼睛。  
「……」

无辜地与他们对视着，诺尔面无表情的舔掉了指尖残余的那点奶油和饼干屑。

无奈着只得半推半就地去用了早餐。而在用餐结束后，除了卢修斯回书房继续他的工作，其余一众老少便一同前往后院陪莉莉进行一场家庭魁地奇赛。  
从放置飞天扫把的储物间里拿出几把备用的扫帚，小天狼星和卢平久违地回顾了一下学生时代玩魁地奇的感受——因着纳西莎的邀请，小天狼星和卢平也被一起留下，准备用完了晚餐再回格里莫广场的老宅。  
莉莉的扫帚是德拉科小时候玩过的儿童特制版——毕竟莉莉是个女孩子，外加上他们之前也并没有发现小姑娘对这抱有兴趣……不过既然现在知道了，哈利便准备在之后买一把专属的扫把给她。  
小姑娘确实继承了父亲在飞行上的一部分天赋——起码，比起晃晃悠悠在距地不到5英尺的位置小心游走飘荡的阿不思，骑着限制高度和速度的儿童扫把却依旧飞得比哥哥稳定的莉莉肯定是要强上许多。  
从卢修斯的私藏里翻出了一颗做工异常精致的金色飞贼，众人在纳西莎‘玩吧玩吧，出事我顶着呢’的目光里开始了他们的比赛。  
通过抽签决定了分队——两个成年人作为各队的队长，小天狼星带着德拉科和阿不思，卢平带着哈利斯科皮还有莉莉。

“等等，这是不是有点不太对！”用手作喇叭状捂在嘴边，阿不思冲着对面大声喊道，“为什么你们那儿是四个人，而我们这里只有三个？！”  
“嘿！说话注意点，阿尔！”斯科皮眯着眼睛，“我们这边多出的那可是莉莉！你和你妹妹较什么劲啊！”  
“那也是多一个人啊！况且别看不起人家小姑娘！”同样带着半真半假的抱怨，德拉科学着阿不思也冲对面的哈利吼道，“你们这是以多欺少，疤头！我要向裁判举报！”  
“胜负欲要不要那么重啊！马尔福！”眼含笑意地怼了回去，哈利摆了摆手，“签可是你们自己抽的！有句话怎么说的来着——运气也是实力的一部分！”  
“恩恩！爸爸说的对！”一手紧紧抓住扫帚的杆身，一手高高地举起，莉莉在应和父亲的同时还不停地冲待在地上的诺尔招着手，“哥哥！等我给你抓那个，那个……金色小蛇（Golden Snake）”  
「那是金色飞贼（Golden Snitch）。」带着浅浅的微笑，诺尔冲她轻轻点了点头，「注意安全，莉莉。」

于是，比赛开始。

“那个，虽然说了不要胜负欲过重，这就是一场普普通通的家庭赛，输赢什么的其实并不重要……但，这实力差也实在太明显了吧！”  
看着对面一众天赋型选手如鱼得水的操作，又看了看自己这恍如老太太漫步一样的速度，阿不思停在诺尔身侧，满脸都是无奈，“就先不说莉莉……我当年在飞行课上可是基本次次都输给斯科皮。”  
他看着跟在德拉科和哈利身后，稳稳当当追赶着他们的少年。  
“而卢平教授看起来就是体能脑力双发展的那种类型。”  
他指着前方虽然速度不快，但偏偏就是能完美牵制着小天狼星的莱姆斯。  
“至于父亲。”他带着一言难尽的表情看着哈利一个技术性的俯冲将德拉科直接甩在身后好几米的位置，“那不就是个彻底的bug嘛！这要怎么赢？！”  
他欲哭无泪地看着自家兄长，“那个，诺尔，能不能……”  
「不能，别看我。」  
即使对上了弟弟可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，诺尔依旧维持着面上冷漠且毫无波动的神色。他和纳西莎缩在巨大的阳伞之下，此刻正叼着发绳把长发一圈一圈地往头顶上盘。  
“为什么嘛……本来我们这就少一个人，途中换一下也不要紧啊。”阿不思开始撒娇，“换一下嘛，就当帮帮我……帮帮我好不好嘛，哥。”  
「……阿不思你这猛男撒娇的样子斯科皮有看见过吗？」面无表情地站在原地，诺尔冷漠且冷漠，「这种天气我才不要去太阳底下，太热了，等这场比赛结束了我就回房间……况且我的运动神经也不好这你应该知道，无论换不换人对比赛结果的影响都不大。」他懒懒地看了弟弟一眼，对上那双充斥着祈求和期待的眼睛，忽然勾了勾嘴角，「不过，要是你愿意在暑假这最后的几天一直穿着我之前给你们准备的那套衣服的话……」  
“我热爱飞行，谁都无法剥夺我进行这场快乐魁地奇的权利！”  
高声呐喊着，阿不思飞速逃离自家兄长身边。

不过有一句话诺尔说的没错——无论换不换人，对结果的影响确实都不大。  
看着莉莉抓住那个众人有意无意地放水装看不见并刻意驱赶至她身边方便她发现的金色飞贼，阿不思笑了笑，跟着斯科皮一起降落到地面，满脸都是‘果然如此’的表情。  
“我抓到啦！”小姑娘高兴地蹦下扫帚跑到诺尔面前，“你看到了吗哥哥！我刚刚抓到这个……这个金色小蛇啦！”  
「是啊，莉莉真棒！」不在这时再去刻意纠正少女错误的发音，诺尔蹲下身，捏了捏莉莉微红的小脸，「比你阿不思哥哥厉害好多哦。」  
“……”这种时候你都要拉踩讽刺一下的吗？

无言地看着他接过莉莉手中的金色飞贼——也不知是想到了什么，阿不思看了看身边气喘吁吁汗流浃背但两手空空的众人，又看了看气息平稳衣冠齐楚但手握金色飞贼的诺尔……  
……  
草，小丑竟是我自己。

望着兄长离去的背影，阿不思默默捂住了脸。

>>>  
很快到了魁地奇世界杯赛的那天。  
因为家庭套票的关系，哈利不得不提前告别马尔福庄园回到格里莫广场——除了收拾行李准备帐篷之外，最主要的是因为门票上规定了他们前往比赛场地时需要使用的那个门钥匙的具体位置和具体时间。

“白鼬山……”哈利看着门票上的那个地名，有些疑惑，“那是什么地方的山脉？怎么感觉没有听说过。”  
“其实没有具体的命名，只是大家都这么叫而已。”卢平从报纸间抬头回了他一句，“就在韦斯莱家后山那边，你应该有看到过。”  
“诶……那我们明天是不是还能顺道去看看罗恩他们？”  
“事实上，我听说亚瑟他也搞到了几张门票。”小天狼星从浴室绕到客厅，头发湿漉漉地搭在肩头，“运气好的话我们应该能一起出发……哈利，你可以去洗澡了，记得早点睡，明天可要起个大早呢。”  
“啊，好的。”哈利点点头，将门票放回原位，“那么晚安莱姆斯，大脚板。”  
“晚安哈利。”/“晚安。”

第二天，一大清早。  
迷迷糊糊地被自家教父从床上挖起来，哈利顶着一双完全没有睁开的眼睛完成了洗漱进食等一系列工作。同样没有睡醒的还有阿不思和莉莉——不过因为莉莉的年纪实在太小，大家也就没有强行逼迫她清醒，帮着小姑娘套好外套，又带齐了她的早餐防止她途中醒来后挨饿，便让她在哥哥怀里继续补眠。  
直接飞路到了陋居。  
意料之中地看到了穿戴整齐的一众韦斯莱，哈利在和赫敏打过招呼后便接收到自家好兄弟一个大大的拥抱。看着精神良好满面红光的罗恩，哈利若有所思地望向了一旁同样昏昏欲睡的雨果和抱着弟弟半瞌着眼似是在小憩的罗丝。  
“哦……看起来你们相处的不错？”哈利戏谑地冲好友一笑。  
“咳！也没有，就是……”/“好了孩子们，我们该走了，时间可不等人啊。”  
一句话打断了罗恩羞涩的回应，哈利看着脸颊又有趋势和头发同色的罗恩，无奈地笑了笑，“走吧，路上再说。”

而之后发生的，与阿不思记忆中的基本别无二差——  
在白鼬山遇上了塞德里克和他的父亲——不过因为上次的重赛哈利赢过了塞德里克，所以这次他的父亲倒是没有过多地吹嘘自己的儿子——当然，对于一位父亲来说，在他的心目中他的儿子一定是最让他骄傲的存在，这点毋庸置疑。  
但因为没有塞德里克的获胜在前，这位阿莫斯迪戈里先生对哈利的态度也就如同普通人听到那个‘大名鼎鼎’的‘大难不死的男孩‘的名字时会给出的反应一样，普通地感到震惊而后普通地带着敬意。  
而后便是山顶上那个被伪装成旧靴子的门钥匙。  
“那个……所有的门钥匙都是这样的长相嘛？”莫名其妙地带着些许犹豫，哈利拉住小天狼星的衣角，低声发问，“我是说，有没有什么其他的，比如玻璃瓶，手表，钥匙什么的……总归就是不那么像是废品的那些。”  
“恩？当然不会啦，个人用的门钥匙倒是另说，但是这种大型活动上的肯定不能用那些啊。”小天狼星笑笑，“毕竟这里也是麻瓜们会来的地方，要是用太好的东西，万一被哪个麻瓜捡走了那岂不是麻烦了吗？”  
“啊……也是啊。”  
“恩？哈利你怎么了？”看着自家教子依旧像是在困扰什么的样子，小天狼星皱了皱眉，“我记得你似乎没什么洁癖……还是说这个门钥匙有什么问题？”  
“恩？啊不，没有，当然没有。”  
门钥匙当然没有问题，但是……

‘我是没有洁癖，但德拉科那样精致爱干净的人怕是死都不愿意把手放在这种东西上吧。’  
听着几人的倒数声赶紧和小天狼星一起把手搭在靴子的边缘，哈利感受着一瞬失重的同时，心底却浮现出了那个西装齐整的小少爷一脸嫌弃地用手指点在某个脏兮兮地麻瓜物品上，面色青白眼睛紧闭，看上去像是被迫生吞了十几只鼻涕虫一般恶心又委屈的场景。

而伴随着哈利那一声似有若无地轻笑，众人消失在白鼬山的山顶。


End file.
